


Jake & Nessie

by NatyCeleste



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Complete, Español | Spanish, F/M, Imprinting, Love Confessions, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-19 16:40:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 72,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8217346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NatyCeleste/pseuds/NatyCeleste
Summary: Trazos y momentos en la vida de Jake y Nessie. Pasión y amor desenfrenados, entre una híbrida que se hizo mujer y un licántropo reclamando su derecho a su cuerpo.





	1. El Comienzo

**Author's Note:**

> Un fic que escribí hace mucho, dedicado completamente a Kokoro Black, espero les guste! <3

Caminábamos por la playa, como cualquier otro día. Solos Nessie y yo, no se podía poner mejor que esto. Estábamos riendo y haciendo chistes mientras mirábamos el atardecer en La Push, cuando de repente se hizo un silencio. Nessie parecía incómoda, así que le pregunté que le pasaba

\- Nada, es que me preguntaba…

\- ¿Qué?

\- Jake… ¿Yo soy tu imprimación? –Soltó de repente. Me quedé helado, con los ojos abiertos como platos, y la mandíbula pegada al piso. Ya hacía un año que Nessie había dejado de crecer, pero no creía que estuviera lista para saberlo. Al ver que no reaccionaba, siguió hablando, las palabras se atropellaban las unas a las otras:

\- No importa. No dije nada. Haz de cuenta que no dije nada. Vamos, te juego una carrera hasta tu casa

Y comenzó a correr. Como 4 años después de su nacimiento, me compre una pequeña casa de dos plantas en los límites del territorio del tratado. Así estaría cerca de la manada y de la casa de los Cullen al mismo tiempo. Estábamos a unos 5 kilómetros, así que no tardamos en llegar. Corrí detrás de ella todo el camino, llevaba puesto un vestido de playa abotonado en el frente, de tonos azules y verdes, que dejaba al descubierto gran parte de sus piernas. Cuando llegamos, entró a la casa riendo dándome la espalda y hablando de su triunfo en la carrera. Yo no podía hacer más que observar sus piernas largas color crema.

Cuando no le contesté se dio la vuelta para mirarme. Uno de los breteles gruesos del vestido de playa se había deslizado hasta su hombro, dejando al descubierto su clavícula. Estiré la mano y rocé las yemas de los dedos por ella. Su piel era increíblemente suave, tentadora. Vi mis dedos subir por su cuello largo y suave muy lentamente, sin haberles dado una orden conciente para que lo hicieran.

\- Jake, ¿Qué…? –Medio tartamudeó, pero mis dedos pasaron por su mandíbula y llegaron a sus labios, rozándolos suavemente. Cerró los ojos y suspiro profundamente. Su aliento golpeó mi cara con fuerza, el perfume era embriagador e hizo que perdiera el control de lo que hacía. No pude evitar acercarme para probar sus labios. Rocé sus labios con los míos muy despacio, y luego besé su labio inferior. Tenía intención de alejarme, pero noté que entreabría la boca y me devolvía el beso. No podía creerlo, ¡Nessie no me había rechazado! No recordaba la última vez que había sido tan feliz… Me perdí por un momento en el movimiento de nuestros labios y luego me aleje un poco, apoyando mi frente en la de ella.

\- Sí, Nessie… eres mi imprimación. –Le dije en un susurro un poco ronco, contestando la pregunta que me había hecho en la playa. Una sonrisa impresionante iluminó su rostro, y se puso en puntitas de pie para besarme de nuevo, pegando ligeramente su cuerpo al mío. Puso sus manos en mi nuca, enredando sus dedos en mi cabello, mientras yo ponía las mías a los lados de su cintura. Pasó su lengua por el borde de mis labios, era asombroso lo mucho que me provocaba. La atraje mas a mí, pegándola completamente a mi cuerpo. Podía sentir como se aplastaban sus pechos, amoldándose al mío. Medio gruñí. Nessie dio un paso atrás. Creí que se alejaba, pero me sujetó arrastrándome con ella. Dio otro paso atrás y se topó con lo que buscaba, el sofá. Se tiro de espaldas sin soltarme. Gracias a Dios tengo buenos reflejos: con el brazo izquierdo sujeté su cuerpo por la espalda para que no cayera muy fuerte, y con el derecho me sostuve del respaldo del sofá para no aplastarla. La deje caer suavemente, sin despegarla de mí, y sin dejar de besarla. Volvió a lamer mis labios y luego metió su lengua en mi boca. Nuestras lenguas se movieron al unísono por un momento, era muy excitante. Podía sentir cómo mi erección se pegaba a su pierna.

 Cuando nos estábamos quedando sin aire, bajé a su cuello, besando y lamiendo solo un poco su mandíbula también.

\- Jake… -susurró. Era increíble escucharla así por mi causa, sentir como temblaba  su cuerpo debajo del mío. Mi erección se hizo más notoria. Quería pegarme más a ella, hacerle sentir lo mucho que me provocaba, pero no quería asustarla. Así que haciendo uso de toda mi fuerza de voluntad, subí mis caderas un poco, para que no lo sintiera.

Usó la mano que tenia acariciando mi cuello para que su voz se escuchara en mi cabeza: _“¡No…!”_. Me congelé, seguro me había sentido, y quería que parara. Abrí los ojos como platos cuando sentí su mano bajar por mi espalda, para luego empujarme contra ella de nuevo. _“No te alejes, por favor”_ , escuché en mi cabeza. Gruñí involuntariamente y comencé a besarla de nuevo, apretándome contra su cuerpo más que antes. Pasé mi mano izquierda por su pecho, rozándolo con el dorso de mis dedos. Bajé por su estómago y puse la mano en su rodilla, donde terminaba la tela del vestido, y comencé a subir levantándola y tocando primero su pierna, luego su muslo, y finalmente su cadera. Sentí la tela de su ropa interior bajo mis dedos, perecía seda, pero la notaba áspera a comparación con su piel.

Dejó de mover los labios, y tomó mi cara entre sus manos. Me alejé unos centímetros para ver mejor sus ojos. De nuevo escuché su voz en mi cabeza: _“Jake…”_ dudó. _“¿eso es…?”_ Bajó la mirada, señalando con ella el bulto que se había vuelto muy notorio, de mis pantalones. _“¿Es que estas…?”._ No lograba terminar la frase, así que asentí, sabía que me estaba preguntando si estaba excitado. Noté como me ponía colorado. Bajé la vista y comencé a alejarme, pero no pude mover el rostro ni un milímetro. Ella me miraba directamente a los ojos, y luego se acercó para besarme. Me plantó un tierno y corto beso en los labios y luego se alejó para mirarme de nuevo. Hizo ademán de incorporarse, así que me levanté para dejarla. Si ella quería que paráramos no lo impediría, nunca haría nada en contra de su voluntad.

Se paró del sofá. No quería que se fuera, pero no podía negarle lo mucho que me atraía, lo mucho que la necesitaba, lo mucho que la amaba. No sabía cómo detenerla, qué decir para que se quedara. Ni siquiera la tocaría, solo quería que se quedara un momento más… mirarle, escucharla, solo pasar tiempo con ella. Sólo miraría la televisión con ella por siempre. _“¿Porqué no vamos arriba?”_ Me preguntó con tono muy decidido en su mente mientras tiraba de mi mano para que la siguiera por las escaleras. Mi mente quedó en blanco. Literalmente en blanco, no sabía qué contestarle, así que sólo deje que me remolcara hasta arriba.

Entró a mi cuarto y se dio la vuelta para encararme, estirando el brazo para cerrar la puerta que había quedado a mis espaldas. La tomé del rostro para besarla una vez más. Había más urgencia en este beso, más pasión, más ansiedad. Bajé mi mano derecha por su cuello y acaricié su pecho por encima del vestido, no llevaba sostén. Lo apreté ligeramente una vez, a lo cual respondió con una exquisita mezcla de gemido, susurro y suspiro, y seguí bajando para encontrar su cintura y apretarla contra mí. Sentí sus manos en mi espalda, bajando hasta encontrar el final de mi camiseta. La levantó, pasando sus manos por debajo, tocando mi espalda desnuda. Sus caricias mandaban choques eléctricos a cada parte de mi piel a la que llegaban. Subió un poco más, llevando la camiseta consigo mientras lo hacía. Levanté los brazos para que pudiera sacarla. Comencé a soltar los botones de su vestido uno a uno, desde arriba, mientras ella me besaba el pecho y me acariciaba los hombros. Cerré los ojos para concentrarme en los botones.

\- Quiero que me hagas tuya, Jake… - Me susurró al oído para luego volver a besarme justo debajo de la oreja. Por la desesperación que me causó su frase, tiré de la tela del vestido  -olvidé que tenía botones- con tanta fuerza que hubiera lastimado a una persona común. Lo arranqué, haciéndolo pedazos. Lo solté y la tomé por la cintura, levantándola para que enredara sus piernas alrededor de mi cadera. Dejó escapar un gemido cuando puse las manos en sus glúteos, apretándolos y restregándola contra mi cuerpo. A pesar de que todavía llevaba el pantalón y ella su ropa interior, sabía que podía sentirme a través de la tela.

Movió su cadera en un círculo, frotando su intimidad contra mi cuerpo y soltando otro gemido reprimido. Comencé a lamer su cuello y a bajar para poder probar sus pechos. Tembló de nuevo cuando mi lengua llegó a uno de sus pezones, y me clavó las uñas en la espalda. Caminé hasta la cama con ella subida a mí y la recosté suavemente, volviendo a besarla en la boca, quería sentir su lengua en la mía de nuevo. Sentí como sus manos bajaban lentamente por mi espalda, hasta quedar a los lados de mi cadera. Apretó los puños en la tela de mi pantalón.

Bajé la boca y seguí besando su cuello, mientras bajaba la mano para sentir sus pechos desnudos. Jugué con ellos, apretándolos y rozándolos un rato, y luego seguí bajando, tocando sólo con la punta de mis dedos su estómago… su ombligo… y finalmente, la tela de su ropa interior. Toqué con mi pulgar su parte más sensible por encima de la seda, muy suavemente. Se estremeció por completo y arrancó mi pantalón de un solo tirón. Yo no llevaba ropa interior, ni tampoco zapatos, ya que había entrado en fase mas temprano, así que con eso se fue toda mi indumentaria. Sonreí al darme cuenta de que me deseaba tanto como yo a ella. Bajé mis dedos por su entrepierna, la tela estaba húmeda. Mi corazón se estiró de orgullo mientras ella se estremecía una vez más. Tomé la tela a los lados de su cadera y me alejé un poco para poder sacársela, tocando sus piernas mientras lo hacía. Su olor se volvió intoxicante. No podía ver claro. Sólo estaba ella, en un fondo difuso.

Estaba arrodillado en la cama, mirándola, así que cuando terminé de sacar su ropa interior, puso una pierna a cada lado de mi cuerpo, invitándome a entrar. Me acerqué a su boca y la bese otra vez. Podía sentir su entrada debajo de mí. Empujé un poco, sin mucha fuerza, para abrirme paso muy lentamente. Nessie gimió con fuerza y arqueó su espalda, lo que provocó que perdiera el control y terminara de entrar rápidamente, chocando contra su cuerpo. Cuando estaba por alejarme sentí su voz _“Espera”_ casi rogó en mi cabeza, cerrando los ojos. _“Sólo un momento”_ , era solo un susurro, pero muy sensual en mi mente. Me quedé quieto y seguí besándola, esperando a que se acostumbrara a mi presencia.

Después de un momento, alejé el rostro para preguntarle con la mirada si podía seguir. Asintió, así que me moví de nuevo, esta vez lento y pausado. Una vez… dos veces… tres veces… Volvió a colocar una pierna alrededor de mi cadera. Cuando iba a entrar lentamente por cuarta vez, tensó la pierna, apretándome contra ella y provocando que la penetrara con fuerza. Gimió y arqueó su espalda de nuevo, permitiéndome que entrara hasta el fondo. Adoré la sensación, así que puse mi brazo por debajo de su cintura, para que cuando relajara los músculos de la espalda, ésta continuara arqueada. Pasó la otra pierna por detrás de mí y la cruzó con la primera. Marcaba un ritmo más fuerte que antes pero igual de lento con la fuerza que ejercía en mi cadera con ellas.

Empecé a escuchar su voz en mi cabeza. Eran sobre todo gemidos, con mi nombre entremezclado de vez en cuando. No supe si lo hacía adrede, pero no dije nada, no quería que parara. Escucharla me excitaba mucho más de la cuenta. _“Más fuerte…”_ alcancé a distinguir entre los gritos. Y le hice caso, quería complacer todo lo que pasara por su cabeza. Comencé a embestirla mas fuerte y más rápido.

Como todavía tenía el brazo por debajo de su espalda, mi cara estaba a la altura de sus pechos. Lamí uno, besándolo y luego pasándole la lengua. Alejé mi cara y lo soplé ligeramente. Noté como su pezón se tensaba y endurecía por la corriente de aire y el calor. Hice lo mismo con el otro. Nessie gimió con potencia –esta vez audiblemente- y su cuerpo se estremeció completamente. Su cabeza comenzó a dar vueltas, me preocupé un poco, así que reduje notablemente el impulso con la que la penetraba.

\- Por favor… no te… detengas… -dejó escapar de forma entrecortada. Reanudé el ritmo, solo que ahora con más energía que antes. Me volvía loco escucharla así, tan entregada, tan ansiosa, tan mía.- Jake… -susurró y soltó otro gemido cuando la arremetí de nuevo.

 Cerró los ojos otra vez, y puso sus manos en cama, a nuestros lados. Creí que dejaría de escucharla, pero no, todavía estaba dentro de mi cabeza, con pensamientos incoherentes y fragmentos de frases sin sentido. Apretó la sabana con los puños, desgarrándola completamente. Continué mi ritmo y noté que su respiración se hacía más entrecortada. Entendí que estaba por venirse, así que continué con lo que hacía, mis labios volvieron a su piel. _“Jake…”_. Besé su cuello y apreté uno de sus pechos. Con este contacto se quedó totalmente inmóvil, conteniendo el aliento, no escuchaba nada que viniera de su cabeza. Me hubiera asustado, si no hubiera sido por el fuerte latido de su corazón, que golpeaba en su pecho como si estuviera listo para salir. Se contrajo mucho alrededor de mi miembro. Bajé el ritmo, y aumenté la fuerza, para hacer que el momento le durara más. Sus puños arrancaron dos pedazos del colchón de mi cama, una sonrisa se dibujó en mi cara.

Exhaló y relajó un poco sus músculos. Me quedé quieto un momento. Su entrepierna palpitaba a mi alrededor cada vez con menos frecuencia. Abrió los ojos y me miró. Puso las manos en mi espalda y me beso el cuello, comencé a moverme de nuevo.

Un poco mas lento, más pausado y mas suave. Saqué el brazo de debajo de ella y lo apoyé  aun costado para sostenerme. Noté como se humedecía más que antes, la sensación era increíble. No pude evitar subir el ritmo, apenas un minuto después estaba embistiéndola igual de fuerte que antes. Luego de un rato su respiración se agitó una vez más, ¿sería posible que se viniera de nuevo tan rápido? Me pasaba las manos por la espalda con ansiedad, con hambre, casi con desesperación. Comencé a sentir sus uñas arañándome. Pegué mi torso al suyo, aplastando sus pechos otra vez. Ahora sentía sus pezones endurecidos contra mi piel.

\- Nessie… - dije en un suspiro, entre los choques de nuestros cuerpos. Gimió con fuerza, se estremeció y su respiración se cortó igual que antes. Aunque no lo escuché en su mente, sí lo escuché salir de su boca.

\- Te amo, Jake… -Lo susurró justo cuando noté que se venía. No me resistí a venirme con ella. No hubiera podido aunque quisiera; escuchar esas palabras saliendo de sus labios rojos y carnosos justo en ese momento, me empujó al éxtasis. Me vine, bajando el ritmo de mis embestidas nuevamente, mientras su entrepierna se contraía y su cuerpo se convulsionaba. Gritó en mi cabeza y luego comenzó a respirar agitadamente, al igual que yo.

Me quedé quieto un momento, esperando que parara de palpitar. Me alejé un poco, besándola en los labios tiernamente. Salí de su cuerpo lentamente y caí a su lado, apoyado sobre mi costado mientras me miraba a los ojos.

\- Yo también te amo, Ness. Muchísimo mas de lo que te podrías imaginar –le dije mientras acariciaba su rostro. Sonrió y se acercó a mí, cerrando los ojos y apoyando su cabeza en mi pecho.

Suspiró y se relajó notablemente. Al parecer, se había quedado dormida. Miré el reloj de la mesita de luz. Eran cerca de las 2 de la mañana. Me dejé llevar por el cansancio y cerré los ojos, permitiendo que el sueño me llevara a la inconsciencia. Un pensamiento inundaba mi mente y todo mi corazón. Nessie era mía, toda mía. Y si jugaba mis cartas bien, siempre lo sería. Justo como yo sería suyo y de nadie más por toda la eternidad.


	2. Manejando la pasión

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nessie POV

 

Pasamos toda la tarde en casa de Emily. Era el cumpleaños de Claire, y Quil organizó una fiesta infantil en su honor, no había mucha gente: estaba la manada y sus respectivas parejas, los padres de Claire, y Billy y Sue. Todo estaba planeado: los juegos, la comida, el pastel. Creo que cumplía 8 años. En realidad, no podía prestar mucha atención a los festejos. Es que para que Quil pudiera pasar el día con su “personita favorita en todo el mundo”, los chicos salieron a patrullar los alrededores para estar seguros que no correrían ningún peligro durante la fiesta. Esto hizo que Jake llegara usando sólo sus viejos jeans desgastados. Me pasé todo el día intentando disimular cuando le miraba el pecho desnudo, sus brazos, su estomago chato y marcado…

No! Debía concentrarme. No era de buena educación estarlo mirando fijo toda la noche. Una vez más, me dirigieron la palabra e intenté salir del trance y responder algo coherente, aunque no tengo idea de cuál había sido la pregunta… y mucho menos de qué contesté.

Cuando Billy y Sue se despidieron para irse por la noche, y los padres de Claire decidieron llevarla a casa, argumentando que ya nunca pasaba tiempo con ellos, los chicos propusieron ver una película. Sam, Emily, Jake y yo nos sentamos en el sofá, los demás se dispersaron por el piso. Jake me pasó un brazo por los hombros y yo me acurruqué a su lado. Pusieron una en el DVD y le dieron play. No se qué película era, una de suspenso o algo así. Me dediqué a trazar figuras con el dedo sobre la mano que Jake tenía sobre mi regazo, entrelazada con la mía y a mirar su pecho subir y bajar rítmicamente. Un rato después comenzó a pasar los dedos por mi cuello con la mano que tenía sobre mis hombros ¿es que me quería volver loca? Intenté controlar la respiración y concentrarme en la película, pero cuando por fin aparecieron los títulos, no sabía de qué había tratado. Me levanté y me estire, desperezándome. Jake hizo lo mismo y saludamos a todos antes de irnos.

Nos subimos al auto casi sin decir nada y Jake puso en marcha el motor antes de poner su mano derecha en mi regazo de nuevo, enlazándola con las mías. Le miré la mano, era tan sensual, y su piel cobriza contrastaba con la mía, haciendo que luciera aún mejor. Seguí con su brazo… los músculos curvos y definidos se veían… ¿tensos?, que raro. Pero seguí paseando la mirada por su cuerpo, sus hombros, su pecho, su abdomen, sus piernas… Solté mi mano izquierda y la apoyé sobre su pierna, acariciando con suavidad cerca de su rodilla, en donde una rasgadura en su pantalón me había llamado la atención. Levanté la mirada y me estaba observando, me dedicó una sonrisa tierna y volvió la vista a la carretera.

Cuando pisó el acelerador, los músculos de su pierna se imprimieron en la tela, seguí acariciándolo y mis ojos se posaron en el bulto de sus pantalones, pensar que no llevaba ropa interior, solo ese pantalón gastado que se amoldaba… No me pude contener, subí la mano rápidamente y lo tanteé por encima de la tela. El auto casi se sale de la carretera por el volantazo que pegó, y casi nos estrellamos contra un árbol. Retiré la mano de inmediato y pensé _“Ups, lo siento”_ haciendo que me escuchara por el contacto de su mano en la mía.

Se aclaró la garganta, pero no dijo nada, solo manejó unos metros más y estacionó el auto entre los árboles del costado de la ruta. Apagó el motor.

\- Ya es bastante difícil concentrarme en manejar contigo en ese vestido, pero esto lo hace imposible. –me dijo con una sonrisa pícara, mirándome de arriba abajo lentamente. Sentí como me subía la temperatura de sólo sentir sus ojos sobre mi cuerpo.

\- Bueno, seguro podemos pensar en algo mejor que manejar… -le susurré mientras pasaba mi pierna izquierda por detrás de su espalda para quedar de revés a la ventanilla y de frente a él. Miro mi pierna, y luego pasó su mano por ella, provocando que me estremeciera. Se acercó a mí y comenzó a besarme, apretándose contra mí y haciendo que sintiera su erección contra mi parte más sensible. Su mano siguió subiendo por mi pierna, llevando mi vestido con ella y tocando mi cadera y luego mi cintura, mientras nuestras lenguas se movían casi sincronizadas. Era increíble cómo me hacía sentir, me volvía completamente loca.

Estuvimos besándonos hasta que nos quedamos sin aire, y luego bajó para besar mi mandíbula mientras mi respiración se convertía en jadeos superficiales. Su mano izquierda trazó una línea hasta mi pecho y jugó con él un rato, apretándolo primero suavemente y luego más duro. Solté un gemido y su mano siguió bajando por mi estómago y hasta mi ropa interior.

Me estremecí otra vez cuando paso muy despacio sus dedos por la tela, que ya estaba totalmente húmeda por haber estado fantaseando con él toda la fiesta. Dejó de besarme el cuello y se alejó un poco con una sonrisa espectacular en la cara, para decirme con fingida decepción y un tono entre formal y burlón:

\- Señorita Renesmee, me sorprende! ¿En que ha estado pensando toda la tarde para estar en este estado?

Señaló con los ojos hacia abajo, donde todavía descansaba su mano. Sólo fui capaz de notar la rigidez de sus hombros por mantenerse erguido sobre mí.

\- Y todavía me lo preguntas? Debería ser un delito que te pavonees medio desnudo delante de mí en público. No tienes NI IDEA la concentración y el control que necesité para no saltarte encima durante la celebración. –Me mordí el labio mientras pasaba mis manos por su pecho de nuevo. Soltó un delicioso gruñido y volvió a besarme.

Su mano, que ahora estaba sobre mi pierna, volvió a mi ropa interior. Tímidamente sus dedos trazaron un círculo por encima de la tela, mientras su boca bajaba por mi cuello y hasta mis pechos, o lo que salía de ellos por encima del escote pronunciado del vestido que había elegido Alice para mí. Movió los dedos de nuevo, y se me escapó un pequeño grito que no llegue a sofocar completamente. Bajé los tirantes a mis hombros, para que mis pechos quedaran al descubierto, dándole mejor acceso a mis pezones. Comenzó a moverse con más seguridad, tocándome sin vergüenza, y dibujando círculos sobre mi clítoris. Yo lo había hecho antes, siempre pensando en él, pero sentir sus manos calientes, grandes y fuertes sobre mí... estar conciente de que él sabía que podía hacerme lo que quisiera, sin restricciones, sin tapujos, esto era el éxtasis. Me estremecí de nuevo y comenzó a moverse más rápidamente. Estuvimos así un rato, mientras él alternaba entre lamerme los pezones y mordisquearme el cuello y la mandíbula.

Paro un segundo para susurrarme al oído:

-Nunca podrás entender lo mucho que te amo… lo mucho que significas para mi… lo mucho que deseo hacerte mía de nuevo en este mismo momento… -la combinación de sus palabras y el  que me mordiera el lóbulo de la oreja al terminar hizo que me viniera al instante, comenzó sutil, solo un cosquilleo en el bajo vientre, pero no paró de moverse, como pensé que lo haría. La sensación se expandió, quemándome por dentro y extendiéndose a todas las partes de mi cuerpo, haciendo que me doblaran los dedos de los pies y se me voltearan los ojos, que permanecían cerrados. Hasta creo que perdí el conocimiento por un segundo, sentía que volaba, sólo era conciente de que sus manos me tocaban, de su cuerpo pegado al mío, pero no sentía sus labios. Volví a temblar debajo de él, todavía no dejaba la mano quieta, haciendo que el orgasmo durara más de lo que jamás pensé que fuera posible. Intenté abrir los ojos para ver porqué no sentía sus labios.

Me encontré con su mirada, y una enorme sonrisa, la más sexy que hubiera visto jamás. Lo miré con curiosidad.

\- Quién diría que me dices “Jacob”, no solo cuando te enojas? No sabía que pudieras gritar tan alto. –susurró entre dientes y luego se acercó a mi oído- No tienes idea de lo hermosa que te ves cuando te vienes. – Que pena, no noté que estaba gritando. Sentí como comenzaba a ponerme colorada, pero movió la mano que todavía tenía pegada a mí con más fuerza, y olvidé que se suponía que me avergonzara. Olvidé todo, todo excepto a mi escultural lobo personal.

Movió la mano hacia mi cadera y tomó la tela de mi ropa interior, arrancándola de un solo tirón. Creí que solo la sacaba de en medio, pero abrí los ojos como platos cuando vi que se la llevaba a la cara para olerla. Aspiró profundamente cerrando los ojos y llenando sus pulmones.

Me embargó una excitación más poderosa de la que podía controlar. A pesar de que me daba un poco de vergüenza sentirme tan expuesta, no pude imaginarme nada más incitante que la sonrisa de Jake al inhalar el olor que él mismo había provocado.

Me incorporé bruscamente, empujándolo contra el asiento y situándome arriba de él, con una pierna a cada lado de su regazo. Arranqué sus pantalones mientras besaba y mordisqueaba su cuello con desesperación pero con mucho cuidado, no quería lastimarlo.

-Te vas a volver una peor amenaza a mi guardarropa que entrar en fase, en tanto sigas arrancándome los pantalones.

Detecté la sonrisa en su voz. Yo seguí en lo mío, mientras una de sus manos jugaba con mis pechos, y la otra se deslizaba lentamente por mi espalda hacia mis nalgas.

\- Lo siento –Conteste con un susurro de fingido arrepentimiento en su oído, entre beso y beso a su mandíbula. Sus manos bajaron a los lados de mi cadera y me levantaron  un poco. Me incorporé otro poco en mis rodillas para que quedara justo en mi entrada.

\- Créeme que vale la pena –Soltó casi en un gruñido al tiempo que me empujaba fuertemente hacia él, forzando su miembro a entrar en mí de un solo movimiento. Por Dios! Parecía incluso más grande que la última vez. Me sentí desfallecer, pero no por el dolor, estaba demasiado lubricada a causa de sus manos como para que me causara dolor, sino por el placer que me provocaba. Abrí los ojos, y él solo me miraba, su boca ligeramente abierta y su respiración entrecortada.

Agarré dos puñados del cabello de su nuca y volví a besarlo, comenzando a moverme en círculos encima de él. Sus manos me dirigieron de nuevo, levantando mi cadera  y estrellándola fuertemente contra la suya. Escuché como repetidamente nuestros cuerpos chocaban el uno con el otro. Su boca bajó a mis pechos mientras yo aferraba con más fuerza su cabello. Me tiré para atrás, arqueando mi espalda, para poder darle mejor acceso a mi pecho, pero dejé se sentir su boca en mi piel. Quise preguntarle que pasaba, pero sus movimientos tenían una precisión tan exquisita…

Subí la vista de su pecho a sus ojos, y solo continuaba mirándome fijo. Puse mis manos a mis espaldas, en el tablero del auto, para evitar alejarme demasiado de él. Lo vi tragar en seco y bajé la vista a su estómago, deleitándome con sus marcados músculos. Creo que gemí y dije su nombre, a juzgar por la forma en que gruñó y aumentó la velocidad con la que manipulaba mi cadera.

No creí que pudiera entrar en clímax de nuevo tan rápido, pero él era increíblemente bueno en esto, me maravillaba la forma en que siempre sabía qué tocar, en qué momento y con qué intensidad. Admiré por un momento la sonrisa que se dibujó en su rostro y luego cerré los ojos otra vez al tiempo que gemía. Esta vez intenté controlarme un poco más que la anterior.

-Ness… no cierres los ojos por favor. –susurró de forma entrecortada y con voz muy ronca. Los abrí de inmediato, seguía mirándome directamente y jadeando de forma superficial. Ya no sonreía, solo estaba serio, concentrado. Lo miré con curiosidad y me mordí el labio intentando no gritar mientras se clavaba en mi cuerpo una y otra vez. Sus ojos se veían tan intensos y oscuros, no podía apartar la vista. Acercó su boca a mi oído.

-Sólo quiero ver en tus ojos lo que soy capaz de hacerte sentir. -y aumentó la velocidad.

-Jake… -otro gemido. Me plantó un tierno beso en los labios y volvió a mirarme.

-Jake… -puse una mano en su pecho, sin romper el contacto visual. Sentí el rápido latido de su corazón bajo mis dedos.

Soltó un magnífico gemido, y cerró la boca reprimiendo otro. Sin duda estaba tan al límite como yo. Sentía como se acercaba el momento, intentando con todas mis fuerzas no cerrar los ojos y dejar caer mi cabeza hacia atrás. El calor de su cuerpo aumentó, casi quemándome mientras me arremetía de nuevo. Su miembro se endureció aún más y se hundió más profundo de lo que ya estaba dentro de mí. Volví a gemir sin poder controlarme ni por un segundo más.

Me vine de nuevo, sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos. La intensidad que había en ellos impedía que apartara la vista. El momento no duró tanto como la vez anterior, pero seguro un placer fue más agudo, atravesándome de pies a cabeza mientras me estremecía violentamente sobre él. Lo observé gemir de nuevo y gritar mi nombre cuando el fuego en sus ojos se hacía más notorio y sus dedos se apretaban contra la piel de mi cadera, haciendo que las embestidas bajaran de velocidad.

Nos movimos más lento, un par de veces más, hasta que finalmente nos quedamos quietos. Apoyé mi frente en la suya, con él todavía dentro de mi cuerpo. Nuestros latidos normalizándose poco a poco. Nunca me dejó de ver a los ojos. Me besó tiernamente en los labios

\- Gracias -me susurró entre los jadeos que aún no habían desaparecido por completo.

\- Bromeas, no? –me tomé un tiempo para recuperar la respiración mientras él me miraba extrañado- Soy yo quien debería agradecerte. Me había tocado antes, pero nunca sentí lo que me hiciste sentir hoy.

\- Sólo quería que disfrutaras. –Me dijo ahora con una sonrisa de satisfacción enorme en su deslumbrante rostro.

\- Bueno, supongo que debería compensarte. –Abrió la boca, seguramente para decir que no era necesario, así que volví a besarlo.

Una sonrisa pícara se coló en mis facciones mientras me imaginaba las formas en que podía hacerlo. Sólo complacerlo, una y otra vez.

\- Me parece bien –Soltó después de unos segundos, mientras seguía besándome. Que extraño, hubiera jurado que estaba a punto de protestar hace un momento.

Sentí cómo se endurecía entre mis piernas una vez más. Sonreí y miré hacia abajo, sorprendida que pudiera hacerlo de nuevo tan pronto. Clavé mis ojos en los suyos y una sonrisa traviesa se dibujó en su rostro.

\- Supongo que tendré que compensarte más tarde. –Solté mientras pasaba las manos por su pecho y su estómago. Gruñó y me aventó de espaldas contra el asiento con fuerza, colocándose encima de mí y volviendo a embestirme como hacía unos minutos, dándome aún más razones por las que compensarlo en nuestro próximo encuentro…

 


	3. La compensación (Parte 1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nessie POV

Estaba cocinando un par de cosas. No es mi fuerte, pero bueno, de alguna forma tenia que compensar a mi lobito por esa espectacular noche de hace un par de días…

De solo pensarlo, ya se me hace agua la boca. Sus manos, su tacto suave pero seguro, su cuerpo…

Creo que siento olor a quemado, de que…? La cena! Siempre termino haciendo lo mismo, es que tengo toda la intención de cocinar, pero después mi mente se pone a divagar y pierdo la noción del tiempo, y del espacio, y de la gente que me rodea, etc., etc.

Bueno, la carne puede salvarse, solo un poquito de quemado en la parte de abajo. A Jake seguro no le importará. Al menos si sabe que yo lo preparé. Se comería un pastel de barro si sabe que yo lo preparé. De hecho, una vez lo hizo, cuando yo tenía tres o cuatro años de apariencia. Me reí para mis adentros cuando recordé la forma en la que dijo "si, está muy rico". De verdad parecía sincero.

Dejé la carne dentro de la cacerola, para que no se enfriara demasiado y las papas envueltas en papel aluminio en el horno, a fuego muy lento para que no se pasaran mientras me arreglaba. Todavía tenía que ducharme, peinarme, maquillarme y vestirme, y solo me quedaban dos horas antes de que Jake volviera de patrullar.

Rápidamente me desvestí y me metí en la ducha. El agua estaba muy caliente, no me quemaba, no me quemo tan fácilmente, pero el contacto me recordó a las caricias de Jake. Sé que no es mucho, pero no lo veo desde ayer a la tarde, cuando fuimos al cine con Seth, Embry, Quil y Claire. Después de la película tuvo que irse a patrullar, y alternó entre eso y dormir desde entonces. Siempre nos las arreglamos para vernos de a ratitos: cuando él va a comer a su casa, yo lo espero y almorzamos juntos, y cosas así, pero ayer Alice prácticamente me secuestró para ir de compras.

El vestido que planeaba ponerme era nuevo, idea de mi duendecillo preferida. También lo era el vergonzoso conjunto de ropa interior a juego que me hacía sonrojar cada vez que lo veía.

El vestido era rojo, apretado a la altura de los pechos, y con bastante escote, pero suelto de la cadera para abajo, aunque no había mucho "abajo" que digamos, ni siquiera me llegaba a las rodillas.

Intenté protestar, pero Alice sabía muy bien que a Jake le gustaría. Dijo que aunque no pudiera verlo, ella lo sabía, y no hay punto en discutir con Alice. Además, si yo estuviera segura de que a Jacob le gustaría, me vestiría de payaso, delfín y morsa.

Luché contra el impulso de dejar que el agua me recordara demasiado a sus manos. No podía darme el lujo de distraerme de esa forma en este momento. Jake no tardaría en llegar y hoy se trataba de compensarlo a él. Además, ya habría tiempo para este tipo de cosas mas tarde.

Cerré la ducha contra mi voluntad y me dirigí al dormitorio para arreglarme y vestirme. Me puse la… lencería –ni siquiera puedo pensar la palabra sin que se me haga un nudo en la garganta- y luego el vestido. Me sequé el pelo y lo peiné para que se formaran mejor mis bucles naturales, que sabía que le encantaban.

Bueno, creo que eso es todo. Miré la hora. 8:30 pm. Sólo tenía 30 minutos. Su turno terminaba a las 9.

Corrí como loca cuando de repente recordé las papas en el horno y llegué antes que se quemaran totalmente. Definitivamente, soy un caso perdido. Porque no heredé las habilidades culinarias de mi madre y no las de mi abuela Renée?

Bueno, no tiene caso lamentarse, de todas formas, la mayor parte de la comida parecía comestible. Puse la mesa y prendí el par de velas en el centro y alrededor de ella, en el pequeño comedor.

Sabía que Jake no podía telefonearme en el camino, así que hice lo que siempre hacía para saber cuándo se aproximaba. Saqué la cabeza por la ventana y olfateé el aire. Ya podía olerlo, solo faltarían unos tres, o quizá cinco minutos hasta que llegara. También podía decir que venía solo, lo cual era bueno, dado que no le hubiera gustado compartir el postre que le tenía preparado.

Serví la comida y escuché que se acercaba. No tengo tan buen oído como un vampiro o un hombre lobo, pero casi. Así que pude decir cuando sus patas cambiaron a pies a unos 100 metros de la casa. Sonreí mientras lo escuchaba subirse la cremallera del pantalón, ojala no lo hiciera, me ahorraría un paso…

Cuando entró yo estaba parada en medio de la sala, la mesa no podía verse desde la puerta.

Una increíble sonrisa se sumó a la mía mientras nos mirábamos después de tanto tiempo –bueno, al menos parecía mucho-.

-Hola…

Me dijo. Tragó en seco y contuvo el aliento por un segundo. Mi sonrisa se amplió. Después que contesté, soltó el aire moviendo la cabeza a un lado y al otro.

-No puedo creer que estés tan hermosa –Se iba a acercar, pero antes de que pudiera dar un paso completo le dije

-Quieto ahí! –con voz en broma, pero con un tono autoritario.

-Que?, porque? –pregunto medio extrañado, medio irritado por no poder acercarse. Me acerqué a él y le pasé los brazos alrededor del cuello, besándolo en los labios. Me devolvió el beso al tiempo que cerraba distraídamente la puerta a sus espaldas con un pequeño empujón.

-Te tengo una sorpresa. –Le dije sonriendo. Soltó una carcajada gutural y volvió a besarme. Esta vez, metiendo su lengua en mi boca. Estaba seriamente en riesgo de dejarme llevar más de la cuenta. Pero es que no podía resistirme, ansiaba tanto su contacto, sus caricias, sus besos… Subí mi pierna, apretándola contra el costado de su cadera. Soltó un suspiro muy ronco y me estampó contra la pared, apretándose completamente a mi cuerpo y subiendo su mano lentamente desde mi rodilla, dirigiéndose a mi ropa interior. No! Tenía que concentrarme, eso era parte de la sorpresa!

Solté su cabello y puse mi mano en la suya para detenerla. Me alejé de sus labios e intenté distraerlo un poco, para poder seguir con mi plan.

-Sé que puedes oler mi desastrosa cocina a kilómetros de distancia y que sabes exactamente qué te preparé, pero déjame pretender que eso no es cierto, si?

Miró mis ojos, mis labios, mis ojos de nuevo, suspiró y asintió, alejándose de mí. Añoré el calor de su cuerpo contra el mío, pero intenté que no se notara lo mucho que quería tenerlo dentro de mí de nuevo, justo ahora. Aunque puedo jurar que lo notó.

Lo tomé de la mano y le dije "Cierra los ojos" con mi mente. Lo miré hasta asegurarme que lo había hecho y luego un momento más, sólo porque no pude evitar hacerlo. Suspiré profundamente y sus labios se curvaron levemente hacía arriba. Seguro sabía que me lo estaba comiendo con la mirada.

Tiré de su mano para dirigirlo hasta el comedor y lo volví a besar antes de decirle que abriera los ojos.

Había arreglado el comedor de la forma más romántica posible. Como lo hacían en algunas películas viejas. Velas por todos lados, un mantel de seda blanco, pétalos de rosa, copas de champagne y por supuesto, la comida que había preparado, servida en dos platos enfrentados en la mesa cuadrada.

Sus ojos se abrieron y dejó escapar un hermoso suspiro. Casi escuché cuando su mandíbula golpeó contra el piso.

-Ness… esto es increíble, - articuló con los labios en el mismo suspiro, casi sin sonido. Una persona normal no lo hubiera escuchado.

-Te gusta? –pregunté sonriendo, aunque ya sabía la respuesta.

-Me encanta! –contestó con un poco mas de volumen, y me plantó otro beso en los labios- Muchas gracias, hermosura –Agregó en un tono que me derritió completamente. Volví a besarlo. Esta vez fue él quien se alejó, en lo que pareció un enorme esfuerzo por no desviarme de mi cometido.

-Vamos, se enfría la comida. –le sonreí y fuimos a sentarnos. Le dije brevemente lo que se suponía que era lo que tenía en el plato y nos dispusimos a comer. Le faltaba sal, olvidé poner la pimienta y las papas estaban crudas en partes y quemadas en otras y sólo la carne estaba relativamente tolerable.

A pesar de todo, Jake solo habló para decir lo rico que estaba, y lo buena cocinera que era. Puse los ojos en blanco un par de veces, pero parecía que hablaba en serio. Me pregunté brevemente si se lo hubiera comido de haberlo cocinado otra persona, pero supuse que no.

Nos reímos mucho cuando me contó sobre la apuesta que Paul y Quil habían hecho hace un rato, para ver quien podía subirse más arriba de un árbol. El solo imaginarme a esos lobos gigantescos intentando subir a un árbol era increíblemente gracioso.

Cuando terminó de comer –yo solo probé un par de bocados, quería terminar rápido- le pasó el pan al plato y repitió lo rico que estaba. Soltó una carcajada cuando notó que yo lo miraba fijo. Alejó un poco su silla de la mesa y levantó una ceja, como cuestionando mi cordura.

\- No es mi culpa, es que no debería ser posible que estés tan bien. –Sonrió y puso sus ojos en blanco al tiempo que decía:

\- Por favor! Mira quien habla! Si se trata de estar bien, tu deberías ser ilegal. –Me reí. Definitivamente, Jake no era imparcial.

\- Bueno, listo para el postre? –Asintió. Junté los platos y los llevé a la cocina, diciéndole que se quedara sentado cuando se iba a levantar a ayudarme. Tomé el postre del refrigerador. Sólo era un recipiente con crema batida y algunas fresas.

Volví al comedor y puse las cosas en la mesa. Jake me miraba fijo mientras me acercaba: primero los ojos, luego el escote, luego la crema, y finalmente las piernas. Su boca se abrió cuando se dio cuenta de cuál era el postre.

\- Wow –tragó en seco- No creí que prepararías mi postre preferido… -Dijo con una sonrisa al tiempo que apoyaba una mano en mi cadera.

\- No lo hice. Preparé mi postre preferido.

Hundí un dedo en la crema y se lo pasé por el cuello. Sonreí mientras me acercaba para limpiarlo con la lengua. Cerró los ojos y tiró la cabeza para atrás con un suspiro. Me senté encima de su regazo, enfrentada a él y con una pierna a cada lado de las suyas. Tomé otro poco de crema y se la embadurné por el pecho y el estómago. Sentí como se estremecía cuando mi lengua pasó por uno de sus pezones. Seguí con sus pectorales, alternando entre lamidas y besos, y fui bajando lentamente a su estómago. Me aseguré de que notara lo mucho que me gustaba su estómago.

Subí la vista cuando gruñó y se mordió el labio. Se me hizo agua la boca y una sonrisa apareció en mi rostro al pensar que él estaba así por mí.

Me levanté y abrió los ojos de golpe, un poco irritado y respirando con dificultad. Sus ojos estaban más oscuros que de costumbre. Me di vuelta y le señalé el cierre del vestido. "Me ayudas?" Le dije en un tono que resulto más sensual de lo que me proponía. Puso sus manos en mi espalda sin decir nada y comenzó a bajar el cierre despacio, tocando mi espalda mientras lo hacía. Me mordí el labio. Cómo se suponía que no me dejaría llevar por sus manos y me concentraría en complacerlo sólo a él?

Me di vuelta y dejé caer el vestido, quedando solamente en la lencería roja, que era extremadamente escasa. Sólo eran unas tiritas de tela en la parte de abajo, rodeadas por mucho encaje y un corpiño armado con todavía más encaje en la parte de arriba.

Sentí como me sonrojaba mientras Jake me miraba de arriba abajo una y otra vez, como si no pudiera creer lo que veía.

\- Ésta es la segunda parte de la sorpresa. Que te parece?

Se quedó callado un momento más.

Finalmente, gruñó y me tomó de la cadera, sentándome igual que antes encima de él y besándome en los labios. Su beso era casi desesperado. Su lengua se daba paso entre mis labios, buscando la mía -por supuesto que se la entregué.

Bajé de nuevo por su cuello cuando me empezaron a doler los pulmones por la falta de aire. Lamí su mandíbula y mordí el lóbulo de su oreja suavemente, al tiempo que sus manos se paseaban de arriba abajo por mi espalda y por encima de mi ropa interior.

Continué bajando por su pecho, ya ni me acordé de la crema batida. Sentía su erección pegada a mí a través de la tela. Me mordí el labio, me alejé un poco y me bajé de su regazo para poder arrodillarme en el suelo en frente de él. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos. Seguí besándolo, primero su pecho, luego su estómago, luego su vientre... Comencé a desabrochar su pantalón, pero sus manos se posaron en las mías y me detuvieron.

\- Tengo una mejor idea. –Me dijo con la voz muy ronca y respirando entrecortadamente mientras sus manos se posaban a los lados de mi cadera. Se puso de pie al tiempo que me levantaba. Me sostuvo en el aire un momento -mis pies no tocaban el suelo- y luego me sentó en el borde de la mesa, a un lado de la crema y las fresas. El quedó de pie, con mis piernas una a cada lado de su cadera. Sentí como se apretaba a mí de nuevo y me estremecí. Sonrió y apoyó una mano en la madera, estirándose a un lado de mi cuerpo para soplar sensualmente las velas que había encendido para cenar. Lo miré extrañada.

\- No querría que te quemaras. –Me explicó. Le sonreí y volvió a besarme. Esta vez de forma más calmada, más dulce, pero igual de seductora. Sus manos se pasearon de nuevo por mi espalda y las sentí soltando los broches de mi sostén. Se alejó un poco, sacándomelo. Me miró por un momento, me encantaba la forma en que se me quedaba mirando, como si no lo hiciera a propósito.

Me dedicó una sonrisa pícara y alejó su mano para tomar una fresa y mojarla en la crema. Me estremecí cuando comenzó a rozarla contra mi piel suavemente. Empezó por mi cuello y fue bajando, pasando por mi clavícula. Seguí temblando cuando llegó a uno de mis pezones y arqueé la espalda, pegando más mi entrepierna contra la suya.

Subió la fresa de nuevo, dejando otro camino de crema hacía mis labios y la puso en mi boca. La sujeté con los dientes para que pudiera soltarla, y se acercó para morder lo que sobresalía de ella de mis labios, antes de seguir besándome.

Comenzó a limpiar la crema de mi cuello usando sus labios y alternando con su lengua. Bajó por el camino que había dejado hasta mi pezón y se quedó ahí un momento. Yo me apoyaba sobre mis brazos, para evitar caer hacia atrás en la mesa, pero mi fuerza se fue al diablo cuando Jake mordisqueó ligeramente mi pezón. Mis brazos cedieron y caí de espaldas con fuerza, pero no alejó su boca de mi piel, aunque podía sentirlo sonriéndose un poco. Por fin lo podía tocar… enredé mis dedos en su cabello y luego bajé a sus hombros. Comenzó a bajar la boca, deteniéndose un momento antes de llegar al elástico de mi ropa interior. Me mordí el labio, esa no era la forma en la que había planeado esta noche, se suponía... Sentí sus dientes en el costado de mi cadera. Estaba mordiendo el elástico de lo único que lo separaba de mí en ese momento. Cortó la pequeña tira de tela rápidamente y se movió como rayo para cortar la del otro lado de mi cadera.

Me sonrió de forma muy maliciosa antes de acercar su cara a mí. Un gemido desmedido se escapó de mi boca. Su mano se lanzó por mi estómago y empezó a masajear mis pechos, alternando entre uno y otro y pellizcando mis pezones suavemente de vez en cuando. Su lengua se movía increíblemente rápido, y de forma muy precisa. Además, el sólo hecho de pensar en Jake probándome y sentir su lengua… Se me escapó otro gemido. Esto estaba demasiado bien, ¿no debería estar yo en su lugar? Al menos eso es lo que había planeado. No podía permitir que sólo se dedicara a complacerme, no era justo. Pero su boca…esto era el paraíso… NO! No era justo. Tenía que recuperar el control de mi cuerpo y hacer lo que me había propuesto, no importa lo bien que se sintiera esto.

Estaba a punto de incorporarme, pero Jake había apoyado la mano en mi pecho, y estaba presionando hacia abajo para que no lo lograra. Levanté la cabeza y lo miré extrañada.

\- No te me vas a escapar – Soltó antes de que su cara se estampara contra mi entrepierna de nuevo. Iba a contestar, tenía que decirle algo, pero sus labios se movieron más rudos y me quedé en blanco. Todo lo que salió de mi boca fue un pequeño grito que intente sofocar sin éxito. Ya había perdido el control. Lentamente, dejo de presionarme el pecho contra la mesa y subió su mano para poner sus dedos en mi boca. Los besé, los lamí y luego me metí un par en la boca, como si fueran un helado. Sentí la vibración de su gruñido contra mi piel y sólo pude sonreír.

Comencé a temblar cuando su lengua se restregó más fuerte contra mi punto débil. Continuó a ese ritmo hasta que me vine. Fue increíble hacerlo sólo por el contacto de su boca, sus labios, su lengua… Me estremecí violentamente de nuevo mientras limpiaba con su lengua todo lo que había provocado en mí con ella. Me mordí el labio, ahora que comenzaba a recuperar el uso de mis sentidos, me empezaba a irritar que siempre supiera cómo hacerme perder el control, y cómo siempre lograba ser él el que me complaciera a mí. Ni siquiera sabía como rayos supo cuándo evitar que me levantara. En serio, ¿cómo diablos sabía que me iba a escap…?

Levantó los ojos y me miró con cara de culpa. No lo puedo creer. Tierra, trágame. Por favor que no sea lo que estoy pensando. Desvió la mirada, evitando mis ojos y se mordió el labio. NO! No es posible ¿Me estas escuchando?

\- Lo siento –dijo apenado. Finalmente mirándome a los ojos. Solo me quedé ahí quieta. Eso explicaba muchas cosas. Continuó al ver que yo no reaccionaba. Las palabras se atropellaban las unas a las otras mientras intentaba formular una excusa coherente.

\- Es que era increíble estar escuchándote todo el tiempo, todo lo que no te animabas a decirme o pedirme en voz alta. –sentí como me sonrojaba- No me malinterpretes, pero es que de verdad quería darte todo lo que quisieras, y…

\- ¿Y? –pregunté al ver que no seguía y que ya no me miraba.

\- Es que… escucharte de esa forma, completamente desinhibida, sincera, sin reservas…

Se estremeció y dejó escapar un suspiro muy ronco. Volvió a clavar sus ojos en los míos para continuar.

\- Y quería que disfrutaras tanto como yo. Quería poder darte todo lo que quisieras, complacerte de todas las formas que desearas, sin que tuvieras que pedírmelo.

Se había incorporado, sus ojos clavados en la mesa y uno de sus dedos subía y bajaba distraídamente por mi pierna,. Ese contacto, sumado a lo que me decía, me hizo hervir la sangre de nuevo. Él siempre pensaba solo en mí. Volvió mi idea de lo injusto de la situación. Esto no se podía quedar así, teníamos que quedar a mano, por lo menos esta noche…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me olvidé de decirlo antes, pero tendría que aclarar que esta historia ya está terminada, ya la tenía publicada en otra página, así que nada de esperar por capítulos, ni cosas así :)   
> Muchas gracias por leer!!!


	4. La compensación Parte 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> POV Nessie

Me incorporé y le puse una mano en el pecho. Su cuerpo seguía aún mas caliente de lo normal. Pero me forcé a ignorar eso y empujarlo contra la silla. Me miró extrañado cuando cayó sentado, aunque sabía que no lo había lastimado. Salté para bajarme de la mesa mientras me cruzaba de brazos con fingido autoritarismo y desilusión

\- Bueno… ciertamente eso no es nada justo. –dije mientras movía mi cabeza de un lado al otro y caminaba en círculos en frente de él, sabía que se volvería loco si seguía mostrándome desnuda frente a él como si no me diera cuenta, pero quería provocarlo.

\- Realmente me sorprende que no me hayas dicho que podías escucharme –bajó la mirada al suelo, pero no se movió en ninguna otra forma. Continué.

\- Supongo que debería irme –sus ojos se abrieron como platos y se encontraron con los míos de nuevo. Estaba a punto de abrir la boca para decir algo. El pánico era evidente en su semblante, pero hice un movimiento con la mano indicando que me dejara terminar.

\- Pero no lo haré… -soltó el aire que tenía en el pecho y comprendí que había dejado de respirar por los segundos que me tomó completar la frase. Le dediqué media sonrisa casi imperceptible y sus músculos se relajaron un poco- Como te decía, no creo que sea justo que hayas podido escuchar todo lo que pensaba sin que yo me diera cuenta. –Mientras volteaba de nuevo para dar otra vuelta delante de él, pude ver por el rabillo del ojo, como su mirada se paseaba por mi cuerpo, de arriba abajo, una y otra vez, su boca ligeramente abierta. Finalmente, dejé de caminar y me paré en frente de él. Hizo lo que pareció un gran esfuerzo para mirarme a la cara.

\- Bueno, creo que deberías probar un poco de tu propia medicina –le dediqué una sonrisa torcida y luego me mordí el labio. Sólo me miraba sin decir una palabra, todavía había restos del miedo que le provocó que le dijera que me iría hace unos momentos.

\- Creo que seria razonable pedirte que me digas absolutamente TODO lo que pasa por tu cabeza. No me importa si son palabras o no, no me importa si tiene sentido o no. Ciertamente, me parece que mi mente no tuvo mucho sentido estos últimos días. –Sonrió levemente y asintió, poniéndome una mano en la cadera.

Me estiré hacia la mesa y tomé un par de cubos de hielo del balde donde se enfriaba el champagne, que nunca llegamos a abrir y los puse en mi boca. Me miró mientras me inclinaba para besarlo en el pecho y un leve gruñido se le escapó cuando notó la diferencia de temperatura entre nosotros.

El hielo se derretiría rápido, así que debía apurarme. Seguí besando su pecho. Se estremeció por completo cuando el frío llegó a su pezón. Vi de reojo cómo se le ponía la carne de gallina y cómo tiraba la cabeza para atrás, cerrando los ojos. Sonreí y seguí bajando por su estómago. Eso era exactamente lo que yo quería, que se dejara llevar completamente. Cuando llegué a su ombligo comenzó a temblar, aunque no creo que haya sido por el frío… Tragó en seco y comenzó a respirar de forma entre cortada cuando mis manos se aferraron al botón de su pantalón por segunda vez en la noche.

\- Ness… -levanté la vista y me estaba mirando

\- Si? Pregunté en tono inocente. Volvió a tragar en seco y se aclaró la garganta para continuar

\- Sabes que no necesitas hacer esto.

Terminé de bajar la cremallera mirándolo a los ojos. Estaba más rígido de lo que jamás había visto. Lo miré un segundo. El hielo ya se había derretido en mi boca.

Sus manos estaban en los lados de mi cintura, amenazando con hacer que perdiera la cordura de nuevo, así que lo tomé por las muñecas y le apreté las manos contra los costados del asiento. El olor a excitación que emanaba su cuerpo estaba haciendo que me descontrolara.

\- Esta vez eres tú el que no se me escapa. –gruñó, pero no hizo ademán de soltarse, aunque hubiera podido si quisiera. Seguro se sentía más culpable de lo que creí por haberme escuchado antes.

Volví mi vista a su erección, no estando segura de cómo hacer lo que quería. Le planté un beso un poco tímido en la punta. Las manos de Jake se aferraron a los costados de la silla, con las mías aún apretadas en sus muñecas.

Me animé a un poco más, y pasé mi lengua por el largo de toda su erección. Su sabor era increíble. No podía creer que hubiera podido sobrevivir sin probarlo durante tanto tiempo. Volví a lamerlo, esta vez con más confianza. Cerró lo ojos y tiró la cabeza hacia atrás de nuevo.

Puse mis labios alrededor de la punta, e intenté hacer lo que había visto solo algunas veces en películas para adultos. Succioné un poco y Jake soltó un provocador gemido ronco y movió sus caderas instintivamente hacia arriba, haciendo que más de él entrara en mi boca.

Comencé a succionarlo con más intensidad, conciente de que sus manos luchaban por no romper la madera de la silla. No pude hacer que entrara completamente en mi boca, pero lo intenté.

Me moví de arriba abajo, viendo cómo aumentaban los temblores de su cuerpo mientras lo hacía. Volví a lamerlo cuando necesite respirar…

\- Ness…

\- Si? –otra lamida-

\- Sabes que no quiero que hagas esto –soltó entre jadeos, apenas siendo capaz de ponerle sonido a su voz. Volví a meterlo en mi boca, haciendo que soltara un delicioso grito grave y que tragara en seco, mientras luchaba por sonar convincente.

\- No lo parece. –Solté para volver a lo mío.

\- hmmm… -fue todo lo que logró articular.

\- Entonces que quieres? –intenté meterlo completamente en mi boca, y aunque no pude, estuve mas cerca que antes. Succioné lo más fuerte que pude.

\- Wow! –Se estremeció y sus manos atravesaron la silla como si hubiera estado hecha de mantequilla. Apretó los puñados de polvo en sus manos, intentando desesperadamente controlar su fuerza.

\- Quiero tocarte… -susurró-

\- Lo siento, no te escuché, ¿Qué quieres qué? –sabía que estaba siendo un poco cruel, pero de verdad quería que hablara. Entendí por completo el porqué no me había dicho que me escuchaba las veces anteriores. Era verdaderamente excitante escucharlo así, fuera de control, luchando por armar una frase coherente. Seguí ocupándome de lo mío solo alejándome de su piel para hablar rápidamente. Se aclaró la garganta y lo intentó de nuevo.

\- Quiero tocarte.

\- ¿Y?

\- Quiero estar dentro de ti. –Volvió a tragar y abrió los ojos para mirarme.- Quiero sentir tu piel bajo la mía –subió el volumen un poco y comenzó a hablar con más seguridad- Quiero que te estremezcas cuando me sientas dentro de ti. –Paré lo que hacía y mis manos se soltaron de sus muñecas por cuenta propia, para dirigirse a su estómago y a su pecho. Sentí como me humedecía aún más de lo que ya estaba. Sonrió y soltó las virutas de madera para luego tocarme los hombros.

\- Quiero escucharte gemir –me mordí el labio- No, quiero _hacerte_ gemir. Quiero que te retuerzas de placer mientras gritas _mi_ nombre. Quiero que no pares de gritar hasta que te quedes sin voz.

Mi respiración aumentó de velocidad y se volvió más superficial, me era difícil ver claro.

\- Y sobre todo, quiero hacerte sentir lo que me haces sentir a mí con tu sola presencia. Quiero que vibres con cada una de mis caricias, como yo lo hago con las tuyas.

Sus manos subían y bajaban por mi cuello mientras hablaba. Ahora sin dejar nada sin decir.

\- Quiero oler esta fragancia siempre, la forma en que reaccionas ahora a mis palabras, quiero provocar eso todos los días por el resto de nuestras vidas.

Una de sus manos bajó por mi espalda y fue agachando su cuerpo despacio, de manera que su boca quedara cerca de mi cabeza para poder susurrar en mi oído.

\- Quiero sentirte viniéndote por mi causa. Una y otra vez, hasta que no quede fuerza en tu cuerpo para hacerlo de nuevo.

Eso fue todo, no pude seguir sintiendo está urgencia por tenerlo dentro mío. Moví mi cabeza para besarlo y me aferré con fuerza a los costados de su pantalón, que no le había sacado en mi intento por que no pudiera moverse.

Me tiré de espaldas al piso sin soltarlo, y sin alejar mis labios de los suyos, dirigiendo su erección directamente a mi entrada. Pero no lo detuve ahí. Seguí tirando de la tela de su pantalón hasta que lo sentí completamente dentro de mí. Sentí sus labios sonreír triunfantes mientras soltaba un gemido y comenzaba a moverse con fuerza hacia adentro y hacia fuera. Estampándose contra mí en cada arremetida.

Creo que no duré ni dos movimientos antes de comenzar a venirme. De verdad había causado estragos en mi autocontrol.

Gemí como nunca y paré de respirar por un momento. Esperé a que se detuviera, o por lo menos a que bajar la intensidad, pero no lo hizo. Seguí estremeciéndome, en lo que seguro sería el orgasmo mas intenso de la historia, pero luché por abrir los ojos. Lo miré. Me miraba fijo y con una sonrisa en el rostro.

\- ¿Acabas de venirte? –me preguntó entusiasmado, orgulloso, casi divertido.

Asentí con la cabeza y solté otro gemido cuando prolongó el momento moviéndose más fuerte y apretando su cuerpo todavía más al mío. Bajó la cara para besarme en los pechos. Otra oleada de placer me invadió completamente, haciendo que soltara un grito demasiado alto para ser normal. Me estremecí una y otra vez, mientras su cuerpo chocaba con el mío de la forma más espectacular posible. Pero tampoco contuvo sus movimientos. En lugar de eso, su mano comenzó a bajar por mi cuello, mi pecho, mi estómago y hasta mi punto débil. A penas me tocó me estremecí de nuevo. Se movió como la otra noche, haciendo que gritara su nombre con toda la fuerza de mis cuerdas vocales. Me besó en la boca para ahogar los gritos, sabiendo que gritaba más fuerte de lo que cualquier humano creería posible. Dejé que mis gemidos se entremezclaran con sus jadeos mientras nuestras lenguas se movían al unísono.

Solté mis manos de la alfombra, que probablemente ya estaba hecha pedazos, y las puse en su espalda. Se estremeció ante el contacto y cerró los ojos, apoyando la cabeza sobre mi cuello y aumentando la ímpetu con el que entraba en mí.

Fui bajando las manos lentamente hasta dejar su espalda y meterlas entre la tela del pantalón y su trasero. Esto sólo provocó que se moviera más desesperado, tanto su cuerpo, como sus manos.

Podía sentir como se acercaba el éxtasis de nuevo. Me mordí los labios e inhalé el hermoso perfume que emanaba de su cabeza.

Era un olor increíble, y eso combinado con sus magníficos movimientos hizo que me viniera una vez más. Aumentó la velocidad. Esta vez pude sentir que estaba listo para venirse conmigo. Gimió de forma muy animal justo en el momento en el que todos sus músculos se tensaban y me provocaba otro delicioso orgasmo, inmediatamente después del anterior. Me estremecí junto con él un par de veces más mientras se movía más lento pero más fuerte dentro de mí, prolongando la sensación de ambos y luego nos quedamos quietos, intentando recuperar el aliento.

Me besó en los labios, luego en el cuello y luego en el pecho mientras se iba alejando para salir de mi cuerpo.

Una vez que lo hizo, se quedó apoyado en sus rodillas y sus manos, para poder mirarme a la cara y volver a besarme en los labios.

\- No es tan difícil como pensé –me susurró en el oído.

\- ¿El qué?

\- Dejar que alguien sepa todo lo que quieres… -sonreí- Al menos si ese alguien eres tú.

\- Gracias… -susurré- de verdad lo disfruté… -me mordí el labio.

\- No tanto como yo. Sabes que haría lo que fuera por ti. –Escuché como reía en mi cuello- Además, si tus castigos siempre van a ser así… procuraré equivocarme mas seguido…

Rió y volvió a besarme antes de dejarse caer hacia un lado. Me puse de costado para quedar enfrentada con él. Estiró el brazo para agarrar la crema de arriba de la mesa y ponerla entre nosotros con una sonrisa.

\- Nunca terminamos el postre. –sugirió con una sonrisa mientras mojaba una fresa en la crema y la mordía sensualmente, con una pequeña sonrisa pícara luchando por dejarse ver en la comisura de sus labios. Sonreí y me mordí el labio. Definitivamente, esta sería una larga, larga noche; y cada minuto valdría la pena.


	5. Sueños Húmedos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jake POV

Uno de los peores días de mi vida. Un apestoso chupasangre se había cruzado a nuestro territorio. Debo admitir que después de tantos años de prácticamente vivir con los Cullen, me he acostumbrado un poco al olor dulce e irritante. Pero todavía me revuelve el estómago cuando encuentro un olor nuevo. No puedo evitarlo. Nessie dice que debería ser un poco mas tolerante y que no debería llamarlos "chupasangres", eso de algún modo la ofende, así que intento controlarme delante de ella y bajar los apodos al mínimo inevitable.

Mientras corría de vuelta a casa por el bosque, no pude evitar reírme internamente ante el recuerdo de Bella pidiéndome que no los llamara así hace tantos años. Aunque la sonrisa no llego a mostrarse en mi cara, tenía el nauseabundo efluvio del vampiro impregnado en la nariz y en el pelaje. Y eso hacía que no parara de arrugar el hocico.

Este tipo era realmente asqueroso. Logramos atraparlo, pero el mal nacido lastimó a Seth en el proceso. El pobre intentó interponerse entre la criatura y Leah, cosa que realmente no entiendo, porque Leah ha demostrado poder defenderse sola en mas de una ocasión.

Ahora Seth descansaba y prácticamente se habían soldado los huesos de su pierna y muñeca, pero de todas formas estaba muy enfadado conmigo mismo, debí haber previsto que el chico haría algo así, pero de verdad que me tomó desprevenido.

Lo tuve que dejar cuando Sue prácticamente me echó de la casa, alegando que ya había estado ahí todo el día y que todos –refiriéndose a la manada- deberíamos dormir un rato. Admito que me haría bien descansar un poco, pero solo si pudiera pensar en otra cosa que no fuera el asqueroso y nauseabundo aliento a sangre humana fresca del monstruo de hoy. Lamentablemente, no pudimos llegar antes de que matara de nuevo. Y eso me puso-

Aceleré todavía más, intentando dejar atrás el recuerdo; haciendo que mis patas apenas tocaran el suelo y alcanzando lo que probablemente sería un record en velocidad para mí. Necesitaba escapar de todo esto… y pronto.

Salí de fase apenas llegué a los familiares árboles que rodeaban la casa y me daban acceso directo al bosque. Me puse los pantalones y entré desganado por la puerta trasera. Olí el ambiente por unos segundos. Sabía que Nessie estaría todo el día de caza con su familia, pero tenía la esperanza de que por alguna razón hubiera vuelto antes de lo previsto.

Mi humor volvió al caño cuando no percibí su aroma. Bueno, el aroma sí estaba, pero ella tenía al menos dos días sin pisar este lugar. "Al menos dos días" bah! A quién engaño? Fueron 2 días, 8 horas y… -miré el reloj- 37 minutos.

Suspiré frustrado. No creí que tuviera tantas esperanzas de encontrarla en casa, pero mi mundo se vino abajo como si me hubiera prometido que estaría aquí. Era realmente patético, estaba más obsesionado con ella de lo que pensé que sería posible. Pero no me molestaba. Si ser patético era el precio que debía pagar para que Nessie me amara, lo pagaría con gusto.

Dejé escapar un grito de frustración cuando aspiré aire y mis pulmones se llenaron del hedor de la sanguijuela del bosque. Debía lavar estos pantalones. Fui al cuarto de lavado, me los saqué y los metí en el lavarropas con una carga completa de jabón y un programa largo. Debía deshacerme de cualquier cosa que me recordara a esta tarde.

Decidí darme una ducha. Nessie no volvería hasta el día siguiente y necesitaba relajarme. Normalmente sus viajes de caza no duraban tanto, o sólo iba su familia, mientras ella se quedaba conmigo, pero como ayer era el cumpleaños de Edward, toda la familia fue a buscar una buena locación para cazar leones, sus favoritos.

Bella me dijo que no había problema con que yo también fuera, pero con todo esto del vampiro que estaba suelto en Forks, no tenía alternativa. Incluso aunque Sam y los demás pudieran encargarse solos, no iba a dejar a Seth y Leah sin mi apoyo, no podía hacerles eso. Aunque ahora ya me estaba arrepintiendo de no haberla acompañado. ¿De qué servía que estuviera aquí si de todos modos el chico salió lastimado? Gruñí y se me revolvió el estómago al recordar como se las había arreglado para enderezarse la pierna antes de que el hueso se soldara de la forma incorrecta.

Abrí la ducha y me metí debajo del agua. Sólo quería sacarme de la cabeza lo mucho que se esforzaba Seth para no pensar en el dolor antes de salir de fase.

Dejé que el agua caliente me relajara los músculos de los hombros, concentrándome sólo en esa sensación. Me restregué con fuerza todo el cuerpo con la esponja más dura que encontré, en un intento por despegarme el pesado olor parecido al incienso. Casi me quité una capa de piel completa, pero de todas formas, a los segundos ya estaba sano de nuevo. Sólo eran un par de raspones. Nada comparado con lo que Se- Maldición! Volví a suspirar y me concentré en lavarme el cabello para empezar a apartar esas imágenes de mi cabeza otra vez.

Moví la cabeza de lado a lado, como queriendo hacer que los pensamientos huyeran por el mareo y pensé en elegir un mejor tema para distraerme.

Así que en vez de torturarme, preferí pensar en Ness. Definitivamente ella era lo único que podría distraerme en estos momentos, necesitaba tanto tenerla en mis brazos… y estaba a quién sabe cuántos kilómetros de mí. Bufé y maldije por lo bajo. Que mala suerte la mía!

Pero de todas formas me concentré en pensar en ella, mi ángel, mi salvación, el antídoto de todos mis males.

Sonreí mientras recordaba las noches en que solía dormir en forma de lobo, fuera de su casa, cerca de la ventana de su habitación, sólo para asegurarme que estaría bien.

Era tan dulce cuando se despertaba… más de una vez preguntaba por mí y algunas, por cuándo me vería. Me reí ante el repaso de las veces que había dicho mi nombre en sueños. Nunca podía evitar que mi corazón se expandiera cuando hacía eso. Y la forma en la que se acurrucaba en su cama cuando tenía frío. ¿Cuántas veces había deseado estar ahí para mantenerla caliente? Sólo abrazarla y verla dormir. Me podría pasar noches enteras viéndola dormir desde su ventana.

Aunque estas últimas semanas había podido verla dormir más de cerca. Cerré los ojos para volver a verla recostada en mi pecho, su cabello suelto cayéndole por la espalda y los hombros, sus hermosos ojos cerrados por el cansancio de una noche… atareada.

Definitivamente había dicho mi nombre en sueños mucho más ahora, que ya nos pertenecíamos el uno al otro.

Solté una carcajada ante lo cursi que sonó ese pensamiento, pero sabía que era un caso perdido cuando se trataba de Nessie. Sería por siempre un adolescente cursi y empalagoso mientras estuviera con ella… y esperaba que fuera por siempre.

Seguí pensando en eso, concentrándome en recordar exactamente el color de su vestido de la otra noche, cuando decidió sorprenderme con ese… "postre". La forma en la que se veía con ese vestido era indescriptible. Podría haberla observado con ese atuendo por toda la eternidad si no hubiera sabido que estaba dispuesta a quitárselo por mí.

Cuando comencé a recordar cómo se veía con esa lencería el agua me pareció más fría al contacto con mi piel, que seguramente estaba más caliente de lo normal, o bueno, de lo normal para mí.

¡Por todos lo cielos! La forma en la que se pavoneaba desnuda delante de mis ojos había sido una de las cosas más sensuales y provocadoras que había visto -o imaginado- en toda mi vida. Y ciertamente me había imaginado muchas cosas acerca de Nessie, el solo pensar en su piel en estos últimos años me volvía completamente loco.

Me mordí el labio al pensar en su piel… su suave y cremosa piel… la forma en la que se estremecía cuando le tocaba el cuello esa noche en la casa de Emily… la forma en la que sus pezones respondían cuando los rozaba "sin querer" con el dorso de mi mano puesta en su hombro…

Para colmo, esa noche había soñado con ella de nuevo. Bueno, siempre soñaba con ella, pero esta vez había sido particularmente excitante: una noche entera soñando con las palabras que pasaban por su cabeza cuando le hacía el amor. Una noche entera llena de los recuerdos de sus gemidos y cada una de sus reacciones. Su cuerpo suave y delicado, sus piernas largas y cremosas abiertas, esperándome sólo a mí. Su boca la otra noche, provocándome cosas que nunca pensé que fueran reales. La forma en que reaccionaba a mis palabras, cómo se erizaban los bellos de sus brazos mientras mis dedos paseaban por su cuello. Cómo se desesperó por que la tomara cuando todo lo que le dije fue la pura verdad. Cómo se había venido apenas había entrado en ella…

Ya, definitivamente era un eterno adolescente. Sólo pensando en ella ya estaba más excitado de lo que debería. Arg! ¡¿Por qué no podía estar ella aquí conmigo?!

Cerré el agua de la ducha y abrí del todo la canilla del agua fría. Me estremecí cuando la temperatura cambió, pero pronto las gotas comenzaron a calentarse antes de tocar mi cuerpo, así que eso no me ayudó mucho en el afán de atenuar el ardor que sentía por dentro… ni la forma en la que se reflejaba por fuera.

Me resistí a dejar que mi mano bajara para calmar mi erección. No era correcto estar todo el día excitado por el solo hecho de pensar en alguien. Aunque ese alguien tuviera esas curvas, y esas piernas, y esa cintura, y esos ojos, y ese exquisito aroma…

Por Dios, ese aroma! Mi erección creció mientras los recuerdos del aroma de Nessie llenaban mi mente. No pude evitar que mi mano se moviera por si sola para calmar mis ansias un poco. Cerré los ojos y susurré su nombre, deseando una vez más que ella estuviera aquí conmigo.

Se sentía incorrecta la forma en la que mi mano se movía por mi cuerpo. Era indiscutible que se sentía ruda y áspera en comparación con las suaves caricias de mi Nessie. Casi podía sentir su aroma como si estuviera aquí. Me asqueé con el contacto ordinario de mi mano. No había forma de pretender que esas eran las caricias de Nessie. Obligué a mi mano a retirarse y me concentré en el aroma. ¿De verdad podía imaginarme tal perfume? Dejé caer la cabeza y apoyé la frente contra la pared, apretando los ojos con fuerza para intentar calmarme. Sólo debía esperarla unas horas más, a lo sumo un día. Sacudí la cabeza, de una manera casi canina debo decir y abrí los ojos para cerrar el agua y salir de la ducha.

Me quedé paralizado con la esbelta figura que vi cuando abrí los ojos. Podría jurar que era una alucinación. Estaba parada, apoyada en el marco de la puerta del baño, mirándome fijo con una seductora expresión de… dicha? Mi mano se congeló en la canilla y no llegué a cerrar el agua.

\- Ness! –fue todo lo que pude decir mientras me maldecía internamente por no haber cerrado la puerta del baño. Estaba increíblemente feliz de verla, pero me moría de vergüenza de que viera lo que hacía pensando en ella. Sentí como me ponía colorado mientras intentaba excusarme por lo que acababa de ver.

\- Lo siento, solo estaba… estaba… -me mordí el labio. No sabía como terminar la frase.

\- Esperándome –sugirió mientras se dibujaba en su adorable rostro la más increíble de las sonrisas. Solté el aire que tenía guardado en el pecho y asentí con la cabeza, incapaz de decir algo más mientras se acercaba a paso seguro hacia mí y hablando con despreocupación.

\- ¿Sabes? El viaje de caza me dejó muy sucia…–una sonrisa pícara se asomó por la comisura de sus carnosos labios para dejarme entender el doble sentido de la frase. Se desabrochó el pantalón y lo bajó mientras se quitaba las zapatillas con las puntas de los pies.

\- Aha… -¡QUE IDIOTA! Debería ocurrírseme algo más elaborado que "Aha"! Me maldije para mis adentros una vez más mientras me devanaba los sesos buscando algo más inteligente que decir. Al ver que no se me ocurría nada, Ness volvió a sonreír y siguió hablando.

\- Estaba pensando en darme una ducha cuando llegara a casa

Tragué en seco mientras se quitaba la remera de color azul que traía puesta y se soltaba el cabello para que cayera sobre sus hombros.

\- ¿Te importa si te acompaño?

Sólo estaba a un paso de mí. Alargué el brazo para tocarla, todavía no podía creer que fuera real. Para mi sorpresa, en lugar de atravesarla como si fuera un espejismo, mis dedos dudosos rozaron su clavícula. Apoyé mi mano completa en su pecho, sintiendo su corazón bajo mis dedos. Estaba más feliz de lo que recordaba haber estado en toda mi vida. Hoy realmente la necesitaba y ¡ella estaba ahí para mí! Había pasado del infierno al paraíso en solo un suspiro.

Mi mano siguió por su hombro y pasó a su espalda para atraerla hacía mí y poder abrazarla. ¡Era real! Era mi diosa de carne y hueso, que había vuelto sólo para mí.

\- Me alegro tanto de verte, Ness –le susurré al oído mientras seguía abrazándola. Sus brazos estaban envolviendo mi cintura, apretándome contra ella.

\- Pensé que no volverías hasta mañana –mi voz sonó triste ante la idea de no verla por más tiempo. Un nudo se formó en mi garganta.

\- No aguanté… sólo pensaba en venir a verte –Susurró contra la piel de mi pecho y luego plantó un tierno beso en él. Me apretó un poco más fuerte en sus brazos y de pronto estuve muy conciente de lo pegada que estaba a mi cuerpo… Y de lo desnudo que estaba yo.

\- Es bueno saber que piensas en mí mientras no estoy –susurró. Detecté una sonrisa en su voz mientras decía esto. Solté una carcajada sin sonido y la besé en la parte de arriba de la cabeza.

\- Todo el tiempo. –dije mientras suspiraba profundamente.

Su pierna se apretó contra mi erección y me estremecí sin querer. La sangre me empezó a hervir de nuevo. Sus manos se movieron por mi espalda unos segundos y luego bajaron a mi trasero, sólo rozándolo suavemente.

Bajé la cabeza para besarla en los labios. Ella parecía tan desesperada como yo, aunque no creo que eso fuera posible. Me concentré en intentar ser tierno, no quería lastimarla por la urgencia que sentía por tomarla justo ahí.

Di un paso atrás, metiéndola en la ducha conmigo mientras mis dedos desabrochaban su sostén y se lo quitaban lentamente. Un escalofrío la sacudió cuando el agua tocó su cuerpo.

\- ¡Está fría! –Se quejó y me miró curiosa, como preguntándome el porqué.

\- No quería hacer esto sin ti –dije entre beso y beso a su cuello- No te preocupes, procuraré mantenerte caliente. -Sonreí a la par de ella.

La apoyé contra la pared de la ducha, apretándome contra su cuerpo lo más humanamente posible. Arqueó la espalda cuando mi boca pasó por uno de sus pezones, haciendo que mi erección se sintiera desesperada contra su pierna. Era evidente que no me iba a poder contener por mucho más tiempo, la sensación de su piel en la mía era demasiado placentera. De pronto dejé de sentir esa pierna contra mí. Me irrité un poco, pero sólo para sentirla subiendo para colocarse a un lado de mi cadera. Medio gruñí cuando sentí su ropa interior, me estaba estorbando, pero tenía las manos ocupadas. Una estaba masajeando uno de los pechos de Ness y jugando y pellizcando su pezón y la otra se había posado en su muslo, subiendo y apretando su pierna contra mi piel.

Una de sus manos bajó desde mi cuello y hasta mi pecho. Me sorprendí cuando me alejó un poco, haciendo que ya no sintiera su pelvis en mi miembro. Su mano siguió bajando mientras me miraba a los ojos seductoramente. Pasó solo la yema de sus dedos por mi estómago, luego siguió por mi vientre y finalmente por mi erección. Rozó sus dedos y luego los alejó, posándolos en su propio cuerpo. Tiró de la tela de su ropa interior, desgarrándola completamente.

No pude resistirlo más. Volví besarla en el cuello, apretándome contra ella de nuevo. Bajé mi mano por su cintura y hasta su otra pierna, detrás de su rodilla. La levanté cuando pasó sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello -para no perder el equilibrio- y puse su pierna al otro lado de mi cadera.

Haciendo fuerza con sus brazos en mis hombros, se mantenía un poco mas arriba de lo que yo hubiera querido. Solo podía rozar su entrada. Me estaba volviendo loco mientras la rudeza de mis besos se volvía más evidente.

Se alejó un poco sonriendo ligeramente y me miró por un segundo a los ojos mientras me susurraba de forma muy provocadora

\- Te amo –y así sin más, relajó sus brazos y se dejó caer bruscamente, haciendo que me incrustara en ella de una sola vez. Soltó un exquisito gemido cuando me sintió dentro de ella de esa manera tan brusca, pero no paró de mirarme a los ojos en ningún momento.

Perdí el control al sentirla tan excitada. Gruñí y la apreté contra la pared de nuevo, esta vez penetrándola hasta lo más hondo que podía llegar. Creo que escuché cómo se quebraba uno de los azulejos de la pared, pero no pudo importarme menos. Ya no podía parar, no me podía mantener calmado, no podía mostrarme más delicado. Todo lo que podía hacer en este momento era embestirla contra la pared sin controlar la fuerza ni la velocidad.

Por fin escuché su voz en mi mente de nuevo. Ella estaba perdiendo el control tanto como yo. Supuse que había estado intentando que su poder no se le fuera de las manos, pero ya no podía avisarle que la escuchaba, mi boca no respondía más que para besar esa piel de porcelana.

Sentí cómo el animal dentro de mí clamaba por apretarla más fuerte y tocarla más impulsivamente. Cerró los ojos mientras yo gruñía y apretaba su cadera con las manos para sostenerla y dirigirla.

Sus uñas se clavaron en mis hombros y gimió de nuevo. Todo lo que escuchaba proviniendo de su cabeza eran gemidos y mi nombre. Adoraba la sensación que me provocaba escuchar mi nombre de esa forma.

\- Jake… -lo susurró. Mis movimientos se volvieron más ansiosos. Quería sentirla viniéndose ahora. Quería que me sintiera más adentro de su cuerpo que nunca.

\- Oh, Dios… Jake! – y soltó otro grito de placer. Yo no podía pensar en nada más que en su nombre. No me había dado cuenta hasta ahora que lo decía en voz alta.

\- Te… amo… Ness… –mi voz apenas tenía sonido, pero la forcé a salir, quería que lo escuchara. Quería que supiera que a pesar de ser rudo, le estaba haciendo el amor.

Sus músculos comenzaron a contraerse. Primero su entrepierna a mi alrededor, luego sus piernas y su espalda, luego sus brazos y finalmente su rostro.

Apretó los ojos con fuerza mientras sentía como los espasmos de placer se movían por su cuerpo, haciendo que se estremeciera y se apretara más de lo normal.

Cuando la tensión llegó a sus manos sus uñas se clavaron ligeramente en mi carne. No me resistí, me dejé llevar por la imagen de Nessie viniéndose y sus manos apretándome los hombros.

Arremetí con más fuerza mientras me venía, sintiéndola más mía que nunca y escuchando como susurraba mi nombre en su cabeza.

Bajé lentamente el ritmo, demasiado cansado para seguir como hubiera querido. Sus jadeos chocaban contra la piel de mi hombro y me envolvía su aliento dulce y caliente.

Siguió palpitando un momento más, mientras intentaba recuperar un ritmo más normal en su respirar.

Su mano se alejó de mi espalda y cerró la canilla sin abrir los ojos.

La besé en los labios ligeramente -ahora sí mi cuerpo me permitía ser sutil- y la cargué así hasta la cama. La dejé caer lentamente, me sorprendió ver que sus ojeras eran pronunciadas. Estaba cansada. Todo su cuerpo se notaba relajado mientras la recostaba suavemente. Soltó un suspiro cuando sus piernas abandonaron mi cadera y salí lentamente de ella, para recostarme a su lado y recargarla contra mi pecho.

Parecía extenuada. Por mi parte, no había descansado realmente desde la última vez que ella había dormido a mi lado. Pero nada tenía sentido, ella no debería estar tan agotada. Se habían ido muy lejos, seguro había tenido tiempo para dormir un poco en el viaje de vuelta -de varias horas- en auto. Me pregunté porqué había vuelto sola, creí que llegaría la familia entera y que me llamaría desde la casa de los Cullen, para que la fuera a buscar.

\- Ness… -susurré medio en sueños.

\- ¿Si? –sonó como apenas un suspiro.

\- ¿Cómo volviste? –la curiosidad era evidente en mi voz.

\- Corriendo –dijo simplemente.

Sonreí y la apreté un poco más fuerte contra mi pecho, sintiendo cómo su corazón latía al mismo tiempo y ritmo que el mío. Tracé figuras en su espalda desnuda con las yemas de los dedos mientras observaba cómo se quedaba dormida junto a mí de nuevo. Su cuerpo se veía tan hermoso con las gotas de agua brillando ligeramente sobre su piel tersa y suave…

Suspiré. Finalmente la tenía en mis brazos. Me dejé llevar por el ritmo profundo y acompasado de su respiración y no tardé mucho en acompañarla en su sueño. Esa noche, como todas las otras, volví a soñar con mi Nessie.


	6. Soñando despiertos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jake POV

A pesar de que las heridas de Seth ya estaban sanas y que el chico insistía mas que nunca en salir a patrullar un rato, creí que debíamos escuchar al doctor Colmillos. Nos había dicho que no entrara en fase por unos días, para que los huesos sanaran completamente antes de forzarlos a cambiar, y yo planeaba hacer lo que decía al pie de la letra. Así que había insistido en hacer doble turno, lo que me dejaba corriendo por el perímetro de La Push desde las 5 de la tarde, hasta ahora, que a juzgar por el cielo, debían ser alrededor de las 3 de la mañana.

No estaba tan cansado, pero si harto de extrañar a Nessie. Por fortuna, Leah había salido, y como Seth no podía entrar en fase, tenía mi cabeza para mí sólo. Para variar.

Ahora le tocaba a la manada de Sam hacerse cargo de la vigilancia por unas horas, así que ya estaba libre de volver a casa y dormir un poco.

Pasé la tarde entera con Ness, fuimos a pasear un rato por la playa y luego decidimos hacer salto de acantilado. Claro que esa fue su idea, no estoy precisamente "a favor" de ver saltar al amor de mi vida por un acantilado. Pero si ella quería hacerlo, yo prefería estar presente.

Pasamos el tiempo juntos hasta prácticamente las 4:59 de la tarde, cuando Leah me llamó para avisarme que ya debía irse y que había dejado la reserva sola.

Fue un turno tranquilo -no aparecieron más chupasangres desde el otro día-, pero por la noche comenzó a llover y el bosque se puso bastante lodoso, así que tendría que darme una ducha para quitarme el olor a perro mojado. Me reí internamente al imaginarme a Ros-xigenada escuchándome decir esto. Pero debía admitirlo, realmente olía a perro mojado.

Salí de fase cuando me acerqué a la casa. ¿Estaba loco o sentí la fragancia de Ness? Me puse los pantalones y agudicé el oído para intentar detectarla dentro de la casa. Si, definitivamente estaba ahí dentro. Pero su respiración era profunda y regular. Supuse que estaría durmiendo.

Entré lo más sigilosamente posible, intentando no despertarla. Estaba recostada en nuestra- bueno "mi" habitación, acurrucada encima de los cobertores en un lado de la cama extra grande. Me derretí al verla tan relajada, tan serena, tan hermosa. Me acerqué y le di un beso en la mejilla muy despacio. Un pedazo de papel que estaba sobre mi almohada me llamó la atención. Me estiré para agarrarlo y leí la nota de Nessie:

"Te extrañaba mucho y no podía dormir, así que supuse que venir a tu cama me ayudaría. Despiértame cuando llegues. Te amo! Ness"

Mi corazón saltó de emoción al ver que Ness me había extrañado tanto como yo a ella. Guardé la nota para que no pudiera tirarla cuando se despertara y le di otro pequeño beso en la mejilla. Decidí no despertarla. Era tarde y no había dormido bien, así que no quise que después no pudiera pegar un ojo de nuevo.

Sé que no puede enfermarse, pero parecía tener un poco de frío, así que tomé un cubrecama fino del armario y la tapé con él. Después cerré las cortinas para que la luz no le molestara en la mañana y fui a darme una ducha.

Estaba realmente contento de tenerla aquí conmigo. Cuando el agua me tocó, cerré los ojos y me transporte al día anterior. Nessie se veía tan sexy bajo el agua, completamente mojada -en más de un sentido… De solo pensar en que había corrido todo ese tramo solo para estar conmigo me volvía loco, aunque definitivamente debió haberme avisado; le hubiera dado mil vueltas al mundo si hubiera sabido que me quería con ella en ese momento. No debió cansarse tanto, y para colmo, hoy nos pasamos el día paseando y haciendo salto de acantilado. Soy un tonto, debí haberle dicho que durmiera un poco. O quizá proponerle ver una película desde el sofá. Sabía exactamente cuáles eran las películas que hacían que se durmiera antes de los títulos de apertura.

Pero es que no lo pensé muy bien en el momento. Sólo quería tenerla cerca. El hecho de que ella llegara justo cuando más la necesitaba me había hecho ver que quizá me quisiera una décima parte de lo que yo la quería. Quizá nuestra conexión era lo suficientemente fuerte como para que sintiera mi angustia por Seth. Lo de anoche era justo lo que necesitaba para volver a mis cabales.

Y el sólo imaginarme en este mismo lugar, justo entre sus piernas… escuchándola gemir en mis recuerdos con cada uno de mis movimientos… casi podía sentir sus pantorrillas entrelazadas al rededor de mi cadera, sus uñas clavadas en mi espalda… Pensar en el más mínimo detalle de Ness hacía que me hirviera la sangre.

Abrí los ojos para no dejar que el recuerdo se expandiera demasiado por mi cabeza. Nessie estaba dormida y no estaba dispuesto a despertarla solo para calmarme. No podía ser tan egoísta. Sacudí la cabeza un poco y comencé a lavarme el cabello. Cuando tiré la cabeza para atrás para enjuagarme mis ojos se posaron en la grieta de la pared. Estiré la mano y pasé los dedos suavemente, intentando no desesperarme por lo mucho que pude haberla lastimado. Respiré hondo y me concentré en cuando la estaba mirando dormir anoche. Le había pasado los dedos por la espalda por lo menos un par de cientos de veces, y no había visto -ni sentido- ninguna marca o moretón en todo su cuerpo.

Me alegré y sonreí porque fuera tan fuerte. Un humano común no habría soportado lo descontrolado que me encontraba en ese momento. Me moriría si cualquier cosa le pasara, pero yo mismo me encargaría de matarme de la forma más tortuosa posible si el que la lastimara fuera yo. Casi me enfermo ante la idea de verla lastimada. Debía controlarme un poco más cuando la tuviera en mis manos. Sacudí la cabeza de nuevo –creo que se estaba volviendo un hábito- y cerré la ducha.

Mi cuerpo no tarda mucho en secarse solo, por el calor. Así que solo me pasé una toalla rápidamente y me puse unos boxers negros al cuerpo que estaban en el armario del baño en caso de que algún miembro de la familia de Ness decidiera parar a visitar de improvisto.

Salí del baño caminando sin hacer ruido. Para cuando llegué a la cama ya estaba completamente seco, así que me recosté por encima de las cobijas a un lado de Ness, intentando ocupar el menor espacio posible para que no estuviera incomoda y se despertara.

La miré un rato. Había algo raro en la forma en que se había acomodado. Seguía pareciendo que tenía frío. La miré unos momentos más y después de unos minutos sus labios comenzaron a temblar muy suavemente. Quizás me preocupaba demasiado, pero estaba bastante seguro de que tenía frío. Perfecto.

Me arrimé un poco y pasé mi brazo por debajo de su cabeza y alrededor de sus hombros, quitando y reemplazando la almohada con él. Casi automáticamente Ness se recostó sobre mi pecho y pasó una de sus piernas por encima de las mías sin abrir los ojos. Me mordí el labio e intenté pensar en otra cosa. Ahora me parecía relajada de nuevo, como si disfrutara de una noche de sueños tranquilos y reparadores.

La observé dormir por un rato más y luego creo que me quedé dormido. No estoy muy seguro.

Lo siguiente de lo que fui conciente fue ver a Ness corriendo desesperada por el bosque, llorando casi a los gritos. Intenté gritarle, preguntarle qué era lo que le pasaba, de qué estaba escapando, pero no tenía forma de comunicarme con ella. También me desesperé, temiendo que lo que fuera que la estaba persiguiendo le ganara la carrera. El día era gris, como siempre en Forks, pero había algo en el aire que hacía que el lugar me pareciera tétrico. Quizás era la presión del aire o algo así. Posiblemente Ness también lo había sentido, y estaba asustada por la tormenta que parecía aproximarse.

Deseé saber hacia donde planeaba dirigirse y en un pestañeo me encontré en una casa extraña. Miré a mí alrededor: las paredes eran de un fuerte color escarlata y los muebles de madera oscura. Me parecía un poco familiar, pero no recordaba de dónde la conocía.

No alcancé ni a fruncir el seño. Sólo pasaron dos segundos antes de que me sobresaltara por un ruido que venía de la puerta. Ness entraba a toda prisa, sus ojos hinchados de tanto llorar y su pelo alborotado por la carrera. La observé dejándose caer en el suelo de rodillas, y luego vi como se recostaba de costado, las lagrimas cayendo de sus ojos sin tregua. Ya me dolía el pecho de tanto gritar su nombre. Quería saber qué rayos le pasaba, pero parecía que ni siquiera me escuchaba, como si no estuviera ahí realmente. Intenté tocar su espalda y mi mano la atravesó como si yo fuera un holograma.

Mis ganas de llorar me sobrepasaron, pronto estaba tan abatido como ella. Me senté en el suelo a su lado, lo más cerca que pude sin tocarla, y mi corazón dio un vuelco cuando vi lo que tenía entre las manos. Era una foto de nosotros. Recordaba esa foto, era una de mis favoritas. Nos la había sacado Jared en el cumpleaños de Claire, era una de las primeras que nos habíamos sacado como una pareja oficial. En la imagen se nos veía a nosotros dos, mi brazo detrás de sus hombros. Justo antes de que el flash se activara, había volteado la cabeza y le había dado un beso en la mejilla. Ness había puesto la más increíble de las sonrisas, sonrojándose de pies a cabeza. Se veía tan tierna…

Pero no entendía qué era lo que le pasaba ahora. Se apretaba la foto al pecho como intentando evitar que éste se le rompiera en mil pedazos. Intenté ver si estaba herida, quizá lo que fuera que la perseguía la había alcanzado, pero no logré ver ninguna señal de sangre en su ropa. Entonces lo noté. Iba vestida de negro. Totalmente de negro.

Volví a ver a mí alrededor y me petrifiqué al reconocer el lugar. Las paredes eran diferentes, no solían ser de este color, sino blancas, pero definitivamente era el lugar… La funeraria de Forks. ¿Que rayos? Me costó unos segundos asimilar los hechos. Y me tranquilicé al entenderlo. Nessie no estaba herida, estaba llorando por mí. Por eso no podía tocarla… Estaba… ¿muerto?

Finalmente pude volver a respirar un poco, mientras fuera yo el que estaba muerto, todo estaría bien. Ness estaría bien. Quise decirle que no se preocupara, que siempre estaría con ella, que debía ser fuerte y seguir adelante, pero seguía sin escucharme, ahora apretándose el pecho con fuerza con las dos manos. Estaba hecha una bola desmarañada en el piso, sus ojos parecían vacíos, como si le hubieran arrancado el corazón. Se veía mucho peor de lo que alguna vez vi a Bella cuando Edward decidió dejarla hace ya tantos años.

Esos ojos no se podían apagar… nunca. Tenía que encontrar una forma de hacerle entender que todo iba a estar bien, que ella era la persona más maravillosa del mundo, y que podía superar cualquier cosa. Quería que supiera lo mucho que la amaba, y que daría mi vida mil veces si eso significaba que ella podría seguir existiendo. Quería decirle que no se preocupara, que pasaría una eternidad en el mismísimo infierno si eso significaba que ella seguiría iluminando el mundo… pero seguía sin escucharme. Solo lloraba desconsolada, desmoronada en el suelo de aquel lugar frío y deprimente.

Soltó un grito muy agudo entre llantos y abrí los ojos como platos a la vez que reprimía uno propio. Estaba en la oscuridad de nuevo. Respirando agitadamente y con el corazón latiendo a mil por hora, pero latiendo al fin. Seguía viendo a Ness tirada en el piso delante de mis ojos. Aún estaba sentado frente a ella sin poder hacer nada. ¿No se suponía que las pesadillas se terminaban cuando te despertabas?

Noté algo tibio y húmedo bajando por mi pecho. Era una lágrima. Era Ness. Estaba llorando en sueños. La miré unos segundos y finalmente entendí lo que ocurría. No era mi pesadilla, era la suya. Seguíamos recostados en mi cama. Su mano estaba apretada contra mi pecho, haciendo que viera lo que pasaba por su mente. Probablemente había sido el miedo que le produjo el sueño lo que había activado su don.

Puse mi mano libre en su mejilla y me acerque a su oído. Mi imagen en el sueño hizo lo mismo, por fin pudiéndola tocar. Su cara estaba muy fría en tanto la realidad como la fantasía.

\- Todo está bien, Ness… estoy aquí. –le susurré. Levantó la vista del suelo de la funeraria y me miró con ojos incrédulos y desorbitados. Le di un beso muy suave en la mejilla y la acaricié con las yemas de los dedos. Se incorporó del suelo y me pasó los brazos por el cuello, abrazándome con fuerza.

Era muy raro, en la realidad solo había suspirado. ¿Era posible que estuviera dentro de su sueño?

Me reí internamente ante la idea de ser el hombre de los sueños de Nessie.

Cerré los ojos. Me seguía abrazando, ocultando su rostro en mi pecho. Ya no lloraba, solo respiraba agitadamente como si no pudiera creer lo que estaba pasando, se alejó un poco para mirarme.

\- ¿Que pasó? –escuché su hermosa voz en mi cabeza. ¿Cómo rayos le contestaba sin hablar en voz alta? No tenía ni idea, ella continuó hablando.

– Creí que estabas– paré lo que decía poniendo un dedo sobre sus labios. Negué con la cabeza y le sonreí para que supiera que todo estaba bien. Se abalanzó a mis brazos de nuevo y la imagen se desvaneció.

Vi los ojos de Ness pestañeando rápidamente. Y la apreté más a mi pecho para que supiera que estaba ahí para ella. Bajé la mano a su mandíbula y le di un beso en los labios.

\- Jake… -susurró cuando alejé la cabeza unos centímetros. Otra lágrima se deslizó por su mejilla y la limpié con los labios, para luego volver a besarla.

\- ¡Jake! –esta vez su voz tenía el tono de un grito, aunque seguía con el volumen de un susurro contra mi boca. Sonreí mientras sus brazos me apretaban un poco más a ella.

\- Deberías tener bien claro que ni muerto te dejaría.

Le dije en tono burlón. Se rió nerviosa y suspiró profundamente. Sentía todo su cuerpo tenso y frío, como si alguien le hubiera dado un choque eléctrico.

\- Sólo fue un sueño. No te preocupes. Duerme mi amor, estoy aquí para protegerte. –Murmuré acercándome a su oído y acariciando su pelo. Cerró los ojos, pero sus músculos seguían tensionados.

Seguí bajando mi mano y acaricié su espalda por encima del camisón de seda que llevaba.

\- Relájate… no voy a ir a ningún lado. –Le aseguré. Pasé las puntas de mis dedos lentamente desde su cuello hasta su cadera, una y otra vez. Todo su cuerpo se fue relajando poco a poco, músculo a músculo.

Volví a dormitarme, pero me sacó del transe otro pequeño grito sofocado de Ness. Abrí los ojos y la vi removiéndose inquieta. Ya ni siquiera estaba apoyada en mi pecho, estaba estirada por todo su lado de la cama, boca arriba y con los brazos a sus costados. Miré el reloj de la mesita de luz. Marcaba casi las seis. Lamenté que no lograra descansar tranquila ni dos horas seguidas. Estaba tan cansada, ¿y todo lo que hacía su cuerpo era darle otra pesadilla?

Le toqué la mejilla de nuevo. Esta vez estaba caliente. Muy caliente. Si no hubiera sabido que era imposible, hubiera pensado que era fiebre. Su piel estaba a… dos grados centígrados más caliente que la mía. Que raro, normalmente era al revés. Moví mi mano y la presioné ligeramente contra su pecho para ver si había sentido bien ¿tres grados? Quizá sí era posible que tuviera fiebre.

Justo cuando iba a despertarla para ver que rayos pasaba, apretó los ojos y dejó escapar un gemido. Abrí los ojos como platos, ¿había escuchado bien? ¿Un gemido? La miré con más atención. La mano que tenía apoyada en el colchón entre nosotros estaba agarrando un puñado de las sábanas, tirando de ellas.

Me mordí el labio intentando evitarlo, resistiéndome a ver en sus sueños de nuevo. Definitivamente esto no era una pesadilla en la que me necesitara para despertarla. Pero me moría de curiosidad por saber con qué estaba soñan-

\- Jake… -me interrumpió diciendo mi nombre en medio de un gemido que hizo que se me erizaran los pelos de la nuca de puro placer. Soñaba conmigo. ¡Nessie estaba soñando conmigo! La alegría que me embargó casi hizo que me explotara el pecho.

Tomé su mano sin pensarlo demasiado y la apreté contra mi pecho de nuevo. Las imágenes comenzaron a flotar por mi cabeza. Esta vez no estaba desesperada. No había absolutamente nada de malo con este sueño. Porque apenas me tocó me encontré encima de su cuerpo, presionándola contra mí. Estábamos ella y yo, juntos en el sofá de la sala. Nuestras piernas y brazos entrelazados y nuestras bocas juntas. Tardé un segundo en recordar cómo debía hacer para mover a mi representación en su cabeza. Esta vez fui yo quien seguí a mi alter-ego de ensueño: Me posicioné sobre Ness, sin apartar su mano de mi pecho y le besé el cuello y la mandíbula suavemente. Al cerrar los ojos veía la sala y a Ness despierta debajo de mi, me sentía a mi mismo besándole el cuello sobre el sofá. Al abrirlos estábamos en la cama de nuevo, sus ojos cerrados. En ambas imágenes yo me movía exactamente igual.

Puse mi mano en su mandíbula y la besé en los labios, esperando que se despertara. No podía seguir haciendo esto si ella no estaba conciente. Al contacto con mis labios, la mano que no tenía en mi pecho se posó en mi espalda.

Volteé la cabeza, pero su mano no me había tocado. No entendí muy bien, pero de alguna forma Ness hacía que la sintiera sin siquiera tocarme. Cerré los ojos, mi mirada apuntando todavía a mi espalda. Y ahí estaba, bajo la luz brillante de la ilusión de la sala, la mano de Ness se posaba en mi espalda, paseándose suavemente desde los hombros a la cintura. Lo único que se me ocurrió para explicarme lo que pasaba, fue suponer que el poder de Ness hacía que, no solo supiera lo que pensaba, sino que hacía que sintiera lo que ella hacía en su mente.

Mantuve los ojos cerrados, mirándola curvar su espalda y pegar su pecho al mío. Sentí sus pezones tensos en la piel de mi pecho. Gruñí y volví a besarla, esta vez con los ojos cerrados, un poco más ansioso, pero concentrándome en no pasarme de la raya. Al fin y al cabo, Ness seguía inconciente. No importaba lo excitante que fuera estar dentro de su mente, en esta escena ardiente e íntima que compartíamos, estaba mal darle algo más que un par de besos si estaba dormida. Mordió ligeramente mi cuello en el sueño y pude sentir cómo mi erección se pegaba más a su pelvis. Gruñí y me alejé, cortando el contando el contacto con su cuerpo, y por lo tanto, la conexión con su mente.

Me tiré de espaldas en mi lado de la cama y me llevé las manos a la cara, cubriéndome los ojos. Mi mente se sentía vacía y oscura sin la luz del sueño de Ness y sus caricias. Pero eso pronto cambió. Todavía dormida, movió su brazo diciendo mi nombre. Su mano cayó en mi estómago y volví a sentir sus caricias en mi mente. Quedé aturdido, la escena había avanzado bastante, y Nessie respiraba entrecortadamente mientras mi mano se movía sobre su entrepierna. Esto seguramente era mucho mejor que la realidad virtual. Volví a sentir lo que mi personaje sentía. Mi erección pegada a su cuerpo, mi mano moviéndose constante y rítmicamente por sobre su ropa interior, su respiración entrecortada chocándome en el cuello…

Tragué en seco e hice uso de toda mi fuerza para abrir los ojos. Puse su mano en mi brazo para no dejar de ver lo que soñaba y me coloqué encima de ella, apoyándome en mis manos y rodillas para no asustarla cuando despertara.

\- Ness… -me aclaré la garganta, ya que casi no se escuchaba mi voz- Ness, por favor despierta. –le rogué.

Las imágenes se volvieron flashes, como si la estuviera reproduciendo un aparato de dispositivas. Abrí los ojos, viéndola pestañear rápidamente para acostumbrarse a la oscuridad.

\- ¿Jake? ¿Qué sucede? -Tragué en seco. ¿Qué iba a decirle? ¿"Noté que soñabas conmigo y pensé en despertarte para evitar parecer un enfermo al tomarte mientras dormías"? Me sonrojé… y lo notó.

Miró alrededor y vio su mano en mi brazo. La quitó rápidamente.

\- ¡Lo siento tanto! –se puso roja como un tomate- No fue mi intención despertarte de nuevo, estaba dormida… no creí que pudiera activarse mi habilidad estando dormida.

Siguió balbuceando un par de excusas más y luego me di cuenta que ella pensaba que la había despertado para que parara las imágenes.

\- No, Ness… –la interrumpí en la mitad de una frase, negué con la cabeza y le susurré- No estoy molesto.

\- ¿No?

\- No, y tampoco quiero que pares las imágenes.

Me miró con ojos cargados de curiosidad. Me acerqué para susurrarle al oído.

\- Parecía que la estábamos pasando bastante bien… y no pude resistirme a participar mas… activamente. –Sus manos se posaron en mi espalda y se pasearon por mis hombros. Sonreí y le besé el cuello despacio, saboreando su piel. Cuando mordí un poco el lóbulo de su oreja sus manos pasaron a mi cara y me atrajeron para que la besara en la boca. Su beso era deseoso, pasional. Su lengua se movió por mi boca ansiosa de encontrarse con la mía. Y luego sus dientes se agarraron a mi labio inferior. Me sentí desfallecer y me dejé caer de a poco para apretarme contra su cuerpo.

Mi mano comenzó a levantar su camisón para poder rozar la piel de su cintura, y sus piernas se doblaron, a la vez que las apretaba a los costados de mi cadera.

\- Me alegro mucho de que volvieras. –Susurró con la respiración entrecortada cuando bajé a su cuello de nuevo.

\- También yo –logré decir con el poco aire que era capaz de meter en mis pulmones.

Me pegué más a su cuerpo, mi erección justo encima de su entrepierna. Gimió y tiró la cabeza para atrás, cerrando los ojos. Sus manos bajaron por mi espalda hasta el comienzo de mis boxers. Tomó la tela entre sus dedos mientras yo volvía a besarla y los bajó despacio solo un poco, pero lo suficiente. Mi mano bajó por su estómago, por encima de la seda y la dejé quieta sobre su ropa interior, estaba increíblemente húmeda… Moví un poco mis dedos haciendo que arqueara la espalda y pegara sus pezones a mi pecho justo como en el sueño.

\- Ness… -le susurré.

\- ¿Mmm?

\- ¿Podrías…? -dudé y abrió los ojos para mirarme. No sabía cómo pedírselo. Tomé aire y solté lo primero que me vino a la mente.

\- Tu sueño me gustaba mucho. –intenté decirlo en voz alta, pero salió en un volumen aún más bajo. Se mordió el labio y sonrió de forma muy pícara. Las imágenes comenzaron a fluir de golpe de nuevo: Ness completamente desnuda, sentada sobre mí y moviéndose rítmicamente de arriba a abajo… sus pechos firmes saltando con cada uno de sus movimientos.

Me volví loco, ni siquiera tendría tiempo de quitarle la ropa interior, el calor que me inundaba era demasiado como para esperar siquiera un segundo. Usé la mano que tenía en su entrepierna para hacer a un lado la tela y entré en ella sin más advertencia que un gruñido profundo.

Gritó de forma muy sensual y todo su cuerpo se estremeció cuando comencé a moverme de nuevo. Tenía la boca apoyada en su hombro, y sentía su respiración entrecortada en mi clavícula.

Puso sus manos en mi espalda apretando mi cuerpo contra el suyo y mandando más imágenes a mi cabeza. Ahora estábamos en el comedor, sus manos en mis muñecas y su lengua deslizándose por mi miembro como el otro día. Aumenté la fuerza y la escuché gemir de nuevo, esta vez contra la piel de mi cuello.

Salí de su cuerpo completamente y me clavé en ella de nuevo con fuerza y hasta lo más hondo que pude.

\- ¡Ahh, Jake! –me gritó. Volví a hacerlo. Sus uñas se clavaron en mi espalda mientras repetía el procedimiento una y otra vez. Después de un rato las imágenes de mi cabeza perdieron sentido, supuse que no podía concentrarse en mantenerlas por mucho tiempo. Me alegré un poco porque sus pensamientos se volvieran difusos, si seguía con eso no aguantaría por mucho más tiempo.

Sin embargo, me moví mas rápido, escucharla gemir de esa manera me descontrolaba. Ahora todo lo que había en mi cabeza eran esos hermosos gritos de placer.

Cuando noté que comenzaba a venirse me metí lo más profundo que pude en ella, y esta vez no salí. Alterné entre apretar mis caderas con fuerza contra las suyas y alejarme unos pocos centímetros varias veces. Cuando la sentí apretarse a mí alrededor no tardé en venirme yo también.

\- Jake… -volvió a decir, esta vez sin voz, sólo dejando escapar el aire de sus pulmones. Hice lo mismo diciendo su nombre cuando mi cuerpo dejó de convulsionarse internamente por el placer que me causaba.

Me quedé quieto unos segundos y luego volví a apoyarme en mis manos y rodillas para salir de su interior lentamente. Se estremeció de nuevo cuando el aire tocó las partes de su piel que estaban expuestas y luego suspiró profundamente.

La besé una vez más y me dejé caer a su lado tomando su mano. Nos pusimos de costado para que nuestros rostros estuvieran enfrentados y me miró con esos hermosos ojos fijamente por un momento. Luego susurró un tierno y sensual "gracias" en mi cabeza.

\- ¿Qué? –La miré dudando que hubiera perdido el juicio. Me sonrió.

\- Por decirme lo que querías. Me gustó que me pidieras que nos imaginara.

Me puse un poco colorado y le toqué la cara con mi mano libre.

\- Es que de verdad me gustó ese sueño. –Susurré antes de darle un pequeño beso en la comisura de los labios. Suspiró de nuevo y miró el reloj.

\- Supongo que debemos levantarnos.

Miré la hora. Eran cerca de las 10. Fruncí el ceño.

\- ¿Tienes que encontrarte con tu familia?

\- No… pensé que volverías a patrullar hoy. –Le sonreí mientras la abrazaba con un solo brazo.

\- Nop –Le dije agregando una "P" al final de la palabra con una sonrisa que casi me desgarra la cara. También ella sonrió y me dio un beso en la mejilla.

Me subí los boxers y me puse de pie en un solo movimiento. Me miró curiosa y frunció el ceño.

\- ¿A dónde crees que vas? -Yo seguí sonriendo.

\- A prepararnos el desayuno… -Puse una rodilla sobre a cama y me incliné para darle un beso corto en los labios- Tenemos todo el día para nosotros…

Me incorporé y me dirigí a la puerta.

\- …Y necesitarás energía. –Le guiñé el ojo y sonrió de oreja a oreja mientras se dejaba caer en la cama de espaldas y su cara se ruborizaba solo un poco.

"Todo el día para nosotros"… La frase sonaba simplemente perfecta.


	7. Sesión de masajes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> POV Nessie

"Todo el día para nosotros"… La frase quedó resonando en mi cabeza mientras escuchaba a Jake bajar por las escaleras. Simplemente no podía borrar la sonrisa de mi cara. Todo era perfecto. Me estiré para destrabar un poco mis músculos y me puse la almohada de Jake sobre la cara para aspirar su olor. Era tan maravilloso… y tierno, ni siquiera se había enojado porque hubiera caído en su habitación sin avisar. O porque lo hubiera despertado toda la noche.

Comencé a sentir el olor a la comida que preparaba. Me quité la almohada de la cara y volví a sonreír mientras me lo imaginaba cocinando abajo. El olor era muy apetitoso, y tenía bastante hambre… no había cenado anoche ya que un enorme nudo se había alojado en la boca de mi estómago. Me recorría un estúpido presentimiento de que le pasaría algo malo. Le pedí a Alice que intentara ver en su futuro, pero eso solo hizo que la pobre acabara con dolor de cabeza. Por eso había venido a su casa, necesitaba esperarlo, y ver por mi misma que todo estaba bien.

Ahora es más fácil ser racional, ahora que puedo percibir su aroma en el aire y escuchar cómo tararea una canción abajo… ahora que puedo escuchar a su corazón latir al mismo tiempo y ritmo que el mío. Me mordí el labio, era asombroso lo conectados que estábamos.

El aroma a tocino y huevos hizo que me rugiera el estómago. Comencé a imaginármelo en esos boxers endemoniadamente sexys, en frente de la estufa, con esa sonrisa que podría derretir un iceberg.

Decidí bajar para verlo cocinar. Me bajé de la cama en puntitas de pie. Primero debía ir al baño a refrescarme un poco. Me lavé la cara y me quité el camisón. Tomé una de sus dos camisas del armario y me la puse. Me quedaba como si me hubiera puesto una carpa de circo color gris claro, pero no tenía ropa mía a mano, y me pareció que podría dejar un par de botones sin prender, dejando un poco al descubierto mi pecho…

Salí de la habitación de puntitas de pie, intentando no hacer ruido, y me asomé por el extremo de las escaleras. Todavía lo escuchaba tararear. Bajé el primer escalón.

\- Que ni se te ocurra bajar. Se supone que te llevaría el desayuno a la cama. –dijo dejando de cantar. ¿Cómo rayos me escuchó?

\- Ohhh… -me quejé- ¿cómo me escuchaste? –Rompió a reír.

\- No lo hice, pero te conozco. –Soltó otra carcajada y yo intenté fruncir el ceño, pero no pude evitar sonreír. Lo que decía era cierto. Me conocía casi mejor que yo misma.

\- ¿Entonces no puedo bajar? –Pregunté intentando sonar triste. Se quedó callado por unos segundos, y luego cedió.

\- Bueno, pero luego volvemos a la cama.

¡Si! Ese tono nunca fallaba con él. Bajé la escalera con pies descalzos y paso lento. Me quedé congelada a la entrada de la cocina, estaba mucho más sexy de lo que me lo había imaginado. Era un Dios caído a la Tierra.

\- Hola hermosura… -me saludó. Yo me quedé como tonta mirándole el pecho mientras daba vuelta el tocino de la sartén. Le sonreí y todo lo que salió de mis labios fue un patético susurro que simulaba ser un "hola".

Se rió y se dio vuelta para abrir un armario. Estiró el brazo para alcanzar el exprimidor del estante de arriba, y todos los músculos de su espalda se marcaron. Me quedé mirando su trasero como boba, ese bóxer apretado me volvía loca. Me mordí el labio. Luego se agachó para sacar unas naranjas del armario de abajo. ¿Es que me lo estaba haciendo a propósito? Mi mandíbula tocó el piso y me quedé mirándolo fijo con la boca abierta. Después cortó las naranjas y las exprimió una a una. Sus brazos fuertes necesitaban esfuerzo para no emplear demasiada fuerza y romper el aparato que usaba para hacerlo. Como si en realidad el aparato le estorbara.

Se aclaró la garganta con intención, y me sonrojé entera. No podría haber sido más obvia.

\- Ehhh… -Me acerqué y lo rodeé con los brazos de costado- Lo siento… estaba distraída. Hola

Se rió de nuevo y me dio un corto beso antes de volver a luchar con el extractor de jugo. Me separé un poco de él y apoyé mis codos en la mesada y mi cara en mis manos.

\- Creo que las exprimirías más rápido sin eso. –le dije señalando con los ojos el aparato. Me miró un momento y luego se encogió de hombros y lo hizo a un lado. Tomó una mitad de naranja, envolviéndola totalmente con su mano y la apretó sobre uno de lo vasos. Los músculos de su mano y brazo se tensaron por la fuerza moderada que tenía que aplicar. Quedó solo la cáscara… la pobre fruta parecía deshidratada. Y yo casi no tenía aire, era increíblemente excitante verlo trabajar con las manos.

\- Sip, creo que terminaré mas rápido así –dijo sonriendo.

\- No, mejor vuelve a lo del extractor. –Me miró curioso, las ventajas de hacerlo de esta forma eran evidentes- Me vas a volver loca en tanto sigas usando las manos así.

Tragué saliva y me puse colorada ante el doble sentido de mis palabras. No fue mi intención que sonara tan descarado. Sólo sonrió de oreja a oreja y se mordió el labio. Se me quedó mirando. Me incorporé y me apoyé de espaldas en la mesada, mirándolo a los ojos. Después de un rato me empecé a sentir incómoda.

\- ¡Jake! –le dije en tono burlón- ¿sigues despierto, semental?

Se rió. Y negó con la cabeza.

\- No, seguro estoy soñando. Nadie real puede ser tan hermosa. Y esa camisa… Nunca más deberías comprarte ropa, siempre usa la mía… o mejor –agregó poniendo una seductora sonrisa torcida y acercándose a mi oído- no te pongas nada.

Me sonrojé de nuevo y me besó en los labios. Solo un beso corto, demasiado corto. Cuando se alejó le tomé el rostro con una mano y le estampé la cara contra la mía de nuevo. Continuó besándome, poniendo una pierna entre las mías y tomándome de la cintura con las manos. El beso se volvió profundo y deseoso. Estaba en serio peligro de perderme el desayuno que había preparado. Bajó a besarme el cuello y vi de reojo cómo estiraba un brazo para apagar la hornalla de la sartén del tocino. Creo que no abrió los ojos. Su mano volvió a mi cintura y sus dedos se clavaron en mi piel a través de la tela.

Me alegraba tanto de que estuviera conmigo, lo había extrañado mucho por la noche, y esa horrible pesadilla me había calado hasta los huesos. Mi peor pesadilla. Se me hizo un nudo en la garganta de solo recordar la sensación de perderlo. Pero él estaba ahí conmigo. Ahí para mí, y sólo para mí. Me había despertado para calmarme, era tan tierno… y luego ese sueño. Por Dios! Ese sueño! Que real se sentía, y que feliz me sentí de poder terminarlo con él. Era una suerte que hubiera vuelto para pasar conmigo la noche. Me hubiera sentido fatal si no lo hubiera tenido entre mis brazos. Aunque él podría haber dormido más tranquilo solo. Me sentí culpable… Pobre Jake, probablemente lo mantuve en vela toda la noche. Y debía estar muy cansado por hacer guardia doble toda la semana. Doble turno y una semi-vampiresa con pesadillas y sueños eróticos no debían ser una buena combinación a la hora de intentar descansar.

Debía reponer energías. Me mordí el labio y lo alejé un poco de mi cuello. Con sus labios ahí, nunca lograría armar una frase coherente. Me hizo un puchero muy tierno y yo luché por no sonreír.

\- Creo que deberíamos comer algo. –Dije con el tono más serio que pude simular.

\- Yo solo tengo hambre de una cosa. –Susurró volviendo a mi cuello. Mis pensamientos se dispersaron. ¿Qué era lo que le acababa de decir?

\- Pero si tú quieres comer… -Ah! Eso era, comer!- …supongo que puedo esperar un rato -Se alejó con esa seductora sonrisa torcida y sirvió la comida en un plato grande- Pero sólo un rato.

Sonreí a la par de él. Me dio un beso en la mejilla cuando pasó a mi lado para buscar unos cubiertos y me susurró al oído.

\- Espérame arriba, subiré en un minuto.

\- ¿No quieres que te ayude? –ya estaba negando con la cabeza antes de que terminara la frase.

\- Nada de eso. Sólo sube. Además… -suspiró y se puso serio- hay un par de cosas de las que debemos hablar.

Abrí los ojos como platos y toda la sangre huyó de mi cara. Estaba al borde de un ataque de pánico. Esa frase nunca era buena, y mucho menos en ese tono de voz. ¿Qué había pasado? Me di cuenta de que no le había preguntado por la guardia de anoche. Quizá algo malo había pasado en La Push. ¿Un vampiro suelto? Quizás. Podría ser del aquelarre del que mataron la semana pasada. El que lastimó a Seth… O quizás le había pasado algo a Seth mientras se curaba, Carlisle dijo que estaría bien, pero nunca se sabe…

\- Ness! –dijo Jacob agitando una mano delante de mi cara- ¿Qué te pasa?

Me aclaré la garganta intentando tragar el nudo. Entendió el porqué de mi cara de angustia.

\- Oye, oye –movió las manos intentando frenar mis pensamientos como si fueran un auto fuera de control- Solo quiero hablar, no te asustes. Nada pasó.

Solté el aire de mis pulmones ¿en qué momento había contenido la respiración?

\- ¿En serio? –Había algo en sus facciones que hizo que dudara de lo que decía.

\- En serio! Solo quiero charlar –se mordió el labio-. Hay un asunto de la manada que tengo que discutir contigo.

Lo miré curiosa, me crucé de brazos y fruncí el ceño. Me dio un beso rápido en los labios y siguió.

\- Sólo espérame arriba. Subo en menos de un minuto. –Levanté una ceja.

\- ¿En "menos de un minuto"?

\- Ajá –Asintió con la cabeza, muy seguro de si mismo.

\- De acuerdo. Eso lo veremos.

Me alejé con los brazos todavía cruzados sobre mi pecho y cuando llegué al pie de la escalera, comencé a contar en voz alta lentamente para ponerle un poco de presión. Apenas dije la palabra "uno" lo escuché moviéndose más rápido en la cocina. No pude evitar sonreír.

Para cuando llegué la habitación, había llegado al número 20 –subí a paso humano para darle mas tiempo-. Me senté en la cama con las piernas cruzadas debajo de mi cuerpo, todavía nerviosa. Quizás el me conocía mejor que nadie, pero yo no me quedaba atrás, y sabía que había algo malo que debía contarme.

\- Cuarenta y cinco. –Dije despacio. La puerta se entreabrió y Jake entró con una bandeja y una sonrisa enorme.

\- ¿Qué botón debería apretar para parar el cronómetro?

Me reí, aunque el sonido sonó un poco nervioso. Jake puso la bandeja delante de mí, en la cama y luego se sentó del otro lado, en la misma posición que yo. El apetito se me había ido al diablo, pero intenté saborear un bocado de lo que había preparado. Fingí una sonrisa como si pudiera engañarlo. Las manos me temblaban.

\- ¿Qué pasó? –Dije al fin.

\- Bueno… -parecía pensativo- hay dos cosas que debo decirte. La primera es sobre tu poder. –Asentí, las palabras salían dudosas de su boca- Anoche… cuando soñabas, yo podía… bueno, no solo escuchaba lo que pensabas. Era como estar contigo. No se si puedo explicarlo. Pero había algo diferente en tu poder. Creo que está evolucionando.

\- ¿A que te refieres? –quería que dejara de divagar de una buena vez.

\- Bueno, es que yo podía… sentirte.

\- Oh –solo me salió eso.

\- Cuando me tocabas en el sueño. Era como si me estuvieras tocando de verdad. Y eso nunca había pasado, siempre era como una foto o una película surgiendo en mi mente de la nada, nunca lo había sentido tan… real. –La última frase la dijo con los ojos pegados a la cama y una sonrisa asomándose por las comisuras de sus labios.

\- ¿Así que sólo evolucionó? –pregunté, todavía intentando imaginarme lo que decía.

\- Eso creo.

Lo toqué con la mano en el brazo. Y me imaginé a mi misma besándolo en la mejilla.

\- ¿Lo sientes?

\- No, ahora sólo lo veo. –contestó pensativo. Me concentré más. Puse toda mi energía en imaginarme a su lado, mi mano puesta en su hombro. Sólo un simple contacto bastaría. Mis manos comenzaron a temblar y cerré los ojos. Todo a mí alrededor se volvía difuso por el esfuerzo y la concentración.

\- ¡Ahora si! -Casi lo gritó. Y dejé caer mi mano de su brazo, intentando recuperar el aliento.

\- ¡Tu mano estaba en mi hombro! –se rió divertido.

\- Bien, pues parece que estoy evolucionando. –También me reí- Supongo que sólo debo practicar un poco más.

\- ¡Me ofrezco de voluntario! –dijo alzando la mano como si fuera un niño en clase. Me reí de nuevo. Me sentía un poco cansada. Eso era raro, casi nunca me cansaba, salvo que me esforzara muchísimo mas de la cuenta, pero eso era muy de vez en cuando.

\- Bueno, eso era parte, pero no era todo. –dijo poniéndose serio. Intenté no rayar en el pánico otra vez mientras esperaba que continuara.

\- Anoche tuviste otro sueño. –fruncí el ceño al recordarlo y asentí con la cabeza- No se si tuviera algo que ver. Pero…

Se quedó callado por lo que pareció una eternidad.

\- ¿Pero? –le insté.

\- Debo irme. –soltó de repente. Me congelé y mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

\- No es permanente, no te preocupes. Sólo son unos diez días, más o menos. Espero que menos. Pero la manada y yo debemos irnos.

Diez días. Sonaba como una eternidad.

\- ¿Por qué? –Logré susurrar a través del enorme nudo de mi garganta.

\- Bien, ¿viste que he estado haciendo doble turno esta semana, no? –Asentí con la cabeza- Bueno, es porque la manada de Sam había estado viajando, y debíamos cubrir su parte de la vigilancia también. Parece ser que hay un par de tribus de lobos como nosotros a lo largo del país. Cuando nos enteramos, Sam y la manada decidieron contactarlos, para intentar entender su procedencia. Son hijos de uno de nuestros ancestros. Uno de los ancestros de Sam, de hecho. Pero el punto es que ninguna de las tribus entiende cómo dos manadas y dos Alfas pueden convivir tan bien en el mismo espacio.

Me estaba tranquilizando un poco. Solo era una semana y media. Jake volvería a mí. Parecería una eternidad, pero podría soportarlo si estaba segura de que volvería a mí. Quizás podría…

\- ¿Puedo ir? –Solté con un poco de esperanza. Puso mala cara y mi esperanza se desplomó.

\- Créeme que nadie querría eso tanto como yo, pero realmente pienso que sería mejor si no lo hicieras. Es que no conozco a estos lobos. No se si acepten que haya imprimado con-

\- Con una híbrida. –Terminé su frase inconclusa. Asintió con pesar.

\- No es que me avergüence, ni que quiera ocultarlo. En absoluto. Todo lo contrario. Pero no se cómo podrían reaccionar si te llevo y notan cómo te distingues. Por eso Leah también debe dejar a Nahuel.

\- Claro, tiene sentido… ¿Pero porqué no pueden venir ellos para acá?

\- Por empezar, somos la única tribu que puede disponer de una manada para cuidar la reserva sin que haga falta que todo quede desprotegido. Y también… sería preferible si ninguno de los otros lobos se acercara. No saben del tratado. No sé cómo lo tomarían, o siquiera si lo tendrían en cuenta antes de violarlo.

Sabía que tenía razón, y todo lo que decía era lógico, pero aún así no me gustaba.

\- Bueno, ¿y cuándo debes irte? -pregunté resignada.

\- Nos iremos en dos días. Debemos correr, porque los lugares en los que están las otras reservas son inaccesibles de otra forma.

\- Así que se irán como lobos. –No fue una pregunta, pero aún así la contestó.

\- Si, iremos lo más rápido posible y pasaremos en las reservas sólo el tiempo necesario. Ninguno de nosotros quiere dejar La Push por mucho tiempo, pero no hay nada que podamos hacer para evitarlo.

Las lágrimas amenazaban con desbordarse de mis ojos. "Sólo diez días" me repetía continuamente.

\- Te extrañaré –susurré para que no se me quebrara la voz. Corrió la bandeja y la puso en el piso para tener el camino libre y poder abrazarme.

\- Yo también –musitó en mi oído cuando sus brazos me envolvieron. Yo pasé los míos por su cintura y apreté lo más fuerte que pude, como si eso le impidiera irse- Créeme que daría cualquier cosa por quedarme contigo, pero no veo otra opción –me besó debajo del oído-. Pensaré en ti cada minuto.

Una lágrima se me escapó. Debía controlarme, no podía mostrarle lo mucho que me dolía que se fuera. Sino, lo arriesgaría todo por quedarse. Respiré hondo y le di un beso en el pecho intentando distraerme. Le di vueltas al asunto en la cabeza buscando un lado positivo.

\- Bueno, todavía nos quedan dos días, ¿cierto? –dije, sintiéndome un poco mejor. Guardaría el dolor hasta que Jake se hubiera ido. Hasta que fuera absolutamente imposible seguir haciéndolo.

\- Sip. ¿Tienes algo en mente?

\- Tú sabes mejor que nadie lo que pasa por mi mente. –Nos reímos un momento, aliviando la tensión un poco.

\- Eso es cierto. –Se alejó un poco y me sonrió mientras colocaba un mechón de mi pelo detrás de mi oreja. Me llamaron la atención las bolsas debajo de sus ojos. Recordé cuántas veces lo había despertado la noche anterior.

\- Siento haberte despertado tanto anoche. Debes estar muy cansado.–Dije mientras pasaba los dedos suavemente por una de ellas. Ladeó la cabeza para apoyarla en mi mano y cerró los ojos, suspirando profundamente.

\- No, para nada –musitó abriendo los ojos de nuevo y esbozando una sonrisa cansada pero sincera.

\- Deberías dormir un poco. –Intenté sonar autoritaria, o por lo menos seria, pero el tono sonó afligido. No quería pasar el tiempo que nos quedaba para estar juntos, durmiendo. Y al parecer él tampoco.

\- Bromeas, ¿cierto?

Sabía que diría algo así. Pero debía haber alguna forma para relajarlo.

\- Tengo una idea. –sonreí.

\- ¿Cuál? –sonó receloso. Sus ojos se achicaron y me miró como si sospechara lo que me pasaba por la cabeza.

\- Tu solo quédate quieto. –le dije apuntándole con el dedo y parándome de la cama.

\- Si, mi señorita.

Me miró mientras le daba la vuelta para quedar de frente a su espalda. Cuando apoyé las manos en sus hombros, su cabeza estaba del todo hacia atrás para poder seguir viéndome.

\- ¿Qué-

Le planté un beso en los labios.

\- Sólo es un masaje… relájate.

Cerró los ojos. Sabía perfectamente que no podía decirme nada para escaparse, así que suspiró, dejándose llevar por fin.

\- Te amo. –me susurró.

\- Y yo a ti. –Le di otro beso y volvió la cabeza hacia delante.

Primero me concentré en sus hombros. Era increíble la tensión que guardaba allí. Fui masajeado, intentando deshacer cada nudo. No sabia cuánta fuerza podía aplicar, así que comencé suavemente y fui aumentando la fuerza poco a poco. Unos segundos después, un delicioso "mmm" se escapó de sus labios y supe ésa era la cantidad de fuerza perfecta.

Noté como se iba relajando de a poco bajo mis dedos. Se espalda se fue doblando hacia delante despacio, haciendo que más de su piel estuviera a mi alcance. Me levanté de la cama y me miró. Sin despegar mi mano de su torso le dije con la mente "acuéstate". No rechistó y estiró las piernas quedando boca abajo en la cama, su cabeza de lado y sus brazos a los costados, una de sus manos cerca de su cabeza y la otra cerca de su cadera.

Me arrodillé en la cama y pasé una de mis piernas por encima de su cadera, quedando montada sobre su cuerpo y apoyada en mis rodillas

Para tener mejor acceso a su espalda. Me quedé sin aliento por un segundo cuando observé su espalda en detenimiento. Esa piel cobriza tirante alrededor de sus músculos marcados y atléticos. Sus omóplatos subiendo y bajando al ritmo de su acompasada respiración. Era como una visión, simplemente no podía creer que fuera real.

Apoyé mis manos, e hice presión a los lados de su columna vertebral con los pulgares. Suspiró y se mordió el labio, cerrando los ojos. Mis manos se pasearon por toda su espalda, sus músculos contrayéndose cuando hacía algún movimiento inesperado.

Estaba prácticamente babeando, así que me concentré en lo que me había dicho antes para distraerme. No en lo del viaje, con eso me hubiera puesto a llorar, sino en lo de mi habilidad.

Supongo que algo así sería muy útil en una batalla o cosas por el estilo. Debía practicar para aprender a controlarlo completamente. Recordé que a mi madre al principio le costaba mantener su escudo armado para proteger a otros, y cómo lo había dominado cuando había encontrado el catalizador.

La ira, pensé. Pero ese no era el mío. Definitivamente no lo era. El sueño no me había hecho sentir enojada en lo absoluto. Había sido tan real, tan intenso. Una oleada de calor me golpeo mientras recorría las imágenes en mi memoria.

Mis manos siguieron bajando por la piel de Jake hasta masajear lentamente la parte baja de su espalda, justo por encima de la línea de su ropa interior. Quería quitarle ese bóxer, que tanto me gustaba, pero que en este momento, sólo impedía que siguiera bajando. Me mordí el labio y me contuve.

Jake soltó un pequeño gemido y entonces lo pensé. Quizá era la excitación. Ese debía ser mi catalizador. Lo que ponía en marcha mi poder. Eso explicaría porqué siempre me descontrolaba cuando Jake y yo lo hacíamos. Porque él era el único que provocaba esas reacciones en mí. Cada una de sus caricias me descontrolaba más a allá de la razón, más allá que cualquier otra cosa. Entonces recordé sus caricias de anoche, lo reconfortantes que se sentían sus manos luego de una noche triste y vacía.

Mis caderas bajaron instintivamente y mi entrepierna se pegó a su trasero. Necesitaba descargar la excitación de alguna forma, pero el calor de su cuerpo sólo me excitó más. Tragué en seco. Quizá debería darme una ducha fría, o algo así. Y el recuerdo de la noche en la regadera me invadió completamente. Su cuerpo pagándome contra la pared del baño, sus manos tocándome y acariciándome, su boca lamiendo todo lo que estaba a su alcance… Me estremecí. Quizás debería alejarme un rato. No tenía sentido que me excitara de esta manera cuando lo único que mi cuerpo reclamaba estaba prácticamente en coma.

\- ¡Hey! no estoy en coma… –Dijo divertido, volteando la cabeza y abriendo los ojos para mirarme. Me sonrojé y mis manos se quedaron paralizadas en su espalda. Definitivamente era la excitación lo que actuaba de gatillo para mi don.

\- No es mi culpa que seas tan buena en eso… -agregó- o que tu poder se active y me recuerdes lo mucho que me provocas.

Sonreí, embelesada por su sonrisa. Me aclaré la garganta y lo empujé para que volviera a recostarse. Rió y se quedó quieto mientras volvía a concentrarme en su espalda. Cerró los ojos de nuevo, aunque ahora respiraba diferente, más agitado. Supe que tenía el camino libre, ya no se relajaría, así que ¿para que intentar? Bajé mis manos de nuevo por su espalda, pero esta vez no me detuve en la línea de su bóxer. Metí mis pulgares por debajo de la tela y la bajé un poco para descubrir parte de su trasero.

\- Creo que tienes mucha tensión en los glúteos –dije fingiendo un tono profesional.

\- ¿Y que propones? –su sonrisa fue deslumbrante, pero no abrió los ojos. Puse mis manos en su carne y hundí mis dedos buscando el músculo. Noté cómo su mano, la que tenía cerca de la cabeza, se aferraba a las sábanas con fuerza. Yo seguí en lo mío. Era tan firme y tan suave al mismo tiempo que tuve que resistir el impulso de inclinarme y morderlo. Sacudí un poco la cabeza, y subí mis manos de nuevo por su espalda. Volviendo a apoyar mi entrepierna en su trasero –ahora descubierto- y refregándome sólo un poco contra su piel. Me estaba humedeciendo, y sabía que él lo notaría.

Quise sorprenderlo, así que intenté que mi poder funcionara como yo quería por una vez en la vida. Ahora que había descubierto lo que lo activaba, seguro sería más fácil controlarlo. Dejé de mover las manos, pero imaginé que lo seguían masajeando mientras despegaba una de su piel. No pareció notarlo. Desabroché los botones de la camisa y saqué un brazo de la prenda. Todo el tiempo concentrada en hacer que viera y sintiera lo que yo quería. Cambié de mano e hice lo mismo con el otro brazo, desprendiéndome de su camisa por completo. La tiré a un lado y volví a masajearlo. Jake apretaba los ojos y hacía un sonido como de ronroneo. Resultaba bastante cómico, todo el mundo lo llamaba "perro", pero ahora parecía un gatito al que su dueño acaricia. Mi risa muda agitó la cama y Jacob abrió los ojos y me miró, volteando un poco la parte de arriba de su torso.

\- ¡Wow! ¿Cuándo rayos te sacaste la camisa? –parecía confundido cuando sus ojos se posaron en mis senos desnudos.

\- ¿De verdad no lo notaste? –estaba entusiasmada. Mi sonrisa era imposible de esconder.

\- ¿Cómo lo hiciste?

\- Me concentré mientras me la sacaba, para que siguieras sintiendo mis manos. Quería sorprenderte.

\- ¡Y vaya que lo lograste! –sonrió y se removió un poco debajo de mi, dándose vuelta para quedar acostado boca arriba. Sus manos se posaron a los lados de mi cadera y mi respiración se volvió irregular. El haberle bajado el bóxer había hecho que su miembro quedara al descubierto. Si yo estaba excitada, él no se quedaba atrás. Estaba totalmente erecto, esperándome, llamándome a gritos. Me mordí el labio y me incliné sobre él para besarlo en los labios. Se estremeció y sus dedos se clavaron en la piel de mi cadera cuando mis pechos rozaron contra el suyo. Me devolvió el beso, su lengua mezclándose con la mía. Cuando me quedé sin aire seguí por la piel de su mandíbula, mordisqueándola y lamiéndola.

\- Ness… -soltó con un suspiro que hizo que me mojara más. Mi entrepierna ya comenzaba a palpitar de tanto añorar tenerlo dentro. Su mano tiró de la tela de mis pantaletas hacia abajo, estirándola y apretándola con su puño. Si quería sacarla tendría que levantarme, pero estaba muy cómoda exactamente dónde estaba.

\- No… -le susurré. Sus ojos mostraron agonía al tiempo que me cuestionaba con la mirada- Sólo arráncala. –Le indiqué.

\- Como lo ordene mi diosa. –Sonrió y arrancó la tela envolviéndola en su puño y tirando rápida pero suavemente. Me levanté un poco, quedando a milímetros de su erección. Primero lo restregué ligeramente contra mi clítoris, moviéndome de arriba abajo y paseándome contra su piel. Respondió con un gemido un poco áspero y muy ansioso. Sonreí picara y me posicioné justo encima de él, apoyándolo en mi entrada. Afirmé mis manos en su pecho y fui bajando lentamente… muy lentamente. Solté un gemido cuando lo sentí completamente dentro y comencé a dibujar círculos con mi cadera.

Dejé que las imágenes que había intentado reprimir antes corrieran por mi cabeza. Sólo imágenes de Jake y yo amándonos. Dejé que me invadiera de nuevo de completa perfección que sólo sentía cuando me tocaba. Lo llena que me sentí el día de la ducha, la satisfacción que me daba al embestirme una y otra vez contra la pared, su cuerpo mojado y caliente sólo para mí. Soltó un gemido ronco y exquisito. Me imaginé a mi misma lamiendo y chupando su cuerpo. Mi lengua y mis labios recorriendo cada rincón de su piel. Mis manos aferradas a su cabello mientras nos besábamos en la playa el día anterior, era increíble lo mucho que había querido estar sola con él en ese momento, lo mucho que había deseado sentir su cuerpo poseyéndome en alguna cueva remota y desolada.

Jake cerró los ojos con fuerza y puso sus manos a nuestros costados, apretando pedazos del cobertor con sus puños tensos. Podía notar lo mucho que intentaba contenerse. Fui moviendo las manos por su cuerpo hasta llegar a las suyas. Tomé una en cada mano y las dirigí a mi cadera. Dejando luego, mis manos sobre las suyas. Tragó en seco y se mordió el labio. Todavía intentaba controlarse. "¿Quieres hacerme un favor?"

\- Lo que quieras –prometió y luego tragó en seco. Levanté mi cuerpo, casi haciendo que saliera de mí, el vacío se sentía horrible. "Solo deja de controlarte de una buena vez". Casi le supliqué mientras me dejaba caer con fuerza sobre él, sintiéndolo dentro de nuevo, todavía más endurecido y caliente que antes. Eso fue todo lo que hizo falta. Gruñó como un animal y se incorporó pasando sus brazos por mi espalada y apretándome contra él. Su boca fue directo a mi pecho mientras sus manos movían mi cuerpo arriba y abajo al tiempo que yo seguía moviéndome en círculos.

Ahora sí lo notaba totalmente entregado. Me pregunté qué le pasaba antes.

\- Lo siento. –me dijo apenado, pegando la boca a mi oído, con la voz entrecortada por la excitación. Mi poder se me estaba yendo de las manos de nuevo.- Es que las imágenes me aturden un poco. Son… -se interrumpió para dejar salir un gemido- …asombrosas. Y no quería dejarme llevar demasiado. Todo en mí lucha contra cualquier cosa que signifique dejarte… insatisfecha.

Sonreí y continué moviéndome al ritmo que marcaban sus manos y mis instintos.

\- Sabes que no me ofendería si por una vez llegaras antes que yo.

\- Bromeas, ¿verdad? ¿Me crees capaz? –fingió un tono ofendido, pero detecté su sonrisa contra la piel de mi cuello. Volví a invadirle la cabeza con las secuencias de antes. "¿No estás tentado?" sonreí maliciosa. Quería que se descontrolara.

\- Siempre… estoy tentado… contigo cerca.

Grité con la cara pegada a su hombro por sus palabras y su tono de voz. Podía sentir cómo se acercaba el clímax. Su respiración comenzó a chocar más fuerte contra mi piel y supe que él también estaba al borde de explotar. Una de sus manos se metió entre nuestros torsos para apretar uno de mis pechos, mientras la otra seguía dirigiéndome cada vez más rápido.

\- ¡Jake! –el nombre se deformó, envuelto por el gemido que escapó de mi garganta cuando llegué al orgasmo. Apreté mis brazos alrededor de sus hombros y gemí su nombre de nuevo mientras el placer se expandía por todo mi cuerpo, haciendo que se me nublara la vista. Sentí sus dedos apretados a mi piel y noté como su respiración se alteraba mientras él también alcanzaba el éxtasis.

Seguí moviéndome un segundo más, incapaz de alejarme, y luego me quedé quieta encima de él. Separé mi cabeza de la suya para mirarlo a los ojos y le planté un beso en los labios.

\- mmm… Empieza a parecerme imposible que descanses un poco conmigo cerca. –Me reí- Talvez debería irme…

\- ¡No! –sonó como pánico mientras daba vuelta nuestros cuerpos para recostarme en la cama, quedando encima de mi cuerpo. –Por favor no te vayas…-Me suplicó. Me besó en los labios una vez más y luego se retiró un poco, saliendo de mi interior. Por un momento me sentí fría, pero sus brazos me acunaron contra su pecho y la sensación desapareció.

Ya no quería irme, me sentía tan segura cuando esos brazos me rodeaban. Y la forma en que me hacían sentir sus dedos moviéndose por mi espalda era simplemente indescriptible. Me concentré en el latido de su corazón, que aminoraba la marcha conforme el sueño lo envolvía. Debía disfrutar al máximo esta sensación mientras él estuviera conmigo. No tenía caso desperdiciar nuestro tiempo deprimiéndome. De todas formas volvería. Me prometí a mi misma que me aseguraría de que Jacob estuviera seguro de que se llevaría mi corazón consigo cuando se fuera. Haría todo lo posible para que supiera que lo esperaría ansiosa cada segundo que se mantuviera alejado de mí.

Luego de unos minutos, me dejé llevar por el sonido acompasado de su respiración y disfruté por fin de una inconsciencia completa, tranquila y sin sueños que me atormentaran a mí, o nos provocaran a ambos.


	8. Secretos íntimos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nessie POV

Cuando desperté, la poca luz del Sol que se colaba por la ventana tenía un tono anaranjado que me indicaba que estaba atardeciendo. Despertar al lado de Jake era de mis cosas favoritas en todo el mundo. Adoraba la forma en que su respiración se volvía profunda y acompasada. Y cómo me abrazaba inconcientemente. Por más que se moviera un poco, siempre mantenía sus brazos a mí alrededor.

Era hermoso verlo dormir. Se relajaba tanto… bajaba todas las barreras y se veía tranquilo y adorable. Como si nada en el mundo pudiera lastimarlo.

\- Ness… -susurró. Le miré la cara, pero seguía dormido. Estaba soñando conmigo. Sonreí. Me encantaba ser la protagonista de sus sueños.

Por un momento me pregunté qué estaría soñando y deseé ser _yo_ la que entrara en _su_ mente por una vez en la vida. Suspiré y estiré el cuello para ver el reloj de la mesita de luz. Marcaba las siete de la tarde. Por más que detestara la idea, tendría que levantarme para llamar a casa. Si no lo hacía pronto, de un momento a otro se aparecería un ejército de vampiros enojados por la puerta.

Le di un beso en el pecho y me moví para abajo para zafarme de sus brazos. Siempre me sorprendía lo profundo de su sueño. Siempre creí que un tornado podría arrasar con la casa entera, y él seguiría durmiendo. Cuando me despegué de él, el frío me atravesó. Era de esperarse.

Tomé la camisa del piso y me la puse, abrochándola completamente. Me fui de puntitas hasta la puerta. Un tornado no lo escucharía, pero si escuchaba que me iba, de seguro se despertaría. Se removió inquieto en la cama y se volteó hacia el otro lado. Me quedé quieta hasta que dejó de moverse. Luego salí y bajé las escaleras intentando no hacer ruido. Fui hasta el teléfono y marqué el número que me sabía de memoria desde que había sido lo suficientemente mayor para alejarme de casa sin compañía.

\- ¿Renesmee? –la voz de mi madre no sonaba enojada, sólo un poco preocupada.

\- Hola mamá. Estoy con Jake, no te preocupes.

\- mmm… Sí, vi el identificador ¿te quedarás mucho más?

\- Creo que sí. Si a ustedes no les molesta. –No planeaba alejarme de Jake, pero si había algún problema, ambos iríamos a la casa del abuelo, a pasar un tiempo con la familia- Pasado mañana se tiene que ir con la manada, así que creo que sería lindo pasar estos días juntos.

Se quedó callada un momento. De seguro sabía que no me separaría de él bajo ninguna circunstancia.

\- No, no te preocupes. Sólo vuelve cuando se haya marchado. Gracias por avisarnos. –Me reí sin mucho sonido-

\- Gracias por entenderme, mamá. Te quiero.

\- Y yo a ti –me dijo con dulzura-. Ya cazaste esta semana, ¿cierto?

\- Si, no te preocupes, si me da sed lo haré de nuevo. Adiós, mamá.

\- Adiós, dale mis saludos a Jake.

Sonreí. Me gustaba que se llevaran tan bien. Más de una vez había deseado que la relación fuera tan fluida entre Jake y papá. Bueno, supuse que debía agradecer que no lucharan, ni nada por el estilo. Eran bastante tolerantes el uno con el otro.

\- Lo haré, ¡saluda a todos de mi parte! ¡Adiós! –agregué antes de cortar la comunicación.

Me acerqué a la heladera y me serví un poco de jugo. Miré por la ventana, el sol ya se había escondido por completo. Otro día se acababa. El tiempo se me estaba escurriendo como agua de entre los dedos. Suspiré intentando apartar las palabras de Jake de más temprano. Me recordé a mi misma que todavía faltaba para que se marchara. Lo reprimiría todo hasta que ya no pudiera verme ni escucharme.

Me bebí de un trago lo que quedaba de jugo en el vaso, para bajar el nudo de mi garganta, y decidí pensar en otra cosa. Comencé a pensar en la mañana que había pasado con Jake. Era increíble que sólo hubieran pasado unas horas. Sentía que no lo había tocado en años.

Estaba ansiosa por subir y verlo durmiendo de nuevo. Así que eso hice. Dejé el vaso en la mesada y me fui de puntitas de pie hasta la habitación. Seguía en la misma posición, aunque ahora tenía el ceño un poco fruncido.

¿Seguiría soñando conmigo? Me senté en el borde de la cama y crucé las piernas, flexionándolas bajo mi cuerpo. Recordé mi vieja fantasía de cuando era un poco más chica. De cuando no sabía que era la imprimación de Jake, pero deseaba serlo con cada fibra de mi ser.

Recordé cuántas veces me lo había imaginado soñando conmigo, volviéndose loco al recordarme. Sentí como se coloreaban mis mejillas cuando el resto de mi fantasía se colaba por mi memoria. En su momento, creía que el deseo que veía en sus ojos era producto de mi mente enamorada, de mi corazón perdido. Pero siempre que miraba el menor atisbo de atracción en sus ojos al despedirnos -lo cual era prácticamente todo el tiempo- me lo imaginaba solo en su casa, añorando que lo acompañara… solía imaginármelo tocándose pensando en mí, como yo solía hacerlo pensando en él.

Ahora me daba cuenta de que no había estado tan equivocada. La otra noche lo había encontrado bastante acalorado mientras se daba esa ducha que interrumpí. Recordé qué tanto me había excitado verlo con sus ojos apretados y su mano apoyada en la pared. Sumado al hecho de que sabía que pensaba en mí, esa imagen se grabó en mi memoria como tallada en piedra.

Apoyé los codos en mis rodillas y la cara en mis manos mientras seguía mirándolo, prestando atención a todos los minúsculos movimientos que hacía. Parecía incómodo de alguna manera. Como si lo inquietara un mal sueño, o como si tuviera frío. Sabía que lo del frío no era posible, pero de todas formas me quise cerciorar. Acerqué mi mano a su pierna, sin tocar su piel. Irradiaba tanto calor como siempre.

Me encogí de hombros y seguí mirándolo. Me debatía entre despertarlo y dejarlo descansar. De todos modos, no parecía que estuviera descansando mucho. Su ceño se había fruncido más, y simplemente parecía atormentado. Me acerqué a su pecho, recostándome y acomodándome contra él para que mi cabeza quedara cerca de su oído.

\- Jake -le susurré. Todos sus músculos se relajaron al mismo tiempo mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla y le acariciaba la otra con los dedos. No había notado que estaba tan tenso.

\- Ness… -su voz sonaba ronca y adormilada mientras sus ojos se abrían de a poco. Se aclaró la garganta.- ¡Ness! –Ahora lo soltó con más fuete al tiempo que me apretaba contra él.

\- Estoy aquí –lo tranquilicé-. No te preocupes.

Suspiro y se restregó los ojos con el dorso de la mano.

\- Soñé que me despertaba y ya debía irme. –Fruncí el ceño y escondí la cara en su pecho. No me apetecía hablar de su partida. Todavía estaba aquí, y nadie me quitaría mis dos días. Le besé el pecho y sentí como tomaba aire en mi cabello, llenando sus pulmones. Intenté sonar animada… o por lo menos no deprimida.

\- Nop. Todavía tenemos dos días. –le aseguré. Sonrió y comenzó a acariciar mi cabello con el brazo con el que me abrazaba.

\- Cierto. Dos días. –Pareció más un recordatorio para sí mismo que un comentario dirigido a mí. Solo asentí y apoyé mi mentón en su pecho para poder mirarlo a la cara más fácilmente. Sonrió maliciosamente.

\- Dos días enteros. Solos tú y yo. Ya llamé a mamá y le avisé que estaría contigo. Te manda saludos, por cierto –sonrió-. Así que sólo estaremos _tú y yo_ –remarqué. Su sonrisa se hizo más amplia, y luego se tornó pícara, mientras sus dedos bajaban desde mi cabellera para pasearse por mi espalda de arriba a abajo por encima de la tela de la camisa.

\- Bueno, y… ¿Qué tienes en mente para matar el tiempo? –Me miró con ojos seductores y supe que tenía que confesarle ahora lo que quería o jamás lo haría. Me aclaré la garganta, pero nada salió de mi boca. Me había quedado muda. Pero eso no era nada extraño cuando me miraba con esos ojos. Usé mi mano para que me escuchara en su cabeza.

\- _Ehh.._ –dudé y tragué en seco- _ok… ehhh… bien, es que…_

\- ¡Ness! –me llamó divertido.

 _\- Ok, ¿recuerdas el otro día, cuando volví del viaje de caza?_ –su cara se tornó más seria y asintió con la cabeza. Hubiera jurado que se puso un poco colorado. Me mordí el labio-. _Bien, cuando estabas sólo en la regadera…_ -las palabras no me salían, y ni siquiera tenía que decirlas en voz alta. Decidí cambiar la forma de aproximarme al tema- _Antes… cuando éramos amigos. Bueno, tú debes saber que me moría por ti._ –Sonrió, estaba segura de que se disponía a hablar, así que puse mis dedos en sus labios, indicándole que no lo hiciera. Me concentré en su sonrisa. Me dio valor. Recordé que no había nada que no pudiera contarle. Tomó mi mano en la suya y comenzó a besar las puntas de mis dedos, una a una, dispersando mis pensamientos. Aclaré mi garganta y me miró con una expresión parecida a la de un niño atrapado haciendo algo que no debe. Comencé a hablar en voz alta.

\- Bueno, yo solía pensar mucho en ti. Y tenía esta especie de… -di vueltas en mi cabeza, buscando la palabra correcta- …fantasía. -Me miró con más atención y un poco pensativo.

\- Sabes que haría lo que fuera por ti. –dijo como si fuera los más obvio del mundo. Permanecí callada unos segundos, evaluando su expresión de curiosidad y ansiedad. Cerré los ojos para tomar valor.

\- La cuestión es que siempre solía fantasear contigo sólo, pensando en mí y… tocándote.

\- Ahh… -su hermosa piel cobriza tomó un tono más colorado. Y yo no me quedaba atrás. Debía estar como un tomate. Tardó un momento en contestar.

\- Bueno –se aclaró la garganta- si eso es una pregunta, no podrías tener más razón –sonreí.

\- Estaba pensando en eso mientras dormías, y el caso es que me gustaría que me dijeras… _que me enseñaras_ cómo… bueno, como te gusta que te toquen.

Se quedo callado un momento. Pero luego mi sonrisa favorita volvió a su rostro y puso sus ojos en blanco mientras volvía a besarme las puntas de los dedos. Me mordí el labio cuando la corriente eléctrica que me provocaba me subió por el brazo.

\- Hay, Ness, esa es la cosa más estúpida que he oído en mi vida. Sabes que adoro todo lo que me hagas.

\- Es que, no se como, pero tú siempre sabes exactamente qué tocar, en que momento, y en qué forma –su sonrisa se hizo más amplia-.

\- ¡Tú tamb-

Volví a poner mis dedos en sus labios, interrumpiendo lo que decía. Cuando soltó el aire que tenía guardado para hablar, retiré mi mano de su boca y la apoyé en su mejilla para voltear su cara y que me mirara de frente. _"Jake…_ -lo miré muy seria- _De verdad quiero aprender qué es lo que te gusta"_

Rodó los ojos de nuevo. _"¿Por favor?"_ Tragó. _"Sólo enséñame"_. Parecía realmente torturado. Como si el dejar que yo lo complaciera a él por una vez, le causara dolor físico. Tomó mucho aire y lo soltó de a poco, creo que ganando tiempo. Para cuando su pecho se desinfló, tenía una sonrisa en el rostro. Eso me preocupó bastante. Conocía demasiado bien esa sonrisa. Algo tramaba.

\- Bueno. Pero con una condición –lo miré con recelo-. Igualdad de información. Si yo te enseño a ti lo que me gusta, tú me dices lo que tú prefieres.

\- Hay, como si no lo supieras –rodé los ojos-. Si mi fastidioso poder nunca para de activarse cada vez que me pones un dedo encima.

\- ¿Fastidioso? Yo lo encuentro muy interesante –se rió y yo le saqué la lengua-. Pero es diferente. –Comenzó a besarme la línea de la mandíbula muy despacio, acercando más todo su cuerpo.

\- ¿El que es diferente? –conseguí soltar después de unos segundos.

\- Escucharlo de tus labios –subió y me besó en la boca una vez. Luego siguió dedicándose al hueco de debajo de mi oreja. Sabía que era mi lugar preferido. Sólo debía apoyar sus labios calientes ahí, y me tenía enteramente a su disposición. No estaba jugando limpio. Pero yo no haría nada para detenerlo.

\- Es un trato –dije casi sin aire, intentando sonar segura y decidida. Lo sentí sonreír contra la piel de mi cuello y puse una mano en la parte de arriba de su pecho, separándolo un poco de mí. _"No me vas a distraer"_. Seguí empujándolo hasta tirarlo boca arriba en la cama y me arrodillé a su lado, sobre el colchón. Un puchero por demás adorable se formó en su rostro, pero luego una sonrisa volvió a jugar en las comisuras de sus labios.

\- ¿Quieres apostar? –la sonrisa fue maliciosa y casi pierdo el control cuando su mano comenzó a subir por mi pierna, levantando la tela de la enorme camisa y posándose a un lado de mi cadera. La sentía tan suave y caliente… tan familiar, y tan excitante a la vez. Pero debía concentrarme y sonar decidida. No lograría que me desviara de mi cometido. No esta vez.

\- Sí –le contesté segura mientras bajaba la mano por su pecho lentamente, tocando su abdomen con la punta de los dedos. Sus dedos se apretaron en mi piel y su otra mano se aferró a las sábanas cuando llegué a la parte baja de su estómago.

Llegué al elástico de su boxer y tiré de él con un dedo, luego lo solté haciendo que sonara contra su piel. Se sobresaltó por el sonido y lo miré directamente a los ojos mientras metía mi mano por un costado de su pelvis, por debajo de la tela, bajándola muy lentamente.

Cuando llegué a poco más de la mitad de su pierna, hizo un par de movimientos para quitárselos por completo. Yo volví sobre el camino que había trazado por su piel y acerqué la cara a su oído. Mi mano se paseaba distraída, trazando figuras en sus abdominales duros y marcados. Tragó con dificultad cuando le planté un beso en el cuello y le mordí ligeramente el lóbulo de la oreja.

Bajé mi mano por su estómago y agarre su erección con mucho cuidado, tomándolo por la base. Mis dedos no llegaban a rodearlo completamente. Sentí cómo me humedecía de solo pensar en tenerlo en mis manos. Acerqué más mis labios a su oído y le susurré:

\- ¿Qué quieres apostar? –Solo cerró los ojos. No creo que pudiera formar una frase coherente. Sonreí maliciosamente contra su cuello, pero mis dedos titubearon sobre su piel. Todavía no sabía qué le gustaba.

\- Dime cómo –le recordé en un murmullo. Pareció tener que meditar mis palabras un momento, pero luego su mano soltó las sábanas que apretaba y se movió dudosa hasta posarse encima de la mía. Solo me dirigió un par de movimientos, hacia arriba y hacía abajo y luego sus dedos se pusieron en mi cara para que volteara a besarlo de nuevo. El beso era angustioso mientras la mano que tenía apoyada en mi cadera subía por mi piel y se aferraba a mi cintura con fuerza.

Seguí con esos movimientos, y cuando hice el menor cambio en la velocidad, se le escapó un gemido que reprimió contra mis labios. Era increíble tenerlo así. Tan vulnerable, totalmente a mi disposición. Su mano siguió subiendo por el costado de mi torso hasta llegar a rozar un lado de mi pecho con el dorso de los dedos. El contacto suave, pero seguro que tanto lo caracterizaba, me volvía completamente loca.

Aumenté la velocidad sin ser muy conciente de ello. Sólo me dediqué a maravillarme viéndolo disfrutar. Estaba excitada, pero por primera vez, conservaba mi cordura… o por lo menos la mayor parte de ella. Era asombroso lo caliente que se volvía su cuerpo, aún más que de costumbre. Lo mucho que apretaba los ojos y la cantidad de gemidos que era evidente que reprimía.

\- Ness… -me susurró entre besos- Sabes que todo lo que quiero es-

\- No –lo interrumpí. Mi tono fue brusco-. Esto era predecible. Quiero que me digas algo que no sepa.

Tragó saliva y su cabeza se hundió en la almohada un poco más, apretando los ojos más que antes.

\- Luego haré lo que quieras –le susurré en el oído. Un gruñido se escapó de su pecho.

\- Tuerce la muñeca hacia atrás y hacia adelante mientras te mueves

–me indicó. Apenas lo hice gimió de nuevo. Esta vez más fuerte, sonaba más como un animal. Me estremecí.

\- Lo siento –murmuró-. Ya no puedo soportarlo.

Su mano voló desde el colchón hasta mi hombro. Apretó un puñado de la tela y arrancó la camisa sin darme tiempo para reaccionar. Mi mano se quedó quieta, incapaz de moverse sin las órdenes que mi cabeza ya no le mandaba.

Cuando el pedazo irreconocible de tela cayó al piso, su mano ya estaba en mi hombro de nuevo. Me empujó de espaldas. Justo como yo lo había hecho con él y comenzó a besarme desesperado. Una de sus manos se posaba en mi pecho, apretándolo y acariciándolo alternativamente, mientras que la otra bajaba por mi estómago, quemando mi piel a su paso. Sentía cómo mi centro palpitaba sin control, esperando un roce, una caricia, cualquier cosa que él tuviera para ofrecer.

Tomé aire cuando por fin llegó a su destino, y me estremecí cuando su piel caliente me llevó a la Luna con el primer roce. Arqueé la espalda para pegarme más a sus dedos. Su mano comenzó a moverse segura y decidida contra mi piel, nublando mi vista y dejándome sin habla. Todo lo que salía de mi boca eran gemidos. Lo único que me hubiera vuelto más loca que los círculos constantes que dibujaba con su pulso firme y resuelto, hubiera sido que también usara un par de dedos para penetrarme.

\- Dilo –me ordenó. Su tono era imponente, pero no por que sonara autoritario, sino por lo ronco de su voz. Me estremecí y grité una vez más, apretando las manos en sus brazos, donde las tenía apoyadas.

\- Jake… te lo suplico… -solté como pude, con la respiración entrecortada. Me interrumpí cuando el gemido que me subía por la garganta llegó a mis labios. Me besó de nuevo, pero no hizo lo que le pedí. Al fin y al cabo, no se lo había pedido. ¿Pero qué diferencia le hacía si ya lo sabía?

\- Quiero escucharte –tenía tan poco aire como yo. Me estremecí de nuevo, arqueando la espalda y tomando aire para hablar. O por lo menos intentarlo.

\- Quiero sentirte dentro –le susurré. Dos de sus dedos se clavaron en mí de una sola vez, haciendo que mis caderas se levantaran buscándolo. Mientras, su pulgar continuaba dibujando los círculos que hacían que me estremeciera. La temperatura de su piel provocó que no aguantara ni un segundo más. Comencé a contraerme alrededor de sus dedos en cuanto los hundió en mi carne.

\- No te detengas. –No sabría decir si le grité o si las palabras salieron con sonido alguno. El orgasmo impedía que pensara con claridad. Siguió moviéndose insistente mientras mi entrepierna seguía palpitando al ritmo de los movimientos de su pulgar.

Cuando solté el aire que tenía guardado en los pulmones, esperó unos segundos para alejar su mano. Abrí los ojos entre pestañeos frenéticos para acostumbrarme a la falta de las estrellas que me había hecho ver con los ojos cerrados.

Cuando enfoqué la vista lo vi sonriendo… con los dedos en la boca, saboreándome. Volví a sentirme en clímax sin que siquiera me tocara. Gruñí y puse la mano en su nuca para atraer su boca a la mía. Estaba totalmente desesperada, fuera de control. Ya no soportaba más la tortura de no sentirlo en mí. Pero al tiempo que sus labios me besaban ansiosos, sus brazos hacían que quedara suspendido en el aire. Podía sentirlo rozando contra mi entrada, tentándome. Subí mis caderas, pero él hizo lo mismo. Lo sentí sonreír contra mi boca y recordé que tenía que decirlo. Pero volvió a besarme, su lengua jugando con la mía, impidiéndome hablar. Esto era tortura de la peor.

Ya no lo soportaba, mi entrepierna ardía por la ansiedad de recibirlo. Me alejé como pude y bajó a mi cuello, besándome y mordiéndome.

\- Jacob… -hice una pausa para gemir de angustia- ya no lo soporto… te necesito… ¡Ahora!

Sentí su sonrisa en mi cuello y luego el aire que escapaba de sus pulmones mientras su cuerpo se incrustaba en el mío lentamente.

\- A sus órdenes –me susurró, mientras se apretaba contra mí para que lo sintiera llenándome hasta lo más profundo.

Gemí como nunca lo había hecho, y mis ojos se voltearon al techo mientras se alejaba para hacerlo de nuevo. Todavía se movía lento y suave, torturándome. Me mordí el labio y subió la cara para besarme en la boca, mientras una de sus manos me apretaba un seno y jugaba con mi pezón. Tomé aire entrecortadamente mientras repetía el procedimiento. Volvió a alejarse. Centímetro a centímetro lo sentí fuera de mí. Definitivamente, con esta velocidad estaba intentando torturarme. Se rió contra mis labios. Era diabólico.

\- Más rápido… -susurré. Mientras hablaba chocó contra mí de una sola vez con un movimiento rápido y certero. Arqueé la espalda y me estremecí por la fuerza que había usado esta vez. Por fin aumentó la velocidad. No sólo sabía qué era lo que yo quería, sino que sabía de qué privarme para conseguir lo que _él_ deseaba.

Pasé una de mis manos por su espalda, deleitándome con sus músculos marcados que subían y bajaban al ritmo de su acelerada respiración. Ahora sí se movía como sabía que me gustaba. Fuerte y seguro contra mi, una y otra vez.

Su mano bajó por mi cuerpo y se aferró a mi cintura, impulsándose para chocar su cadera contra las mías con más potencia. Me estremecí de nuevo y pasé mis piernas a su alrededor.

\- Jake… -gemí.

Sentí cómo palpitaba su corazón bajo la mano que tenía apoyada en su espalda. Al mismo tiempo que palpitaba todo mi cuerpo por sus embestidas. Su lengua se paseaba por la piel de mi cuello, agregando más calor al que ya me producía.

\- Ness… -lo escuché susurrar, y eso me empujó más allá de la realidad, más allá de mi cuerpo y de la Tierra misma. Llegué en el paraíso por un momento, mientras me seguía penetrando con fuerza y desesperación. Cuando bajé del mismísimo cielo, el placer todavía hacía que se me doblaran los dedos de los pies y se me cortara la respiración. Lo sentí venirse mientras bajaba la velocidad, obligado a detenerse por la intensidad de la satisfacción. Me sentí a mi misma palpitando a su alrededor una vez más, mientras comenzaba a sentir de nuevo todas las partes de mi cuerpo que no estaban llenas por él.

Me deshice sobre las sábanas cuando el placer remitió después de unos momentos. Sentí a Jake jadeando sin aire, con la cabeza apoyada en el espacio de mi pecho de arriba de mis senos. Me plantó un beso ahí. Justo donde más se escuchaba mi corazón desbocado por su causa, y luego se alejó lentamente y se dejó caer a mi lado, llevándose las manos a los ojos para cubrírselos.

\- ¡Ay, maldición! –gritó de repente. Me sobresalté y me puse de costado para que la mitad de mi cuerpo quedara apoyada en el suyo.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? –le pregunté rayando en el pánico. ¿Había hecho algo mal? Retiró las manos de su cara y me miró con ojos llorosos y torturados.

\- No puedo hacerlo. No sé si pueda dejarte. –Me dijo angustiado. Un nudo se me formó en la garganta, al igual que en la boca del estómago. A pesar de intentar que no notara mi tristeza, él solo se torturaba pensando en la despedida. Fruncí el ceño mientras intentaba buscar algo que decirle a favor de ese estúpido viaje. Pero no lo encontraba, por lo menos no nada convincente. Porque yo tampoco quería que se fuera. Yo tampoco quería que se alejara de mí ni por un segundo. Intenté recordar el argumento con el que me mentía a mi misma para hacerme creer que mi mundo no se acabaría en su ausencia.

\- Sólo serán diez días –le susurré, acariciándole la mejilla con los dedos y obligándolo a mirarme. Frunció más los ojos y en respuesta le planté un corto y tierno beso en los labios- Estaré aquí cuando vuelvas.

Esa frase si logró sacarle una pequeña sonrisa, aunque no engañaba a nadie, y mucho menos a mí. Seguía pensando en que tenía que irse. Seguía concentrado en su partida.

\- Todavía no nos preocupemos por eso, mi amor. -Miré la hora-. Todavía tenemos tiempo.

Por fin algo de la alegría llegó a sus ojos y estiró su cuello para besarme de nuevo.

\- ¿Tienes hambre? –me preguntó. Asentí enérgicamente y sonrió. Por fin la cálida sonrisa que tanto amaba. Nos incorporamos de la cama y se dirigió a la cómoda, buscando algo para ponerse. Tomó unos pantalones de hacer ejercicio y se los puso mientras lo miraba.

\- ¿No hay nada para mí? –Sonrió y se mordió el labio.

\- Nop. Ya te dije que con ese cuerpo, deberías andar siempre desnuda.

Me crucé de brazos y rodé los ojos.

\- Claro, porque dado el caso de que decidan venir a visitarnos, a nadie de mi familia le parecerá raro que me tengas completamente desnuda dando vueltas por tu casa. –Repliqué sarcástica.

Hizo una mueca y me arrojó la camiseta que estaba a punto de ponerse.

\- Gracias. –Le dije con un tono muy superior, por haber ganado la pequeña discusión. Me sacó la lengua, un gesto que había adoptado de mí. Lo vi sonreír de nuevo y me juré hacer todo lo posible para distraerlo hasta que se marchara. Sólo quería verlo feliz.


	9. El festín

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jake POV

Ness se puso –muy a mi pesar- la camiseta que le arrojé y luego hizo una sonrisa que me hizo olvidar hasta mi nombre. Le sonreí también, y me acerqué extendiendo la mano para que la tomara. Se había arrodillado en la cama, así que tomó mi mano para pararse y luego comencé a caminar hacia la puerta sin soltarla.

Sabía que no podía andar desnuda por toda la casa, pero tampoco se me había pasado el hecho de que no se había vuelto a poner su ropa interior. Algo así no se me pasaría ni aunque tuviera los ojos vendados.

Era increíble lo mucho que me atraía. Lo excitado que siempre me mantenía a su alrededor. Incluso ahora, que acababa de hacerle el amor, no podía parar de pensar en que sólo esa camiseta impedía que la viera desnuda. Definitivamente, era un eterno adolescente… babeando por la chica que, gracias al Cielo y por alguna extraña razón, también me amaba.

Bajamos la escalera tomados de la mano y nos dirigimos a la cocina. En el trayecto dejé que ella pasara adelante y me dediqué a mirarle las piernas mientras caminaba. La enorme prenda negra le tapaba hasta arriba de la rodilla, pero eso no le quitaba el atractivo a sus torneadas piernas, ni el sensual y provocador movimiento de sus caderas.

Volteó la cabeza para mirarme mientras caminaba y me sonrió mientras me guiñaba un ojo. La mujer lo hacía adrede. Di un largo paso hacia delante para alcanzarla y la tomé por la cintura pegándola a mi cuerpo. La abracé desde atrás, pasando mis brazos por encima de su pecho y besándole el costado de la cabeza. Soltó una pequeña risa y luego apretó mis brazos con los suyos, en un abrazo improvisado.

La apreté un segundo contra mi pecho desnudo y luego le besé el cuello cuando apoyó su cabeza en mi hombro.

\- ¿Te he dicho que te amo? –le pregunté. Lo pensó un momento, como si lo dudara.

\- Un par de veces –me reí-. Pero siempre me gusta escucharlo. –Me tomó de las muñecas para que aflojara mi agarre y cuando lo hice, volteó para quedar de frente a mí y besarme en los labios.

\- Te amo –le susurré con una sonrisa contra sus labios. Rió ligeramente y me pasó los brazos por arriba de los hombros para tomarse de las manos detrás de mi cuello.

\- Yo también te amo –susurró antes de que profundizara el beso metiendo mi lengua en su boca y jugando con la suya. Nunca tenía suficiente de su aroma, de su dulzura, de su sabor.

Separó su boca de la mía después de un segundo y la escuche jadear mientras besaba su cuello. Era el sonido más erótico del mundo. Su respiración entrecortada y su corazón acelerado podrían provocarme aunque estuviera dormido.

La tomé de la cadera y la dirigí un par de pasos hacia atrás, buscando las alacenas que se encontraban en el centro de la habitación, en forma de isla. Medio trastabilló cuando le mordí el hombro con suavidad, pero mis manos se encargaron de mantenerla en pie, para que su piel siguiera al alcance de mi boca. Nos topamos con el borde de la mesada, y la apreté contra él para que sintiera todo mi cuerpo presionado contra el suyo.

Detestaba que la tela me impidiera sentir su suave piel rozando la mía, pero sus manos lo compensaban. Me recorría los hombros y la parte de arriba de la espalda alternativamente. Volví a su boca, donde pertenecía, y la besé por un rato mientras sentía mi erección pegándose a su vientre de nuevo.

Estaba excitado, pero sin embargo lograba mantenerme en control, concentrándome en saborear sus labios y jugar con su lengua. Mis manos se volvían puños tirando de los costados de la tela de su… _mí_ camiseta. Cómo deseaba que me hubiera escuchado cuando le sugerí quedarse desnuda.

" _A penas pasaron unos minutos…_ _quizás aún no pueda…"_ escuché en mi cabeza con su hermosa voz envuelta en jadeos. Me sorprendí de que jadeara incluso sin intentar hablar en voz alta, y sonreí contra la piel de su mandíbula. Apretándome contra ella con más fuerza para que me sintiera pegado a su bajo vientre. Esta chica no tenía idea de lo que podía provocar en mí. Ni qué tan seguido…

Pasaría días adorándola y haciéndole el amor una y otra vez, si no pensara que se hartaría de mí. _"Dios, este hombre me quiere volver loca…"_

\- Sí, pero sólo un poco –me reí. Se sonrojó mientras entendía que la estaba escuchando y luego soltó un pequeño gemido cuando la tomé de la cadera y la senté en la mesada sin previo aviso. Noté la pequeña renuencia al frío contacto del mármol y sonreí cuando una fugaz ocurrencia pasó por mi mente. Relacioné el mármol con la fría piel de un vampiro, y esa pequeña reacción de desagrado con la idea de que mi Ness nunca estaría cómoda con algo tan helado.

\- ¿Qué sucede? –me preguntó con la voz un poco ahogada, y entonces entendí que había dejado de besarla.

\- Es sólo que el frío te molestó –sonrió, y luego me besó en la mejilla y siguió besándome por la cara hasta llegar cerca de mi oído.

\- Prefiero lo caliente –susurró, antes de morder el lóbulo de mi oreja. Era obvio que entendía a qué me refería. Sonreí y volví a besarla, más desesperado que antes. No podía pasar otro segundo sin sentir sus labios en los míos. Su sabor en mi boca.

Al diablo con el hecho de que tenía que irme. Iba a mantenerlo fuera de mi cabeza. Ahora sólo quería oírla disfrutar, gimiendo en mis labios, verla derretirse en mis manos. Tenía que dejar de pensar y comenzar a regirme por mis instintos, por mi corazón. Pro de todas formas arreglármelas para mantener el control. Enredé los puños en la tela de la camiseta de nuevo y tiré de ella hacia los lados, estaba a punto de arrancarla cuando Ness se separó de mis labios y subió los brazos para que la quitara de la forma convencional.

Miré todo su cuerpo mientras se la quitaba lentamente, rozando su suave piel con el dorso de las manos. Siempre me maravillaba lo terso y cálido que se sentía todo su cuerpo. Se sonrojó cuando me quedé mirando sus hermosos pechos, esos pezones tensos que me invitaban a saborearlos. Tiré la camiseta al piso, a un lado de nosotros, y me acerqué a su oído mientras mis manos se aferraban a su cintura.

\- Te dije que deberías haberte quedado desnuda –se estremeció y puso los ojos en blanco. Iba a replicar algo, así que tomé su cara entre mis manos y prácticamente la obligué a besarme. Las inconveniencias técnicas de su desnudez no eran lo que tenía en mente en ese preciso momento. Sólo adoraba sentir su piel junto a la mía.

Estaba sentada justo en el borde de la mesada, sus hermosas piernas cerradas, impidiéndome el acceso. Hice un puchero cuando me separé de sus labios para respirar y fui bajando mis manos por los costados de sus curvas hasta llegar a los costados de su cadera, cerca de la parte baja de su espalda.

Volví a su cuello y besé todo mi camino hacia abajo, a sus pechos. Jugué con ellos, lamiéndolos y saboreándolos hasta que la noté arquear su espalda y acariciar mi nuca con sus uñas. Mordí suavemente su pezón y sentí el cambio de temperatura de su piel. Nunca me cansaría de provocar estas sensaciones en ella.

La tomé de la cintura cuando estaba desprevenida y la senté más atrás en la mesada. Tiré el vaso que había sobre ella y le indiqué con la mirada que se recostara. Se apoyó sobre sus codos, pero mantuvo la cabeza erguida para mirarme. Besé cada parte de su piel que estaba a mi alcance. La parte baja de su pecho, su estómago, su ombligo… Me detuve un segundo ahí cuando se estremeció sin quererlo. Parecía que le gustaba, aunque seguro no más que a mí.

Seguí bajando por su pelvis hasta el comienzo de su sexo. Mantenía las piernas cerradas, pero podía ver que luchaba por contenerse. Probablemente quería vengarse un poco por hacer que me dijera en voz alta lo que quería hace un rato. De acuerdo, podía hacer que las abriera sin decírselo. Subí mi mano por el costado de su cuerpo y tracé un círculo alrededor de su pezón con la punta de mi dedo índice. La vi dejar caer su cabeza hacia atrás y cerrar los ojos.

Moví mi dejo tocándola suavemente entre los pechos y luego bajando por el centro de su estómago hasta el ombligo. La sentí estremecerse de nuevo y escuche cómo reprimía un gemido. Decidí torturarla un rato y soplé un poco en lo que quedaba a mi alcance de su entrepierna.

El aire caliente tuvo su buen efecto, sentí bajo mi otra mano cómo se aflojaban los músculos de sus piernas. Estaba seguro de que ya no podía recordar claramente lo que se proponía _. "No es justo…"_ sonreí. Ya la tenía en mis manos. Me encantaba que perdiera el control de su poder, siempre me hacía saber exactamente qué era lo que quería, lo que necesitaba.

" _No debería… me hizo decir_ _…"_ Mi dedo volvió a subir y bajar trazando diferentes caminos sobre su torso y perdió el hilo de lo que pensaba. Repetí la corriente de aire sólo una vez más y la sentí deshacerse bajo mis dedos _. Literalmente_ se deshizo. Relajó los brazos y su espalda tocó la plana superficie mientras sus manos volvían a mi nuca.

Besé justo encima de su entrepierna y comencé a pasar mi lengua por todo lo que alcanzaba, bajando de a poco toda mi cara para que tuviera que abrir las piernas. Lo hizo de a poco mientras seguía bajando y luego cedió completamente cuando llegué a su punto más débil. Sonreí sobre su piel y me dediqué a lo mío. Quería escucharla gritando. Dibujé círculos con la lengua sobre él hasta que la noté estremecerse de nuevo.

Vi su mano aferrarse a una vieja jarra de jugo metálica y apoyé la mía en su estómago para sentirla arquear la espalda mientras succionaba en su botón con todas mis fuerzas. Me pasé un rato viendo cómo la jarra se desformaba en sus manos. Cómo sus músculos se tensaban y relajaban alternativamente y cómo luchaba por mantener el control de su poder.

De vez en cuando captaba palabras sueltas, la mayoría giraban alrededor de mi nombre, o a la suplica constante de que no me detuviera. Con la mano que tenía apoyada en su pierna me moví hasta detrás de su rodilla y la subí a mi hombro. Dejando su pierna en mi espalda. Captó el mensaje, e hizo lo mismo con la otra, cruzándolas detrás de mi cabeza.

Puse mis brazos a los costados de su torso, por debajo de sus piernas y fui bajando por ambos lados de su cuerpo lentamente. Una la dejé en su cadera, y con la otra seguí paseando por su piel hasta llegar a su entrada. Sonreí contra su piel cuando noté lo húmeda que estaba, lo preparada para recibirme que la notaba. Use dos dedos para penetrarla despacio, sólo para recordarme a mi mismo que era mía. Que me deseaba tanto como yo a ella.

De repente todo lo que sentía me confundió de nuevo. Miré sus manos y las vi exactamente donde estaban antes, apoyadas a los lados de su cuerpo, apretando lo que fuera que estuviera a su paso. Y entonces entendí que estaba haciendo que la sintiera… sonreí. Ese poder suyo era diabólicamente excitante. Sus manos se paseaban por mi bajo vientre y luego por encima del pantalón, haciendo que me estremeciera por completo.

\- Ness… -murmuré contra su piel.

\- Cierra los ojos –me ordenó. Sabía que me convenía hacerle caso, pero ninguno de mis músculos respondía cuando sentía sus manos tocándome por encima de la tela de la mugrosa prenda. De ahora en adelante, me haría nudista a tiempo completo.

\- Y bájate el pantalón –agregó con la voz ronca y sexy.

Tardé un segundo en reaccionar, pero luego hice lo que me decía cuando sentí su boca en mi cuello y mis piernas flaquearon. Apreté los ojos mientras bajaba el pantalón y pude ver lo que hacía que la sintiera. No sólo estaba tirada encima de la mesa, como mi festín favorito, si no que también se movía a mí alrededor, pasando sus manos por mi cuerpo. _"Así me gusta…"_ me susurró al oído el perfecto producto de su imaginación y su habilidad.

Mi hermosa Ness dividida en dos, sólo para poder quedarse quieta mientras la adoraba y tocarme al mismo tiempo. Debo admitir que me gustó la idea. Intenté concentrarme en lamerla y saborearla mientras su… doble se movía hasta quedar a mi espalda, presionando sus pechos contra mi piel, a un lado de las piernas de la real, y paseando sus manos por la parte de adelante de mi cuerpo, bajando lentamente hasta llegar a mi erección.

Me tomó en sus manos y podría haber jurado que era real. Podía sentir sus manos en mi piel como si lo fuera, podía sentir su aliento en mi espalda, y sus labios apoyados ahí de vez en cuando… ¡maldita sea, hasta podía _olerla_!

Apreté más los ojos y volví a mover los dedos en su interior, intentando que se desconcentrara. Pero eso solo hizo que gimiera con fuerza, tanto en la vida real, como dentro de mi cabeza y contra mi espalda. La mujer me volvía totalmente loco. Justo como la última vez sus manos se movieron por mi erección, esta vez más seguras y decididas. Sabiendo qué tocar, y cómo. No era exactamente una ciencia excitarme cuando eras todo lo que amaba en el mundo, pero adoraba que se preocupara tanto por intentar aprender algo en lo que simplemente no podía fallar.

El movimiento constante de mis dedos y mi lengua hacían que aumentara la velocidad con la que me tocaba en su mente. Pero yo siempre podía succionar un poco más fuerte y hundir mis dedos un poco más profundo.

\- ¡Hay, Jake… por Dios! –me alejé de su piel para tomar aire por la boca cuando el que alcanzaba a respirar por la nariz ya no fue suficiente, y escuché un sensual _"No…"_ en mi cabeza cuando me separé de su cuerpo, un "no" que me puso la carne de gallina y me hizo imaginármela haciendo un puchero con los labios.

Moví mis dedos más rápido, esta vez penetrándola con más fuerza, provocando que gimiera y se estremeciera justo antes de volver a su botón con mi boca. Me importaba un cuerno si no podía respirar. Me pondría violeta por la falta de aire con tal de verla, escucharla y sentirla viniéndose contra mis labios.

Aunque por suerte, no hizo falta que me asfixiara, sólo tomó que mordiera un poco su botón con los labios una vez más para que comenzara a sentirla palpitando en mi boca y sus uñas arañaran lo que alcanzaba a tocar de mi cabeza con sus manos. La hermosa fantasía desapareció como si se la hubiera llevado el viento, y sólo mi real y sensual Ness gimió mi nombre mientras se venía. Se contrajo contra mis dedos y la sentí palpitar entre mis labios, pero sólo continué con lo mío, haciendo que el placer le durara más tiempo.

Escuché como volvía a respirar de repente, jadeando e intentando hablar. Ni una palabra lograba salir de su boca con éxito. Sonreí alejándome para poder respirar de nuevo también. Me había quedado sin aire casi tanto como ella. Pero no esperó a que nos recuperáramos. Se incorporó y puso sus manos en mi nuca de nuevo, subiendo mi cara para que la besara en los labios y dejando sus piernas una a cada lado de mi cuerpo.

La besé por un segundo y luego se fue dejando caer lentamente hacia atrás sin soltarme, haciendo que cada vez tuviera que estirarme más para seguir besándola. Apoyé una rodilla en la mesada para subirme y apenas terminé de hacerlo completamente, sentí su entrada debajo de mí cuerpo. La notaba tan caliente… incluso contra mi piel, y tan húmeda, completamente lista para mí. Subió las caderas haciendo que la penetrara un poco y luego bajé a besar su cuello mientras continuaba hundiéndome en su cuerpo. Nunca dejaba de sorprenderme lo bien que encajábamos el uno con el otro.

Gimió cuando la llené completamente y luego comenzó a jadear de nuevo cuando me apreté contra ella con toda mi fuerza. Quería que me sintiera hasta el último rincón de su cuerpo.

Sus uñas arañaron mi espalda y reprimió un gemido una vez más antes de cerrar los ojos y tirar la cabeza hacia atrás de nuevo. Se mordió el labio cuando comencé a moverme, apretándome contra ella cada vez que sentía que su cuerpo recibía en su interior tanto como le era posible.

\- Jake… -medio gimió en mi oído unos segundos después. Escucharla así era mimando entero.

\- Y después te preguntas cómo puedo hacerlo tan seguido.

Sonrió y se estremeció al tiempo que aumentaba la velocidad mirando sus carnosos labios curvarse hacia arriba, su suave piel tornándose un tono más rojizo y sus grandes ojos apretándose todavía más. Todo en ella hacía que me volviera loco. Que perdiera hasta el último resquicio de control. Nunca importaba cuánto luchara, o cuanto intentara mantenerme alerta, todos sus movimientos, sus expresiones, sus gemidos, todo lo que hacia me movía el piso. Cada detalle hacía que me enamorara cada vez más profundamente de ella… si es que eso fuera posible.

Gimió frustrada y frunció el ceño con los ojos cerrados al notar que me distraía mirándola y volví a penetrarla con fuerza para que volviera a gritar de placer. Aumenté el impulso al arremeterla de nuevo cuando sus piernas se cruzaron detrás de mi cadera y comencé a entrar y salir de su cuerpo casi completamente. Era una hazaña bastante difícil considerando que me mantenía equilibrado sobre la mesada con una sola rodilla y una mano aferrada al borde del mármol.

Pude haber usado las dos manos para mantenerme más seguro, pero no podía dejar de tocar sus pechos. Simplemente no era una opción. Y me hubiera mantenido solo con la rodilla si no hubiera estado seguro de que caería de espaldas al piso. En realidad, si yo caía, no tenía problema, pero si Ness tenía las piernas enrolladas en mí, y yo caía sobre ellas probablemente le rompería una, o ambas, así que preferí no arriesgarme.

\- Jake… -volvió a gemir susurrando. _"¡Jake!"_ escuché en mi cabeza en un volumen que me hubiera dejado sordo de haber sido un humano.

¿Cuándo rayos me había desquiciado de esta forma? Hacía un segundo estaba seguro de que tenía el control, pero ahora toda mi cordura se había esfumado. Sólo le bastaba decir mi nombre envuelto en gritos para que mi mente se apagara y me dejara llevar completamente por lo que sentía, por lo mucho que deseaba que me sintiera en lo más profundo, en lo más hondo. Se mordió el labio y gritó gimiendo mientras me apretaba contra ella con toda mi fuerza, actuando como un animal, como el animal que era.

La sentí contraerse a mí alrededor de nuevo y me dejé ir con ella, sintiéndola venirse junto conmigo mientras sus uñas se clavaban en mi espalda y su respiración entrecortada chocaba con la parte de arriba de mi cabeza. Se relajó de nuevo cuando el orgasmo se terminó, pero no dejó de palpitar a mí alrededor, contrayéndose involuntariamente en un ritmo constante. Volví a moverme y gritó de nuevo, apretándose alrededor de mi miembro una vez más. Amaba eso de ella. Un solo movimiento en el momento justo podía hacer que se viniera de nuevo.

\- ¡Jake! –el nombre se desformó un poco de nuevo, justo en mi forma favorita de escucharlo. Primero se tensaron absolutamente todos sus músculos al mismo tiempo, y luego de unos segundos se derritió en mis brazos, cuando el placer se escapó de su cuerpo y sus facciones se relajaron.

Tardé un par de segundos en relajarme con ella, aunque no paré de apretarme contra su cuerpo. Quería sentirla todo lo que podía antes de que… ¡No! No debía pensar en eso de nuevo, ¿qué rayos me pasaba?

En lugar de deprimirme otra vez pensando en que la extrañaría por diez días enteros, me alejé de su pecho y le sonreí mirándola a los ojos, a esos enormes ojos chocolate en los que me perdía tan fácilmente. La besé en los labios y pasé un brazo por debajo de su espalda, a la altura de su cintura para incorporarme llevándola conmigo. Sin separarme de ella, me bajé de la mesada mientras la levantaba para bajarla también, y que quedara sólo agarrada de mí. Me besó profundamente por un segundo y luego comenzó a bajarse de a poco de mi cuerpo, haciendo que saliera de su interior en un movimiento lento y constante.

Me sentí frío cuando ya no la tuve en mis brazos, pero no tardó en volver a abrazarme por el cuello y plantarme un beso en los labios. Mi maldito estómago de lobo gruñó y ella rió en mis labios.

\- Mmm… había olvidado que habíamos venido para comer… susurró contra mis labios. Debes estar muerto de hambre…

\- No, para nada –mentí. Obviamente no me creyó. Rodó los ojos y se separó de mí para buscar la camiseta negra mientras yo me subía los pantalones. La encontró y se la puso en unos segundos y luego me sonrió cuando fruncí el ceño medio en broma, medio frustrado porque no pudiera sólo quedarse desnuda de una buena vez.

\- Bueno, puede que tenga _un poco_ de hambre… -se rió.

\- Claro, "sólo un poco" –remarcó mis palabras sarcásticamente y luego puso los ojos en blanco de nuevo. Negué con la cabeza riéndome y encogiéndome de hombros.

\- ¿Qué quieres comer? –le pregunté dirigiéndome a la cocina, dándole vuelta a la mesada. Eso fue una mala idea. Ness se llevó la mano a la cara, cubriéndose la boca y la nariz cuando pisé los vidrios del vaso que había tirado al piso antes y me corté la planta del pié. Pude ver cómo se oscurecían sus ojos antes de que saliera disparada de la habitación.


	10. La despedida (parte 1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jake POV

\- ¡Maldición! –musité mientras me desenterraba el vidrio del pie. Aunque me quejaba más por haber hecho sufrir a Nessie que por el dolor que sentía por el estúpido vidrio. De sólo pensar lo mucho que le debía atormentar la sed, se me ponía la carne de gallina. Tiré el vidrio al fregadero y me miré la planta del pie de cerca para asegurarme de que no quedara ningún pedazo antes de que la herida se cerrara.

En cuanto lo hizo, quité los vidrios del piso con un trapo para después ponerle cloro a la sangre y limpiarla lo más rápido que pude. Puse el tapón en la pileta y tiré cloro ahí también. Arrojé el trapo y salí corriendo tras Nessie. No debía ser demasiado difícil encontrarla, teniendo en cuenta que su aroma me atraía como un imán a un alfiler.

Se había ido al bosque, obviamente a cazar. Seguí su perfume agridulce como un cachorro persiguiendo un hueso y corrí hasta que se hizo más notorio y tibio. Sólo unos ocho kilómetros entre los árboles, ni siquiera tuve que trasformarme. Vi su hermosa silueta agachada sobre la figura de un venado enorme y me quedé a unos cuantos metros para no interrumpirla.

Cuando terminó alejó su cara del cuerpo del animal y se limpió la boca con la manga de la camiseta. Estaba arrodillada en el suelo, y apoyó sus manos en sus rodillas. La escuché llorar por lo bajo. El sonido de la primera lágrima que cayó me rompió el corazón.

\- ¿Ness? ¿Estás bien? –Se sobresaltó y volteó para verme con los ojos hinchados. Me alarmé y comencé a acercarme.

\- No te me acerques Jake –sentí que me moría al escuchar esas palabras viniendo de su boca en un tono seco y sin vida. No pude decir nada, sólo me quedé quieto, esperando que fuera una pesadilla o algo así.

\- ¿Qué…? ¿Qué sucede? –le pregunté sin fuerzas después de un rato. Había desviado la vista y miraba al venado que tenía en frente. Sentía que toda la sangre había huido de mi cara. Se cubrió el rostro con las manos para que no la viera llorar.

\- No quiero lastimarte.

\- ¿Lastimarme? –de seguro se había dado cuanta de que no era suficiente para ella y quería terminar. Quizás estaba más feliz cuando éramos amigos, o quizás no aceptaba que la dejara por diez días… si eso era, me quedaría, me importaba un bledo la guerra, el tratado, la seguridad, todo me daba lo mismo sin ella.

\- Lo siento tanto, Jake… no me di cuenta de cuanta sed tenía –hizo una larga pausa-. Aléjate, por favor, no quiero lastimarte –susurró finalmente a través de sus dedos. Mi alma volvió a mi cuerpo y de nuevo sentí aire en mis pulmones. No quería morderme… eso era. Rodé los ojos y me acerqué de todas formas.

\- Si no quieres lastimarme, no me pidas que me aleje. –le contesté mientras me arrodillaba en el piso a su lado para abrazarla. Se encogió un poco ante mi contacto y luego lloró por un momento en mi pecho, todavía cubriéndose el rostro. Se sentía como cuando era pequeña y algo le molestaba. La apreté más fuerte y le besé la parte de arriba de la cabeza.

\- Lo siento… -susurró de nuevo contra mi piel después de un rato.

\- Ness… -la alejé un poco tomándola de los hombros y la miré hasta que subió la mirada- Nada paso, ¿ok? Todo está bien –hizo una mueca con la boca-. Además, aunque me hubieras mordido, todo hubiera estado bien. No eres venenosa, ¿recuerdas? Siempre solías morderme cuando eras pequeña.

Me encogí de hombros, restándole importancia. Se le escapo otra lágrima y la acerqué de nuevo a mi pecho, para estrecharla con fuerza.

\- No tendría problema si me hubieras mordido, mi amor. Nada de lo que hagas puede hacer que me aleje de ti. O que ya no quiera verte. ¿Entendido?

Noté que asentía con la cabeza y finalmente pasaba sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura.

\- ¿Estás bien? –le pregunté de nuevo después de unos minutos. Su respiración se había normalizado bastante.

\- Ajá. Sólo… siento haber querido comerte –su tono era bromista, pero sabía que lo decía en serio.

Me reí. Era muy dulce que no supiera que daría mi vida para calmar su sed si fuera necesario. Pero no pensaba decirle algo así, sólo la haría dudar de mi cordura o de mi instinto de supervivencia.

\- ¿Quieres cazar algo más?

\- Si, voy por algo un poco más grande, ¿Quieres venir?

\- Seguro, vamos. –Me puse de pie y me bajé los pantalones mientras me miraba. Los colgué en la rama de un árbol cercano, tomándome más tiempo del necesario, di dos pasos hacia atrás para mantenerla a salvo y luego me transformé ante sus ojos. Antes solía esconderme detrás de un árbol, para que no me viera desnudo, pero ahora quería que lo hiciera. A ella parecía gustarle, y a mi me encantaba sentir sus ojos en mi piel.

Por suerte no había nadie más en fase, así que tenía mi cabeza para mí sólo. Ness se puso de pie y me besó la parte de arriba de la cabeza poniéndose en puntitas de pie. Me agaché un poco para facilitárselo y luego se incorporó y cerró los ojos para concentrarse. Hice lo mismo. Parecía haber unos animales al Este… unos alces.

\- ¿Quieres alces? –me preguntó como si estuviera leyendo un menú de cafetería. Asentí con la cabeza y comenzamos a correr en la dirección en que sentíamos el perfume de los animales. Comer carne cruda no era de mis cosas favoritas, pero estando con Ness no se sentía tan mal. Si me concentraba en dejar que mis instintos me dominaran, era más simple alimentarme de esa forma. Lo había hecho muchas veces antes.

Cuando llegamos, cada uno persiguió uno diferente y los matamos rápidamente, para que no sintieran nada. Yo desgarré la carne del mío mientras Nessie drenaba la sangre del suyo. Se veía muy sensual, y no sé como hacía para que ni una condenada gota de sangre le cayera en la ropa. Yo siempre terminaba como perro embarrado… literalmente.

Por fin mi estómago dejó de gruñir y levanté la vista para mirar a Nessie. Se veía tan sensual… yo, por otro lado, terminé hecho un desastre, como siempre. Debía darme una ducha. Cuando terminó, levantó la vista y volvió a limpiarse la cara con la tela de la camiseta. La miré con intención, preguntándole si ya había terminado.

\- No, no tengo más hambre –me contestó- ¿Quieres volver a casa?

Me encogí de hombros y le sonreí con la lengua afuera, como sabía que le encantaba. Sonrió por fin y luego se puso de pie para empezar a caminar en dirección a la casa. La miré un segundo y luego apunté al lugar en donde estábamos antes, a mis pantalones. Me miró y estoy seguro de que me entendió, pero sólo se rió.

\- No los necesitas, quedas mejor sin nada –musitó, y luego comenzó a correr hacia la casa. Rodé los ojos y la seguí. De todas formas, no había nadie en kilómetros a la redonda. Y si lo había, ambos lo notaríamos, así que no creía que nadie me arrestara por exhibicionismo.

La seguí de cerca todo el camino, no era una carrera, ninguno de los dos estaba corriendo al máximo de su potencia. Y adoraba la forma en la que el viento hacía que la tela de la camiseta se levantara, mostrándome más de sus deliciosas piernas. Cuando llegamos a un pequeño claro en los árboles, se dio vuelta y corrió de espaldas, mirándome.

\- Atrápame si puedes… -murmuró para luego guiñarme un ojo, volver a voltear y salir disparada como bala entre los árboles. Sonreí internamente y comencé a correr más rápido. A los dos nos encantaba eso, correr sin razón. Yo amaba la velocidad, y ella la libertad. Tardamos segundos en llegar a la casa. Yendo tan rápido, era imposible tardar demasiado.

Se rió y tocó la pared de la casa mientras volteaba para verme. Yo aún estaba a unos cinco metros detrás, así que salté y me transformé en el salto para atraparla contra la pared con los brazos. Puse mis manos a los lados de su cabeza. Sonrió y me sacó la lengua.

\- Te gané –rió de nuevo.

\- Si, bueno… pero te atrapé –le susurré antes de acercarme más, flexionando mis brazos para que notara que la tenía atrapada. Pasé mi boca por la línea de su mandíbula muy despacio, haciendo que se estremeciera. Puso sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello y se recargó contra la pared, apoyando su cabeza también, para que tuviera mejor acceso a su cuello. La besé ahí por un buen rato, disfrutando de su maravilloso perfume. La sentí suspirar y luego comenzó a bajar su mano por mi pecho lentamente. De pronto recordé que estaba desnudo…y mucho más excitado de lo que debía.

\- No es justo… -murmuré contra sus labios, para luego seguir jugando con su lengua.

\- ¿El qué? –medio suspiró, y luego volvió a rozar mis labios con la punta de su lengua. Me concentré en hacer que algo de mi sangre volviera a mi cerebro, para poder recordar cómo se hablaba. Su mano se paseó por mi estómago y se fue moviendo por mi costado hasta llegar a la parte baja de mi espalda. Debía concentrarme en algo que no fuera su mano, su lengua, su cuerpo… su perfume y el hecho de que podía olerla excitándose cada vez más. Por la forma en que ese perfume tan particular me envolvía, la imaginaba húmeda y ansiosa, lista para recibirme de nuevo. Sacudí la cabeza y tragué en seco.

\- Tú… yo… -¡Dios! ¡Qué idiota! No podía armar una simple frase. Dos mas dos son cuatro, cinco por cuatro veinte. Apreté los ojos y aclaré mi garganta- ¿Por qué tú tienes que ponerte ropa?

Sonrió mirándome de forma muy pícara y luego subió su brazo izquierdo arriba de su cabeza, buscando algo por la pared contra la que la acorralaba. Encontró el viejo aro de básquetbol que estaba atornillado a la pared desde hacía años y lo agarró con fuerza.

\- No tengo mucha ropa –susurró en mi oído justo antes de usar su brazo izquierdo para saltar y enredar sus piernas a mi alrededor, y el derecho para empujarme contra ella con fuerza. Me sentí desfallecer cuando me sentí en su interior de nuevo. Así, de repente, y sin previo aviso.

\- ¡Dios! –grité antes de pegar un puñetazo contra la pared, intentando controlarme. Sonrió y volteó la mirada al cielo de nuevo, para darme acceso a su cuello. Tiré de la camiseta desde su pecho, arrancándola completamente y haciéndola pedazos. Pronto necesitaría ir de compras por un guardarropa nuevo, pero quería ver sus perfectos senos y sus pezones erectos y listos para que los saboreara.

Agaché mi boca para rozar uno con mi lengua y comencé a moverme despacio, intentando controlar la cantidad de fuerza que usaba contra ella. Gimió y luego movió sus caderas para acomodarse mejor. Entré un poco más profundo y me moví con un poco más de impulso. Me encantaba verla mientras la hacía mía. Me excitaba tanto verla estremecerse y venirse.

\- Más… fuerte… Jake… -me moví con más impulso y bastante más rápido mientras se mordía el labio sensualmente. Sabía que debía controlarme un poco, probablemente si usaba _toda_ mi fuerza, la pared se derrumbaría, y quedaríamos en el medio de la sala, sin necesidad de abrir la puerta… pero escucharla así me volvía salvaje.

Subí mi mano por su pecho y su rostro, y rocé sus carnosos labios con los dedos. Eran tan suaves y tentadores… los acaricié lentamente con mi pulgar, y aferré la otra mano a la manija de la puerta cuando su lengua mojó sus labios y la sentí rozarse contra mis dedos.

" _Así…"_ escuché en mi cabeza antes de que se soltara del aro y pasara los brazos alrededor de mi cuello de nuevo. Apoyó su rostro contra mi hombro y sentí su respiración entrecortada golpeando mi espalda a intervalos irregulares. El aire escapaba de sus pulmones cada vez que me incrustaba contra ella.

Jamás podría cansarme de hacerla mía, de _demostrarle_ que era mía. Podría llevarla al cielo y regresarla cuantas veces su cuerpo fuera capaz de soportar. Adoraba sentir la forma en que se descontrolaba, y cómo latía todo su cuerpo cuando hacía que se corriera. Ahora mismo podía sentirla temblando a mi alrededor… era justo como me gustaba que se sintiera.

Incluso después de sólo unos minutos, podía sentirla estremeciéndose. Seguro no faltaría mucho para que se viniera. Me moví más brusco y exhaló el aire de repente y con fuerza, levantando la cabeza hacia el cielo y cerrando los ojos. Mis dedos seguían en su rostro, alternando entre acariciar sus labios y su mejilla.

Su mano se aferró a la mía y obligó a mis dedos a entrar en su boca. Perdí el equilibrio cuando los rodeó con sus labios y los lamió de forma sensual, intentando hacerlo suavemente a pesar del movimiento rítmico que le causaban mis embestidas. Noté que había arrancado el picaporte de la puerta, esa era la razón de que sintiera que había perdido mi punto de apoyo. Me miré la mano con dificultad y noté el pobre pedazo de metal abollado y deformado, adaptado a la forma de mi puño.

Ness abrió los ojos un momento y siguió la trayectoria de mi mirada, para ver qué me distraía. Soltó una pequeña risa cuando identificó el pedazo de metal en mi mano y luego me besó en los labios apoyando su mano en mi rostro. Tiré el picaporte hacia atrás con un movimiento de mi brazo cuando metió su lengua en mi boca. Necesitaba tener las manos libres para poder tocarla con facilidad. Apreté su pecho, masajeándolo y rodeándolo con la palma de mi mano.

Soltó el hermoso grito que siempre me avisaba el estado en el que se encontraba. La sentía excitándose cada vez más, a punto de llegar al clímax. Su mente también me lo indicaba, todos sus pensamientos dispersados y alborotados. Nada de lo que pensaba tenía sentido ni coherencia. Sonreí, sorprendido una vez más de ser capaz de provocarle esas sensaciones. Me besó la mandíbula y luego apretó su rostro contra mi hombro de nuevo. Arremetí más fuerte y su cabeza voló hacia atrás para apoyarse contra la pared, la mirada de sus ojos cerrados apuntando al cielo. Suspiró una vez más y la vi mordiéndose el labio.

De pronto ambos volteamos hacia el mismo lugar. Un auto se estacionaba en el frente de la casa. No paré de moverme, y al distraerme fui un poco más brusco, así que Ness soltó un gemido que hizo que se me erizaran los pelos de la nuca. Si eran los Cullen, estaría muerto en tres segundos. Le tapé la boca con la mano y olfateé el aire buscando algo del olor dulce. Gracias al cielo, no lo sentí.

Escuchamos la puerta del auto y el olor de la persona que nos visitaba nos llego a ambos al mismo tiempo. _"Charlie!"_ escuché en mi mente al mismo tiempo que yo mismo lo pensaba. Maldición. Charlie tenia la costumbre de rodear la casa si nadie le contestaba por la puerta del frente. Ness y yo nos miramos con los ojos bien abiertos y noté que no había dejado de moverme cuando sentí que gemía contra mi mano. Rayos, era imposible detenerme.

Notaba lo cerca que estaba Charlie. Escuché los tres golpes habituales en la puerta del frente y comencé a contar los segundos, el tiempo corría hasta que decidiera venir por el costado de la casa hasta donde estábamos. Puse mi mano izquierda en el trasero de Ness, para poder despegarla de la pared y con la otra intenté abrir la puerta.

Nessie seguía moviéndose arriba de mí, dibujando círculos con la cadera mientras yo forzaba la puerta. La muy inoportuna no abría sin el maldito picaporte. Nos entré justo cuando escuchaba las pisadas de Charlie dar vuelta al pasillo. Podía sentir a Ness moviéndose cada vez más rápido y pensando cada vez más incoherentemente… al parecer, la sensación de ser atrapada le gustaba, y bastante. Pero no era una opción dejarme llevar por lo que me provocaba. Tenía que pensar claro. Cerré la puerta despacio tras de mí y apoyé una mano en ella para que Charlie no pudiera abrirla. Quizás no había sido una muy buena idea forzar la cerradura.

Tres golpes sonaron en la madera justo cuando sentí que Ness se venía, apretando su boca contra mi hombro para evitar gritar. Cerré los ojos con fuerza, intentando concentrarme en sostener la puerta con la fuerza necesaria, y sin que mi mano la atravesara. Charlie se alejó y cuando estaba por dar un paso, me tropecé con la alfombra y caí al suelo sobre Ness. Me sostuve sobre un brazo, pero mi cadera chocó contra la suya, haciendo que la penetrara más hondo y que se viniera de nuevo.

Terminó con un grito que hizo que tuviera que cubrirle la boca de nuevo, y después presté atención afuera, a lo que hacía Charlie. Se había quedado quieto, probablemente había escuchado el ruido que hicimos al caer al piso. Ness finalmente abrió los ojos y me miró por un segundo _. "Ya me puedes destapar la boca"_ escuché en mi mente.

\- Oh, lo siento… -susurré, quitando la mano de su rostro y plantando un beso en sus labios.

Sonrió mirándome y le planté un pequeño beso en los labios, justo antes de alejarme. Me puse de pie y le ofrecí mi mano para ayudarla a pararse. La tomó y rió un poco cuando escuchó a Charlie afuera, probablemente estaba dudando si debía volver al frente o entrar por atrás. Finalmente se decidió por volver a tocar en la puerta del frente, y en cuanto lo escuchamos dar un paso en esa dirección, ambos salimos disparados hacia arriba.

Corrimos lo más rápido que pudimos, buscando algo de ropa que ponernos. Ness no tenía muchas cosas por la casa, así que debía buscar algo que no dijera "acabamos de tener relaciones y esto es lo primero que encontré para que no me sorprendieras desnuda, abuelito". Me reí en voz baja al imaginarme la imagen y Ness me miró con curiosidad.

\- ¿Qué te sucede? –susurró asomando la cabeza desde su posición. Estaba buscando algo debajo de la cama.

\- Nada, olvídalo –susurré a modo de respuesta y me fui directo al armario a buscar unos jeans. No me había venido, y necesitaba algo lo suficientemente fuerte como para ocultar mi erección. Me los puse mientras escuchaba a Charlie volver a golpear en la puerta. Saqué prácticamente toda la ropa del estante de una sola vez, buscando una camiseta que estuviera entera y encontré un vestido de Ness mezclado entre mis cosas.

\- ¡Eureka! –le dije en un susurro gritado al arrojárselo. Tomé una camiseta y salí corriendo hacia abajo para abrir la puerta, poniéndomela mientras bajaba las escaleras. Por suerte era bastante larga y también ayudaba a disimular -¡Ya voy! –le grité a Charlie para que no se alarmara y llamara a toda la familia o algo así. Lo escuché suspirar en cuanto escuchó mi voz.

Llegué en cuestión de tres segundos y suspiré antes de abrir, bajando la mirada a mis pies para calmarme. Diablos, no me había puesto zapatos.

\- No olvides ponerte zapatos… -susurré debajo de mi aliento sólo para los oídos de Ness. Sabía que me escuchaba.

\- Ok… -contestó luego de reír un poco en voz baja. Abrí la puerta de par en par y ahí estaba Charlie, mirándome con un gesto de reprobación.

\- ¡Charlie! –dije fingiendo que no lo habíamos escuchado y apartándome para que pudiera pasar. Me miró de arriba a abajo y paso a mi lado, por suerte no me tocó, hasta él notaría la diferencia entre la temperatura normal de mi piel y lo caliente que estaba ahora. De seguro le provocaría una quemadura o algo así.

\- Hace rato que estoy tocando

\- ¿En serio? –de acuerdo, era malo mintiendo… me miró levantando una ceja, la misma mirada que solía lanzarme Bella cuando no me creía ni una palabra de lo que decía.

\- Sí. ¿No me escucharon? –tragué con dificultad buscando una respuesta coherente. Nunca me creería que un licántropo y una híbrida, dos especies con audición más que perfecta, no lo habían escuchado estando en la casa.

\- ¡Abuelo! –gritó Nessie desde lo alto de las escaleras y me relajé un poco. Me había salvado. Bajó corriendo, pero a paso humano y lo abrazó, ella era la única persona con quien había visto a Charlie ser tan cariñoso. Y se veía hermosa. El vestido le quedaba a la perfección. Era blanco con tirantes y detalles en celeste en la parte de abajo. Sonreí. Hasta se había peinado con un lazo a tono y se había puesto zapatillas blancas.

\- Llegué hace bastante. Creí que les había pasado algo –le dijo Charlie al alejarse. Nessie puso los ojos en blanco.

\- Hay, abuelo, te preocupas demasiado –le contestó en tono burlón, restándole importancia.

\- Soy policía, es mi trabajo –replicó él señalando su placa con el pulgar. Estaba usando su uniforme- Además, llamé a Bella y me dijo que estaban en casa.

Por eso había llegado sin previo aviso. Me miró a mí y yo sólo le sonreí con la mente en blanco.

\- Lo estábamos, sólo fuimos a cazar –le explicó Nessie como si hubiera sido lo más natural del mundo. "A cazar"… era tan simple, y en cierta forma también era cierto. Debería habérseme ocurrido, pero bueno, tenía que admitirlo: no había mucha sangre en mi cerebro en estos momentos.

Charlie sólo asintió y cambió de tema, seguía con esa política de saber "sólo lo necesario". Pero sabía que cazábamos de vez en cuando y estaba al tanto de la dieta de la familia… aunque no le gustaba mucho escuchar sobre ella.

\- Oh… es que, como les decía, llamé a Bella y me dijo que te irías por un tiempo –volvió a dirigirse a mí. Vi el rostro de Nessie descomponerse un poco y luché por que mi expresión no la imitara-. Dijo que era algo de… los chicos de la reserva. Así que quise venir a desearte suerte.

Me ofreció una sonrisa que hizo que se le arrugara el rostro, y yo se la devolví con gusto. Era muy considerado de su parte.

\- Gracias, Charlie –le contesté sinceramente.

\- ¿Por qué no bebemos algo? –preguntó Ness haciendo que la atención volviera a ella.

\- Claro, ¿por qué no? –le dijo Charlie y luego ella le indicó que pasara a la cocina, quedándose un poco atrás. Cuando él le dio la espalda, se acercó a mí y me sacó una hoja de árbol de detrás de la cabeza. Me plantó un beso en los labios y se alejó para inspeccionarme. Soltó una pequeña risa y puso los ojos en blanco.

\- Estás sucio –comentó mientras pasaba la mano por mi pantalón, sacudiendo la tela.

\- No hagas eso –susurré cuando su mano se acercó mi entrepierna, sofocando el pequeño gruñido que sentía subir por mi garganta. Tragué en seco cuando no me hizo caso. Tomé su mano por la muñeca y la alejé un poco, temiendo descontrolarme con Charlie en la otra habitación. Me aclaré la garganta- Yo… no pude… no me…

Se puso en puntas de pie para quedar a mi altura y pegó su cuerpo al mío, haciendo que nuestros rostros quedaran a apenas un centímetro a dos. Me miró a los ojos y fue su mano libre la que se acercó a mi entrepierna, sólo que esta vez la apoyó descaradamente sobre mi erección.

\- Lo sé –susurró en mi oído y a mi me costó tragar- Y me encanta saber que estás así por mí –Me plantó un beso debajo de la oreja y luego se alejó un poco. El deseo de sus ojos era evidente. Se alejó de golpe cuando escuchamos a Charlie moverse en la cocina, de seguro se estaba impacientando. Puso cara de inocente y marchó hacia la cocina moviendo sus caderas de un lado al otro mientras yo apretaba los ojos para no saltarle encima. Controlarme sería difícil… muy difícil.


	11. La despedida (parte 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jake POV

Me tomé unos segundos para respirar antes de seguirla a la cocina. Necesitaba calmarme. Estaba a punto de explotar, y el hecho de que a Nessie le gustara que estuviera en ese estado, sólo hacía que necesitara todavía más su cuerpo. Tenía que tener algún tipo de liberación, algún tipo de descargue… en otras palabras: tenía que venirme, y pronto.

Pero eso no era una opción ahora. Sacudí la cabeza de un lado a otro y consideré seriamente la posibilidad de pararme de cabeza para redireccionar un poco de mi sangre. De nuevo sentía que estaba caminando sobre algodón. Pero bueno, eso me pasaba a menudo en la presencia de Ness.

\- ¿Tú qué quieres de beber, Jake? –me preguntó su hermosa voz desde la cocina, y yo suspiré antes de entrar con paso pesado.

\- Lo que sea –le contesté con una sonrisa. Estaba parada frente a la nevera con la puerta abierta de par en par- ¿Tú qué tomas, Charlie? –le pregunté mirando el vaso que tenía en frente como si no supiera lo que contenía.

\- Limonada –dijo tomando otro trago. La bebida se veía fría, quizás me ayudara un poco-. Suena genial.

Me acerqué a Nessie para ayudarla, pero hizo un gesto con la mano para que me detuviera.

\- Na-ah… solo siéntate, ya te la llevo –primero hice una mueca pero luego Ness se acercó y me apoyó una mano en el brazo disimuladamente _"De verdad creo que deberías sentarte"_ escuché en mi cabeza con tono burlón en la fracción de segundo que su mano me rozó. La miré a la cara y noté que bajaba la vista con intención y sonreía pícaramente. Creo que me sonrojé, y luego me fui a sentar de inmediato. Era evidente que la tela de jean no me ayudaba mucho a ocultar mi… condición. Supuse que la mesa haría un mejor trabajo, así que me senté justo en frente de Charlie.

Nuestra mesa era redonda, así que Ness se sentó a mi lado cuando terminó de servir los dos vasos restantes de limonada. Me tomé el mío de un solo trago y lo dejé en la mesa, tomando la mano de Nessie entre las mías. Se había recargado en mí, apoyando el costado de su torso en el mío. Podía oler su cabello desde mi posición, y aún distinguía la temperatura un poco más alta que emitía.

Ella fingía a la perfección. No parecía alterada en absoluto. Hablaba y reía como si nada, comentándole a Charlie cómo había sido el día hasta ahora y preguntándole cómo le había ido en la estación. Claro que no le contaba _todos_ los detalles… o yo ya estaría curándome de un par de balazos.

Yo era un caso aparte por completo. Intenté seguir el hilo de la pequeña y superficial conversación, pero me era más que imposible. Todo lo que me pasaba por la mente era el pulgar de Ness acariciando mis manos de arriba a abajo, y luego en círculos. Me imaginé trazando círculos con mis dedos sobre su piel, sobre su centro. Me imaginé tocándola mientras la penetraba, lamiendo todo lo que quedaba a mi alcance de su piel.

\- Jake… ¡Jake! –miré a Charlie que me llamaba. Que vergüenza, quizás hacía bastante que intentaba obtener mi atención. Probablemente tenía cara de ido o de idiota. Sí, esa era la palabra. Cara de idiota. Me aclaré la garganta y le sonreí como pude.

\- Lo siento, Charlie, estaba distraído. ¿Me decías…?

\- Que por cuanto tiempo te vas –me tensé en el instante en que me recordó que debía irme e intenté no demostrarlo. Por supuesto que Nessie se dio cuenta, y en respuesta apretó más mi mano debajo de la mesa, haciéndome saber que estaba ahí para mí. Debía tratarlo como un tema normal. No debía dejar que me afectara.

\- Diez días –le contesté-. Si todo va bien, diez días.

Fingí una sonrisa que pareció engañar a Charlie.

\- Oh, no es mucho, pensé que les tomaría más tiempo –no estaba seguro de lo que sabía del viaje. Quizás Billy le había contado algo, o quizás sólo lo decía por decirlo.

\- Ninguno de nosotros quiere tardarse demasiado. Ya sabes, no hay lugar como el hogar –comenté con tono despreocupado, hablando a través del nudo que se había formado en mi garganta.

\- Abuelo, ¿ya te mostré las fotos del cumpleaños de Emily? –Gracias a Dios, Nessie siempre tenía un as bajo la manga. Siempre sabía qué decir para aligerar un ambiente hostil, o quizás sólo me conocía a la perfección, y sabía cuándo necesitaba un cambio de tema.

Charlie sonrió, completamente distraído por la proposición de ver fotografías de su nieta. Creo que la cualidad de hacer que todos la adoraran y estuvieran dispuestos a hacer cualquier cosa que propusiera se le había pegado de Alice. O podía ser que yo no fuera el único que notaba lo maravillosa que era. Charlie negó con la cabeza.

\- Aguarda, iré a buscarlas –dijo en tono entusiasmado levantándose y dirigiéndose arriba. La miré alejarse y luego volví mi vista a Charlie.

\- Bueno, chico. ¿Cómo te ha ido? –me preguntó en tono amistoso. Él no era de los que hablaban mucho, así que aprecié su esfuerzo por hacer algo de conversación. Le sonreí.

\- Bien, muy bien –busqué un tema seguro del cual poder platicar con él y de repente se me ocurrió algo perfecto-. Restauraré un nuevo auto ¿Te lo había contado?

\- Nop, eso es genial, ¿qué modelo es?

\- Un Ford Falcon, del 65… un clásico –soltó un silbido, al parecer el modelo era de su agrado.

\- ¿Dónde lo conseguiste?

\- Un cliente del taller dijo que ya no lo necesitaba, así que dejó que se lo comprara por un muy buen precio. De verdad fue un muy buen nego-

\- ¡Jake ¿Podrías venir un segundo, por favor?! –se escuchó desde arriba. No tenía la necesidad de gritar para que la escuchara, pero de seguro quería que Charlie supiera a dónde iba- ¡No encuentro las fotos! –agregó después de un segundo.

\- ¡Voy! –Dije un poco más alto de lo normal y luego volví a mirar a Charlie-. Ya vuelvo –le indiqué y él asintió con la cabeza. Subí las escaleras bastante rápido, saltando los escalones de dos en dos. Entré a la habitación, pero no vi a Nessie por ninguna parte.

Antes de que pudiera detenerme a prestar atención a su respiración o el latido de su corazón, había salido de detrás de la puerta y me había empujado contra la pared. Ahora me besaba casi como si estuviera desesperada. Definitivamente, uno de los besos más apasionados que había recibido. Me apretó contra la pared, pegando su cuerpo al mío y haciendo que sintiera lo caliente que estaba su cuerpo. Cuando ya no podíamos seguir sin respirar, tomó un puñado del pelo de mi nuca y tiró de él para que mirara hacia arriba, y poder besarme el cuello. No recordaba haberla sentido tan excitada nunca.

Claro que yo no me quedaba atrás. Ya casi no podía soportar sentirla tan cerca y no hacer nada para tomar el control. Y de pronto su mano se relajó y volvió a besarme en la boca, solo que ahora con un poco más de delicadeza. Su mano derecha bajó por entre nuestros cuerpos y llegó al más que evidente bulto de mi pantalón. La excitación ya llegaba a un punto en el que casi causaba dolor. Así que cuando frotó mi erección por encima de la tela, solté un quejido en voz baja.

Usó la mano que aún estaba en mi nuca para que la escuchara sin llamarle la atención a Charlie. _"Me encanta que estés así"_ susurró con voz sexy mientras su lengua se mezclaba con la mía. Mis manos se paseaban por su espalda y su cabello, buscando tocar algo de su suave piel en los lugares que el vestido no cubría.

\- Me estás volviendo loco –le dije entre besos. Y por un solo momento con ella estaba más que dispuesto a ir al manicomio. _"No más de lo que tu a mí"_ soltó en mi cabeza, haciendo que me estremeciera. Mientras hablaba, quitó su mano de mi erección y tomó la mía, que todavía acariciaba su espalda. La guió hasta adelante, a su rodilla, y levantó la tela del vestido lentamente, subiendo por su pierna de a poco. Me besó el cuello mientras seguía guiando mi mano a su entrepierna. Solté un gruñido al notar la falta de ropa interior.

Tragué en seco cuando noté lo húmeda que estaba. Su mano me había guiado para probar lo que su mente ya me decía. También estaba volviéndose loca. Cuando reaccioné, la tomé del hombro con fuerza y nos volteé a ambos para ser yo quien la aprisionara contra la pared, al tiempo que metía dos de mis dedos en ella. Los moví un par de veces mientras la besaba y sus piernas se enredaron en mi cadera casi automáticamente. Quería tocarla. Quería sentirla. Quería hacerla gritar de placer. Y entonces volvía mis cabales. Charlie seguía abajo, esperando las fotos, esperando que volviéramos.

\- Tenemos que irnos –susurré en su oído y luego le besé el lóbulo de la oreja, atrapándolo con mis labios.

\- No… -susurró de vuelta y luego soltó un gemido muy bajo y prolongado, justo en mi oído. Y en respuesta, comencé a masajearla con mi pulgar mientras la penetraba con los dedos. Sabía que eso siempre la volvía loca.

\- Tenemos que bajar… -insistí- No estamos solos –le recordé.

\- Sí lo estamos –me alejé para mirarla y puso los ojos en blanco-. No llevamos mucho tiempo aquí –contraatacó justo después de suspirar con fuerza, seguramente suprimiendo un gemido.

\- Más del normal -repliqué.

\- A Charlie… no le molesta estar sólo.

\- No creo que se mantenga entretenido mucho tiempo –le contesté, y luego fui mas brusco al mover los dedos, hundiéndolos lo más que podía. Gimió un poco más alto y presté atención abajo, asegurándome que Charlie no la hubiera oído. Seguía en la cocina, y al parecer, ojeaba una revista o algo así. Nessie se mordió el labio y comenzó a temblar mientras se apretaba alrededor de mis dedos. Verla venirse sólo me descontrolaba todavía más. Notaba cómo luchaba por mantener la boca cerrada, intentando no gritar. No ayudé mucho en su cometido cuando moví mis dedos dentro de ella, haciendo que se estremeciera una vez más.

Después de unos segundos la sentí relajarse y quité mis dedos, volviendo a besarla. Ahora era yo el que la acorralaba y la besaba como si no hubiera un mañana. Era casi agresivo en mi desesperación, pero sabía que no la lastimaría.

\- Tenemos que bajar… -susurró contra mis labios y yo volví a besarla, sin darle importancia- No estamos solos –agregó después de un momento. Estaba usando mis propias palabras contra mí.

\- Sí lo estamos –repliqué imitándola alejándome para mirar a mi alrededor, comprobando que no había nadie con nosotros en la habitación. Se rió de mi expresión y me puso una mano en el pecho para alejarme- No llevamos mucho tiempo aquí –contesté, a pesar de saber que ya tenía la batalla perdida, ella no estaba tan desesperada como yo.

Puso los ojos en blanco y me alejó todavía más para acomodarse el vestido. Sentía que estaba a punto de explotar. Y ahora era real y tangible el dolor que me producían las ganas de venirme. Apoyé los brazos estirados en la pared, a los lados de su cabeza y entrecerré los ojos. Ness sonrió y escapó por debajo de mi brazo derecho. Solté un quejido parecido al que hace un niño cuando sabe que no conseguirá lo que quiere y dejé caer la cabeza contra la pared, cerrando los ojos con fuerza. Podía escucharla acomodándose la ropa y el cabello.

\- Me estás matando… -me quejé intentando recuperar el ritmo normal de mi respiración.

\- No es cierto… a mi me parece que estás bastante "vivo" –replicó lanzando una mirada a mis pantalones. La miré entrecerrando los ojos. Puso los suyos en blanco y negó con la cabeza sonriendo como si estuviera loco. Me señaló la mano.

\- Límpiate la mano antes de bajar –me indicó, y yo me llevé los dedos a la boca. Eso devolvió algo del deseo a sus ojos. Sabía que no me tardaría mucho en tenerla justo como ella me tenía a mí. Sonreí lo más descaradamente que pude y casi pude sentir el cambio de temperatura en el ambiente cuando volvió a excitarse. Se mordió el labio y me miró de arriba a abajo. Apoyé mi espalda contra la pared y le devolví la mirada, concentrándome más que nada en sus cremosas piernas. La escuché tragar en seco y luego aclarase la garganta.

\- Debemos bajar –dijo en un tono que no sonó para nada convencido.

\- Bien. Pero si fuera tú, me cuidaría en cuanto Charlie se marchara –le advertí y la besé rápidamente en los labios antes de que saliera de la habitación.

Fui al baño antes de bajar, para mojarme la cara y ver si así podía calmarme un poco. Luego bajé las escaleras y noté que lo que Charlie ojeaba eran las fotos del cumpleaños de Emily. Miré a Nessie con curiosidad y ella prácticamente se acercó saltando hasta en donde estaba para tomarme de la mano.

\- Mira, Jake. Las fotos estaban sobre la mesita del correo, por eso no podíamos encontrarlas –dijo en un tono de explicación. Intenté hacerme el tonto mientras Ness me remolcaba de vuelta a la mesa.

\- ¿Por qué no nos avisaste, Charlie? –le pregunté con tono inocente. Ness me pateó suavemente por debajo de la mesa.

\- Supuse que estaban… -se aclaró la garganta y apenas levantó la vista de las fotografías- ocupados.

Solté una risa nerviosa y miré que su arma aún estaba en su cinturón. Era un terrible mentiroso. Bella era la única persona en el mundo que solía ser peor que yo, y desde su transformación sólo había mejorado y mejorado. Seguramente ahora me ganaba el premio al peor de todo el mundo.

\- ¿Ocupados? –pregunté con fingido tono de inocencia. Ness volvió a patearme por debajo de la mesa. Charlie no levantó la mirada de sus manos, pero juraría que su rostro se tornó más colorado. Me mordí la lengua.

\- Sí. Discutiendo algo –explico con tono seco. Claramente no era cierto. Pero no quería ganarme otra patada volviendo a abrir mi bocota. Era evidente que mi cerebro no estaba al mando de lo que decía. Y si lo estaba, mi cerebro era muy estúpido.

\- ¿Viste la que estás con Sue, abuelo? –le preguntó Nessie sacándome del embrollo y distrayendo a Charlie. Suspiré por lo bajo mientras veía que Charlie se ponía rojo de nuevo, esta vez por la vergüenza. Sonreí sinceramente por cómo había resultado eso. Me encantaba la pareja que hacían. Se complementaban a la perfección.

Miramos las fotos por un rato más, Charlie preguntaba por todas las que estaba Nessie, y siempre le decía que había salido bonita y que era muy fotogénica. Para mi no era ninguna noticia, para mí, Nessie siempre estaba bonita. Me serví más limonada, y esta vez pareció bajarme un poco la temperatura… gracias a Dios.

Respirar profundamente y concentrarme con todas mis fuerzas en la pequeña conversación también me ayudaba un poco a distraerme, aunque en los primeros minutos me resultaba increíblemente difícil. Nessie tenía piedad, y evitaba que participara demasiado en lo que hablaban, contándole sobre cosas triviales constantemente, la mayoría eran cosas sobre las que no acostumbraba participar, como las actualizaciones sobre la familia Cullen. Cosas como que Alice había ido de compras, o el aniversario de Emmett y Ro-xigenada.

Miré la hora en el reloj de la pared. Eran cerca de las seis de la tarde. No estaba seguro a qué hora vendrían por mí, pero sabía que lo harían. Probablemente poco después del anochecer. Eso me despertó bastante. No había querido pensar en ello, pero ahora no podía evitarlo. Tenía los minutos contados. Y eso hacía que se me partiera el corazón cada vez que las agujas del reloj se movían, ahora más rápido que nunca.

El teléfono sonó cuando había comenzado a deprimirme, recordando que me iría. Y para colmo era Seth, cosa que no me distraía mucho, ya que quería saber a qué hora debíamos irnos. Sospeché que Leah le había pedido que llamara, ella tampoco quería dejar a su impronta. Aunque no estaba seguro de cómo había imprimado con Nahuel. El tipo me ponía los pelos de punta.

\- Quizás deberíamos salir después de las doce –sugirió. En realidad no deberíamos, era bastante tarde, pero no pude evitar acceder. Era demasiado tentadora la idea de pasar unas horas más con Ness.

\- De acuerdo, me parece bien. ¿Pasan a buscarme alrededor de la medianoche, entonces?

\- Claro, hermano, nos vemos entonces. Dale mis saludos a Ness.

\- Y a Charlie… -murmuré.

\- ¿Charlie está en tu casa? –su tono sonaba entre compasivo y burlón.

\- Ajá –contesté de mala gana.

\- Mejor te corto antes de que descargues la rabia conmigo –se rió, de tan buen humor como siempre. Hice una mueca a pesar de saber que no me veía- Nos vemos, suerte.

\- Nos vemos –contesté de mala gana antes de cortar. Volví a sentarme en mi lugar, ahora totalmente deprimido, pero todavía intentado disimular. Ahora era incluso más difícil, pues todo lo que deseaba era atarme con cadenas a la casa y quejarme como niño. Seguro mi expresión no era tan controlada como pensaba, porque ambos dejaron de hablar cuando me prestaron atención. Charlie se aclaró la garganta, sonando bastante incómodo, pero no subí la mirada de la mesa.

\- Bueno, creo que debería irme –levanté la cabeza pero no lo miré a los ojos, temeroso de que me pillara y me preguntara qué me pasaba. No tenía ganas de discutir mi partida ni nada que se le asemejase. Intenté fingir una sonrisa y todos nos pusimos de pie, mientras Nessie lo despedía. Charlie me estrechó la mano con fuerza y luego se marchó diciendo un par de cosas que en realidad no escuché. Una vez que estuvimos solos, Nessie me miró con cara de sospecha.

\- ¿Quién era? –preguntó después de mirarme un segundo, bajé la vista y suspiré al contestar.

\- Seth… dijo que vendría por mí a la medianoche. Frunció el ceño un momento y luego se me acercó e hizo que levantara la mirada para verla a los ojos.

\- Bueno, creo que te estás olvidando de algo… -dijo en voz baja, la miré confundido, esperando a que se explicara-. Aún tenemos seis horas –susurró en mi oído al tiempo que pasaba su mano lentamente desde mi estómago hasta mi pierna, pasando por el bulto que aún la esperaba. ¿Cómo era posible estar tan excitado y tan triste al mismo tiempo? Lo juro, esta cosa tenía vida propia. Al terminar la frase, no me dejó contestar, simplemente salió disparada escaleras arriba.


	12. La despedida (parte 3)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jake POV

No tardé ni dos segundos en darme vuelta y correr tras ella. Al pie de las escaleras casi logro atraparla, pero aumentó la velocidad mientras subía, riéndose. Gruñí e hice lo mismo, alcanzando la parte de atrás de su vestido. La detuve por la tela y volteó la cara a mirarme.

\- ¡Te atrapé! –grité con voz juguetona. Pero no esperaba lo que hizo luego.

\- ¿Seguro? –me preguntó en un tono inocente, y luego tiró bruscamente con su cuerpo, alejándose de repente y provocando que el vestido quedara en mis manos, hecho pedazos. Mi mandíbula tocó el piso y ella rió de nuevo y arrojó un beso al aire en mi dirección. Debajo del vestido, que ahora permanecía desgarrado en mi mano congelada, no llevaba nada. Yo lo sabía, pero no creí que fuera a hacer eso… por lo menos no tan de repente.

Un gruñido gutural se me escapó del centro del pecho mientras intentaba reaccionar. Ahora Ness se alejaba lentamente, doblando el pasillo hacia la puerta que escondía la escalera a la azotea. Caminé por el pasillo a paso firme y al doblar la vi parada de frente a mí, abriendo la puerta detrás de ella lentamente. Me miraba con una sonrisa que parecía casi diabólica, era demasiado…

Demasiado para que un solo hombre pudiera soportarlo. Me acerqué rápidamente, sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos, pero no hizo ademán de alejarse. Sólo se quedó parada, esperando que me acercara. Cuando me uní a ella le tomé el rostro con fuerza entre mis manos para llevar sus labios a los míos. Estaba más que ansioso, estaba desesperado por sentirme dentro de su cuerpo. No tardó en quitarme la camiseta, para lo cual alejé mis labios de su piel, exactamente medio segundo.

Enredé mi mano en su pelo y cerré el puño, tirando de él suavemente hacia atrás, para exponer su cuello. Saboreé su suave y cremosa piel mientras la apretaba contra mí con la mano que mantenía en la parte baja de su espalda. Estaba loco de deseo por ella, por disfrutarla, por tenerla, por penetrarla y hacerla gemir como sólo yo podía hacerlo.

Sus pensamientos se descontrolaron en cuestión de minutos. Había algo en la forma en que la recorrían mis manos que la volvía loca. Pudo ser la ansiedad, pudo ser el deseo, o quizás era mi propia excitación que jugaba con mis ideas, pero creí que nunca la había visto tan lista para mí. Tan dispuesta a lo que fuera que tuviera en mente.

Bajó sus manos entre nuestros cuerpos y comenzó a desabrochar los botones del pantalón mientras yo seguía pasando mis labios por su cuello, succionando involuntariamente su piel. Por un momento me imaginé lo distinta que sería la escena si ella fuera la que succionara de mi cuello, pero no podía pensar en eso en ese momento. No podía pensar en nada. Nunca me había sentido tan fuera de control.

Mi cuerpo entero temblaba ante una sensación que no era la que haría que me transformara, pero que hacía que sintiera que mis músculos se llenaban de energía. Me sentía fuerte, muy fuerte, y eso me ponía un poco nervioso. No quería que la situación se me fuese de las manos, pero no podía evitar acariciarla con mano firme y pasar mis dedos casi raspando su piel. Era brusco, pero tenía razones. Dos veces en el mismo día había estado con ella, penetrándola y tocándola, y todavía no había tenido oportunidad de venirme.

Sentía mi piel caliente, mucho más que de costumbre, y me pregunté cómo hacían los demás lobos para estar con sus improntas humanas. Mi temperatura probablemente quemaría a un humano normal si lo tocara. Ness bajó mis pantalones lentamente, solo un poco, para que pudiera escaparse de su agarre mi miembro, que ya estaba palpitante de deseo de moverse en su interior. Gemí contra su boca cuando pasó los dedos muy despacio por todo el largo, solo las yemas de los dedos de su mano izquierda, mientras la derecha se enredaba en mi pelo y llevaba mis labios a los suyos, para buscar mi lengua con la suya.

Mis manos se paseaban por todo su cuerpo, bajando desde el costado de sus pechos, donde mis pulgares se enredaban en sus pezones, hasta el comienzo de su trasero, una y otra vez, alternativamente. Gruñí cuando me rodeó con sus dedos y mi cuerpo tembló completamente. Así no aguantaría ni dos segundos, pero algo me decía que ella sabía eso. Estaba seguro de que lo sabía.

Intenté acercarme más, para apoyarme contra su cuerpo, pero su mano se apretó más a mi alrededor, y jadeé sin aire, cerrando los ojos con fuerza.

Y luego casi caigo muerto cuando empezó a besar mi cuello y bajar lentamente por mi estómago hasta mi erección. Apreté los ojos con más fuerza y le di un puñetazo a la pared que me servía de apoyo cuando sentí que plantaba un pequeño beso en la punta, anticipándome la llegada de su lengua. Su suave lengua se movió lentamente por la piel hinchada y deseosa, y luego sus labios me rodearon lentamente, mientras me permitían el ingreso a su boca.

Normalmente no me gustaban este tipo de cosas… bueno, de gustar, soy hombre, decir que me gustaban era poco, solo evitaba las situaciones en las que únicamente era yo el que sentía placer. Pero ahora no _podía_ evitarlo. Todo lo que podía pensar era en sus labios a mí alrededor, su lengua acariciándome suavemente, sus dedos a los costados de mi cadera. Gemí sin sonido y me metió casi por completo en su boca, haciendo que mis rodillas fallaran. No dejó de notar mi falta de equilibrio y se alejó de mi piel para hablar, al tiempo que presionaba sus manos en los costados de mi cuerpo, indicándome que bajara.

\- Recuéstate –pronunció con seguridad. No dudé en hacer lo que me decía. Mi cabeza no funcionaba ya para nada, y ni por asomo me iba a negar a lo que fuera que quisiera hacerme. Estaba más entregado de lo que era conveniente, más excitado de lo que había estado nunca… y ella lo sabía perfectamente. Incluso parecía disfrutarlo. Estaba a punto de hablar, pero su mente me contestó sin que fuera necesario. _"Adoro ver que te sientes como siempre me siento yo bajo tu cuerpo"_ pronunció lentamente y en tono sensual, obviamente queriendo dirigirse a mí en especial. No sabía que ya escuchaba todo lo que pensaba a causa de su descontrol.

Sus palabras me excitaron sobremanera. El hecho de pensar que ella sintiera algo remotamente parecido a lo que sentía ahora, era de otro mundo. Me senté en el piso y me besó en los labios sin quitar su mano de mi erección, poniendo la otra delicadamente en mi hombro, empujándome un poco para que me recostara. Cuando estuve con la espalda pegada al piso, devolvió sus labios a mi miembro sin dudarlo. Se movía tan segura, tan confiada, de verdad me costaba creer que no estuviera haciendo nada por ella. Por primera vez no me sentía culpable por ser el que gemía sintiendo la boca del otro. De todos modos, ya tendría tiempo para hacer que sintiera la mía… pero ahora sólo quería sentirla así.

Me mordí el labio y enrede mis manos en mi cabello cuando me sentí completamente dentro de su boca. La sensación era indescriptible, y no tenía idea de cómo lo lograba, pero succionaba con fuerza, como si supiera exactamente qué me gustaba, y cómo. Quizás era la imprimación, o quizás había aprendido a leerme la mente, pero todos sus movimientos me volvían loco. Estábamos conectados hasta en el más mínimo de los detalles.

Comenzó a moverse de arriba a abajo y tuve que apretar los ojos para no descontrolarme demasiado. Me llevé las manos a la cara para cubrirme los ojos y una de las suyas se movió por mi estómago hasta mi pecho, mandando choques eléctricos por mi piel desnuda y volviéndome loco. Podía escuchar en su mente como se concentraba en el aumento de velocidad de los latidos de mi corazón, que golpeaba contra su mano intentando salirse de mi pecho. También podía distinguir algo de la sed que le provocaba tenerme en su boca de esa forma… pero mantenía muy controlado ese aspecto de su personalidad. Casi nada se colaba a la superficie, donde yo pudiera escucharlo con claridad. Mi mente se revolvió cuando alejó su boca y suspiró sobre mi piel húmeda.

Su lengua se movió, lamiendo todo a su paso cuando necesitó tomar aire, y apenas tuvo el suficiente, sus labios volvieron a rodearme. Gruñí como animal cuando me introdujo lentamente de nuevo en su boca, haciéndome sentir en la Luna.

\- Ness… -gemí. Ya no aguantaba ni un movimiento más. _"¿Sí?"_ me contestó sin usar la boca… para hablar-. Ya no puedo… soportarlo –me quejé. _"¿Y?"_ Dios, maldita sea, no podía correrme en su boca. Me mordí el labio y apreté los puños contra mi rostro cuando succionó con más fuerza. –Necesito… correrme-. Solté como pude. Ya no tenía posibilidad de mantener la mente clara. Mucho menos mis ideas… y ni hablar de formar una frase coherente. _"Hazlo"_ contestó simplemente, tentándome más allá de la razón. Gruñí y golpeé el piso con ambos puños al sentir sus manos a la vez que su boca. –Sabes… -me interrumpí para gemir cuando su lengua se restregó más fuerte contra la hinchada y ya dolorida piel- que no haré…

\- Sí lo harás –susurró en la milésima de segundo que se separó de mi piel. Volvió a las andadas y succionó con fuerza, provocando que mis caderas se levantaran por instinto y mi mano volara a su cabello, apretando su cabeza contra mi cuerpo involuntariamente. Esto era crueldad pura. Ella sabía que no quería hacerlo, pero también sabía que ya no podría contenerme por mucho tiempo. Hacía horas que estaba a punto de explotar, y eso era antes de que su boca me atacara de esa manera. Solté un quejido y retiré mi mano cuando fui conciente de lo que hacía. Me temblaba todo el cuerpo, y estaba sudando… nunca sudaba.

\- Ness… -me quejé, y luego tragué en seco- por favor… -supliqué casi sin voz cuando fue demasiado para mí y sentí que era inevitable el orgasmo.

A pesar de que no pude terminar la frase, sentí sus labios deslizándose por mi piel para liberarme, y su mano reemplazándolos. Manoteé la camiseta que permanecía en el suelo a un lado de mi cuerpo y me tapé con ella para no hacer ningún desastre. Tenía los ojos cerrados por el placer, que me impedía mover los músculos por voluntad propia, pero podía sentir la mirada de Ness, fija en mi cuerpo, en mi rostro. Y eso sólo hacía que el orgasmo fuera más intenso, más profundo. Movió su mano de arriba a abajo bastante rápido al tiempo que yo prácticamente convulsionaba por el placer que me provocaba su suave piel moviéndose por mi erección.

Grité su nombre sin poder evitarlo y apreté los labios para no hacerlo de nuevo cuando su mano se apretó un poco más, prolongando el momento. Se movió lentamente mientras me venía, sin quitar la mirada de mi rostro. Podía sentirla quemándome los ojos cerrados, los labios apretados, la piel de mi cuello. Se quedó quieta cuando pensé que ya no podría soportar otro movimiento y por fin logré llenar mis pulmones con aire, que nunca parecía ser suficiente.

Cuando mi cuerpo se relajó y logré abrir los ojos, la busqué con la mirada y la vi donde la había dejado, arrodillada entre mis piernas, devolviéndome una expresión llena de deseo y orgullo. Sus ojos estaban increíblemente oscuros, pero no estaba seguro si se debía a la sed o a la lujuria… quizás era una combinación de ambas. Tragué en seco y hablé con la voz tan ronca como si hubiera almorzado arena pura.

\- ¿Qué sucede? –le pregunté quedándome sin aire en la segunda palabra, e incorporándome levemente para apoyarme en mi codos. Sonrió de una forma tan sugerente que no llegué a calmarme siquiera antes de excitarme de nuevo.

\- Nunca te había visto correrte sin estarme viniendo al mismo tiempo –comentó como si relatara los datos del clima. Podía jurar que me puse como un tomate, pero adoraba el brillo que había en sus ojos. Se inclinó hacia delante para que su boca quedara en mi oído y susurró muy bajito, haciendo que el aire rozara mi piel sensualmente- Te ves muy bien cuando te vienes- me dijo descaradamente. Eso hizo que ni siquiera tuviera tiempo de que bajara la excitación. Ya estaba erecto de nuevo, tan solo de mirarla y escuchar su voz diciendo esas palabras sin vergüenza, sin tapujos, sin límites.

Gruñí como un animal y me incorporé rápidamente, tomándola del cabello para llevarla a mi boca, ansioso de sentir sus hábiles labios contra los míos. Procuré hacerlo suavemente para no lastimarla, pero estaba bastante atontado por lo que me había hecho sentir como para contenerme demasiado. De todas formas no pareció importarle mucho, solo gimió contra mis labios y me rodeó el cuello con los brazos mientras cambiaba de posición, obligándola a recostarse. Quería sentirla viniéndose, lo necesitaba.

Soltó un gritito sofocado cuando la tomé de la cintura y la moví mas atrás, recostándola sobre la escalera y posicionándome entre sus piernas. Me sentía mas descontrolado que nunca. Su boca había borrado todo el resto de cordura que quedaba en mi cabeza, consiguiendo excitarme todavía más de lo que había estado durante el día. Y ahora era su turno, no la dejaría escapar por nada del mundo. Apoyé una mano en cada una de sus rodillas y las empujé con fuerza para abrirla de piernas y bajar mi rostro entre ellas. Quizás estaba siendo un poco brusco, pero era su culpa si pensaba que podía soportar sentirla de esa forma y no ansiar retribuírselo en todas las maneras posibles.

Ahora todo lo que pasaba por mi mente eran las ganas de probarla, de succionar de su centro haciéndola estremecer, de hacerla suplicar por más. Me hundí entre sus piernas dejando que mi boca probara su dulce humedad. Deslicé mi lengua lentamente de arriba hacia abajo, y noté como gemía mi nombre mientras su perfume intoxicante me embriagaba los sentidos. Estaba deliciosa, como siempre, más lista de lo que nunca la había sentido. Volví mi lengua a su palpitante e hinchado botón y pegó un pequeño salto cuando lo atrapé entre mis labios.

No la dejé relajarse antes de mover mi lengua sobre él con fuerza, una y otra vez, haciendo que casi convulsionara. Sus manos se enredaron en mi cabello, empujándome más contra su cuerpo y sonreí sin poder evitarlo. Conociéndola, sólo tardaría unos segundos en correrse en mi boca. Decidí torturarla un poco y deslicé una de mis manos desde su rodilla, por el interior de su mulso hasta que mis dedos llegaron a su húmeda y acalorada entrada. Sus puños se cerraron con fuerza en mi cabello mientras gemía mi nombre de nuevo al sentir mis dedos tentándola, probándola.

Se estremeció cuando sintió dos de ellos invadir su cuerpo de golpe, y luego suspiró cuando los retiré muy lentamente, sin despegar mi lengua de su piel en ningún momento. Succioné con más fuerza al tiempo que repetía el movimiento, y en cuestión de segundos la sentí viniéndose en mi boca y alrededor de mis dedos. Gritó mi nombre sin contenerse mientras se estremecía y arqueaba la espalda, alejándola de los escalones… y eso realmente me desesperó.

En cuanto noté que volvía a respirar, busqué su boca con la mía, quitando mis dedos y moviéndolos hasta su tierno botón, para darme espacio para penetrarla de una sola vez. Tuve la satisfacción de ver sus ojos voltearse hacia arriba por el placer y la sorpresa cuando me sintió completamente en su interior sin previo aviso, y hasta podría jurar que se corrió de nuevo al hacerlo… aunque quizás solo era parte del orgasmo anterior.

Cuando logró recuperarse, un par de segundos después, me moví un poco. Temía haberle hecho algún tipo de daño, pero ciertamente no parecía estar adolorida o siquiera incómoda, sino todo lo contrario. Me rodeó con sus largas y torneadas piernas y me aprisionó contra su cuerpo, evitando que me moviera. La besé despacio en la boca, atrapando sus labios con los míos y rozando nuestras lenguas muy suavemente. Podía sentirla gimiendo muy despacio contra mi boca, y adoraba cuando hacía eso.

Deslicé mis manos por su cuerpo hasta su espalda y me puse de pié llevándola conmigo. Sus piernas me aferraron con más fuerza en respuesta al movimiento y tuve que detenerme un segundo para concentrarme en lo que hacía. Subí la escalera con ella en mis brazos, procurando no tropezarme con los pantalones, que aún llevaba bajos pero puestos, y salí a la azotea. El cielo ya estaba oscuro, y sólo la luz de las estrellas nos alumbraba, así que nadie nos vería.

Además, la cabeza me daba vueltas como trompo por el perfume que se concentraba en la casa. Un poco de aire fresco me haría bien, si lo que quería era calmarme… y necesitaba hacerlo. Quería hacerle el amor lentamente, sintiéndola, adorándola. Y en el estado desesperado en que me encontraba, me sería bastante difícil contenerme de ser brusco.

Suspiré profundamente y me arrodillé en el piso, mientras su boca se fundía con la piel de mi cuello, lamiendo y besando cuanto estaba a su alcance. A penas notó que me quedaba quieto comenzó a moverse, trazando círculos con su cadera sobre la mía. Se movía más lentamente, restregándose contra mí en todos los lugares indicados. Cerré los ojos y escondí el rostro en su hombro mientras la bajaba despacio para apoyarla en el piso sin despegarla de mi cuerpo ni salir de su interior.

Su cabello rozó mi cara por el viento y mi corazón se estrujó. Maldición, como extrañaría su perfume, su suavidad, sus besos… Me mordí el labio y comencé a moverme intentando mantener la mente en blanco. Era lo que Nessie se proponía ahora, no pensar en nada, sólo dejarse llevar por el momento, por las sensaciones y por sus instintos. Aunque no todos sus instintos. La sed seguía golpeando en su garganta, y su poder hacía que en una extraña manera, yo también la sintiera en la mía. No planeaba decírselo, pero era muy raro sentir su necesidad de morderme. De apagar el fuego.

Me moví con un poco más de fuerza, procurando que la excitación la distrajera de la sed, y en parte lo logré, aunque no completamente al principio. Gimió mi nombre y cerré los ojos en respuesta, memorizando el tono de su dulce voz y el tono áspero que le concedía el placer. Dejé uno de mis brazos debajo de su espalda y moví mi mano libre para pasarla por su pierna, desde la pantorrilla hasta el muslo una y otra vez mientras la penetraba. Era tan suave, que creí que nunca podría dejar de tocarla, de acariciarla, de sentirla temblando bajo mi cuerpo.

Salí casi completamente, muy despacio y luego entré rápido lo más que pude, chocando nuestros cuerpos y provocando que arqueara la espalda. Me alejé solo un poco mientras lo hacía de nuevo, y busqué su mirada. No supe identificar si en sus ojos había más deseo o pena, su expresión era una extraña mezcla de ambos, como de seguro lo era la mía ahora.

\- Te amo Ness –musité con los dientes apretados mientras arremetía de nuevo contra su cuerpo. -. Por favor no lo olvides… -supliqué. Una lágrima rodó por su mejilla y la limpié con un beso. Me apreté con más fuerza contra su cuerpo y soltó un gemido prolongado antes de contestar, mirándome a los ojos.

\- Yo también… te amo –susurró, y luego buscó mi boca, enredando sus manos en mi cabello y atrayéndome contra ella. Me moví lento y pausado por un largo rato, sintiéndola derretirse en mis brazos un poco más con cada movimiento, y solo despegando mi boca de su piel unos segundos cada tanto, cuando creía que me desmayaría por la falta de aire. Quería memorizar cada parte de su cuerpo antes de tener que dejarla. No me imaginaba pasar siquiera un día sin ella… sin su calor, sus caricias y sus sonrisas.

En su cabeza podía escuchar la preocupación del paso del tiempo. Y un constante miedo de que no regresara. No quería que pensara en ese tipo de cosas. Volvería a ella aunque todo el mundo se me volviera en contra. Era mi corazón latiendo, el aire en mis pulmones, la sangre en mis venas.

Subí mi mano desde su pierna y apoyé mis dedos en su botón, aún hinchado y palpitante, y la sentí estremecerse bajo mi cuerpo. Todos sus pensamientos se dispersaron y volvió a concentrarse en el ahora. En nuestros cuerpos, en la fricción y el calor.

Gimió con fuerza, aunque intentando reprimirse, cuando moví mis dedos, masajeándola en círculos mientras me seguí moviendo en su interior. Aumentó la fuerza con la que la penetraba cuando su pierna derecha, la que continuaba rodeándome, se tensó y me obligó a embestirla más rápido. Seguí su ritmo, dejándome llevar también por las sensaciones, por el descontrol que amenazaba con consumirme cada vez que gemía mi nombre.

Me moví más rápido, más seguro y con más fuerza, restregándola contra el piso y chocando nuestros cuerpos al tiempo que ella movía sus caderas en círculos y mis dedos continuaban estimulándola lo más posible. Sólo le tomó unos segundos correrse, pero eso no hizo que me detuviera. Seguí arremetiéndola y tocándola mientras se estremecía, haciendo que su boca se abriera al tiempo que apretaba los ojos con fuerza, arqueando su espalda y sacudiendo las caderas.

Cuando abrió los ojos, el fuego del deseo llameaba en ellos, volviendo nuestros movimientos más descontrolados y erráticos. Intenté mantener un ritmo estable y tragué en seco cuando sus manos se movieron desde mis hombros, bajando por mi espalda y colándose entre la tela del pantalón y mi trasero, empujándome contra ella con más fuerza de la que creí podía soportar. Escondí mi rostro en su garganta cuando estiró el cuello volteando la mirada a los árboles y aspiré su perfume agridulce llenando mis pulmones. Ya no soportaría demasiado tiempo, no podía hacerlo cuando su aroma me invadía de esa forma.

Restregué mis dedos contra su piel de nuevo cuando fui conciente de que los había dejado quietos, y solo alcancé a trazar tres círculos antes de que comenzara a correrse de nuevo. La seguí, atontado por su perfume, sus gemidos y la forma en que me sujetaba en su interior, apretándose a mí alrededor.

Me quedé quieto sobre su cuerpo mientras el placer me consumía, y cuando recuperé el control de mis músculos, me retiré lentamente. Salí de su interior y luego me recosté a su lado sin soltarla. Se recargó en mi pecho mientras nuestra respiración volvía a la normalidad.

Sentí una cálida lágrima deslizarse por mi pecho y se me formó un nudo en la garganta. La hora se aproximaba, y ella lo sabía.

\- Hey… -la llamé apretándola más contra mi cuerpo. Escondió su rostro en mi pecho y aproveché para apretar los dientes, conteniendo _mis_ ganas de llorar-. No llores… -supliqué. Levantó la mirada y me miró con los ojos rojos e irritados. Pasé mi pulgar por su mejilla quitando una gota.

\- Lo siento –susurró-. Me prometí que no haría esto hasta que te hubieras ido –le sonreí amargamente.

\- Yo planeaba lo mismo –repliqué-. Pero verás que volveré antes de lo que piensas. Son solo diez días –agregué en un intento de convencerme a mi mismo, más que a ella. Bajó la mirada y tomé su barbilla con mi mano, haciendo que me mirara de nuevo.- no tardaré en regresar y volverme una molestia constante de nuevo, ya verás –logré que sonriera con los ojos aún tristes y luego di un beso en los labios. Un beso tierno, dulce, que reflejaba lo mucho que la amaba, lo mucho que deseaba no tener que irme. Lo mucho que la extrañaría.

\- Te amo más de lo que crees –susurró cuando nos separamos, apoyando nuestras frentes una con la otra.

\- No más de lo que yo te amo a ti –repliqué.

\- Eso es lo que tu crees –contestó fingiendo una sonrisa. De verdad se estaba esforzando por no romperse en pedazos ahí mismo. Justo como yo.

\- Sabes que pensaré en ti cada segundo que estemos separados –dije al escuchar los pasos acelerados a lo lejos. Los chicos se acercaba, y nuestro tiempo se terminaba.

\- Y yo en ti, no lo dudes –contestó y luego me abrazó con mucha fuerza cuando me incorporé. La rodeé con los brazos y hundí mi rostro en su suave cabello. Sentí sus lágrimas de nuevo, ahora mojando mi hombro, y las mías humedecieron su cabello antes de que lograra controlarme. _"Por favor no me olvides"_ –escuché en mi cabeza casi sin volumen.

\- Jamás lo haría –le aseguré. Sabía que ella ya lo sabía, pero el miedo era algo que nos hacía pensar en situaciones ridículas.

El aullido de Seth se escuchó en la distancia y Nessie me apretó con más fuerza antes de soltarme. Tomé su rostro entre mis manos y la besé de nuevo, imprimiendo en ese contacto todo el amor que me fue posible, justo antes de voltear y ponerme de pie. Me quité los pantalones sin voltear a mirarla de nuevo. Si lo hacía no podría irme. Salté del techo mientras entraba en fase y comencé a correr en cuanto mis patas tocaron el suelo. Lo dejaba todo con ella. Todo lo que me hacía quien era.

Escuché como lloraba y aullé sin poder evitarlo. Apreté el paso y corrí lo más rápido que podía. Cuanto más me exigiera, más rápido podría terminar con esta pesadilla y volver a sus brazos.


	13. Reencuentro

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nessie POV

Otra vez me desperté a mitad de la noche con el eco del aullido de Jake rebotando dentro de mi cabeza. Habían pasado siete días desde que se había ido, y aunque había llamado prácticamente a cada oportunidad que conseguía, solo ese sonido quedaba en mi mente, torturándome.

Me sentía como si me hubieran desgarrado por dentro, como si nada me importara ya, si él no estaba conmigo. Me removí en la cama y deseé poder controlar mis sentimientos. Poder dejar de sentir como si estuviera cayendo, sin nunca llegar a tocar el piso, pero siempre temiendo el impacto que me mataría. Tenía la horrible idea de que Jake me llamaría de un momento al otro y me haría saber que se quedaría lejos. Que había encontrado otra mujer, una mejor que yo, que la amaba y que me dejaría por ella.

No. Jake no haría eso. Por lo menos vendría a romperme el corazón en persona. Intenté tragar el nudo en mi garganta para que la voz no se me quebrara al hablar.

\- Estoy bien –mentí con la voz ahogada cuando escuché pasos detrás de la puerta de mi habitación. Últimamente papá me mantenía muy controlada, y el tío Jasper me acompañaba casi todo el tiempo, distrayéndome momentáneamente del dolor… de esa sensación de que moriría si no volvía a verlo pronto. Pero no era realmente un alivio, si no más bien como un anestésico. El dolor seguía ahí, solo que no lo sentía.

\- A otro perro con ese hueso –contestó Jasper mientras abría lentamente la puerta. Seguramente papá le había dicho que ni siquiera me había quitado la ropa para dormir.

Estaba completamente vestida, tapada hasta las orejas con todas las frazadas de la casa. No era como si alguien más las necesitara. Y últimamente sentía tanto frío que casi no podía soportarlo. Ahora mismo estaba hecha un ovillo en el centro de mi cama, abrazándome las piernas con los brazos. Sabía exactamente lo que necesitaba para dejar de sentirme de esta forma, y eso solo me arrancaba el corazón con más fuerza.

\- Hey… -susurró mi tío sentándose en mi cama y frotándome el brazo por encima de las cobijas, intentando que la fricción me calentara un poco-. Relájate un poco… necesitas dormir algo. Aunque sea una noche –dijo en tono calmado. Podía ver a través de su fachada, a la forma en la que lo afectaba mi dolor. Y eso solo me hizo sentir peor. Seguro estaba torturando a toda la familia con mis lamentos, no importaba lo silenciosos que fueran. No importaba lo mucho que evitara llorar en voz alta, lo mucho que evitara gritar con todas mis fuerzas para intentar encontrar mis pulmones. En una casa llena de súper oídos, ni el menor suspiro pasaba desapercibido.

\- Lo siento… -susurré-. De verdad soy una lata, ¿no? –dije intentando sonreír, pero esa mueca no engañaría a nadie, y mucho menos a él.

\- Claro que no –respondió frunciendo el ceño-. Sólo vine a ver si necesitabas otra frazada –mintió. Levanté una ceja en su dirección y soltó una risa muda que hizo que la cama se sacudiera-. Bueno, quizás quería venir a ver cómo seguías –concedió.

\- Deberían pagarte horas extras –bromeé-. Últimamente te debo estar volviendo loco las veinticuatro horas del día. ¿No estas cansado? –se encogió de hombros y sonrió sinceramente.

\- Nada es demasiado para mi sobrina favorita –comentó en tono sobre protector, y yo puse los ojos en blanco. El frío me seguía atormentando, pero el agujero de mi pecho se hacía más soportable cuando él bromeaba. Nadie podía evitar sonreír cuando él se lo proponía, incluso aunque se tratara de alguien vacío por dentro, como estaba yo en esos momentos. Acarició mi rostro con los dedos, reconocía ese contacto. Estaría dormida en segundos.

\- Gracias, tío Jazz –murmuré mientras me dejaba llevar por la inconciencia, permitiéndole a mis hinchados y doloridos ojos que se cerraran lentamente.

\- Descansa, preciosa –susurró antes de que me quedara dormida de nuevo.

Desperté a la mañana siguiente y busqué de inmediato a Jasper.

\- Hola tío Jazz –murmuré mientras me estiraba-. ¿Te quedaste toda la noche? –le pregunté sintiéndome muy culpable. De acuerdo, era cierto que él no dormía, pero también era cierto que tenía mejores cosas que hacer que quedarse plantado en mi habitación, viéndome dormir. Se encogió de hombros.

\- Me fui unas horas después de que te quedaste dormida, pero Edward dijo que estabas teniendo pesadillas, así que volví –me sonrió.

\- Lo siento… -murmuré con la voz pastosa. Me dedicó una sonrisa.

\- Estaré abajo, llámame si me necesitas ¿de acuerdo?

Asentí con la cabeza y se fue de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Esperé a que toda la presión de la atmósfera cayera sobre mi pecho de nuevo al momento en que se marchara, pero por alguna razón, me sentía mucho mejor que el día anterior. Era más fácil respirar… _mucho_ más fácil.

Suspiré profundamente y me senté en la cama quitándome las cobijas de encima. Aún sentía muchísimo frío, pero en cierta forma me sentía mas animada. Me puse de pie. Hoy era el octavo día. Quizás esa fuera la razón del cambio. Quizás ahora era posible estar… esperanzada.

En cuanto aparecí en lo alto de las escaleras, todos se quedaron en silencio, interrumpiendo las conversaciones que llevaban y mirándome como esperando a que me derrumbara. Puse los ojos en blanco y bajé a paso humano, intentando que no me afectara. Pretendía mantener una actitud positiva, y de verdad no me ayudaba que toda la familia pareciera temerme. Mamá estuvo frente a mí en cuanto puse un pie en el suelo.

\- Hola cariño –dijo antes de darme un beso en la mejilla y un ligero abrazo. Yo era la única persona –además de papá-, con la que se sentía cómoda haciendo ese tipo de demostraciones. O al menos eso aparentaba-. ¿Cómo te sientes?

Intenté sonreír y una mueca un poco extraña se dibujó en mi rostro. No me parecía lógico mentirles.

\- Mejor –contesté simplemente. Era cierto. No me sentía "bien", pero al menos estaba mejor.

\- ¡Pues que bien! Por que definitivamente debemos ir… ¡de compras! –casi gritó Alice llegando a donde estábamos desde donde estaba en una fracción de segundo-. Ya estoy temiendo que hayas heredado el sentido de la moda de tu madre.

Mamá puso los ojos en blanco y me soltó para volver con papá, que permanecía sentado en el sofá con la mirada bastante ausente.

\- ¡Hay, vamos! Te divertirás, te lo prometo… ¿Por favor? Además, ¿hace cuánto que no sales conmigo? Estoy empezando a pensar que ya no me quieres… -dijo poniendo sus enormes ojos de cachorro. Bufé y sonreí forzadamente.

\- De acuerdo… -accedí sin mucho entusiasmo, pero al menos intentando fingirlo.

\- ¡Genial! –casi gritó dando pequeños saltitos por la habitación-. Podemos ir a la peluquería, y a ver una película, y a comprarte algo de ropa…

\- Hey, hey, hey… -la interrumpí, frenando su ataque de entusiasmo y deteniendo la verborragia-. ¿Te importa si como algo primero? me muero de hambre -miré la hora en el gran reloj de la sala y marcaba las nueve de la mañana.

\- Alice… -murmuró papá desde el sillón cuando notó que ella iba a replicar. Alice volteó a mirarlo y papá solo le dirigió una mirada. Ella entrecerró los ojos mirándolo y luego de unos segundos accedió.

\- De acuerdo, supongo que unos minutos no le harán daño a nadie… -murmuró, y luego volvió a sentarse cerca de Jasper.

" _Gracias papá"_ pensé mientras me iba a la cocina y sin siquiera mirarlo, para no delatarme. Pero por el rabillo del ojo pude llegar a ver el tenue movimiento de su boca, que me indicaba una sonrisa. Éramos muy buenos en eso. Siempre podíamos mantener conversaciones sin que nadie lo supiera, y yo normalmente notaba las suyas con alguien mas.

Me preparé algo de comer y me senté en la gran mesa para hacerlo, pensando en lo vacía que se veía sin Jacob acompañándome.

Después de unos minutos, Alice, Jasper, mamá y papá vinieron a hacerme compañía. Eso fue muy lindo de su parte. Me sentía bastante incómoda sola en la gran mesa de la cocina.

Alice comenzó a hablar sobre lo que compraríamos en cuanto se sentó, a pesar de la mirada de papá hacia ella. Mamá sólo suspiró y puso los ojos en blanco, dedicándome una mirada de compasión. A ella más que nadie la torturaban ese tipo de salidas. Bueno… no es que fuera una tortura, era sólo que no estaba de ánimos.

Después de un momento solo seguí comiendo, convirtiendo su discurso en un sonido de fondo. Pero aún así levanté la vista para mirarla cuando de repente y sin previo aviso se quedo completamente callada. Mi corazón golpeó contra mis costillas volviéndose loco al ver su expresión ausente, y mi tenedor golpeó el plato con fuerza.

Sentí que la sangre abandonaba mi rostro al cruzar por mi mente el pensamiento fugaz de que podía tratarse de algo malo sobre Jake. Pero ella no vería eso ¿o sí?

Me levanté y la miré atentamente. Sus ojos no volvían a la normalidad. Miré a papá desesperada, buscando una explicación, y me encontré con una enorme sonrisa. Mi estúpido corazón se sintió enorme en mi pecho cuando entendí que lo que veía Alice era la nada. Todo desaparecía porque mi Jake volvía.

\- ¿En serio? -pregunté a papá con la voz alterada por la euforia. Asintió con la cabeza-. ¿Cuándo? -agregué. Fue Alice quien respondió.

\- Llegará en unos veinte minutos al bosque, por el extremo oeste -abrí los ojos como platos cuando escuché su respuesta, tan específica y decidida. No había ningún rastro de duda en su tono de voz.

\- Al parecer, Jake nunca había estado tan decidido a hacer algo… incluso en su forma de lobo -explicó papá a mi pregunta silenciosa. Mi sonrisa estuvo a punto de rasgarme la cara.

\- Todo va desapareciendo mientras se acerca -agregó Alice. Estuve a punto de gritar. Algo en mi visión periférica llamó mi atención: Jasper parecía saltar en su silla. Papá lo miro extrañado y él rió por lo bajo.

\- Lo siento, no puedo evitarlo, está tan contenta -se excusó. Me reí con un tono agudo, como una niña.

\- ¿Y qué esperas? -me preguntó mamá, que como siempre, había deducido toda la situación. Solté un gritito antes de salir corriendo de la habitación lo más rápido posible. Corrí directamente al oeste, sin desviarme del camino.

Al llegar casi al borde del bosque luego de unos minutos, y no ver señales de los lobos por ningún lado, subí al árbol más alto para poder ver con más claridad si Jake se acercaba. Sólo me quedé un momento intentando ver en la lejanía, y escaneando la mayor cantidad de terreno posible.

Me moví mas alto en el tronco del pino al que estaba subida y rasgué mi abrigo con una rama. Ya no lo necesitaba, así que decidí deshacerme de él. Me lo quité y lo colgué de una rama junto con los otros dos que llevaba puestos, quedando sólo en mi blusa blanca, una de tirantes muy simple.

Cuando vi las figuras acercarse por el campo desértico a lo lejos, tuve que evitar gritar con todas mis fuerzas. Jake los encabezaba, y Leah y Seth lo escoltaban como siempre. Aunque me llamó la atención una cuarta figura. Una que no conocía. Un lobo de pelaje claro corría a un lado de Seth, pero no le di importancia, sólo miré a mi enorme lobo rojizo mientras se acercaba. Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y un nudo se formó en mi garganta de pura felicidad, impidiendo que le hablara.

Cuando estuvo a unos diez metros de donde me encontraba, se detuvo en seco, sus patas patinando en el suelo por la brusquedad de su movimiento. Los demás lo miraron un momento y luego siguieron su camino. Miré a Jake con una sonrisa en el rostro. Había vuelto a mí. Había cumplido su promesa. Tembló y salió de fase rápidamente. Sabía que yo estaba ahí esperándolo.

\- ¿Ness? -preguntó y yo me moví en la rama preparada para dejarme caer al suelo. Miró a mí directamente y luego se movió con reflejos impresionantes -incluso para un licántropo- para atraparme.

El mundo volvió a su lugar en cuanto sentí sus manos en mi cuerpo. Como había saltado para caer de pie, me había atrapado tomándome de la cintura y sosteniéndome en el aire. Apoyé mis manos en sus hombros mientras él giraba en un círculo sosteniéndome en vilo, como si fuera una niña. Es mas, como cuando _era_ una niña.

Su sonrisa contrastaba con las lagrimas que corrían por su rostro, pero la alegría en sus ojos era evidente. De seguro su expresión era un reflejo exacto de la mía. Luego de un par de segundos me bajó para que pudiera abrazarlo. Lo hice con todas mis fuerzas, así como él. Ninguno de los dos estaba respirando, pero el aire no era una prioridad en ese momento. Sólo quería sentirlo. Lloré rodeada por sus brazos por un momento, y luego alejé el rostro para besarlo.

Había extrañado tanto sus besos que me perdí en ellos por un largo momento, como si no pudiera hacer otra cosa. Su lengua sincronizada con la mía me volvía completamente loca.

La ansiedad en sus movimientos era casi tanta como en los míos, y adoraba saber que también me había extrañado.

\- Estaba muerto sin ti -aclaró contra mis labios. Estaba escuchándome. Siempre lo hacía cuando tenía tantas ganas de tenerlo. Un gruñido se escapó del centro de su pecho y me fue bajando lentamente hasta que fui capaz de apoyar mis pies en el suelo… Aunque no noté la diferencia: a pesar de que ya no me sostuviera en el aire, aún me hacía sentir en las nubes.

Continuó besándome mientras sus dedos jugaban ansiosos con el borde de mi camiseta, tirando de ella. Jake sabía que no podía romperla, tenía que usar ropa para volver a casa… así que levanté los brazos para que la quitara. Eso hizo, sus movimientos ansiosos y desesperados. Sonreí en su boca cuando volvió a besarme y seguí paseando mis manos por su pecho y su abdomen. Ése era el calor que había añorado tanto, el que me había hecho tanta falta.

Alejó su boca de la mía para soltar un gemido cuando continué bajando mi mano hasta sentirla sobre su erección. Hubiera jurado que jamás lo había sentido tan tenso, tan preparado para hacerme suya. Deslicé mis dedos con delicadeza mientras Jake se desesperaba con el botón de mis jeans. No parecía poder concentrarse lo suficiente.

\- ¡Maldición! -soltó frustrado para luego alejarse para mirar lo que hacía. Eso no pareció ayudar. Reí sin poder evitarlo y me miró a los ojos con una mirada oscura y torturada por la impaciencia-. Quítatelos -suplicó. Lo empujé unos centímetros apoyando mi mano en su pecho y llevé mis manos al botón de mis pantalones mientras él me miraba apretando los puños con fuerza y mordiéndose el labio.

Los bajé mientras miraba su cuerpo, más tenso, musculoso y sexy de lo que pensé que fuera posible. Me bajé los pantalones mientras me quitaba los tenis con las puntas de los pies. Gruñó al verme en ropa interior y se acercó los dos pasos que nos separaban, estampando sus labios contra los míos con urgencia. Pasé mis manos alrededor de su cuello y lo atraje a mí, pegando mi cuerpo al suyo todavía más.

Sentí sus dedos en el broche de mi sostén y reí cuando no pudo desabrocharlo.

\- Me siento como novato -comentó frustrado contra mis labios, reí un poco, y luego solté un gemido cuando una de sus manos se deslizó hasta la parte baja de mi espalda para presionarme contra su erección-. ¡Al demonio! -soltó al escucharme, tirando de la tela desde atrás hasta desgarrarla por completo. Sonreí por sentirlo tan ansioso como yo lo estaba, y luego siguió besándome mientras ambos nos arrodillábamos en la tierra sin despegarnos el uno del otro.

Mis manos se pasearon por su espalda y sus hombros, tocando todo lo que me fuera posible, así como las suyas se movían por mi pecho y mi cintura sin que él pareciera poder evitarlo. Gemí con fuerza cuando una de ellas se deslizó entre nuestros cuerpos acercándose a mi intimidad. Metió los dedos debajo de la tela y los restregó con firmeza contra mi piel. Curvé mi cuerpo contra el suyo escondiendo mi rostro en su hombro y gimiendo contra su piel ante el contacto.

Lo escuché tragar en seco mientras movía sus dedos con seguridad contra mi punto más sensible. Era difícil mantenerme sobre mis rodillas con su mano haciendo que las piernas me temblaran, así que me aferré a sus hombros, casi clavando mis uñas en su piel.

No soporté la electricidad de sus movimientos por mucho tiempo. Era simplemente demasiado placer y demasiadas sensaciones como para que pudiera sobrellevarlo sin correrme casi de inmediato. Sonrió contra la piel de mi cuello cuando prácticamente me convulsioné llegando al orgasmo. No me sentí capaz de moverme por un buen rato, pero Jake no estaba en sus cabales tanto como para esperar a que me recuperara por completo… y francamente, no quería que lo estuviera.

Jadeé cuando sentí como arrancaba también la tela de mi última prenda, y luego otra vez cuando me levantó con sus manos en mi cintura para que desdoblara las piernas y las pusiera a su alrededor. Así lo hice, y me miró a los ojos mientras relajaba sus rodillas para quedar más cerca del piso y me bajaba lentamente, pegándome a su pecho.

Cerré mis puños en el cabello de su nuca cuando lo sentí justo en mi entrada, y él soltó un gruñido al notar mi humedad, que prácticamente desbordaba ansiosa por recibirlo. Buscó mis ojos y me miró intensamente por una fracción de segundo antes de soltarme de repente sobre sí mismo, mirando mi expresión mientras me invadía completamente de una sola vez.

Gemí casi gritando su nombre y me quedé quieta un segundo, asimilando la sensación de sentirlo dentro de mí de nuevo, después de desearlo así por tanto tiempo. Me tomó de la cadera, y arqueé la espalda y cerré los ojos cuando lo sentí empujándome más hacia abajo, reclamando más de mí. Intentando hundirse más en mi de lo que era posible.

\- ¡Jake! -repetí cuando los gemidos me dejaron un espacio libre para hablar y luego volví a abrazarlo con fuerza mientras comenzaba a mover mis caderas, restregándome con fuerza contra su cuerpo. Dejó escapar un gemido que casi me pareció un quejido y bajó sus manos a mi trasero para acompañar mis movimientos.

Me dirigió de arriba a abajo, restregando mi pecho contra el suyo, mientras yo movía instintivamente mis caderas en círculos sobre él.

\- Ness… -susurró y gemí de nuevo al escuchar mi nombre en sus hermosos labios. Aún lo abrazaba con todas mis fuerzas, así que volteé mi rostro para deleitarme con la piel de su cuello, que estaba tan tenso y rígido como su miembro dentro de mí. Presté atención, y noté todo su cuerpo duro como hierro caliente debajo de mí.

\- ¿Qué sucede? -pregunté con la voz cortada por la excitación y la falta de aire. No pareció capaz de responder, todo lo que hizo fue gemir de nuevo contra la piel de mi hombro y apretar sus manos a mi espalada y mi trasero, donde descansaban. Pude adivinar lo que le sucedía-. ¿Quieres venirte, Jake? -pregunté lentamente en su oído, intentando que mi voz sonara correctamente, y luego lamí la piel de debajo de su oído. Gruñó como un animal y gimió de nuevo.

\- No sin ti -respondió con un gruñido ronco y la garganta seca, moviéndome con más velocidad que antes, restregándome contra él y hundiéndose en mí con fuerza y determinación. Me presionó contra él tanto que arqueé la espalda de nuevo, alejando un poco mi rostro. Cuando miré sus ojos llenos de deseo, me quemaron completamente por dentro, y comencé a venirme de nuevo sin poder evitarlo. Intenté no cerrar los párpados, para ser capaz de seguir viendo su expresión… pero el placer fue más fuerte que yo cuando, con una sonrisa de suficiencia en el rostro, se dejó llevar conmigo, corriéndose en mi interior y gimiendo mi nombre.

Jadeé sin intentar evitarlo y me quebré sobre él luchando por recuperar el ritmo de mi respiración. Tragó en seco y respiró superficialmente por un momento, sin dejar de abrazarme.

\- Deberíamos volver… -sugerí luego de unos minutos, cuando mi cerebro se puso en marcha de nuevo.

\- Ni lo sueñes -soltó incorporándose sobre sus rodillas y luego tumbándome en el suelo para poder estar encima de mí. Me miró a los ojos unos segundos y luego bajó su rostro a mi pecho y besó una de mis clavículas mientras alejaba lentamente su cadera, saliendo de mi interior. No parecía dispuesto a tomar un descanso.

\- Se preguntarán dónde estamos… -argumenté débilmente, intentando luchar contra mis propios impulsos. Jake me besaba el cuello mientras sus manos recorrían mi pecho y mi pierna, cada una haciendo que temblara por sensaciones diferentes pero igualmente satisfactorias.

\- Solo estamos tu y yo ahora -murmuró alejándose de nuevo para capturar mis ojos una vez más. Mi respiración volvió a agitarse y lo que pensaba se despedazó junto con mi poca determinación.

\- Suena bien -murmuré mientras él volvía a uno de mis pechos. Sentí la sonrisa en sus labios contra mi piel.

\- Como no tienes idea -soltó bajando su rostro a un objetivo todavía más excitante. Plantó besos por todo mi abdomen hasta mi punto más sensible. Me estremecí en el primer contacto y luego de nuevo cuando se dedicó a succionar mi tierno botón como sabía que me volvía loca. No tardé en volver a gemir su nombre entre jadeos, y cada vez que lo hacía, sentía sus sonrisas involuntarias contra mí.

Notó cuando ya no podía soportar ni un segundo más con él fuera de mí, y se acercó para posicionarse sobre mi cuerpo una vez más. Besó mi cuello mientras lo sentía de nuevo listo en mi entrada, tentándome a rodar sobre él y hacerlo mío a la fuerza.

Soltó una carcajada y me ruboricé al notar que me escuchaba de nuevo.

\- ¿"A la fuerza"? -preguntó irónico y levantando las cejas, alejando su boca de mi piel para que pudiera verle el rostro-. No creo que eso cuente como "a la fuerza" -rió de nuevo-. Quiero decir… créeme que no pondría mucha resistencia.

Alejó su erección sólo unos centímetros y luego volvió a mi piel aún sin penetrarme. Le gruñí, en parte en broma y en parte por la excitación, y volvió a sonreír con esa expresión que me erizaba la piel.

\- No me tientes -le advertí. Soltó una carcajada muda, como si dudara de mi determinación… o quizás de mi capacidad. Pero inmediatamente después lo sentí invadiéndome una vez más. Gemí mientras él apretaba los dientes. Su expresión lo hacía parecer concentrado en algo muy importante.

Se quedó quieto un momento cuando estaba a mitad de camino y apoyó su caliente mano en mi rostro, abarcando desde mi frente hasta debajo de mi barbilla.

\- Te extrañé tanto… -susurró mirándome a los ojos intensamente y moviéndose de nuevo muy despacio. Ahora, a diferencia de la vez anterior, sí parecía capaz de hablar.

\- También yo -le aseguré levantando mi rostro para darle un corto beso en los labios-. A cada segundo -agregué para darle una idea aproximada de lo que había sufrido sin él a mi lado.

Lo sentí adentrarse más en mi cuerpo al tiempo que otra sonrisa se extendía por su rostro. No pude evitar que la mía se transformara en una mueca de placer cuando lo sentí llenándome de nuevo.

Cerré los ojos cuando comenzó a embestirme lentamente, saliendo casi completamente de mi cuerpo antes de adentrarse nuevamente. Él sabía cuánto me gustaba que hiciera eso. Lo sabía todo sobre mí. Cada detalle, cada debilidad, cada defecto… y aún así había vuelto conmigo. Había regresado para estar junto a mí.

\- Te amo… -murmuró. Me sonó más como una explicación que como una casualidad que dijera eso justo entonces. Sonreí y besé su hombro, escondiendo luego mi rostro en la curvatura de su cuello.

\- Yo también te amo, Jake… -respondí dejando que un gemido escapara de mis labios cuando se empujó a sí mismo con más fuerza contra mí.

Aún así, sus movimientos ahora eran mucho más dulces, mucho más delicados. Esta no era solo la urgencia de nuestros cuerpos por encontrarse de nuevo, sino la desesperación por hacerle saber al otro que no había tiempo suficiente que pudiera pasar para que olvidáramos de lo que sentíamos, para que lo dejáramos ir.

\- Ni luego de toda la eternidad -musitó contra la piel de mi hombro con un tono muy bajo, justo como si él también me dejara escuchar lo que pensaba. Luego volvió a mis labios y me besó profundamente mientras la fuerza de sus embestidas aumentaba a cada segundo. Sentí su ardiente lengua en la mía y un rastro de mi sabor en sus labios.

Me había sentido tan tensa estos últimos días, que no podía creer la forma en la que parecía derretirme en sus brazos mientras me hacía suya de nuevo. Mientras confirmaba que era mío. Todo el universo tenía sentido cuando Jake me tocaba, me besaba o me hacía el amor. No importaba la forma en la que lo hiciera, mi cuerpo siempre respondería a su tacto.

\- Apuesto a que ni siquiera necesito tocarte -sonrió con suficiencia y se incorporó sobre su brazos para penetrarme más intensamente, ahora saliendo completamente de mí antes de estrellar sus caderas contra las mías de nuevo. Extendí mis brazos a mis costados y enterré mis uñas en la tierra para no hacerlo en su piel.

\- Engreído… -dejé escapar mientras mis ojos insistían en voltearse hacia arriba sin que tuviera control sobre ellos.

\- Algún día te lo probaré -respondió soberbio. Hablaba entrecortadamente, pero de alguna forma lograba que lo entendiera a la perfección-. Estoy tan seguro como del hecho de que te correrás exactamente en… tres… -me embistió con más fuerza e intenté resistirlo- Dos… -sonrió y lo sentí incrustándose de nuevo en mí, aumentando la velocidad y buscando mi mirada con sus ojos- Uno…

Gemí con fuerza y sentí la explosión una vez más, recorriendo todo mi cuerpo, partiendo de mi vientre y haciéndose lugar hasta los dedos de mis pies y las puntas de mi cabello. No recordaba haber sentido tanto placer jamás. Mi cabeza hizo un alto y dejó de funcionar por un momento en el que creí que todo se desvanecería a mi alrededor.

Me estremecí violentamente cuando lo sentí gimiendo mi nombre y embistiéndome con más fuerza al tiempo en que él también llegaba al orgasmo una vez más. Adoraba escuchar mi nombre en esa forma. De sus labios, entre jadeos, gemidos y gruñidos.

Se mantuvo firme sobre sus brazos cuando terminó y yo logré abrir los ojos para mirarlo. Observé sus fuertes brazos, con los tendones y músculos marcados y sobresalientes bajo su cobriza piel, por la posición en la que se encontraba. Seguí luego con su fornido pecho, subí mi mirada por su tensa mandíbula y finalmente me detuve en su rostro. Abrió los ojos después de un momento y me miró sonriente.

\- Te lo dije -musitó en tono de broma y yo le saqué la lengua, riendo luego con él-. También estaría feliz de probarte que no necesito tocarte para volverte loca -agregó con voz seductora y guiñando un ojo en la última palabra. Lo golpeé en el pecho sin fuerza y me reí de nuevo.

\- Bueno, pues yo también podría hacerte eso a ti -repliqué en el mismo tono sensual, y Jake tragó en seco, sonrió y salió de mi interior para recostarse a mi lado aún jadeando.

\- Es una cita -comentó con tono solemne. Sabía que me haría cumplir con eso, pero ahora no había tiempo. Los minutos pasaban rápidamente mientras ambos intentábamos reponernos. A pesar de que nuestra forma de respirar se normalizaba, las sonrisas no parecían dispuestas a desaparecer. Lucían como si las hubieran gravado de nuestros rostros.

\- Jake… -murmuré un momento después. Se volteó de costado, apoyando su codo en la tierra y su cabeza en su mano para mirarme.

\- ¿Sí? -preguntó cuando me quedé mirando como idiota su cuerpo desnudo. Parecía incluso más sexy que cuando se había marchado, pero eso no podía ser posible. Sólo debía ser mi imaginación. Me concentré en recordar lo que iba a preguntarle.

\- ¿Quién era el cuarto lobo? -la curiosidad en mi voz era más que evidente.

\- ¡Oh! -sonrió-. Es la impronta de Seth -respondió dejándome atónita, con los ojos como platos y la boca abierta. Rió por mi expresión y luego se puso de pie y extendió su mano para ayudarme a levantarme-. Vamos… querrás conocerla.


	14. Tiempo fuera

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jake POV

Después de que Ness se vistiera, nos quitamos un poco el polvo y fuimos a casa para que yo consiguiera algo de ropa. Puede que el pensamiento fuera un poco anticuado, pero aún no me gustaba saludar a los suegros completamente desnudo.

Me di una ducha muy rápida y tomé un par de jeans limpios -ya que los que tenía estaban irreconocibles- y una camiseta de manga corta. Ni siquiera me molesté en tomar un par de tenis, de todas formas, todo el mundo estaba habituado a verme descalzo.

Ness llamó a su familia y les avisó dónde estábamos en una corta charla. Al parecer, todos habían deducido que necesitaríamos… un tiempo a solas.

Mientras me vestía, Ness decidió darse una ducha. De verdad había quedado hecha un desastre por mi desesperación. El suelo del bosque no era el lugar más limpio en el que se me pudo ocurrir hacerla mía, pero eso no había sido mi culpa, simplemente no había sido capaz de aguantarme.

Ahora podía escucharla a la perfección aunque tuviera la molesta cortina de baño cubriéndola de mi vista. Tarareaba mientras las gotas de agua golpeaban su cuerpo, cada una dibujando su imagen en mis oídos.

Antes de ponerme la camiseta me acerqué a la puerta abierta del baño y recargué mi hombro contra el marco, mirando la tenue insinuación de su silueta sin que pareciera percatarse. Cerré los ojos y escuché su dulce canción mientras la imaginaba en el bosque, reviviendo las imágenes de lo que habíamos vivido hacía unos minutos.

Se veía radiante. No pude evitar sonreír. Era la mujer más hermosa que hubiera visto en toda mi vida, incluso estaba más hermosa de lo que recordaba. Me reí en silencio. Eso no podía ser posible.

Y no sólo la veía hermosa… estaba endemoniadamente sexy. La había extrañado tanto en los últimos días, que fui lo suficientemente egoísta como para despegar a Ney de su hogar antes de tiempo. De todos modos, ella ni siquiera se había quejado. Y es que luego de entender lo mucho que significaba Seth para ella, había comprendido mi desesperación por volver a ver a Ness. Era tan, o más importante que respirar.

\- No creas que no te oigo -murmuró Ness interrumpiendo su canción y yo me reí sin poder evitarlo.

\- Me gustaba lo que tarareabas… -me excusé. Aunque en realidad no necesitaba una excusa para querer estar cerca de ella. Era solo que no lo podía evitar- ¿Qué era? -le pregunté para que no dejara de hablar. Su voz me devolvía un poco la cordura que había perdido en su ausencia.

\- No lo sé, sólo la inventaba -asomó la cabeza por el costado de la cortina y me regaló una hermosa sonrisa. Sus ojos bajaron a mi pecho y podría jurar que se me quedó mirando directamente, como yo le hubiera hecho a ella si por algún milagro hubiera decidido aparecer sin blusa.

\- ¿Necesitas que te lave la espalda? -me ofrecí con tono divertido y ella puso los ojos en blanco en respuesta.

\- Debemos ir a mi casa, ¿recuerdas? -hice un puchero y ella sonrió de nuevo y volvió al agua-. - Terminaré en unos minutos -agregó luego y yo casi gruñí.

\- Yo puedo hacer que termines en unos minutos -repliqué con la voz ronca, a pesar de que intenté que sonara como una broma. Se mantuvo en silencio, pero escuché su respiración cortarse por un segundo. Sonreí.

\- No lo dudo -respondió luego de aclararse la garganta y cerrar el agua. Solté un gruñido profundo sin poder evitarlo. Abrió el agua de nuevo y tamborileó los dedos en la pared por un par de minutos antes de salir.

Cuando finalmente abrió la cortina ya llevaba puesta su bata de toalla abultada y cruzada en el pecho. Fruncí el ceño y miré la pequeña porción de sus piernas que quedaba al descubierto. La porquería le quedaba enorme.

\- ¿Qué sucede? -me preguntó con tono despreocupado. Al parecer mi expresión era bastante cómica.

\- Tenía la esperanza de que te hubieras olvidado de la bata -expliqué cruzándome de brazos sobre el pecho y encogiéndome de hombros. Puso los ojos en blanco una vez más y se paró frente al espejo para peinar su cabello. Comenzó a tararear de nuevo y yo quedé hipnotizado al instante. Bien podría haber sido el canto de las sirenas.

Apreté los puños al mirar su rostro. Se veía maravillosa. Tenía las mejillas sonrojadas y los labios casi hinchados de tanto que la había besado. La horrible bata ocultaba su tersa piel, pero al menos insinuaba su figura. Suspiré profundamente y en silencio. La había extrañado como un perro -casi literalmente- durante el viaje.

\- Jamás volveré a ser tan idiota como para dejarte -dije pensando en voz alta. Volteó el rostro para mirarme.

\- Me alegro. -Sentenció firmemente y luego volvió a cepillar su cabello.

\- ¿Sabes? Te ves muy hermosa cuando estás húmeda -solté sonriendo por el doble sentido.

\- Tú deberías saberlo -replicó mirándome a través del espejo. Solté un gruñido profundo desde el centro del pecho y me acerqué de a poco. La abracé por la espalda pegándome a su cuerpo-. Jake… -se quejó riendo un poco.

\- Hay, vamos… ¿me dirás que tu no quieres que nos tomemos un tiempo fuera? -tragó en seco y aproveché para quitar el cabello húmedo de su cuello lentamente con los dedos y apoyar mis labios en la piel expuesta.

\- No… no diría eso -respondió perdiendo el tono de su voz a la mitad de la frase y suspirando lentamente. Lo sabía, ya la tenía en mis redes, no importaba lo mucho que intentara interponerse su cabeza, su cuerpo y su corazón querían que le hiciera mía tanto como yo.

Colé una de mis manos por debajo de la bata y toqué despacio la parte de arriba de su pecho. Para mi sorpresa, su piel estaba bastante fría. Eso era muy raro en ella. Fruncí el ceño y me miró por el espejo.

\- Estás fría… -expliqué. Se sonrojó y escuché -o mas bien "vi"- el por qué en su mente. La vi a ella bajo el agua caliente imaginándose mis manos, y luego escuchándome en la puerta, sintiéndose fuera de sí.

Escuché la forma en la que razonaba. No debía salirse de sus cabales. La vi tomar la decisión de cerrar el agua caliente -que tanto le recordaba a mí- y abrir por completo la fría para calmarse. Gruñí sin poder evitarlo.

\- No debiste hacer eso… sabes que estoy aquí para arreglar tu termostato -susurré en su oído y luego bajé mi mano hasta acariciar uno de sus pechos. Escuché claramente cuando el cepillo que llevaba en la mano cayó al piso en un golpe seco y le sonreí a su rostro en el espejo, aunque ella mantenía los ojos cerrados y la boca abierta.

Continué masajeando su pecho mientras mi otra mano se mantenía en su cintura, apretándola contra mí para que pudiera sentirme contra su cadera. Ya me arrepentía de haberme puesto los malditos pantalones. Así que rápidamente tiré del cordón que ataba su bata -a modo de cinturón- con una mano, mientras me abría la cremallera con la otra.

No quería desperdiciar ni un segundo. Y para colmo, no había sido capaz de bajar mi erección desde que puse mis ojos sobre ella en el bosque, y la ropa de verdad me estaba torturando. Su bata se abrió dejándome ver su hermoso cuerpo en el espejo. Se veía increíblemente sexy, tanto que tuve que apretar la mandíbula para evitar ser demasiado brusco en mis movimientos. Una vez que fui capaz de salir de mi molesto pantalón, volví a apretarme contra ella, esta vez paseando mis manos por todo su cuerpo.

Primero me dediqué a uno de sus pechos y a la parte baja de su estómago, donde sólo hacía presión para empujarla con más firmeza contra mi ansiosa erección. Ness soltó un gemido bajo y se me puso la piel de gallina. Cerró los ojos de nuevo, pero continué mirándola en el espejo, sin quitarle la vista de encima ni un segundo.

Apoyó sus manos en la pequeña mesada del baño, frente al espejo e inclinó su cadera contra mí gimiendo mi nombre. Sonreí y noté el vidrio empañándose un poco cuando su respiración lo golpeó más de cerca por el cambio de posición. Me incliné sobre ella y puse mis labios cerca de su oído.

\- Tócate -le ordené. Abrió los ojos de golpe y me miró sonrojada en el reflejo del espejo. Se mordió el labio dudando por un segundo y yo noté que no lo haría si continuaba mirándola. Así que besé su cuello en lugar de mirarla, liberándola de mi escrutinio sólo hasta que sus ojos volvieran a cerrarse. Bajó su mano lentamente. Pude verlo por el rabillo del ojo, aunque pretendí no hacerlo.

Trazó tímidos círculos sobre su punto más sensible, y la presioné más contra mí por instinto. Gruñí cuando soltó un gemido digno de los dioses al sentir mi erección pegada a su cadera a través de la tela. Cerró los ojos y yo levanté la vista mientras la seguía besando en el cuello y paseando mis manos por la parte de adelante de su cuerpo.

Era la imagen más sensual que había visto en toda mi jodida vida. Me estremecí y estuve a punto de venirme solo de contemplarla. Por eso gruñí y subí lentamente la tela sin que pareciera notarlo. Solo se presionaba contra mí para sentirme más. Y vaya que me sentiría más.

Cuando gimió y se inclinó solo un poco más hacia adelante, terminé de subir la tela y me acomodé en su húmeda y cálida entrada con una mano mientras que mantenía la otra posada en la parte baja de su vientre para presionarla contra mí.

Sólo me tomó un par de segundos posicionarme para penetrarla de una sola vez, alzando sus pies del suelo por la fuerza y el impulso. Abrió los ojos como platos y me miró en el reflejo mientras jadeaba sin aire y ahogaba un pequeño grito. Luego gimió cuando puse mis manos a los costados de su cadera para moverla sin dejar que sus pies tocaran el suelo.

\- ¡Maldición, Jake! -soltó de repente y apoyó sus manos en la mesada mientras aún la mantenía suspendida en el aire, sosteniéndola casi solo con la forma en la que la penetraba.

\- No -gruñí. Levantó la vista de nuevo y cuando la penetré con mas fuerza apoyó una mano en el espejo, que se empañó completamente de inmediato por el calor que irradiaban nuestros cuerpos-. Sigue tocándote -ordené. Me había gustado demasiado eso como para abandonar la imagen. La escuché tragar en seco y luego su mano derecha bajó obediente hasta su botón, para continuar con el lento masaje.

Gemí cuando soltó un grito ahogado y dejé que apoyara los pies en el suelo. A penas lo hizo se inclinó más hacia adelante apoyando la frente en el vidrio y cerrando los ojos con más fuerza. Su cabeza era un total caos. No distinguía nada más que las ansias por correrse. Y claro que lo haría.

Dirigí su cadera para que chocara con la mía con más fuerza, y así poder hundirme más profundamente. Soltó un gemido que me obligó a ser más brusco, pero a pesar de eso intenté controlarme. Tenía que hacerlo, aunque fuera un poco. Me mordí el labio al observar la curva de su espalda bajo la tela y destrocé un pedazos la bata, para poder ver la dulce piel de su espalda, arqueándose para recibirme.

Me recargué contra su espalda sin dejar de moverme y besé su hombro mientras mis manos acariciaban sus pechos, apretándolos tanto como pensé que soportaría. Gimió con fuerza de nuevo y jadeó mi nombre otra vez. Por lo poco que podía ver en el espejo su rostro estaba contraído por el placer… pero eso no era suficiente. Quería que gritara, temblara y se retorciera por él.

Bajé mi mano hasta la suya y noté que la había dejado quieta sobre su punto mas sensible. Quizás ella pensara que era demasiado, pero yo quería que lo fuera. Quería que no fuera capaz de soportar otro segundo sin acabar.

Moví mi mano sobre la suya con rudeza y en respuesta gritó y lanzó su cadera hacia atrás con mucha fuerza, haciendo que la penetrara más profundamente y apretándose contra mi cuerpo como si así pudiera lograr que entrara el resto. _"Espéralo"_ escuché en su mente entre los gritos y tardé unos segundos en entender que se refería a mí.

\- Quiero que te corras… -susurré en su oído sin disminuir el ritmo-. Una y otra vez -agregué. Su mano quebró el cristal del espejo sin que ella pareciera notarlo, justo cuando la sentía contraerse a mi alrededor, gimiendo mi nombre.

No quería que se hiciera daño con el espejo, así que tomé sus muñecas con una mano y crucé sus brazos sobre su pecho alejándola un poco de los pedazos de vidrio que comenzaban a esparcirse. Ni siquiera noté que no había dejado de moverme. Ni siquiera había detenido mi mano, que seguía torturándola lentamente, prolongando su orgasmo.

En cuanto dejó de palpitar rítmicamente a mi alrededor, intentó relajarse, pero yo ya no podía siquiera pensar en la posibilidad de que las cosas quedaran así. La volteé siendo un poco brusco, pero no pareció importarle en lo absoluto. Mas bien todo lo contrario.

El frío me golpeó cuando tuve que salir de su interior para poder hacer que me encarara y así ser capaz de atacar sus carnosos labios de nuevo. De todos modos no tardé en tomarla de la cintura para que enredara sus piernas alrededor de mi cadera. Claro, que siendo Ness, no me lo haría tan fácil… una de sus manos se posó en mi hombro mientras la otra volaba buscando el caño de la cortina de baño. Se sostuvo de él y yo gruñí con fuerza cuando se mantuvo tan arriba que solo podía sentir su húmeda entrada con la punta de mi erección.

\- Ness… -gruñí entre dientes, con la mandíbula apretada, y ella sonrió de lado y bajó solo un poco para luego volver a subir. Me mordí el labio y ella repitió el procedimiento, una vez mas. Ni siquiera lograba entrar un par de centímetros que ya se alejaba para verme sufrir.

Tragué en seco cuando ya no pude soportarlo y casi le supliqué con la mirada. Solo conseguí que me besara en la boca rápidamente y luego volviera a sonreír burlona y satisfecha por provocarme de esa manera.

\- ¿Así quieres jugar? -le pregunté apretando los dientes, interrumpiéndome en el medio de la frase para tragar en seco, intentando aclarar un poco mi voz, que parecía mucho mas ronca que de costumbre. Asintió con la cabeza y yo le devolví la sonrisa-. ¡Bien! -concedí, y moviéndome lo más rápido que podía, llevé ambas manos al caño y tiré de él hacia abajo con la fuerza suficiente para que el metal cediera y se doblara, haciendo que su punto de apoyo se desvaneciera en el aire. Cayó con fuerza sobre mí, haciendo que la penetrara completamente de una sola vez, hundiéndome lo más profundo que me era posible en su dulce cuerpo.

Sonreí contra la piel de su cuello cuando gimió cerca de mi oído, y bajé mis manos rápidamente a sus caderas para dirigirla de nuevo. Ni siquiera esperé a que el prolongado quejido se terminara para moverla sin cuidado. Estaba más que excitado, y ya no había forma de que me contuviera. La apoyé contra la pared contraria a la del espejo y me moví con fuerza mientras mi boca se encargaba de lamer las gotas de agua que habían quedado en su cuello y su clavícula.

Sus dedos se enredaron en mi cabello y tiró de él cuando la mordí en el hombro y apreté uno de sus tiernos pechos con mi mano. Hubiera jurado que se quedó con la mitad de mi cabellera en sus puños, pero no me podía importar menos. Sabía que lo que hacía le gustaba, o no hubiera estado gritando mi nombre con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones.

En cuestión de minutos la sentí de nuevo al borde del orgasmo, y decidí vengarme de ella. Reduje la velocidad hasta moverme tortuosamente lento, saliendo de su cuerpo casi por completo. Ness jadeó y frunció el ceño, y yo sonreí sin poder evitarlo. Sus uñas se clavaron de nuevo en mi espalda cuando la penetré con fuerza de nuevo, para luego reducir la velocidad una vez más.

\- Jake… -se quejó, solté una risa muda contra su hombro y hablé en tono inocente.

\- ¿Sí? -pregunté con tono inocente.

\- No hagas eso… -volvió a quejarse, esta vez la dejé sin aire cuando cambié de intensidad de nuevo, haciendo que sus pensamientos se dispersaran y confundieran. Cuando arqueó la espalda y volteó el rostro hacia arriba volví a frustrarla.

\- ¿No dijiste que querías jugar? -murmuré alejándome un poco para mirarla a los ojos, con una expresión y un tono que vagaban entre lo inocente y lo macabro. Tenía que admitir que me gustaba mucho la idea de controlar cuándo se vendría… bueno, claro que quería que se corriera, pero en cierto modo, me hacía sentir poderoso ser quien decidiera cuándo.

\- No te detengas… -suplicó justo cuando ya no fui capaz de seguir conteniéndome. Esta vez había ido aumentando de a poco la velocidad, casi sin darme cuenta, y ahora me movía brusco contra su cuerpo sin ser capaz de evitarlo.

\- Vale -murmuré también sin aire. En realidad, ya no tenía el menor control sobre lo que hacía mi cuerpo. Parecía que se movía por voluntad propia, sin que yo fuera capaz de decidir sobre lo que hacía.

\- Solo para… asegurarme… -murmuró entrecortadamente, y luego su mano se posó sobre mis ojos, haciendo que los cerrara. Un montón de imágenes invadieron mi cabeza, volviéndome completamente loco. Eran retazos y flashes de su cuerpo, de nosotros juntos, de su boca envolviéndome a un lado de la escalera el día que me había ido, de sí misma pensando en mí, soñando conmigo mientras no estaba…

Gruñí como animal… y comencé a moverme como uno también. De inmediato sintió el cambio y la escuché gimiendo más abiertamente, triunfante. Me estremecí cuando sentí su temperatura aumentando, acompañando la mía. Ya no podía respirar, ni pensar, ni hacer cualquier otra cosa que no fuera restregarla contra la pared con toda mi fuerza, provocando que gritara mi nombre.

Cuando finalmente se corrió, no pude evitar terminar junto a ella. Ya por sí solo su cuerpo me provocaba más allá de la razón, y agregando a eso las imágenes que hacía que viera, eran simplemente demasiado, como una sobrecarga de adrenalina y excitación, parecido a un choque eléctrico constante dentro de mi cerebro.

Intenté volver a respirar, pero sólo después de un momento fui capaz de hacerlo.

\- Creo que me… sobrepasé un poco… -murmuró aún sin aire. Mi cabeza permanecía apoyada sobre su hombro, mi rostro escondido en la curva de su cuello. Gruñí contra su piel.

\- Lo siento… ¿te hice daño? -logré articular. Soltó una pequeña risa y yo separé un poco el rostro para mirarla.

\- De hecho, creo que yo te lo hice a ti -explicó, y luego bajó su rostro para besar mi brazo. Miré de reojo el lugar donde besaba y vi la marca morada que había dejado su mano. Me reí.

\- Creo que eso me gano por provocarte -murmuré besando su cuello.

\- Exacto -susurró pasando los brazos alrededor de mi cuello y desenredando sus piernas de mi cadera. Suspiré e intenté alejar los pensamientos que volvían a surcar mi mente de inmediato al sentir sus labios sobre mi piel una vez más.

El teléfono impidió que volviera a entusiasmarme más de la cuenta. Tragué en seco y Nessie me empujó para que fuera a atender. Me alejé de mala gana y fui a la habitación para responder.

\- ¿Hola? -dije en tono de pregunta.

\- Hey, Jake -me saludó Seth.

\- ¿Todo bien? -pregunté de inmediato. Era extraño que usáramos el teléfono. Casi siempre que teníamos algo que decir, esperábamos a hablar en nuestras formas de lobo.

\- Claro, perfecto… -lo escuché reír- Mas que perfecto -corrigió. Puse los ojos en blanco. Me imaginaba algo bastante parecido al tiempo que solía pasar con Ness-. Es solo que…

Se aclaró la garganta e intentó poner un tono un poco más serio, más formal.

\- Bueno, creo que deberíamos hacer una reunión del concejo. Con todos los demás. Quiero presentar a Neyhomí.

\- ¡Claro, genial! -dudó un segundo.

\- Bueno… quiero presentarle a Ness también. Me envaré de inmediato y entendí su incomodidad. Ney estaba al tanto de que Ness era mi impronta, pero había controlado mucho mis pensamientos cuando estábamos en fase. Ella sabía que Nessie no era normal, pero no estaba completamente al tanto de lo que era.

\- Bien -concedí. Tendría que explicárselo tarde o temprano, y mejor sería si era pronto.

\- ¿Todo bien? -susurró Ness al ver mi expresión. Levanté la vista y asentí con la cabeza. Ya estaba vestida y preparada para irnos.

\- ¿Qué tal esta noche? -preguntó Seth del otro lado de la línea. Fruncí el ceño.

\- Debemos ir con los Cullen. Quiero ponerlos al tanto de la situación -expliqué-. ¿Mañana? -agregué después de un segundo.

\- Claro, perfecto. Nos vemos mañana en la noche, saluda a todos por mí.

\- Vale, nos vemos -dije antes de cortar. Ness se acercó y apoyó su mano en mi rostro.

\- ¿Qué sucede? -preguntó en voz baja. Suspiré.

\- Bueno… viste a la impronta de Seth, ¿cierto? -asintió con la cabeza-. Ella no está del todo al tanto de lo que…

\- De lo que soy -completó Nessie dejando caer su mano. Su voz sonó un poco más seca. Asentí-. ¿Cómo crees que lo tome?

Me encogí de hombros.

\- No estoy seguro, pero no voy a arriesgarme. Mañana haremos una reunión del consejo con todos. Así estarás a salvo si lo toma mal. Los chicos no dudarán en defenderte.

\- No lo creo, Jake, ella es una de ustedes -fruncí el ceño de nuevo.

\- _Tú_ eres una de nosotros, eres parte de mí, Ness. Ella es la loba nueva. Los chicos te quieren. Además, Ney está bajo mi mando. Si las cosas se salen de control, no podrá ignorar lo que le diga.

Ness negó con la cabeza enérgicamente.

\- No quiero que las cosas lleguen a ese punto -murmuró.

\- No lo harán. Sólo… -suspiré-. Estoy seguro de que no llegará tan lejos, solo quiero estar preparado. Quiero que tu lo estés.

Asintió con la cabeza.

\- Además, Seth te adora -agregué intentando quitar algo de la tensión-. Incluso aunque a ella no le guste tu especie, intentará llevarse bien contigo… por él.

Intentó forzar una sonrisa, pero notaba lo nerviosa que se había puesto.

\- Hey… -la abracé- Todo saldrá bien…

\- Claro -murmuró con un tono un poco sarcástico.

\- Lo digo en serio -insistí alejándola para mirarla a los ojos-. Te doy mi palabra -agregué, y una pequeña sonrisa se asomó por sus labios-. No estés nerviosa… -supliqué-. No hay de qué preocuparse…

Hice una pausa y volví a abrazarla.

\- ¿Quieres un masaje? -pregunté con tono burlón. Me empujó poniéndolo los ojos en blanco y yo me reí con ganas.

\- Vamos a mi casa -dijo segura-. Aunque creo que deberías guardar eso -agregó luego de soltar una risita, mirando fugazmente hacia abajo.

Seguí la trayectoria de su mirada y terminé de subirme el pantalón encogiéndome de hombros.

\- Como quieras -accedí-. Pero esta noche vuelves aquí conmigo -levantó una ceja y me mostró una sonrisa de lado que se veía increíblemente sensual.

\- ¿Es una amenaza? -me reí.

\- Solo es un hecho -aclaré dándole un rápido beso en los labios y alejándome luego para buscar una camiseta. Su sonrisa se amplió mientras la miraba de reojo al terminar de vestirme. Tenía que usar algo para tapar la marca que me había dejado Ness. En realidad ya estaba desapareciendo, pero no quería tentar a la suerte.

\- ¿Lista? -pregunté extendiendo la mano hacia ella. La tomó sin dudarlo.

\- ¿Vamos en auto o corriendo? -preguntó. Lo pensé un segundo. Me imaginé a nosotros corriendo por el bosque para llegar a la casa de los Cullen… e inmediatamente pasó por mi cabeza una secuencia de imágenes de lo que habíamos hecho en el bosque hacía unas horas.

\- En auto -sentenciamos ambos al mismo tiempo.


	15. Bienvenida

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nessie POV

Al salir de la casa Jake tomó las llaves de su auto del neumático trasero, donde las guardaba en un intento de no perderlas, y ambos nos subimos para ir a casa de mi familia. Me mordí el labio. Todo el asunto de ser una híbrida de verdad me ponía nerviosa cuando debía ir a la reserva.

Claro, no podía quejarme: todos los quileute se comportaban excelentes conmigo, y nadie nunca me había agredido, eso ni pensarlo… pero jamás había pensado en la posibilidad de tener que conocer a un nuevo miembro de la tribu, de la _manada_.

Jake puso el carro en marcha sin decir una palabra, quizás intentando darme un poco de espacio, pero notaba cómo me miraba de reojo de vez en cuando. No era una mirada amorosa… estaba nervioso. Podía notarlo. Podía sentirlo en el ambiente. O puede que solo fueran imaginaciones mías. Últimamente me estaba volviendo un poco paranoica. Especialmente con la ausencia de Jake y todo eso.

Lo miré cuando el hecho de que estaba conmigo se abrió paso en mi mente. Cuánto lo había echado de menos. Alargué una mano y la apoyé sobre mi rodilla con la palma hacia arriba. Menos de medio segundo después su mano ya estaba sosteniendo la mía. Sonreí hacia él cuando me miró, y me guiñó un ojo a modo de respuesta. No hice más que ruborizarme y sonreír más ampliamente. No tenía remedio cuando se trataba de Jake.

Suspiré cuando sentí cómo el calor de su mano volvía a sacarme del témpano en el que había permanecido los últimos días, y luego miré hacia afuera para distraerme. No podía ser que ese hombre me provocara reacciones tan fuertes con sólo una simple sonrisa. Con solo una mirada.

Pensé en algo más para intentar distraerme. Ahora deberíamos ir a ver a mi familia. No podía seguir pensando obscenidades si mi padre estaba cerca. Mucho menos Jasper, que no solo lo sabría, sino que lo _sentiría_. Hice una mueca con la boca. Lo había torturado lo suficiente los últimos días. Definitivamente no podía aparecerme ahora lujuriosa y enloquecida.

Además, ya tendría tiempo para seguir con Jake. No me separaría de él a partir de ahora. No lo soportaría. Ni siquiera si la impronta de Seth me odiaba y tenía que apañármelas con una loba enojada y temperamental. Fruncí el ceño y el miedo volvió a correr por mis venas.

\- ¿Estás bien? -me preguntó Jake de repente, sacándome de mis pensamientos. Me sobresalté un poco al escuchar el sonido de su voz.

Le ofrecí una sonrisa fingida, y levantó una ceja en respuesta. Jamás había sido capaz de ocultarle cuándo algo iba mal. Simplemente me conocía demasiado bien. Me encogí de hombros un poco, intentando aparentar al menos algo de despreocupación, pero me siguió mirando. Peligrosamente atento para alguien que se suponía estaba conduciendo.

\- ¿Qué sucede? -insistió en voz baja. A penas un susurro sobre el rugido del motor. Adoraba eso sobre Jake. Incluso a pesar de desearlo con cada fibra de mi cuerpo, él continuaba siendo mi amigo. Mi mejor amigo. Por eso tenía mi corazón. Por eso lo había tenido siempre.

\- ¿Qué...? -comencé a preguntar, pero luego cerré la boca y fruncí el ceño.

\- Dime -pidió. Negué con la cabeza y apreté mis labios con fuerza, convirtiéndolos en una férrea línea. Bufó frustrado y despegó su mano de las mías para cambiar la marcha del auto, estacionándolo a un lado del camino para poder voltear y mirarme de frente. Suspiré y bajé la vista al suelo, pero una de sus manos se posó en mi barbilla haciendo que lo mirara.

Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al mirarlo. De inmediato se alarmó y me abrazó con fuerza, acunándome en su pecho.

\- Dime que sucede -suplicó con la voz estrangulada. Sorbí audiblemente y me alejé un poco para mirarlo. Tomé aire para hablar al ver sus ojos. Parecía torturado.

\- ¿Qué harías si la impronta de Seth de verdad no me aceptara? -le pregunté con miedo a lo que pudiera responder. Soltó una carcajada y puso los ojos en blanco, pero apoyé mi mano en su rostro e hice que volviera a mirarme. Su expresión cambió de inmediato al ve la mía. Todo su cuerpo se tornó más serio. Frunció el entrecejo y lo pensó por un segundo.

\- ¿En el peor de los casos? -preguntó. Asentí-. No quieres saberlo -me advirtió.

\- Sí quiero -repliqué e hizo una mueca con la boca.

\- Dejaría la manada -respondió. Se me formó un nudo en la garganta y negué con la cabeza.

\- No puedes hacer eso -me regaló una sonrisa pequeña que jugueteó en las comisuras de sus labios.

\- Haría cualquier cosa por ti -aseguró acercando su rostro al mío y rozando nuestros labios suavemente antes de alejarse-. Además... no sería la primera vez -susurró luego y la sonrisa se expandió libre por su rostro. Era cierto. En una forma, él había abandonado todo lo que conocía para que no nos mataran a mi madre y a mí, incluso aunque en el momento no supiera que lo hacía también por mí. Le devolví la sonrisa. No tanto por el comentario, que resultaba triste a mis oídos, sino por la forma en que sonreía. Era _mi_ sonrisa. No lo había visto sonreírle así a nadie más en toda mi vida.

\- Cierto, lo hiciste -coincidí-. Pero no querría que renunciaras a toda tu vida por mi causa.

Soltó una carcajada.

\- Eso es completamente ridículo -dijo, su voz aún jocosa.

\- A eso me refiero –solté, pero él negó con la cabeza.

\- No, digo que es ridículo porque tú _eres_ mi vida Nessie. Nada podría jamás hacer que me separara de ti -hizo una pausa y miró a otro lado-. Bueno, a menos que… -se quedó callado. El pánico recorrió mis venas.

\- ¿A menos que…? -le insté. Dudó un momento, parecía estar buscando las palabras adecuadas para decir lo que quería. Sentía mi corazón acelerándose en mi pecho a cada segundo.

\- La única forma… en que renunciaría a ti, sería si me lo pidieras -volví a respirar. No había notado que contenía el aliento. Lo golpeé con suavidad en el hombro y sonreí.

\- Eres un idiota -solté, me miró con curiosidad y fingida indignación-. Por un momento creí que me dirías algo que podría llegar a ocurrir -sonrió de nuevo y se acercó para besarme en los labios. Alejó su rostro y me miró a los ojos mientras hablaba.

\- No hay nada que pueda separarme de ti, Nessie. Nada. Ni los Volturi, ni las manadas, ni el mundo entero -mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y me acerqué para besarlo de nuevo.

\- Tampoco a mí -susurré contra su oído al abrazarlo.

\- Entonces es para siempre -murmuró. Sentí como el latido de su corazón se aceleraba.

\- Para siempre -confirmé.

\- Ten cuidado -me advirtió-. Quizás te haga cumplir esa promesa -musitó con un tono un poco bromista, pero que también tenía su nota de seriedad. Me reí y lo abracé con más fuerza.

\- Para siempre -repetí, y él suspiró en mi cabello.

\- Pues es un trato -agregó. Me moví un poco más lejos para besarlo, pero en cuanto mi mano bajó por su pecho, él se alejó y se aclaró la garganta. Parecía incómodo-. Creo que deberíamos ir a tu casa -dijo acomodándose para poner de nuevo las manos en el volante.

Fruncí el ceño, pero no insistí. El pequeño rechazo hizo que mi corazón se quejara en mi pecho, como intentando salir.

\- ¿Todo está bien? -le susurré.

\- Más que bien -aseguró. No dije nada más sobre el tema. Puse mi mano en mi rodilla de nuevo, pero aunque lo vi mirándola de reojo, esta vez no la tomó. Me preocupé, pero intenté no desesperarme.

Cuando detuvo el carro frente a la casa de mi familia, se bajó antes de que pudiera decirle una palabra. Fue al otro lado y me abrió la puerta, extendiendo una mano frente a mí para ayudarme a bajar.

Dentro, todo el mundo estaba en la sala. Alice había hecho un alboroto por el regreso de Jake. Justo como yo lo hubiera hecho si no hubiera estado deprimida por no verlo.

Un cartel en el centro de la habitación, sobre las puertas de la pared de vidrio leía "Bienvenido de vuelta". Había un pastel, y algunos bocadillos salados. Sonreí a la par de Jake y no pude evitar que mis ojos se llenaran de lágrimas. Era más de lo que había esperado.

La sonrisa de mamá era increíble, y toda la familia se mostraba feliz a pesar de las narices ligeramente arrugadas. Aún no entendía cómo podía olerles a perro. Miré a la tía Al y le dirigí la mejor mirada de gratitud que pude. Hizo una pequeña reverencia a modo de broma. Me reí por un segundo y luego paseé la mirada por el cuarto.

No solo estaba mi familia, sino también Billy, Charlie, Embry y Quil. Busqué al lobo que más solía adentrarse en el nido de vampiros: Seth, y mi corazón se estremeció un poco al notar su ausencia. ¿Significaría su imprimación que ya no lo vería?

Jacob primero saludó a mamá, que estaba más cerca, luego a los chicos de la manada, más tarde a mi familia -escuché cómo agradecía a Alice por el gesto-, y finalmente se dirigió a su padre. Lo abrazó con fuerza y le dirigió una mirada significativa. Los miré por un segundo, intentando descifrar lo que sucedía, pero la mano de papá se posó en mi espalda para que volteara.

\- Es bueno verte bien de nuevo -dijo mientras volteaba. Le sonreí y asentí con la cabeza. Me abrazó con el brazo que no mantenía aferrado a mamá.

Cuando nos separamos, mamá tomó mi barbilla y levantó mi rostro, girándolo a un lado y al otro para verme mejor.

\- Y por fin tienes color en las mejillas -sonrió.

\- ¡Sí! ¡Apetitoso! -murmuró Emmett cerca de mi oído, y luego chocó sus dientes mordiendo el aire. No lo había escuchado acercarse. Me reí con ganas. Vi de reojo que Jasper sonreía con Alice colgada de su cuello, mirándolo a los ojos. Y luego miré un poco más allá, y noté que Jake no estaba en el cuarto.

Miré a mi alrededor y tampoco vi a Embry o a Billy. Fruncí el ceño, pero justo cuando comenzaba a preguntar por ellos, Jake entró por la puerta trasera. Me buscó con la mirada por un momento, mientras cerraba la puerta a sus espaldas, y luego sonrió ampliamente en mi dirección. Ya no llevaba su camiseta. ¿Qué acaso intentaba torturarme? Miré los músculos de sus brazos mientras pasaba sus dedos por su cabello.

\- Ugh… Bella, ¿te importaría…? -murmuró papá. Sentí la sangre inundar mi rostro cuando lo dijo.

\- ¿A cual de los dos? -preguntó mamá en un susurro a penas audible. Claro que el tío Emmett se carcajeó de todas formas. Le lancé una mirada asesina, pero luego Jake se detuvo a su lado, mirándonos con el rostro sonriente y los ojos iluminados. No pude evitar sonreírle también.

\- A ambos -urgió mi papá. Y Jake finalmente miró a los demás. Desde la risa de Emmett, pasando por mi rostro carmesí, la mirada de reproche y luego de alivio de papá, y hasta la expresión de concentración de mamá.

\- ¡Oh! Lo siento… Gracias Bells -le sonrió con expresión culpable. Mamá le dirigió una mueca, y él sonrió aun más ampliamente, mostrándole todos los dientes. Al fin, ella puso los ojos en blanco y volteó para hablar con Alice.

Jake adoptó una posición relajada, con los brazos a los costados de su cuerpo y yo busqué su mano con la mía. Nuestros dedos se entrelazaron como si se tratara de una reacción automática. Descansé mi cabeza en su hombro e inhalé su perfume.

\- No -le advirtió papá a Emmett con voz seca, que probablemente iba a hacer alguna broma de mal gusto. Mi tío hizo un puchero que se veía muy gracioso en un hombre de su tamaño, y luego se fue murmurando algo de que nunca lo dejaban hacer nada. No le presté atención y me concentré en la conveniente sordera mental de papá. Debería agradecerle a mamá luego.

\- Así que… -volteé hacia Jake y solté su mano para enroscar mis brazos alrededor de su cuello, acercando mi rostro al suyo. Apoyé la palma de mi mano en su cuello, debajo de su nuca, e hice que me escuchara. _"¿Qué tramabas antes?"_ su sonrisa se convirtió en una mueca inocente.

\- Nada importante -respondió en voz alta. Diablos, detestaba que todos tuvieran que escucharlo. Le quitaba un poco de secreto a la idea de hablar solo entre nosotros. Levanté una ceja y me encogí de hombros.

\- Bueno, entonces no te molestará que vaya a hablar un momento con tu papá -soltó una carcajada muda, pero cuando comencé a alejarme, se aferró a mi mano de nuevo.

\- Mi papá volvió a casa -me dijo. Fruncí el ceño y miré a mí alrededor, buscándolo, pero tenía razón, no estaba por ninguna parte. Volteé de nuevo hacia él con un puchero.

\- Tramposo -lo acusé. Rió y me besó en los labios. Iba a preguntarle de nuevo sobre lo que se traía entre manos, me asustaba que Billy tuviera que haber ido a preparar la reunión del día siguiente con el concejo, pero en cuanto los labios de Jake tocaron los míos, mi curiosidad se fue al caño.

Realmente era cruel que no acostumbrara ponerse camiseta. Paseé mi mano por su pecho pensando en el momento que acabábamos de pasar en el bosque y luego en el baño. Sentí el latido de su corazón acelerarse bajo mis dedos y sonreí maliciosamente. Suspiró llenando sus pulmones y desvió la mirada al techo. Sentí como sus manos se volvían puños a los lados de mi cintura, donde las mantenía, y mi sonrisa se amplió.

Pero de repente se aclaró la garganta y lanzó una mirada a Alice.

\- ¿Qué tal algo de música? -sugirió. Como siempre, Al estaba más que dispuesta a llevar una buena fiesta, así que medio segundo después estaba junto al equipo de música, con lo que de seguro serían más de cien CD's.

Cuando la música comenzó, Jake volvió a mirarme.

\- ¿Me concede esta pieza? -murmuró en tono entre jocoso y formal. Escuché la carcajada de Emmett al otro lado de la habitación, pero luego la siguió un claro golpe, por lo que asumí que alguien más le había dado su merecido.

Tomé la mano que Jake me ofrecía y me guió unos cuantos pasos a la improvisada pista de baile, formada por haber movido los muebles a los lados de la habitación.

Volví a rodear su cuello con mis brazos, pero esta vez el rodeó mi cuerpo con los suyos, apoyando sus manos en mi espalda. Su calor caló hasta mis huesos de nuevo. Después de un par de canciones, enredé mis dedos en su cabello e hice que me escuchara.

" _Estás consiente de que la música es rápida ¿cierto?"_ soltó una risa muda y me miró a los ojos.

\- Lo sé -dijo-. Es solo que prefiero bailar contigo de esta forma -presionó sus manos en mi espalda, a la altura de mi cintura, y pegó mi cuerpo un poco más al suyo. Acercó su boca a mi oído-. Además, disfruto de poder pensar lo que quiera -susurró. Se me puso la carne de gallina, pero cuando levanté la vista, Alice nos estaba mirando con una mueca en la boca. Puse mi mejor cara de inocente y hablé a través de mi poder.

" _Creo que podrías disfrutarlo aún más…"_ sonreí maliciosamente y simulé seguir bailando. _"Aunque de verdad creo que deberías dejar de hablar"_ sentí su pecho vibrar contra el mío, quizás conteniendo un gruñido, y apoyé mi rostro su hombro. Cerré mis ojos y me concentré. Imaginé mis manos bajando por su pecho, para luego rodear su cuerpo y deslizarse hasta su trasero. Sentí su cuerpo entero tensándose y me moví al ritmo de la música. Claro que la verdadera música sonaba mucho más rápido, pero la canción que sonaba en mi cabeza, era más acorde con los movimientos que quería.

Imaginé mi cuerpo mucho más cerca de él… la piel de su pecho bajo mis labios y su cadera restregándose contra la mía. Esta vez el gruñido sí fue audible. Intenté no sonreír y pensé en mis labios subiendo por su cuello. Como si se tratara de un reflejo, Jacob hizo la cabeza a un lado para darle espacio a mi… ¿fantasía? Lo que fuera.

Apreté con más fuerza los ojos, concentrándome aun más, e intenté imaginar sus manos haciendo algo diferente. Se sobresaltó cuando hice que se deslizaran por la parte baja de mi espalda. Sentí las de verdad arrugando la tela de mi camiseta con fuerza. Seguimos bailando por unos minutos más, pero noté que su cuerpo comenzaba a temblar.

\- Nessie, no creo que… -comenzó, pero hice que los dedos de mi yo imaginario se posaran en sus labios, lo que logró que cerrara la boca.

" _No nos delates"_ susurré en su cabeza. Soltó un leve gruñido.

\- Estás haciéndolo muy difícil -dijo de todos modos, pero luego agregó-: Bailar al compás de la música.

Me reí, disimulando también. Podía distinguir la forma en la que su temperatura aumentaba contra mi piel. Me mordí el labio e inhalé de nuevo su perfume. Su olor me resultaba tan atractivo… y aún más cuando destilaba esa tenue pero inconfundible nota de excitación, que me volvía tan loca.

\- ¿Qué tal si nos sentamos? -sugirió en tono inocente. _"¿Ya no quieres bailar?"_ pregunté. Hizo que diera media vuelta con mucha gracia y luego me abrazó por la espalada, moviéndose con la música y pegando su cuerpo al mío. Sentí su erección presionándose a mis caderas y sonreí sin poder evitarlo. Entendí porqué quería sentarse. Necesitaba disimular. Seguíamos moviéndonos, pero ahora él había apoyado sus labios en el costado de mi cuello-. Tengo hambre -mintió-. Vayamos a la mesa -asentí y fuimos a sentarnos.

Era lógico: quería sentarse a la mesa para que ésta lo cubriera. Bueno, al menos había manteles largos. Consideré por un segundo el sentarme en su regazo, pero descarté la idea de inmediato: eso no podía considerarse "disimulado". A penas nos sentamos, en un rincón de la habitación y enfrentados al resto de la gente, él comenzó a hablar con uno de los chicos. De verdad parecía acalorado. Como si se esforzara por armar frases coherentes.

\- Iré a buscar algo para comer –le indiqué. Sabía que ninguno de los dos tenía hambre, pero debíamos mantener viva nuestra coartada. Busqué unos cuantos hot dogs y algunas frituras de la mesa mas grande. Todo estaba distribuido como un bufé. Los llevé hasta la otra mesa, que parecía estar libre por si alguien decidía jugar a las cartas, o algo así.

Jake me miró mientras cargaba las cosas, como si hubiera estado a punto de levantarse para ayudarme, pero luego lo pensó mejor y agradeció con una sonrisa. Me senté a su lado. Quil se había ido y el permanecía solo, hundido en la silla y con expresión culpable.

Me acerqué y le tomé la mano como un gesto inocente. _"Si sigues con esa cara, de seguro nos descubrirán"_ dije solo para él mientras me imaginaba a mi misma debajo de la mesa, pasando lentamente mi mano por encima de la tela de su pantalón, rozando su erección.

Se envaró de inmediato y casi pude escucharlo soltando un gemido por lo bajo. Juraría que saltó en su silla. Sonreí y comencé a parlotear sobre cosas sin importancia. Era complicado concentrarme en mantener una conversación trivial cuando en realidad mi cabeza se enfocaba en algo más.

Cuando la boca de "mi otro yo" se deslizó sobre por sobre su pantalón, atrapando el bulto que ya sobresalía tenso de la tela, Jake soltó un gemido muy por lo bajo y cerró los ojos, apretando los párpados. Adoré ver la forma en la que sus músculos de su brazo se tensaban bajo su piel morena, al igual que los de su mandíbula y su pecho.

Pensé que en realidad no era justo que pudiera pasearse sin camiseta delante de todos… delante de mí. Observé su pecho y la mano que nadie veía, la que solo estaba en nuestras cabezas, subió por su abdomen para acariciarlo. Deseé con todas mis fuerzas el poder sentirlo, y cuando apreté los ojos con fuerza, un cosquilleo caliente hormigueó por mi mano… la real. Sonreí con sorna.

Jake movió su cadera solo un poco, como si intentara liberarse de la presión de la tela, y dejó caer su cabeza hacia atrás por un segundo antes de recuperarse y abrir los ojos, volviendo a la realidad. Se estremeció cuando hice que sintiera mi boca de nuevo, esta vez con un poco más de fuerza sobre su miembro, a través de la tela.

\- Harás que me maten –susurró en mi dirección, casi como un quejido. Le sonreí con picardía y cuando estaba a punto de replicar, Quil se nos acercó de nuevo. El cosquilleo en mi mano desapareció y maldije para mis adentros. Aunque de todos modos, sabía que podía sentirlo de esa forma si me lo proponía. Sólo sería cuestión de práctica.

\- Hola Quil –lo saludé como si nada. Jake se aclaró la garganta, pero no dijo ni una palabra. Solo apretó los labios y noté como su rostro se tornaba carmesí. Hice que sintiera una mano sobre su entrepierna, masajeándolo. Se envaró aún más y tragó en seco.

\- Chicos… -el lobo se rascó la cabeza, parecía increíblemente incómodo- no quiero ser aguafiestas, pero creo que… bueno, uno de ellos está… creo que lo están torturando –señaló la vista a sus espaldas, a uno de los sofás. Jasper permanecía sentado con las piernas dobladas bajo su cuerpo y un almohadón sobre la falda Mantenía la cabeza apoyada en sus manos con los dedos perdidos en su cabello. Busqué a Alice, pero no la encontré por ningún lado. Tampoco a papá ni a mamá. Me pregunté que rayos estaba pasando.

Volví a mirar a Jake, que se había relajado un poco por mi falta de concentración, y luego a Quil, que seguía exactamente igual de incómodo. Le ofrecí una sonrisa apenada.

\- Gracias… -murmuré sintiéndome culpable.

\- A sus órdenes–anunció haciendo una pequeña reverencia de broma. Dirigió su mirada a Jake y soltó una carcajada-. Contrólate, hermano –le dijo con tono jocoso, y luego volvió a circular por la fiesta. En cuanto nos dio la espalda, presioné con más fuerza en su miembro y Jake se quejó como niño.

\- Detente –suplicó con un tono no muy convencido-. Esto califica como tortura –argumentó. Quité un poco la ilusión, pero un segundo después, la intensifiqué, imaginándome también de pie a sus espaldas, besando su cuello y paseando mis manos por su pecho. Cerró los ojos y dejó caer su cabeza hacia atrás un poco-. Iré a la sociedad protectora de animales –bromeó aún con los ojos cerrados.

" _¿Qué dices si nos largamos de aquí?"_ le pregunté. Abrió los ojos de repente y miró alrededor, como si acabara de recordar que no estábamos solos, y luego buscó en la pequeña multitud. Nadie parecía prestarnos demasiada atención. Frunció el ceño y estiró el cuello para buscar.

\- No podemos –murmuró en mi dirección, aunque sus ojos no se encontraron con los míos. _"¿Por que no?"_ pregunté en su cabeza. Volvió a mirar nervioso a su alrededor y luego se mordió el labio con fuerza. En cuanto lo hizo, hice que mi ilusión lo besara, justo en ese lugar.

Me cubrí los ojos con mi mano libre y apreté los párpados con fuerza, intentando sentirlo de nuevo. Y así lo hice. De repente podía sentir su lengua rozando la mía, y no hice más que pensar en las posibilidades… las miles de posibilidades de ser capaz de sentirlo sin que tuviera que quitarse la ropa.

\- Dios santo –se quejó en un hilo de voz, y luego se aclaró la garganta-. No creo que sea de buena educación –argumentó.

" _¿Realmente estás preocupándote por los buenos modales justo ahora?"_ mi tono era burlón. Él solo tragó en seco. Hice que la exacta réplica de mí misma se sentara en su regazo, con las piernas abiertas, una a cada lado de su cadera. Dejó caer su rostro hacia atrás, frustrado. Una de "mis" manos se deslizó por su pecho y luego por su estómago, para después pasar con un movimiento natural hasta la entrepierna de la ilusión. Gruñó con fuerza cuando los dedos se movieron de arriba a abajo por toda la intimidad, y luego se quedó con la boca abierta cuando los quitó con suavidad y se los mostró descaradamente. Ella estaba tan húmeda como yo.

Una sonrisa cruzó por mi rostro real cuando hice que mi otro yo llevara sus dedos a la boca de Jake. Incluso antes de estar al tanto de lo que sucedía, ya estaba en movimiento. Jake jalaba de mi mano, llevándome hacia afuera. Sonreí sin poder evitarlo y me pegué a él. Ya no parecía importarle el pasar desapercibidos. Ni siquiera para que no lo mataran, solo quería irse, al igual que yo.

Se escurrió hasta la cocina y salimos por la puerta trasera. A penas estuvimos fuera, él pareció respirar con más dificultad, como si hubiera estado intentando contenerse. Me mordí el labio… ahora definitivamente no se contendría. Se veía como un animal enjaulado, desesperado por encontrar un lugar al que pudiéramos ir, finalmente, sus ojos se posaron en algo en la distancia y una sonrisa malévola se asomó en su boca. Seguí la trayectoria de su mirada mientras él comenzaba a tirar de mí de nuevo. Nos dirigíamos al garaje más grande, a un par de kilómetros de la casa.

Ahí era donde la familia guardaba todos aquellos autos que resultaban demasiado lujosos como para usarlos todo el tiempo en Forks. Suspiré, temía que tuviéramos que hacerlo en el bosque, nos habríamos arriesgado mucho a que alguien nos encontrara en un viaje de caza. En menos de diez segundos, ya estábamos frente al portón de metal del garaje. Escuché el ruido metálico cuando los pedazos del candado reforzado se esparcieron por el piso. Volvió a tirar de mi mano en cuanto hubo suficiente espacio como para entrar, y se apoyó contra la pared más cercana en cuanto estuvimos solos dentro. Dejó caer su cabeza contra la pared y tomó aire con fuerza. Parecía un humano después de correr una maratón, lo cual hizo que casi me sintiera culpable.

\- ¿Estás bien? –susurré acercándome. Abrió los ojos y me quedé completamente helada cuando su mirada encontró la mía. No era más que puro fuego. Todo lo que había en ella era deseo, lujuria y excitación. Como un animal en celo. Con un movimiento rápido, tiró de mi camiseta y nos volteó a ambos, atrapándome contra la pared al poner sus manos a los lados de mi cabeza. Respiraba entre los dientes, y al hablar lo hizo de la misma forma.

\- ¿Tienes alguna idea de lo mucho que me costó no hacerte mía justo ahí? ¿En frente de todos? –gruñó. La frase sonaba a reproche, pero no creí que estuviera enfadado. Aunque a pesar de su evidente ansiedad, aún no me había tocado-. Quítate la ropa –ordenó con tono posesivo. Lo miré con curiosidad.

\- ¿Por qué no lo haces tú? –los músculos de su mandíbula se tensaron aún más.

\- Por que no creo que alguna prenda sobreviva si lo intento –respondió de mala gana, y luego miró a mi cuerpo con intención-. Ahora, quítatela –ordenó de nuevo. Sentí como me humedecía aún más por el tono de su voz. Me sentía totalmente a su merced, aún más que de costumbre. Me mordí el labio y tomé la tela de mi camiseta de los bordes, para sacarla mientras lo miraba a los ojos.

Me desabroché los jeans mientras me quitaba los zapatos con las puntas de los pies y los pateaba a un lado. Me lo quedé mirando, deseando que se quitara él también algo, pero solo gruñó en mi dirección.

\- Todo –indicó con la voz ronca. Sentí mi propia respiración acelerarse, casi equiparándose a la suya. Bajé mis jeans mientras lo miraba a los ojos y quité mi sostén mientras una sonrisa se asomaba por mi boca. Adoraba ser capaz de provocarlo de esa manera. Lo dejé caer a mi lado y él lo siguió con la mirada. Cuando regresó su atención a mí, yo tiraba de los lados de la tela de mis pantaletas. Había escogido unas de encaje que sabía le encantaban. Se mordió el labio cuando las deslicé por mis muslos y las dejé caer.

Antes de que la tela tocara mis pies, ya estaba completamente presionada contra la pared, con su boca en la mía y sus manos por todo mi cuerpo. Me estremecí al notar su enorme erección pegándose a mi vientre, casi intentando desgarrar la tela que la contenía. Su boca bajó rápidamente por la piel de mi cuello mientras su mano se deslizaba entre mis piernas, separándome con sus dedos. Gruñó contra mi clavícula cuando notó que no lo había engañado antes: de verdad estaba más que mojada. Su boca continuó bajando ansiosa por mi piel, y luego de detenerse un momento en mi pecho, lo sentí dirigiéndose directamente a mi entrepierna.

Me pegué más a la pared y tensé mis músculos cuando lo sentí soplar directamente en mi punto más sensible. Gemí cuando sentí sus dedos deslizándose por la cara interior de mi muslo y su mano levantándolo un poco para separar mis piernas y así lograr un mejor acceso. Apoyó mi pierna en su espalda y la mantuvo ahí con su mano, mientras la otra volvía a tantear mi entrada. Tragué en seco.

\- Jake… no tenemos mucho tiempo –solté como pude, para hacerle entender que debíamos ser rápidos.

\- Me importa un cuerno –replicó cerca de mi intimidad y sonreí sin poder evitarlo. Lo último que quería era que se detuviera. Dos de sus dedos me invadieron y arqué la espalda para sentirlos más profundamente. Eso no hizo más que acercarme a su boca, que no dudó en aprovechar la oportunidad.

Sentí su lengua rodeando mi botón y sus dedos comenzando a bombear con un ritmo constante y fuerte dentro de mí. Me mordí el labio intentando no gritar y sus movimientos solo se volvieron más rudos hasta que lo hice. Alternaba entre deslizar su lengua por toda mi intimidad, y usarla para dibujar círculos sobre mi clítoris. Creí que moriría si no lo tenía de inmediato dentro de mí.

Me estremecí cuando la primera oleada de placer me invadió, haciéndome saber que el orgasmo se acercaba. Aferré con más fuerza su cabello y sentí los dedos de la mano que sostenía mi pierna clavándose en mi muslo. Me quedé sin aire cuando aumentó la velocidad y sentí que mis rodillas se volvían de goma. Toda la habitación dio vueltas mientras me corría en su boca, pero solo bajó la velocidad un poco, sin detenerse.

Tomé aire con fuerza cuando fui capaz de hacerlo. Abrí los ojos con dificultad y lo vi mirándome con los dedos en la boca. Adoraba cuando hacía eso. Me mordí el labio. Dejó que apoyara en el piso la pierna que mantenía en su espalda y escuché cuando abría la cremallera de su pantalón. Bajé la mirada para ver qué tan excitado estaba. Su erección era más que notoria, y se me hizo agua la boca –y otro lugar del cuerpo- de solo mirarla. Sonrió con sorna al mirar mi expresión.

\- ¿Lo quieres? –me preguntó descaradamente. Me estremecí y asentí con la cabeza. Su sonrisa se amplió y sentí sus manos rodeando mis tobillos.

Tiró de ellos haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio y cayera… justo en su erección. Sentí como me invadía hasta lo más profundo y solté un pequeño grito, en parte por la sorpresa, en parte por el dolor de una penetración tan repentina. Intenté levantarme un poco, pero me lo impidió tomándome de la cadera con fuerza.

\- No te quites –susurró en mi oído. No estuve segura si sonaba como una orden o como un ruego. Me quedé quieta un segundo, apretando los ojos y jadeando, pero las ansias de ambos eran demasiadas como para detenernos por mucho tiempo. Gemí en una mezcla de quejido y placer cuando me moví de nuevo, comenzando un movimiento lento de cabalgata, hacia adelante y hacia atrás, a la vez que arriba y abajo. Lo abrazaba por el cuello para tener un punto de apoyo que no me estuviera penetrando.

Pegué el costado de mi rostro al suyo y presioné si boca contra su oído, respirando con dificultad. Sentí sus manos deslizarse hacia mi trasero y gruñó contra mi cuello.

\- ¿Ya no te duele? –me preguntó entre dientes. Ahora su tono era desesperado y suplicante, aunque su voz no era más que un gruñido ronco. Negué con la cabeza, pero antes de que pudiera siquiera pronunciar una palabra, ya estaba presionada contra la pared de nuevo mientras me empalaba con todas sus fuerzas, apretándose contra mí en cada parte de mi cuerpo. Él permanecía arrodillado, conmigo acorralada entre el frío concreto y su caliente cuerpo contra y dentro del mío.

Su movimiento era frenético, casi furioso… y me volvía completamente loca. Me embestía penetrándome hasta lo más profundo en cada movimiento. Me estremecí de nuevo y lo sentí aferrándose a mí, dándose aún más fuerza. Inició arremetidas cortas, rápidas y fuertes que me llevaron a perder el control. Grité su nombre y escondí mi rostro en su hombro mientras me corría de nuevo, en un orgasmo intenso y agudo.

Me embistió moviéndose más ampliamente un par de veces más, mientras lo sentía viniéndose también. Solté el aire cuando él dejó de presionarse contra mí e intenté relajar mis músculos uno a uno. Ambos quedamos jadeando en el piso, él aún arrodillado, yo aún sentada sobre su miembro, sintiéndolo en mi interior.

Casi no podía moverme, pero jamás se lo diría, lo había disfrutado muchísimo, y el placer que me había dado superaba con creces el par de moretones que pudiera llegar a tener.

\- Creo que está confirmado… -murmuró sin aire y la voz entrecortada.

\- ¿El qué? –pregunté alejándome un poco para mirarlo.

\- Me matarán –explicó como si nada. Hice un puchero y él se encogió de hombros con una mueca de despreocupación en la boca-. Valió la pena –agregó yo solté una carcajada muda y lo besé en los labios.

\- No creas que será tan fácil –le reproché con tono entre jocoso y serio. Me miró con curiosidad-. Dijiste que nada te separaría de mí –argumenté-. Ni los Volturi, ni las manadas…

\- Ni Edward, Bella y Jasper persiguiéndome con cuchillos y ballestas –concluyó. Me reí con ganas.

\- Exacto –afirmé antes de besarlo de nuevo. Lo sentí volviendo a endurecerse en mi interior y me alejé para mirarlo con una sonrisa pícara en el rostro.

\- Será mejor que nos marchemos –murmuró con expresión culpable-. No quisiera que se impacientaran por asesinarme –agregó mientras reía y salía de mi interior para luego ponerse los pantalones.

Comencé a vestirme y lo seguí cuando salió. No escuchaba demasiado dentro de la casa. Parecía estar completamente vacía. Me pregunté por un segundo de qué se trataba, pero luego agradecí al cielo que no hubieran escuchado mis gemidos. Todo tenía su lado positivo. Y ese pequeño escondite de seguro tenía muchos.


	16. Solos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nessie POV

\- ¿A dónde crees que fueron todos? –pregunté a Jake mientras lo miraba recorrer la sala vacía. Solo se encogió de hombros en respuesta. Me acerqué a la mesita de café y vi una nota con la perfecta caligrafía de mi madre.

" _Cuando la fiesta terminó, decidimos ir a cazar para darles un_

_poco de privacidad. Volveremos mañana"_

Sentí como mi rostro se volvía carmesí al leer la nota y no pude evitar soltar un quejido de vergüenza. De seguro todo el mundo nos había escuchado. Saqué mi celular y marqué el número de mi madre.

\- ¿Mamá?

\- Hola cariño ¿Estás bien? –preguntó la voz de mi mamá del otro lado de la línea. Quizás era mi imaginación, pero sentía una sonrisa en su tono.

\- Claro, solo quería saber si todo estaba bien.

\- ¡Por supuesto! Solo decidimos ir de caza –un ruido interrumpió su frase y luego escuché al tío Emmett.

\- ¡No rompan demasiados muebles, Tortolitos! –me sonrojé de nuevo y solté una risa nerviosa mientras el teléfono se agitaba de nuevo. En el sonido de fondo escuché a mi tío quejarse y reírse al mismo tiempo. Probablemente mi padre se había encargado de silenciarlo.

\- ¿Ren? –preguntó mi madre

\- Sigo aquí –murmuré entre dientes, sentía el rostro caliente por la sangre que se había agolpado en mis mejillas.

\- Volveremos mañana ¿de acuerdo? –gracias al cielo mi mamá había decidido ignorar el comentario de Emmett.

\- De acuerdo –confirmé-. Nos vemos –y corté la comunicación.

\- ¿Qué sucedió? –me sobresalté al escuchar la voz de Jake, pues lo había perdido de vista y no sabía de dónde provenía. Lo busqué por la habitación y lo vi sentado sobre un aparador alto, con las piernas cruzadas debajo de su cuerpo. ¿Cuándo rayos se había subido ahí? Estaba por lo menos a 2 metros sobre mi cabeza. Lo miré extrañada, pero él solo me ofreció una de sus hermosas sonrisas. De seguro lo había hecho para causarme gracia. Puse los ojos en blanco y mis manos en mi cadera.

\- Según mi madre, no sucedió nada –respondí-. ¿Qué haces ahí?

\- Me gusta la vista –respondió encogiéndose de hombro. Levanté una ceja, pero luego vi que su mirada se dirigía directamente a mi escote. Me reí por un momento y volví a poner los ojos en blanco.

\- ¿Acaso nunca tienes suficiente?

\- ¿De ti? –hizo una pausa en la que se mordió el labio y me miró de arriba a abajo- jamás –dijo finalmente, negando con la cabeza. Sonreí por su respuesta. Yo tampoco me imaginaba a mí misma cansándome de su cuerpo, de su sonrisa… de sus caricias.

\- ¿Vas a bajar? –pregunté para cortar el hilo de mis pensamientos, que se estaban volviendo algo impuros.

\- Eventualmente –contestó con una sonrisa de suficiencia en el rostro. Asentí con la cabeza.

\- Bien –miré a mí alrededor y busqué algo con lo que entretenerme mientras él jugaba a comportarse como un niño. Encontré una botella de vino tinto en la mesa más cercana -. Yo solo me deleitaré con una copa de vino mientras espero –comenté con un tono exageradamente elegante, y me acerqué para leer la etiqueta. "Vino de sabores vivos, de color intenso con matices carmín, aroma a frutas rojas y madera, sedoso con final a vainilla y chocolate en boca" –no estaba segura de lo que significaba todo eso, pero sonaba bien, así que tome una copa y serví un poco.

Fingí mirarlo con atención y agité la copa como había visto hacer a un degustador en la televisión.

\- Buen cuerpo –murmuré mirando a través de la copa a Jake. El doble sentido de mis palabras dibujó una sonrisa en su rostro.

Probé un poco y solté un exagerado gemido, como si fuera lo mejor que había probado en mi vida. De hecho no estaba nada mal. Era dulce, pero seco y con un dejo a madera que sentaba muy bien.

\- Nada mal –sentencié. Solo intentaba hacerlo reír con algunas payasadas -. ¿Al caballero le gustaría probar un poco? –pregunté.

\- ¿De vino? –contraatacó con una sonrisa pícara en el rostro. Le sonreí en respuesta.

\- Tal vez –murmuré hundiendo mi nariz en la copa de nuevo y dándole la espalda. Cuando terminé de beber un sorbo y me di la vuelta de nuevo, me sobresalté. Él estaba ahí, justo en frente de mí. Demonios, podía ser silencioso cuando se lo proponía. Pero no tuve demasiado tiempo para asustarme, porque algo atrajo mucho más mi atención. Con el movimiento, había movido la copa y el vino se había derramado sobre el pecho de Jake. Tragué en seco. El color realmente era carmesí.

Me mordí el labio al observar la escena: el líquido dulce y rojizo se extendía por su piel, casi como si se tratara de sangre. Sentí el ardor de la sed quemando mi garganta. Hacía casi una semana que no cazaba, no era demasiado, pero sí lo suficiente para que una imagen así hiciera que se me aguara la boca. Por un momento me imaginé a mí misma clavando mis dientes en la bronceada piel de su cuello. Dejando su sangre correr por mi boca, inundando mis sentidos.

\- ¿Qué sucede? –Jake me miró con curiosidad y yo aclaré mi garganta y me alejé un poco. Él frunció el ceño y yo cerré los ojos cuando sentí que se oscurecían por la sed.

\- Quizás deberíamos ir a cazar –sugerí con la voz ronca. Le tomó un segundo entenderlo. Me miró por un momento, luego a la botella de vino y luego de nuevo a mí.

\- Oh –murmuró.

\- Lo siento –me disculpé bajando la mirada y comenzando a caminar hacia la puerta. Mi voz se quebró un poco, me sentía humillada, ¿por qué no podía controlar mis malditos instintos? todo lo que él intentaba era hacerme sonreír, y yo ahí, imaginándome a mí misma mordiéndolo.

\- ¡Hey! –me frenó tomándome del brazo con una de sus enormes y cálidas manos. Tiré suavemente para soltarme y volteé a encararlo cuando no pude hacerlo-. ¿Por qué te disculpas?

Negué con la cabeza, pero no levanté la mirada del suelo. Acercó su cuerpo al mío, posando una mano en la parte baja de mi espalda y la otra en mí barbilla, obligándome a encontrarme con sus ojos. Sentía mi cuerpo tenso por la sed y los nervios, y por un segundo deseé poder cortar el flujo de aire a mis pulmones, como lo hacía mi familia. Sus ojos parecían alertas y sinceros.

\- No hay nadie más aquí –susurró. Tragué en seco y mi garganta ardió de nuevo. No podía quitarme de la cabeza el vino derramándose por su pecho como si de sangre se tratara, me estaba volviendo loca.

Cerré los ojos por unos segundos y luego volví a mirarlo.

\- No tienes de qué avergonzarte –agregó luego, y me plantó un tierno beso en los labios, que yo mantenía fuertemente cerrados. Puso los ojos en blanco-. Renesmee –su tono era serio, solo me llamaba por mi nombre cuando estaba enfadado- pon atención a lo que te voy a decir, escúchame muy bien ¿De acuerdo?

Asentí con la cabeza y después de un segundo me atreví a mirarlo a los ojos. Sólo entonces continuó.

\- No hay nada. Absolutamente _nada_ que me pueda alejar de ti –su tono era solemne-. Nada que puedas hacer que me asuste o que me ahuyente –me regaló una enorme sonrisa que me dejó sin aliento y yo le correspondí con una pequeña pero sincera.

Acercó sus labios a los míos, pero yo casi no le correspondí, no quería dejar que el beso se volviera demasiado arriesgado. La sed aún hacía que la garganta me ardiera. Se alejó para mirarme, frunciendo el ceño.

\- ¿No quieres besarme? –preguntó. Me sentí aún peor al escuchar el dolor en su voz. Intenté fingir una sonrisa y le di un corto beso en los labios, sin dejar que los míos se separaran y evitando respirar. Lo miré, pero su expresión seguía afligida.

\- Eso no es un beso –se quejó. Ignoré sus palabras y me acerqué para abrazarlo. Podía hacer eso por un momento sin morderlo ¿cierto? Sentía mi cuerpo tenso contra el suyo, como si estuviera hecha de piedra. Fría y letal… como un vampiro. La imagen se repetía en mi mente. El vino deslizándose por su pecho, mis dientes clavándose en su cuello, la sangre corriendo por mi garganta. Cuando no pude contener más la respiración, me separé de él e intenté voltear hacia la puerta, pero me sostuvo una vez más, evitando que me marchara.

Solté un quejido prolongado sin abrir la boca. _Necesitaba_ salir. Pero él no me hizo el menor caso. Solo me miró por un largo momento con una mueca en el rostro, analizando mi expresión. Se mordió el labio, como si se concentrara en algo en especial en mi rostro. Suspiré y la garganta me quemó de nuevo. ¡Maldición!

Al cabo de un minuto se acercó lentamente a mi oído y habló en el más tenue de los susurros.

\- Muérdeme –dijo. Me alejé como si me hubieran dado un golpe.

\- ¡¿Qué?! –casi grité.

\- Vamos, sé que quieres hacerlo –respondió sin soltarme el brazo. No podía negarlo, él me conocía demasiado bien.

\- Solo quiero ir a cazar –contesté, evitando darle la razón.

\- Sabes que no me haría daño –respondió a su vez.

\- No quiero discutir esto, estás delirando –mi tono rayaba en la histeria. Intenté calmarme con un suspiro y todo fue mucho peor. El olor a bosque que siempre llevaba, algo así como a madera era opacado por el perfume de su sangre ¿por qué rayos olía de esa manera?

\- ¿Lo ves? –dijo acercándose y tomándome de la barbilla para mirarme a los ojos-. Puedo verlo –sentenció.

Sentí la necesidad de gruñirle, pero no quería abrir de nuevo la boca. Negué con la cabeza y me solté de su agarre sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos, necesitaba hacerlo para mantener en mi mente que él no se trataba de mi almuerzo.

\- No me haría daño –repitió. Su tono había cambiado, ahora era tranquilo, despreocupado.

\- No sabes eso –respondí, confirmando lo que él ya sabía. Apreté mis puños un poco, hacía tiempo que no me sentía tan en contacto con mi lado de vampiresa… y lo odiaba.

\- Me has mordido antes –argumentó. Lo filtré con la mirada-. ¡Es cierto! Cuando eras niña lo hacías todo el tiempo.

\- Las cosas han cambiado –dije en tono seco.

Frunció el ceño y lo consideró por un segundo.

\- Pretendamos entonces –soltó.

Más rápido de lo que me tomó inspirar aire, él tomó la botella de vino y volcó un poco del contenido sobre sí mismo, justo en su cuello. Antes de ser consciente de lo que hacía, me encontré a mí misma lamiendo el rojo líquido de su piel como si mi vida dependiera de ello. La poca cordura que me quedaba estaba concentrada en mantener mis dientes ocultos.

La sangre comenzó a hervir en mis venas mientras la sed hacía lo suyo con mi garganta. La cabeza me daba vueltas y comencé a notar las partes del cuerpo de Jake que pasaban bajo mi lengua. Sentía su dura musculatura, humedecida por la dulce bebida. Primero su cuello, luego sus hombros, su pecho… me estremecí al notar que la sed aumentaba… y el fuerte latido de su corazón no hacía nada por ayudar, pero no me detuve. No quería dejar ninguna parte de su cuerpo sin recorrer.

Soltó un ronco gemido cuando mi lengua bajó por su abdomen y se concentró en pasearse de un lado al otro, justo sobre la línea de sus pantalones. No me atreví a seguir bajando, no estaba segura de poder controlarme, y no sería nada bonito que mordiera algo tan delicado. Así que en lugar de eso comencé a subir de nuevo, siguiendo el camino que el vino hacía en su piel. Noté que estaba volcando un poco más, ya que había una pequeña corriente que tocaba mi lengua y se deslizaba por ella hasta mi boca.

Sentí una de sus manos jugueteando con la tela de mi blusa mientras continuaba subiendo. La quitó por encima de mi cabeza en cuanto me alejé por una fracción de segundo. La tela acarició mi espalda cuando me tomó de la cintura para que me subiera a él. Enredé mis piernas alrededor de su cadera y tomé la botella de la mesa antes de que él comenzara a caminar. Podía sentir el roce de su dureza contra mi entrepierna, incluso a través de la tela de nuestros pantalones.

Cuando entramos en mi habitación, me dejó caer de espaldas en la cama. Aún sostenía la botella de vino, así que el movimiento derramó un poco sobre mí. Por un momento pensé en limpiarlo, pero mis pensamientos se dispersaron al instante. Jake estaba desabrochando mis pantalones, quitándolos poco a poco hasta que comprendí que debía colaborar y levanté las caderas para facilitarle el trabajo. Los quitó una pernera a la vez, poco a poco.

Él permanecía de pié, con una rodilla apoyada en el colchón, así que coloqué las piernas a los lados de su cuerpo, invitándolo a acercarse. Y eso fue lo que hizo. Bajó lentamente, mirándome a los ojos y plantó un beso húmedo por debajo de mi ombligo. Me estremecí al sentirlo avanzar hacia arriba con su lengua. No noté que estaba limpiando el vino hasta que llegó a mi cuello y se acercó a mi oído.

\- Tenías razón, sabe delicioso –susurró. Me estremecí de nuevo y me mordí el labio. No podía ser justo que tuviera tanto poder para excitarme. Deslizó sus manos por debajo de mi cuerpo y me besó en el cuello al mismo tiempo. Quitó mi sostén cuando arqueé la espalda para sentir su boca con más intensidad.

Sus manos bajaron por los costados de mi cuerpo sin que su boca se separara de mi piel. Me removí para que fuera capaz de quitar mi ropa interior con más facilidad. Probablemente podía sentir lo húmeda que estaba la tela por causa suya. No era un secreto lo mucho que me provocaba, pero pude sentir su sonrisa contra la piel de mi estómago cuando arrojó la prenda a un lado.

Cerré los ojos cuando comenzó a bajar, dejando un camino húmedo hasta encontrar mi centro. Arqueé la espalda cuando sus dedos finalmente me tocaron, aunque no fueron tan directos como esperaba. Simplemente se encargaron de separar mis labios para dar paso a su boca. Una pequeña ráfaga de aire caliente en mi punto más sensible hizo que mis músculos se tensaran y rogaran por más. Y no pude contener un gemido cuando sus labios rodearon mi botón con un tierno y delicado beso.

El simple contacto de sus suaves labios era exquisito, pero cuando comenzó a usar su lengua, simplemente no pude contenerme. Mis dedos se enredaron en su cabello mientras su boca bajaba buscando mi centro. Por un momento me sentí algo cohibida por estar tan mojada, pero cuando su lengua caliente me penetro, todos mis pensamientos se dispersaron, dejándolo sólo a él y al hecho de que me volvía loca.

Abrí los ojos por un segundo y descubrí que continuaba mirándome. Sus ojos me atraparon por un momento y luego me vi obligada a dejar caer la cabeza hacia atrás, cuando subió nuevamente e insistió en mi clítoris sin darme tregua. Sus dedos juguetearon en mi entrada, y pensé que los usaría para penetrarme, pero no lo hizo. Simplemente continuó rozando mi entrada, una sensación suave gracias a la humedad que permanecía en la zona.

El orgasmo no se hizo esperar. La excitación que me había producido el vino era abrumadora, y los círculos que trazaba con su lengua alrededor de mi clítoris eran completamente perfectos.

Cuando el placer comenzó a remitir fue cuando sentí su sonrisa contra mi piel y sus dedos en mi interior. No había recibido estimulación de ese tipo, así que solo algunos movimientos, acompañados de una suave e intermitente succión en mi botón, ya me tenían viendo estrellas de nuevo.

Me desplomé cuando finalmente se detuvo y a duras penas abrí los ojos para mirarlo. Se había incorporado. Una vez más su rodilla descansando en el colchón. Pensé que llevaba demasiada ropa, pero no hizo falta decírselo. Desabrochó su pantalón con movimientos ágiles y metió la mano por debajo para tomar su erección, haciendo la tela a un lado con un rápido movimiento de muñeca.

Por alguna razón, verlo frente a mí, con su mano envolviendo su duro y ansioso miembro hizo que mi corazón palpitara acelerado. La sonrisa en su rostro fue de suficiencia mientras se acercaba a mí apoyándose sobre su brazo libre para dejar caer su cuerpo sobre el mío, manteniéndose en mi entrada. Podía sentir la punta de su erección rozándola, como si pidiera permiso para entrar. Levanté las caderas y él acercó las suyas para penetrarme.

Lo sentí deslizándose dentro de mí, en un movimiento constante que se prolongó hasta que terminó presionándose contra mi cuerpo. Su piel estaba tan caliente dentro de mí, a una temperatura que parecía irreal. Y eso solo me provocó con mayor intensidad. Me estremecí de nuevo y atraje mis piernas hacia mi torso, doblándolas para sentirlo más profundamente. Eso logró arrancar un ronco rugido de su garganta y me deleité pensando que por fin estaba volviéndose tan loco como yo.

Una de sus manos voló hacia mi rodilla, que ahora se encontraba cerca de mi pecho, al costado de su cuerpo, y se apoyó en ella para tomar impulso mientras la fuerza de sus embestidas aumentaba poco a poco. Me mordí el labio cuando su boca se dedicó a besar y morder la piel de mi hombro y mi cuello.

\- Te amo –gruñó con la voz ronca. Logré reunir la concentración suficiente para que escuchara un débil _"y yo a ti"_ en su mente. Mis manos estaban aferradas a su espalda, mis uñas clavándose en su carne mientras sentía el clímax acercándose.

El orgasmo se apoderó de mis sentidos y mis ojos se cerraron sin que pudiera evitarlo, el ritmo de sus movimientos se hizo más lento, prolongando las olas de placer que subían por mi cuerpo desde mi centro, el lugar donde él se fundía conmigo. Luego se quedó quieto por un largo momento, y cuando se movió de nuevo, solo una vez, un estremecimiento recorrió todo mi cuerpo.

Toda la energía me abandonó por un segundo, como si de una poderosa droga se tratara, y tuve que concentrarme para encontrar los músculos que abrirían mis ojos. Cuando lo logré, él me estaba mirando fijamente. Notaba por la forma en que permanecía dentro de mí, que aún no había terminado. Habló lentamente, con una de sus manos apoyada en mi rostro.

\- Me refería a que amo todo de ti –hizo una pausa y luego repitió-: _Todo_ –Y más rápido de lo que pensé que fuera normal, su mano voló a un lado y escuché un fuerte ruido que hizo que mis oídos dolieran y mis ojos se cerraran. Aún me sentía en las nubes, casi drogada. Noté algo brillante en su mano, y luego todo pasó tan rápido, que apenas fui consciente de lo que sucedía.

Lo que sostenía era un pedazo irregular de vidrio, de la botella que había roto en contra de la cabecera de la cama. Antes de que pudiera impedirlo, llevó el sucio vidrio a la base de su cuello y realizó un corte rápido y certero que iba desde ahí hasta su clavícula. No fui capaz de controlar mis siguientes movimientos. De repente habíamos cambiado de posición, estaba sobre él, con las piernas a ambos lados de su cuerpo y mis labios alrededor de la herida. Su sangre fluía por mi boca, inundándome de más energía de la que alguna vez creí posible. La piel cicatrizó rápido, deteniendo el flujo de sangre, pero ya estaba demasiado fuera de mis casillas como para detenerme. Sin que tuviera que ordenárselos, mis dientes estaban clavados en su carne, en la base de su cuello, bebiendo de nuevo.

Jake se incorporó hasta quedar sentado y una de mis manos se enredó en su cabello con fuerza, haciendo que su cabeza se mantuviera hacia atrás casi con violencia. Lo escuché gruñendo y mis ojos se abrieron de par en par, mi mente aclarándose al escucharlo. Me alejé de su piel con bastante esfuerzo y presioné mi rostro en su hombro, intentando volver a respirar.

\- Lo siento –susurré, mi garganta ya no quemaba, pero mi voz sonó ronca de todas formas. Me moví hasta apoyar mi frente en la suya, para poder mirarlo. Su respiración estaba entrecortada, sus ojos se veían oscuros, y se mordía el labio con fuerza.

\- De hecho, me gustaba –dijo volviendo a tomar el control, poniéndose de pie, conmigo a cuestas. Fui muy consciente de que aún me penetraba. Me presionó contra la pared y se aferró al marco de la puerta para embestirme. Gemí sin poder evitarlo. Su boca se acercó a mi cuello y luego subió hasta mi oído-. Tenerte… totalmente descontrolada –su voz era aún más rasposa que la mía, pero sabía que se debía a la excitación. No estaba mintiendo. Su velocidad aumentó, así como su fuerza. Apreté los dientes.

\- Pude… haberte… lastimado –gemí sin aire. Mordió el lóbulo de mi oreja antes de hablar de nuevo.

\- Ahora sabemos que puedo soportarlo –sentí una sonrisa en su voz-. Jamás te había visto tan… libre. Tan mía –terminó, su voz increíblemente grave, y a continuación se quedó callado, su rostro se escondió en el hueco de mi cuello y después de un momento, un gruñido profundo sonó desde su pecho, volviéndome loca. Adoraba escuchar sus gemidos cuando estaba a punto de acabar. Su velocidad aumentó y me mordí el labio mientras decía mi nombre contra mi piel. Llegué de nuevo, escuchándolo nombrarme, la energía extra en mi cuerpo hizo que el orgasmo fuera incluso más intenso que los anteriores. Lo sentí viniéndose unos cuantos segundos después.

Escuché nuestras respiraciones normalizándose de a poco, muy lentamente. Jake nos empujó lejos de la pared y se sentó en la cama. Rodé hasta quedar recostada y él se dejó caer de espaldas en el colchón. Sus pulmones aún se llenaban con dificultad, como si necesitara mucho más aire del que podía conseguir. Apoyé una mano sobre su pecho y sentí el latido de su corazón, tan fuerte como siempre, pero más rápido que de costumbre.

Por un momento me preocupé de que no se sintiera bien, pero entonces giró su cabeza hacia mí y me regaló la mejor de las sonrisas. Se incorporó sobre sus codos y se arrastró por el colchón para acercarse más a mí. Sin decir una palabra, pasó uno de sus brazos por debajo de mi cabeza para que pudiera apoyarla sobre su pecho. Cuando lo hice, besó mi frente con dulzura y acarició mi cabello con dedos delicados. Me incorporé un poco para poder mirarlo, su mano bajó a mi espalda, donde comenzó a trazar figuras con las yemas de los dedos.

Abrió los ojos y me sonrió de nuevo cuando notó que lo miraba.

\- ¿Estás bien? –pregunté después de un segundo. Su sonrisa se amplió.

\- Mejor que nunca ¿No lo parezco? –dijo a modo de respuesta. Acaricié el costado de su rostro con la mano que había mantenido apoyada en su pecho.

\- Pareces cansado –admití. La culpa comenzando a agolparse en mi pecho, haciendo que fuera difícil respirar.

\- ¿Cansado? –repitió levantando la voz con fingida indignación. Me reí sin ganas-. ¿Cansado? –dijo una vez más mientras se ponía de pie de un salto. Me levantó en brazos como si no pesara en absoluto y plantó un beso en mis labios con ternura antes de moverme de un lado a otro como si quisiera mecerme. Esta vez me reí con ganas, como si fuera una niña de nuevo. Comenzó a caminar sin bajarme y me quejé entre risas.

\- ¡Jake! ¿A dónde me llevas?

\- Voy a secuestrarte –comentó con tono serio, como si se tratara de lo más normal del mundo.

\- ¿En serio? –me reí- ¿Y a dónde vamos? –bajó la mirada por un segundo y frunció el ceño.

\- Primero que nada, necesitamos un baño –sentenció.


	17. Lo que siento

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nessie POV

Me reí aún con más ganas cuando Jake me depositó con cuidado en el piso del baño y volteó rápidamente para abrir los grifos de agua al máximo. Tomó algunas sales de baño y miró las etiquetas con atención, como si de alguna manera se tratara de una decisión importante. Me miró por un segundo y luego de nuevo a las sales. Arrojó un poco de varios de los frascos de vidrio que descansaban en el aparador, con tanto cuidado como si fueran a explorar si los mezclaba incorrectamente.

Intenté dejar de reír en silencio cuando se acercó a mí de nuevo, pero cuando me tomó en brazos una vez más, estallé en risas sin poder evitarlo. Me miró atento, sin perder su sonrisa tampoco, hasta que fui capaz de calmarme y devolverle la mirada. Cuando lo hice, me plantó un tierno beso en los labios, caminó hasta la tina y nos metió a ambos en el agua.

Quedé sentada delante de él, dándole la espalda. El agua estaba templada, y su cuerpo se sentía más caliente que ella en los lugares en donde tocaba mi piel: sus piernas a los lados de las mías, sus manos en mis brazos…

Me eché hacia atrás, apoyando mi espalda en su pecho y sentí su corazón golpeando en ella. Se sentía agitado, nervioso en cierta forma. Un nudo se formó en mi garganta, quizás lo había asustado. Finalmente había comprendido que pude haberle hecho increíble daño, quizás irreparable.

\- ¿Todo está bien? –pregunté intentando esconder el nerviosismo en mí voz.

\- Todo está perfecto –susurró despacio, pero no lo estaba, podía sentirlo. Apoyó su mejilla en la mía, descansando su barbilla en mi hombro, pero había algo extraño en su voz. Todo el entusiasmo que tenía hacía un minuto se había esfumado, como humo disuelto en una ventisca.

\- ¿Seguro? No suenas bien –se quedó callado por un momento, y comenzó a pasear su dedo por mi brazo, dibujando sin rumbo en mi piel. Cuando volvió a hablar, se escuchaba dudoso, parecía no encontrar las palabras correctas.

\- Es solo que… a veces siento que estoy viviendo un… sueño.

\- ¿A qué te refieres? –me incorporé un poco y volteé para poder verlo a la cara. Su expresión era dulce, vulnerable en cierta forma. Se encogió de hombros a la vez que hacía una pequeña mueca con la boca.

\- Es casi imposible para mí creer esto.

\- ¿Creer qué? –estaba absorta en sus palabras, en su tono de voz, en la forma en la que me abrazaba, en su corazón latiendo en mi espalda. Escuché como tragaba saliva.

\- Esto –susurró inclinándose ligeramente para plantar un tierno beso en mis labios. Cerró los ojos para besarme, y cuando se alejó clavó su mirada en la mía y tomó mi rostro con una de sus manos-. No puedo creer el hecho de que estés aquí. El hecho de que me escojas, pudiendo escoger a cualquier otro en el mundo –hizo una pausa, aun mirándome, y una pequeña y tímida sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios-. No puedo creer que me ames –susurró por fin.

Sentí lágrimas agolpándose en mis ojos y a pesar de que intenté con todas mis fuerzas que no se desbordaran, una se deslizó por mi mejilla mientras sonreía. La limpió con su dedo pulgar mientras fruncía el ceño.

\- Lo siento, no era mi intención hacerte llorar –agregó. Negué con la cabeza sonriendo como boba.

\- Acabas de describir exactamente lo que siento por ti –respondí. La hermosa sonrisa que tanto amaba se extendió por su rostro, reconfortándome y llenándome de calidez.

\- Te amo –musitó. Se inclinó y plantó un beso en la comisura de mi boca. No estaba segura de por qué no me había besado en los labios, pero el gesto me pareció tierno.

\- Yo también te amo –respondí. Pero no se sentía bien: de alguna forma, no parecía suficiente solo decirle que lo amaba. Esas palabras estaban gastadas, todo el mundo las decía sin reparar en lo que realmente significaban-. Lo haré por siempre –agregué.

Su sonrisa se amplió y sus brazos me rodearon, estrechándome a su pecho. Ya no podía ver su rostro.

\- ¿Lo prometes? –susurró en mi oído.

\- Por supuesto que lo prometo. Te lo dije más temprano –sentí que se encogía de hombros.

\- Es solo que jamás lo creí posible –respondió. No supe cómo responder a eso, así que solo dejé que me abrazara. Después de un momento estreché sus brazos con los míos por unos segundos, deseando que hubiera una forma de retenerlo conmigo para siempre.

Ahora parecía más relajado. Al cabo de unos minutos, comenzó a tararear una melodía. Desentonaba en algunas estrofas, pero fui capaz de reconocerla de todos modos. Yo la había estado cantando esa mañana, en la ducha. Cerré los ojos, sorprendiéndome de lo relajante que se sentía permanecer en sus brazos, quietos y tranquilos, como si nada más en el mundo existiera.

Cuando la melodía terminó, Jake la cantó de nuevo, mientras tomaba una esponja y la mojaba en el agua para luego deslizarla por mi cuerpo. Primero la paseó por mi mano, subiendo por mi brazo, y yo dejé caer mi cabeza hacia atrás para que pudiera rozar mi cuello. Cerré los ojos, disfrutando de la suave caricia y Jake bajó con la esponja por el centro de mi pecho, entre mis senos. Mi piel se erizó cuando pasó cerca de uno de mis pezones, pero no lo rozó directamente, sino que dibujó un círculo alrededor, haciendo que soltara un suspiro suave pero ansioso. Estoy bastante segura de que lo sentí sonreír contra mi oreja, donde apoyaba su rostro.

Sumergió la esponja debajo del agua y continuó rozando mi piel con ella, bajando por mi estómago y deteniéndose a rodear un par de veces mi ombligo. Estiré mis piernas hacia adelante y se movió hacía abajo. Mis músculos se tensaron con anticipación y arqueé mi espalda, pero desvió el rumbo hacia el costado de mi cuerpo acariciando mi cadera y luego el comienzo de mi pierna.

Me sentía relajada y ansiosa al mismo tiempo. Tenía la dulce sensación de que la sangre me hervía a fuego lento en las venas. Jake acomodó su pierna al costado de mi cuerpo y solo entonces noté que mis dedos estaban clavándose en su piel. Sus músculos se marcaron por el movimiento, endureciéndose levemente. Me mordí el labio y Jake posó sus labios en mi cuello, lamiendo los restos de agua que había en él.

No supe en qué momento había soltado la esponja, pero de repente eran sus dedos los que subían por mi pierna. Tensé los músculos de mi estómago de nuevo cuando pasaron justo a un lado de mi pubis, pero él continuó subiéndolos mientras besaba mi cuello. Me tomó desprevenida cuando su mano llegó a uno de mis pechos y lo atrapó con fuerza, comenzando un masaje lento y acompasado al ritmo de su respiración. Aparentaba estar tranquilo, pero podía sentir su excitación presionándose contra la parte baja de mi espalda.

Me estremecí y volteé mi cabeza para alcanzar su boca sin abrir los ojos aún. Sus labios me recibieron con un beso profundo mientras su mano derecha pasaba de uno de mis senos al otro. El agua enjabonada hacía que su piel resbalara en la mía de la forma más exquisita posible.

Por mi parte, tocaba todo lo que tenía a mi alcance, aunque no podía hacer demasiado. Comencé a mover mi cadera, haciendo que mi espalda rozara su miembro con más y menos intensidad conforme me movía. Lo sentí gruñir en mi boca y su mano libre bajó por mi estómago hasta detenerse en mi centro.

Sus dedos se encargaron de separar delicadamente los labios, y luego acarició con movimientos muy lentos, desde arriba hacia abajo con las yemas de sus dedos, una y otra vez. El agua hacía que su tacto se sintiera diferente, y el calor de su mano se sentía increíblemente placentero. Arqueé la espalda de nuevo cuando uno de sus dedos comenzó a jugar con mi entrada, pero no lo hizo demasiado. Volvió a subir, y se concentró en dibujar círculos alrededor de mi punto más sensible mientras continuaba besándome. Jamás pensé que pudiera manejar su mano izquierda con tanta habilidad.

Todos sus movimientos eran suaves, pero había cierta urgencia en ellos que hacía que me volviera loca. Cada uno de ellos se sentía como si hubiera sido planeado a la perfección, pero sabía que lo que hacía era espontáneo. Gruñó de nuevo contra mi boca cuando mordí su labio. Esta vez lo hice con delicadeza, ya no tenía sed, solo ansias, ansias por besarlo, tocarlo, amarlo.

Sus manos se movieron a los lados de mi cadera y me levantó en el agua unos cuantos centímetros. Anticipé lo que quería y me sostuve del borde de la bañadera para ayudarlo. Soltó una de sus manos y la usó para guiar su miembro a mi entrada, mientras me abrazaba con su otro brazo, pasándolo por debajo de mi brazo y encima de mi pecho, de modo que su mano quedara en mi hombro. Me empujó hacia abajo con lentitud y lo sentí abriéndose paso en mi cuerpo. Gemí y me apoyé contra él una vez estuvo completamente dentro de mí.

Posó su mano libre en la parte baja de mi estómago y presionó con delicadeza, alternando la presión para ayudarse a moverse debajo de mí. Claramente no tenía demasiado rango de movimiento, pero podía alejarse un par de centímetros para luego presionarse con fuerza contra mí, haciendo que me volviera loca. Comenzó a besar mi cuello de nuevo, bajando luego a mi hombro. Paseé mis manos por sus piernas, sintiendo la forma en la que sus músculos se tensaban cuando me penetraba con más fuerza.

\- Jake… -gemí, clavando las uñas en sus piernas. La mano que descansaba en mi estómago bajó los centímetros exactos para masajear mi clítoris de nuevo, pero esta vez el movimiento era fuerte, decidido. Estiré mis brazos y los apoyé en el borde una vez más, justo como había hecho antes, y comencé a impulsarme hacia arriba y hacia abajo con rapidez. Movimientos cortos y rápidos que hacían que el agua se agitara a nuestro alrededor.

\- Estás volviéndome loco –gruñó besando mi espalda. Se irguió para pegarse a mí y besó justo debajo de mi oreja mientras su mano se volvía más ruda en mi punto más sensible-. Déjate ir… -susurró en mi oído a la vez que su otra mano atrapaba uno de mis senos sin delicadeza alguna. Me estremecí cuando el orgasmo se gestó en la parte baja de mi vientre y comenzó a extenderse por todo mi cuerpo, haciendo que perdiera el control de todo.

Cuando mis brazos cedieron y me dejé caer, sus manos se movieron a mis caderas y me dirigió hacia arriba y hacia abajo, apretándome contra él con fuerza.

\- Dios, Ness… -musitó mientras aumentaba la velocidad solo un poco. Me movió con brusquedad contra él, hundiéndose con fuerza dentro de mí al mismo tiempo que lo sentía gruñir mi nombre en un tono ronco y bajo, contra mi cuello. Se estremeció un segundo después, y yo llené mis pulmones de su hermoso perfume. Me tomó un momento lograr que los latidos de mi corazón volvieran a la normalidad.

Abrí los ojos y pestañeé contra la tenue luz del cuarto de baño.

\- Eso fue increíble –murmuró lentamente. Asentí con la cabeza mostrándome de acuerdo-. Jamás había… sentido eso –agregó luego. Fruncí el ceño, confundida.

\- ¿A qué te refieres? –pregunté.

\- A todo. Jamás habías hecho eso –levanté las cejas.

\- ¿Te refieres al agua?

\- No, me refiero a ti. Hacías que sintiera lo que tú sentías –lo pensé por un segundo. Y solté una risa muda.

\- No sabía que lo hacía ahora –respondí.

\- Pues tienes mi permiso para seguir haciéndolo –me reí de nuevo-. Me alegra que te gustara –añadió rodeándome con sus brazos de nuevo. El agua comenzaba a sentirse fría en comparación con su cuerpo.

\- Lo mismo digo –respondí sonriendo. Suspiró profundamente y un momento de silencio siguió a mis palabras.

Era increíble todo lo que podía hacer estando con Jake. Como si mis habilidades normales se multiplicaran al tenerlo cerca. De alguna forma, podía sacar a relucir lo mejor de mí, llevándome a lograr cosas que jamás hubiera imaginado que fueran posibles.

Eso era justo lo que siempre había deseado: Que él pudiera sentir lo que me provocaba. No solo el placer, sino el amor que me embargaba cada vez que lo miraba a los ojos. Cada vez que me tomaba la mano… Cada vez que sus labios tocaban los míos.

\- ¿Qué dices si salimos de aquí? –me propuso de pronto, interrumpiendo la línea de mis pensamientos. Volteé y le sonreí.

\- ¿Quieres comer algo? –pregunté. Me devolvió la sonrisa, asintiendo con la cabeza.

Salimos del baño y nos dirigimos a la habitación. Dejamos huellas de agua mientras caminábamos, pero ninguno de nosotros le prestó atención a ello. Me dejé caer en la suave cama y le sonreí.

\- No pensé que te refirieras a esto cuando me ofreciste "comer algo" –comentó sonriendo. Me reí con ganas. Había algo en el hecho de estar completamente solos que me volvía loca-. No me malinterpretes –agregó, mientras ponía una rodilla en la cama y se inclinaba para apoyar ambas manos a los costados de mi cuerpo, sosteniéndose sobre sus brazos-. No me estoy quejando…

Me reí cuando los pensamientos se dispersaron en mi cabeza.

\- ¡Moriremos de hambre! –solté en un grito con exagerado dramatismo. Se inclinó sobre mí y me plantó un beso en el ombligo. Levantó la vista para mirarme y limpió el agua que había quedado en sus labios, con su lengua.

\- Bueno… -murmuró subiendo la vista para mirarme a los ojos-. Supongo que no nos haría daño alimentarnos un poco –concedió, incorporándose-. Iré a buscar algo –me dijo sonriéndome de nuevo. Asentí con la cabeza y luego lo miré mientras salía de la habitación. Tuve que respirar profundamente unas cuantas veces para calmarme. Después de todo, no podía acosarlo todo el tiempo.

Me puse de pie y tomé una bata de seda que permanecía sobre una silla, cerca de mi cama. Me la puse mientras escuchaba a Jake moviéndose por la cocina, abriendo algunas alacenas y la nevera.

Me dejé caer en la cama de nuevo. La adrenalina que había corrido por mis venas por el reencuentro con Jake se estaba disipando y ahora sentía el agotamiento que me correspondía por las largas noches sin descansar.

Cuando Jake entró en la habitación, me incorporé sobre mis codos para mirarlo. Había envuelto una toalla alrededor de su cadera y cargaba una bandeja con comida.

\- Fue todo que encontré –informó mientras se sentaba en la cama y ponía la bandeja entre ambos. Había algunos aperitivos que se habían servido en la fiesta, unas hogazas de pan y algo para untar que tenía el aspecto de costar mucho dinero. Había suficiente para ambos. Dos vasos de jugo completaban la comida.

\- Te luciste –murmuré tomando un aperitivo y metiéndolo entero en mi boca. No había notado lo hambrienta que me encontraba. Jake sonrió e hizo lo mismo, recostándose en la cama mientras masticaba.

\- No creí que traer vino fuera lo apropiado –comentó señalando con el dedo el jugo. Me reí con la boca llena y asentí, dándole la razón. No hacía falta volverme loca de nuevo.

Cuando la comida se acabó permanecimos hablando por horas, y en algún momento de la conversación, apoyé la cabeza en su pecho, escuchando su corazón… me quedé profundamente dormida en cuestión de segundos. Hacía tiempo que no dormía de esa manera. Tan relajada y sin preocupaciones. Todo lo que necesitaba era tenerlo a mi lado para finalmente poder descansar.


	18. El final de una era

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nessie POV

Cuando desperté era pasado el mediodía, lo deduje por la luz del sol que entraba por la ventana. Jake no estaba en la cama, así que me desperecé e intenté escuchar los sonidos de la casa. No podría estar muy lejos, su lado de la cama aún estaba tibio.

\- ¿Jake? –pregunté.

\- _Genial, eso es todo entonces. Debo irme, nos vemos_ –dijo. Estaba al teléfono. De seguro hablaba con alguien de la manada, para arreglar los turnos de patrulla o algo así. Segundos después estaba en la puerta.

\- Hola, dormilona –murmuró con una sonrisa, entrando en la habitación. Aún llevaba solo la toalla con la que se había quedado dormido.

\- No alardees, tu lado de la cama aún está caliente –levantó sus manos, mostrándome las palmas en señal de rendición y yo le sonreí. Se acercó para recostarse junto a mí, poniendo un brazo detrás de su cabeza y pasando el otro por debajo de mis hombros, para poder estrecharme contra él.

\- ¿Cómo está la manada? –pregunté. Se quedó quieto por un segundo, pero luego respondió con tranquilidad.

\- Todos están bien –dijo, y luego me besó en la cabeza con ternura-. Tu celular sonó más temprano –me dijo. Me estiré para tomarlo de la mesa de luz y tenía una llamada perdida de mi padre. Mi corazón se agitó con la posibilidad de que pudieran llegar de la caza y encontrarnos en la cama, prácticamente desnudos.

Me apresuré a escuchar el mensaje de voz que hacía que la pantalla titilara. Una robótica voz me indicó que presionara el número uno para acceder a él.

" _Hola cariño"_

Era mi padre. Su voz no mostraba ningún tipo de alarma, pero eso era lo que debía esperar, después de todo, la alarma llegaría cuando nos encontraran.

" _Nos desviamos un poco de la ruta, así que llegaremos en la madrugada de mañana. Si necesitas algo, solo llámanos. Sentimos la tardanza, te quiero"_

" _¡Diviértanse!"_ escuché en un grito de la tía Alice, seguida de una risita cómplice. Sentí mis mejillas coloreándose a la vez que papá soltaba un bufido y cortaba la comunicación. Dejé el teléfono sobre la cama y volví a mi posición junto a Jake.

\- No volverán hasta la noche –comenté mientras me amoldaba a su pecho de nuevo.

\- Eso significa… -deslizó los dedos por mi cintura hasta que alcanzó el nudo de mi bata y lo deshizo con un movimiento fluido y delicado- Que estás usando demasiada ropa -sonreí y volteé la cabeza para mirarlo. Paseé mis dedos por su pecho, bajando por su estómago para llegar al borde de la toalla que envolvía su cadera.

\- Pues entonces, tú también –repliqué, desenvolviéndola para que dejara de cubrirlo. Me sonrió y yo me removí contra él para besar su cuello. Su piel se sentía suave, con un leve sabor a canela. Supuse que ese aroma tendrían las sales que usó para el baño la noche anterior.

Puse una de mis piernas entre las de él, para poder incorporarme y besarlo en la boca. Me correspondió con un gemido ronco, besándome mientras sus dedos se enredaban en mi cabello. Tuve cuidado de bajar mi cuerpo lentamente, apretándome contra él a la vez que continuaba besando su cuello. Sus manos se encargaron de quitarme la bata con movimientos torpes y ansiosos.

Me presioné contra su cuerpo con más intensidad cuando la molesta tela estuvo fuera de mi camino. Sentía su piel más caliente que la mía, y parecía que podría quemarme si no tenía cuidado.

Apoyándome en mi codo derecho, alejé mi rostro del suyo solo lo suficiente para ver su expresión mientras mi mano izquierda bajaba por su estómago. Rodeé su miembro con mi mano procurando ser delicada. Pude sentir cómo terminaba de endurecerse por completo mientras lo tocaba. No dejé de mirarlo a los ojos mientras lo hacía, subiendo y bajando mi mano por su erección.

Se mordió el labio cuando lo rocé ligeramente con las yemas de los dedos, esparciendo por todo el largo la humedad que la excitación comenzaba a causar. Se sentía increíble tenerlo de esa manera, todo mío. Bajé mis labios a su cuello y lo besé ahí mientras mi mano continuaba su lenta tortura, subiendo y bajando por su miembro, ahora completamente duro. Me sentía orgullosa de mi misma de poder hacerlo sentir de esa manera.

Una de sus manos se posó en el costado de mi rostro a la vez que la otra bajaba por mi espalda para tocar mis glúteos, acariciándolos y apretándolos según la intensidad con la que lo tocara. Pero no era suficiente. Necesitaba más… así que mi boca bajó por su pecho y luego por su estómago para llegar por fin a su cálido miembro.

Miré a su rostro mientras mi mano rodeaba la base con más seguridad. Jake gruñó y cerró los ojos, hundiendo sus manos en la cama, cerrando los puños en las sábanas. Volví mi vista a lo que tenía enfrente de mi rostro. La suave piel se veía tensa por la anticipación, y no quería hacerlo esperar: Mi lengua se paseó por la punta sin ninguna delicadeza, haciendo que todo su cuerpo se estremeciera.

Lo rodeé con mis labios, intentando mantener un movimiento constante de arriba a abajo. Acompañé el vaivén con mi mano, que aun rodeaba la base mientras mi boca y lengua se encargaban de la cabeza.

\- Dios, Ness –gimió. Levanté la vista y lo vi, aún con los ojos cerrados. Su mandíbula se veía increíblemente tensa, como si estuviera apretando los dientes hasta casi romperlos. Pensé que quizás no estuviera disfrutando, pero el profundo gemido que salió de sus labios en ese mismo instante, hizo que me tranquilizara.

Cerré los ojos y me dediqué completamente a la tarea. De todos modos, era muy difícil pensar en cualquier cosa que no fuera la tensión de su piel bajo mi lengua, la rigidez de su miembro perdiéndose en mi boca.

\- Creo… que es suficiente –soltó en un grave gruñido entrecortado, pero no me detuve. _"Jamás tendré suficiente"_ murmuré en mi mente. Estaba bastante segura de que podía escucharme. Continué con los movimientos, rozándolo con mi mano y mi lengua cuando me hacía falta respirar.

Noté que estaba a punto de incorporarse y detenerme, así que formé una imagen de mi misma en mi mente, arrodillada junto a él, sosteniendo sus manos. Esto era demasiado excitante como para que siquiera pensara en parar.

Abrió los ojos mirando a la nada que lo detenía, luego se quejó con un profundo y prolongado gemido cuando supo de qué se trataba.

Ahora mi mano se movía más y más rápido, acompañando los movimientos de mi boca. Escuchaba el sonido que provocaba cuando chocaba contra su vientre a un ritmo constante y decidido. Primero noté que hacía fuerza contra el agarre que mi ilusión tenía de sus muñecas, pero al cabo de un minuto noté que se había rendido. Sus caderas comenzaron a moverse, levantándose con un movimiento sutil pero seguro. Estaba perdiendo el control, podía sentirlo. Todo su cuerpo permanecía tenso, a la espera de que el placer finalmente llegara a su punto máximo.

\- Ness… vas a hacer que… _Cielo santo_ , detente… –suplicó, pero su tono me rogaba que continuara. Su piel, tan tensa y caliente me pedía que no parara. El movimiento de su cadera hacía que se hundiera más en mi boca, perdiéndose casi completamente ahí y marcando el ritmo que deseaba. Esta vez no se me escaparía. Por una vez, sería yo la que lo hiciera llegar al Cielo y volver.

" _Relájate"_ le indiqué. Eso era todo lo que quería, que fuera completamente mío, que supiera que no tenía que contenerse estando conmigo, así como él me había demostrado que yo no tenía que hacerlo con él.

Aun se mostraba reacio, así que aumenté la velocidad, intentando facilitarle el abandonar sus reservas.

\- ¿Eso es… lo que quieres? –preguntó, interrumpiéndose en la mitad de la frase para tomar aire. Levanté la vista y noté que me miraba. No supe en qué momento la ilusión había desaparecido, pero ahora una de sus manos se había vuelto un apretado puño encima de su pecho, mientras que la otra se aferraba a la cabecera de la cama con fuerza. Observé la palidez que la tensión causaba en la piel de sus nudillos. El vaivén de mi mano no se había detenido, y tampoco lo hizo entonces, pero sus ojos me habían atrapado. Una expresión de tortura se dibujaba en ellos, podía notar las ansias que le producía todo esto. Lo contrariado que parecía.

" _Solo déjate ir",_ sugerí con el tono más sensual del que fui capaz. Su respiración se había agitado hasta el punto en el que no era capaz de distinguir un jadeo del siguiente. Sus ojos por fin me liberaron al tiempo que se cerraban, mientras un profundo y gutural gemido se escapaba de su pecho de nuevo, más sensual y excitante de lo que creí posible.

Sus manos se enredaron en su propio cabello, sus dedos tan rígidos como el resto de su cuerpo, y por instinto elevó su cadera para hundirse más profundamente en mi boca mientras se corría.

Me moví más lento y finalmente me detuve, obligando a su miembro a entrar lo más posible en mi boca. Era la primera vez que lo sentía viniéndose, y temía que ahora fuera adicta a la sensación. Bebí de su dulce néctar tanto como pude mientras lo observaba estremeciéndose. Su cuerpo temblaba, como si electricidad lo estuviera atravesando de pies a cabeza.

Cuando estuve segura de que el orgasmo había terminado, me alejé solo un poco, arrodillándome en la cama a un lado de sus piernas para poder observarlo mejor. Soltó lentamente el aire que guardaba en sus pulmones y pude ver que su piel brillaba como si hubiera sudado. No era fácil hacer que Jake sudara.

Abrió los ojos después de un momento, mientras alejaba sus manos en su cabello y me buscaba de nuevo con la mirada. Limpié mis labios con mi lengua y él soltó otro gruñido bajo y sensual. Me sentía demasiado orgullosa de mí misma en ese momento. Le sonreí con suficiencia y una extraña mueca se formó en sus labios.

\- Lo siento –susurró.

\- Yo no –repliqué cruzándome de brazos, eso pareció quitar algo de la culpa que había en su mirada, reemplazándola con una extraña mezcla de satisfacción y lujuria. Negó con la cabeza, ahora una tenue sonrisa jugaba en las comisuras de sus labios, pero antes de que pudiera verla con claridad, pasó sus manos por su rostro y volteó la mirada hacia el techo.

\- Dios, eres increíble –murmuró, aun luchando por recuperar el aire. El sentimiento de orgullo que revoloteaba en mi pecho aumentó todavía más.

Llenó sus pulmones con fuerza y se incorporó de repente para besarme, tomándome por sorpresa. Luego de un momento se alejó lo suficiente para apoyar su frente contra la mía. Se mordía el labio mientras me miraba, pero la sonrisa no se había ido de su rostro.

\- Jamás podré creerlo –murmuró con un tono bajo y áspero.

\- ¿El qué? –pregunté con dificultad.

Separó su rostro del mío y me miró levantando las cejas.

\- Que seas tan… ¡Mía! –gritó mientras me tomaba de la cintura y me movía hacia un lado para que cayera en su regazo. Su nariz se pegó a mi cuello y simuló que olfateaba mi piel como un perro. El cambio de ambiente estuvo a punto de desorientarme. Comencé a reír sin poder evitarlo, y aprovechando eso, Jake se incorporó en la cama y optó por hacerme cosquillas. De pronto me sentí como cuando era una niña, y los juegos con Jake eran tan naturales como respirar.

Mis risas se detuvieron de a poco una vez que sus manos se quedaron quietas en mi piel. Abrí los ojos y noté que me estaba mirando. En algún momento se había movido para quedar recostado a mi lado, acomodado de forma que su rostro quedara a unos veinte centímetros del mío. La sonrisa en él, probablemente era un reflejo exacto de la mía. El brillo de sus ojos era una de las cosas más hermosas que hubiera podido imaginar. Sin dudas, este había sido uno de los mejores días de mi vida.

\- Te amo –volví a decir, sin poder refrenar las palabras. Su sonrisa se amplió aún más.

\- Yo también te amo –susurró, bajando lentamente su rostro para besar mi cuello con delicadeza. Sus movimientos eran cuidadosos, tan solo pequeñas y tenues caricias… aunque eso no evitaba que su piel quemara la mía donde fuera que me tocara.

Cerré los ojos y me concentré en la forma en que deslizaba sus dedos por mi estómago, a un lado de mi ombligo, mientras su boca no cesaba de besar la piel de mi garganta. Se incorporó un poco sobre su otro brazo y me miró a los ojos. Su mirada me atrapó al tiempo que su mano continuaba bajando por mi cuerpo.

Lo sentí abrirse paso entre mis piernas. Acarició la cara interior de mis muslos con suavidad, haciendo que un reflejo involuntario hiciera que separara las rodillas. Él se encontraba recostado a mi izquierda, así que pasé mi pierna izquierda por encima de las suyas, dándole más acceso a su mano, que continuaba haciendo que mi piel ardiera.

Arqueé la espalda cuando sentí sus dedos rozando mi entrepierna con lentitud, y noté mi respiración acelerándose, al igual que los latidos de mi corazón. Sus dedos llegaron a la humedad que él había provocado y una sonrisa de suficiencia volvió a jugar en la comisura de sus labios.

\- Adoro cuando te pones así… -soltó aun mirándome a la cara. Sus ojos no me habían liberado, incluso aunque yo no fuera capaz de devolverle la mirada por más de unos cuantos segundos a la vez. Me mordí el labio e intenté tragar con dificultad. Sentía la boca seca mientras sus dedos trazaban un camino de arriba a abajo en mi intimidad, esparciendo el líquido que desbordaba.

Un estremecimiento recorrió mi cuerpo cuando sus dedos llegaron a mi clítoris, apenas rozándolo con delicadeza. Pero no se dedicó a eso por mucho tiempo: su mano se alejó en cuestión de segundos. Con movimientos lentos pero calculados, tomó la pierna que mantenía encima de su cuerpo y la levantó apenas un poco, flexionándola aún más, acomodando mi cadera levemente, de forma que la parte inferior de mi cuerpo se acomodara al de él.

No estuve segura de lo que pretendía hasta que sentí su miembro rozando la parte interior de mis muslos, donde antes se había paseado su mano. Se sentía tan caliente y tentador… Sentí mi piel erizándose mientras volvía la vista hacia su rostro. Continuaba mirándome con intensidad, quemándome con la mirada.

Noté que usaba su mano para dirigir su miembro hasta mi entrada, pero no bajé mis ojos de los suyos. Una fugaz e inconfundible sonrisa de aspecto presumido se formó en su rostro cuando me mordí el labio de nuevo, justo cuando comencé a sentirlo dentro de mí.

Una vez que se hubo posicionado como quería, devolvió su mano a mi pierna, posándola en la cara interna de mi rodilla para mantenerla en alto. Lo sentí hundiéndose poco a poco en mi interior, invadiéndome centímetro a centímetro con lentitud. Solo cuando no hubo más espacio vacío dentro de mí fue que escondió su rostro en mi cuello, soltando un leve gruñido que logró quitarme aún más la respiración, si es que eso siquiera era posible.

Comenzó a moverse lentamente después de unos segundos, haciendo presión en la parte baja de mi abdomen con su mano, quizás para dirigirse con más seguridad. Sentí sus labios moverse en mi cuello de nuevo, y cerré los ojos para evitar la sensación de que mi cabeza flotaba.

Su mano se movió hacia arriba desde mi estómago, acariciando todo lo que tenía a su paso hasta mis pechos. Sus caricias eran suaves pero increíblemente certeras. ¿Cómo podía ser que supiera exactamente lo que más me provocaría?

Tragué con dificultad y sentí el aire abandonar mis pulmones cuando aumentó la velocidad de sus movimientos, al tiempo que levantaba la mirada para clavar sus ojos en los míos de nuevo. Me removí un poco para pasar mi brazo izquierdo por detrás de su cabeza, de modo que pudiera tocar su espalda. Deseaba tocarlo, sentir su piel bajo mis dedos, sus músculos tensándose bajo mi contacto.

Mi mano libre fue a parar a la suya, que aún continuaba recorriéndome. Me mordí el labio con fuerza, intentando no gritar. No estaba segura de por qué, pero tenía la sensación de que si lo hacía, la atmósfera que nos rodeaba se rompería como si de una pompa de jabón se tratara.

Tan solo podía escuchar los ocasionales gruñidos que Jake producía, aunque tampoco él parecía querer pronunciar ninguna palabra.

Mis pensamientos se dispersaban cada vez que encontraba sus ojos mirándome. Pero ya no quería concentrarme en nada, más que en él. No quería ilusiones, ni poderes, ni recuerdos, tan solo quería sentirlo, saber que era mío así como yo era suya.

Su velocidad aumentó aún más mientras me miraba a los ojos y mi mano se tensó alrededor de la suya cuando comencé a sentir el placer gestándose en mi bajo vientre, y luego extendiéndose por el resto de mi cuerpo. Pero no cerré los ojos. Continué mirándolo mientras me estremecía, completamente abrumada por el placer como para hacer algo más.

Pero no se detuvo, sino que continuó aumentando la velocidad hasta que noté el fuego ardiendo en sus ojos unos minutos después, cuando finalmente llegó al orgasmo también. Creo que fue la intensidad de su mirada lo que hizo que lo acompañara al éxtasis una vez más… y su respiración, tan agitada y sensual, tuve la sensación de que sonaba como si intentara susurrar mi nombre cuando su mano se oprimió de nuevo contra la parte baja de mi estómago para presionarme contra su cuerpo.

Ambos nos quedamos quietos después de eso, intentando recuperar el aliento. Noté que mi piel se erizaba en aquellos lugares en donde Jake dejaba de tocarme, pero el frío no llegó a invadirme, ya que me acomodé a su costado como si de un reflejo se tratara. Él envolvió sus brazos a mí alrededor de inmediato y sonreí contra la piel de su pecho. Podía escuchar su corazón golpeando contra sus costillas, acelerado e inquieto.

Sus dedos trazaron figuras en mi espalda hasta que cerré los ojos.

_Una brillante luz se dibujaba en el cielo, bañando todo a mí alrededor y haciendo que todo se viera claro y deslumbrante. Todo giraba, pues unas familiares manos me mantenían en el aire. Jake hacía que diera vueltas girando sobre sus talones y alzándome por encima de su cabeza._

_El sentimiento de seguridad que me embargaba siempre que estaba con él hacía que riera como una niña, encantada por su sonrisa y por su calidez. Él era mi hogar. Todo lo que quería en mi vida, todo lo que jamás me hubiera atrevido a desear._

_De pronto estaba quieta frente a él, solo mirándolo mientras me sonreía. Una ráfaga de viento hacía que se desprendieran flores de los árboles a nuestro alrededor. Estábamos en el bosque. Árboles completamente llenos de flores nos rodeaban. Cerezos. El inconfundible perfume me envolvió y Jake levantó la vista para mirar la lluvia de flores que nos rodeaba._

Me desperté sobresaltada y noté que ya estaba oscureciendo. Jake respiraba tranquilo, pero a pesar de que no podía verlo, porque mi rostro aún descansaba sobre su pecho, supe que no estaba dormido. Gruñí para encontrar mi voz y me pasé una mano por la cara antes de mirarlo.

\- Hola –lo saludé. Mi voz sonaba pastosa. Me sonrió por toda respuesta-. Tenía un sueño de lo más hermoso.

\- Lo sé –su mirada señaló a mi mano, que también se apoyaba en su pecho, dándole acceso a lo que pasaba por mi mente. Le devolví la sonrisa. Me gustaba que lo hubiera visto, me gustaba que supiera que lo amaba incluso estando inconsciente.

\- ¿Pudiste dormir? –negó con la cabeza y se encogió de hombros cuando fruncí el ceño.

\- No ha pasado mucho tiempo –replicó, como si se tratara de algún tipo de excusa.

Su estómago gruñó y de pronto comprendí que no habíamos probado bocado en todo el día.

\- ¿Qué dices si buscamos algo de comer? –pregunté. Él asintió con la cabeza y me incorporé para dejar que se levantara-. Iré a refrescarme un poco.

Me puse la bata y entré en el cuarto de baño. Escuché a Jake moverse por la habitación y luego por la casa mientras mojaba mi rostro con agua tibia.

Cuando salí, busqué ropa interior de un cajón y escogí un conjunto simple que aún no había usado frente a Jake.

\- Iré a buscar una camisa –escuché que murmuraba, aunque no estaba cerca. Sonaba como si estuviera en la planta baja, caminando hacia la habitación de Emmett. O al menos eso supuse, solía pedirle prestada ropa de vez en cuando. Claro que solo usaba aquella que mi tío aún no había estrenado, ya que decía que las usadas apestaban.

Caminé por mi habitación para buscar ropa, pero todo estaba terriblemente organizado. Fruncí el ceño y caminé hasta la puerta de mi closet. Una nota permanecía pegada ahí, a la altura de mis ojos. La tomé para leerla. Era la caligrafía de la Tía Aly.

" _Es hora de renovarse! Cambio de guardarropas! Con amor, Alice"_

Suspiré antes de armarme de valor y abrir la puerta. Ella había sugerido ir de compras antes de que Jake llegara, pero tenía la sensación de que no tenía ni idea de las dimensiones de su propuesta.

Entré con cautela y prendí la luz para elegir algo de lo que había comprado para mí. Fruncí el ceño cuando vi algunas de las cosas que había conseguido. Había vestidos de diferentes colores, todos brillantes o confeccionados totalmente en tela de encaje. Tomé uno largo que parecía cubierto de pies a cabeza con lentejuelas de diferentes colores y volados por todas partes. " _¿En qué universo usaría yo algo así?"_ Pensé mientras negaba con la cabeza y lo devolvía a su lugar. Toda la ropa parecía sacada de una fiesta de disfraces de mal gusto.

\- Jake ¿podrías alcanzarme la ropa que traía puesta ayer? –solté en voz alta, con un deje de desesperación. No contestó de inmediato, pero supe que me había escuchado. Se aclaró la garganta antes de responder, parecía incómodo.

 _\- Acabo de ponerla en remojo. No sé cómo explicaremos las manchas de vino_ –soltó. Parecía nervioso, y su voz provenía del pasillo, fuera de mi habitación.

Maldije para mis adentros buscando desesperadamente algo relativamente normal para ponerme. No era la primera vez que la tía Alice se metía con mi ropa, pero esta vez se había extralimitado. Había unas cuantas camisetas dobladas y acomodadas en un estante, pero ningún pantalón para usar con ellas, solo una falda negra de picos que no me cubría siquiera la ropa interior. Gruñí y la arrojé a un lado, en el piso.

Rebusqué entre los vestidos con creciente pesimismo. Estaba considerando seriamente ir a revisar la ropa de mamá, cuando vi un vestido blanco y simple que llamó mi atención. Suspiré aliviada y lo tomé para mirarlo en detalle. Probablemente me llegaría hasta encima de las rodillas. La tela era suave y tenía finos tirantes en los hombros. Me lo puse por encima de la cabeza y me acerqué al espejo para mirarme.

Era acampanado, y la caída de la tela sobre mis piernas era realmente hermosa. El torso parecía tener pequeñas flores bordadas, aunque solo se distinguían por momentos, ya que también se trataba de hilo blanco, aunque un poco más brillante.

Descansando en uno de los breteles, había una flor blanca de pocos pétalos. Me pareció demasiado, así que la quité. Se trataba de una pinza.

\- Estás hermosa –comentó Jake desde la puerta. No lo había escuchado acercándose. Volteé para mirarlo y caminó hacia mí, hasta que quedamos frente a frente. Llevaba una camisa blanca de mangas largas y había tomado unos pantalones de repuesto que guardaba en mi cuarto. Me sonrió y miró mi mano, donde estaba la flor-. ¿Puedo? –me preguntó.

Se la ofrecí, temiendo que la pusiera en el bretel de nuevo, pero en lugar de eso, la usó para sostener en alto un mechón de mi cabello, del lado izquierdo de mi cabeza. Su sonrisa se amplió aún más, mientras continuaba mirándome.

\- Perfecta –sentenció. Le devolví la sonrisa y me volví de nuevo hacia el espejo. Me encogí de hombros. Me abrazó por detrás y me plantó un beso en la mejilla. Miré su reflejo mientras hablaba.

\- ¿Bajamos? –susurré. Me soltó para que pudiera buscar zapatos.

Tomé unas sandalias simples, las únicas que no tenían tacón, y que por suerte para mí, hacían juego con el vestido. Me las puse y bajamos para buscar algo de comer, pero las mesas estaban vacías, solo había algunas botellas y un par de cacahuates. Fui a la cocina para inspeccionar, pero cuando abrí la nevera, no había ni un bocado de comida. Quizás habían olvidado hacer las compras.

Me rasqué la cabeza y volteé hacia Jake, que me miraba desde donde estaba apoyado en la mesada y se dedicaba a morderse una uña. No solía tener ese hábito, así que asumí que de verdad tenía hambre.

\- No hay nada –le informé.

\- ¿Qué tal si vamos a mí casa? –respondió. Me lo pensé un segundo y luego asentí con la cabeza mostrándome de acuerdo. No era lejos de todos modos. Y resultaba mucho más práctico que buscar un buen restaurant en Forks.

Me tomó de la mano y salimos de la casa. No hablamos demasiado por unos cuantos minutos. De nuevo me invadió la sensación de que algo le molestaba. No era el mismo de siempre. Cuando su mano comenzó a sudar, decidí que tenía que averiguar lo que le molestaba.

\- ¿Me dirás qué es lo que sucede, o tengo que torturarte para que lo escupas? –solté a modo de broma, a pesar de que la pregunta era seria. Me miró de reojo y forzó una sonrisa en su rostro. No parecía del todo sincera, y mi corazón se estrujó por ello. Se encogió de hombros en respuesta a mi expresión.

Casi un largo minuto pasó en silencio. Dejé de caminar y tiré de su mano para que se detuviera y me encarara. Lo miré a los ojos por un largo momento, y entonces lo comprendí. Estábamos caminando hacia su casa y ya había anochecido.

\- La reunión del consejo –susurré, comprendiéndolo al fin. Lo había olvidado por completo. ¡Por eso parecía tan inquieto! Que idiota había sido al no recordarlo. Jake desvió la mirada y se mordió el labio. De pronto sentí un nudo en la boca de mi estómago.

\- No es sino dentro de un par de horas –respondió con un tono bajo y nivelado. Probablemente yo era la única que hubiera podido distinguir la nota de nerviosismo en su voz.

\- Siento mucho que tengas que pasar por eso por mi culpa –murmuré bajando al mirada. Se detuvo para abrazarme y apoyé la cabeza contra su pecho.

\- Jamás vuelvas a decir algo como eso –susurró con los labios pegados a mi cabello-. No tienes que preocuparte por nada, créeme –se alejó solo lo suficiente para mirarme a los ojos-. Y si alguna vez sucediese algo, pasaría por el infierno mismo con gusto, solo por ti –completó. Sentí mis ojos humedecerse, pero le ofrecí la más sincera de las sonrisas. ¿Cómo era posible que lo amara más a cada minuto?

Me removí en sus brazos, poniéndome de puntillas para besarlo en los labios con toda la dulzura de la que fui capaz.

\- No sucederá nada malo, ya verás –aseguró cuando me alejé.

\- De verdad espero que tengas razón –respondí, intentando confiar en lo que decía. Creer completamente en sus palabras.

Seguimos caminando después de eso. Su postura estaba más calmada que antes y su paso me parecía más relajado, y aunque aún detectaba un leve nerviosismo cuando su mirada se encontraba con la mía, decidí no continuar presionándolo. Debía ser aterrador tener un nuevo miembro en la manada, uno que no tenía idea de la relación que se compartía aquí con los vampiros, alguien que no sabía del tratado… _un lobo que no supiera acerca de mí_. La idea daba vueltas en mi cabeza, aturdiéndome y asfixiándome.

Quizás ninguno de nosotros tenía demasiado apuro por llegar, porque ambos caminamos a paso humano durante un buen rato. Mi mente iba y venía en el hecho de que Jake parecía increíblemente nervioso. ¿Había razón para que lo estuviera?

Deseé que mi familia estuviera cerca. Ciertamente tenían más experiencia en tratar con lobos desconocidos. Imaginé al tío Jass calmando la situación, a papá previniendo posibles ataques basándose en sus pensamientos, a la abuela Esme hablando con dulzura para que nada se saliera de control. Tenía que admitir que formaban un equipo impresionante.

Unos cuantos minutos después, el celular de Jake vibró en su bolsillo y se detuvo para mirarlo. Al parecer se trataba de un mensaje de texto.

Suspiró con dificultad y lo miré, aún más nerviosa que antes. Guardó el teléfono en su bolsillo y me ofreció una pequeña sonrisa.

\- No te preocupes. Solo debo entrar en fase un momento ¿Sí? -asentí con la cabeza y me crucé de brazos. Comenzó a desabrochar sus pantalones mientras yo lo miraba-. No falta mucho para llegar, ¿por qué no te adelantas y buscas algo de comer? –agregó.

¿Estaba imaginándolo o su voz sonaba estrangulada? Lo miré frunciendo el ceño, sin moverme de mi lugar.

\- No pasa nada, es solo que muero de hambre –un nudo se formó en mi garganta cuando dudé de sus palabras. Sabía que no estaba siendo completamente sincero conmigo, pero si no quería que permaneciera con él mientras hablaba con su manada, no podía obligarlo.

\- ¿Te espero en tu casa? –pregunté. Sentí mi corazón rompiéndose un poco con la perspectiva de que hubiera una parte de su vida en la que él no quisiera hacerme partícipe.

\- Estaré pisándote los talones –aseguró. Por fin su tono sonaba sincero, pero por alguna razón su voz no fue más que un susurro. Me dio un corto beso en los labios y continuó quitándose los pantalones. Muy a mi pesar, volteé y continué mi camino hacia la casa a paso lento. No debía estar muy lejos ya.

Mi mente continuó vagando entre el miedo y la paranoia mientras mis pies me llevaban automáticamente a la casa que tanto conocía. Todo estaba oscuro a mi alrededor, pero podía ver perfectamente los árboles y el pequeño sendero que una vez habíamos construido Jake y yo con nuestras propias manos, para conectar su casa con la mía. Nos recordé a él y a mí, hacía unos años, arrancando las hierbas y aplastando la tierra. Solía pensar que si alguna vez él necesitaba llegar a mí, le sería más fácil encontrarme con ese sendero ahí.

Sonreí a la nada sin poder evitarlo y me abracé a mí misma cuando su contacto me hizo falta. Siempre echaba de menos su calor y sus abrazos cuando se alejaba, no importaba que solo se tratara de unos cuantos minutos. Abrazarlo era una de mis cosas favoritas en todo el mundo, simplemente acurrucarme en sus brazos, llenar mis pulmones de su aroma, apoyar mi cabeza en su pecho y escuchar su corazón.

¿Estaría dispuesta a renunciar a eso por alguna razón? Él había dicho que solo renunciaría a mí si yo se lo pidiera, pero yo no estaba segura de ser capaz de renunciar a él. Si la impronta de Seth no me toleraba, si la manada estuviera en mi contra por su causa ¿podría dejar que continuara su camino sin mí? Un nudo se formó en mi garganta por la perspectiva de esa posibilidad y deseé que él estuviera conmigo. De alguna forma su presencia hacía que todo en mi cabeza se aclarara, permitiéndome concentrarme sólo en aquello que era realmente importante.

Suspiré y pensé en lo que me había asegurado ese día. Las palabras revolotearon en mi cabeza tan claramente como si las estuviera diciendo en mi oído: _"Tú eres mi vida Nessie. Nada podría jamás hacer que me separara de ti"_. Sonreí sin poder evitarlo mientras sentía que la piel de mis brazos se erizaba. Solo estaba siendo estúpida. Podíamos superar cualquier cosa que se nos presentara. Y ciertamente habíamos superado cosas peores que una nueva integrante en la manada.

Continué caminando, mirando al piso, perdida en mis pensamientos. Al menos ya solo faltaba menos de un kilómetro para llegar a la casa de Jake. Una tenue brisa soplaba a mis espaldas y me traía su olor, que me rodeaba como si él se encontrara a tan solo unos cuantos metros.

Sonreí con más ganas cuando el universo se mostró de mi lado. Justo en frente de mí, en el sendero, había una flor. Me puse en cuclillas en el piso para poder levantarla y la acerqué a mi rostro. Se trataba de una azalea… una blanca. Se veía exactamente igual a la primera flor que Jake me había regalado, hacía ya la mitad de mi vida. Llené mis pulmones con su perfume y reafirmé mi creencia de que nada jamás podría romper lo que Jake y yo teníamos.

Aún estaba en el suelo, cuando una pequeña briza movió los árboles de mi alrededor y levanté la vista, saliendo de mi ensimismamiento. Una pequeña luz entre las hojas, más adelante, captó mi atención. Al principio pensé que se trataba de una luciérnaga, pero cuando enfoqué la vista para observarla con atención, distinguí que se trataba de un pequeñísimo destello de luz artificial. Fruncí el ceño y me puse en pie lentamente.

Más luces comenzaron a aparecer, ahora rodeándome, hasta formar un tejido repleto de luces encima de mi cabeza, y a los lados del sendero. Un resplandor entre blanco y anaranjado adornaba los troncos de los árboles y las hojas a mi alrededor. Era lo más hermoso que había visto jamás. Respiré con dificultad, intentando comprender qué era lo que estaba sucediendo.

\- ¿Sabes?... -susurró la voz de Jake detrás de mí, y volteé para encararlo. Llevaba un saco negro encima de la camisa que había estado usando, y un pantalón a juego. Un enorme nudo se formó en mi garganta de nuevo-. Una vez pensé que toda mi vida era una broma. Hubo un momento hace unos años, en el que creí que nada valía la pena… que simplemente no estaba destinado a que las cosas me funcionaran.

Hizo una pausa y se acercó un poco, hasta quedar a casi un metro de mí. Sentí una lágrima rodar por mi mejilla. No podía ser cierto.

\- Y entonces apareciste… y mi mundo dejó de girar alrededor del Sol. Comprendí que todo lo que había pasado tenía sentido, y que sin importar lo que sucediera, el hecho de que tu existieras hacía que todo fuera correcto. Supe que todo lo que deseaba, era hacer que el mundo fuera tan maravilloso para ti, como lo es para mí desde que llegaste a mi vida.

Suspiró y se aclaró la garganta. Las lágrimas me dificultaban verlo con claridad, pero distinguí su hermosa sonrisa, aquella que sólo me dedicaba a mí.

\- Sabes que vencería al mundo entero si fuera necesario, solo con nuestro amor impulsándome. Movería montañas y llegaría al cielo solo por verte a los ojos. Significas más para mí de lo que jamás comprenderás, y no pasa ni un minuto en el que no te ame más que el anterior… Te he amado toda tu vida. Y estos últimos años, cuando mi forma de verte cambió, me aterrorizaba la idea de que pudieras amar a alguien más, como yo había comenzado a amarte a ti… Y entonces tú me correspondiste –rió con un suspiro mientras negaba con la cabeza-. Jamás entenderé por qué, pero simplemente… me aceptaste.

Bajó la vista para mirar algo que mantenía en su mano y que hasta entonces no había notado. Reconocí el hermoso anillo de compromiso de su madre y mi respiración se ahogó en mi pecho. Todo esto debía tratarse de un sueño.

\- Lo eres todo para mí, Renesmee, y si ya juraste ser mía para siempre… me gustaría prometerte que yo seré tuyo cada día y cada noche, por toda la eternidad. Sin importar lo que pase, _sé_ que pasaré el resto de mi vida amándote… –se acercó a mí, hasta quedar a unos cuantos centímetros y me miró a los ojos, con una mirada tan profunda y significativa que supe que jamás la olvidaría-. Pero quisiera el honor de poder llamarte mi "esposa".

Mi sonrisa se amplió y asentí con la cabeza mientras extendía mi mano cerca de las suyas para que pudiera ponerme en anillo.

\- Mil veces "sí" –susurré con la voz ahogada. Su expresión fue de pura dicha cuando me abrazó con fuerza, levantándome del piso para poder dar vueltas conmigo en brazos. Cerré los ojos hundiendo mi rostro en su hombro e inhalando su perfume. No podía ser cierto.

Me apoyó en el piso con delicadeza, aunque eso no hizo nada para evitar la sensación de que flotaba. Su mano acunó mi rostro justo antes de que sus labios atraparan los míos, en un beso dulce, que se sintió increíblemente sincero.

Cuando escuché aplausos provenientes de más adelante, supe que no estábamos solos. Bajó su mano por mi cuello, luego por mi hombro y mi brazo hasta tomar mi mano y se adelantó unos pasos sin soltarme. Tomó aire llenando sus pulmones antes de hablar, pero cuando lo hizo, su tono era más satisfecho de lo que jamás lo había oído.

\- Renesmee Carlie Cullen… bienvenida a nuestra fiesta de compromiso –anunció con una enorme sonrisa, haciendo una pequeña reverencia y extendiendo su brazo libre hacia delante de nosotros, como si fuera necesario indicar el camino.

Más adelante en el sendero, noté que el tejido que sostenía las luces también estaba repleto de azaleas, iguales a la que había encontrado en el camino. Llené mis pulmones mientras miraba hacia arriba, intentando asimilar lo hermoso que era todo esto, y caminé a un lado de Jake hasta que llegamos al claro que estaba a un lado de su casa, cuando terminaba el camino.

Todos aplaudieron de nuevo en cuanto pusimos un pie fuera de la línea de los árboles, atravesando una cortina traslúcida compuesta también de luces y flores, que Jake hizo a un lado para mí.

Mi familia entera estaba allí, así como el padre de Jacob y ambas manadas. Le lancé una pequeña mirada de reproche a Jake cuando comprendí que éste había sido el plan desde su regreso. Esto era lo que había estado planeando en su fiesta de bienvenida, y por lo que lo había notado nervioso e inquieto desde entonces.

\- ¿Y la reunión con el consejo? –susurré por lo bajo mientras nos acercábamos al centro de la pista. Habían colocado un lustroso piso de madera en todo el claro, que hacía que las luces que nos rodeaban se multiplicaran en el reflejo que arrojaba.

\- Mi padre se encargó de pedirle a tu familia que colaborara con la aclimatación de Neyhomí. Esta mañana me llamaron para decirme que todo había salido a la perfección -sonreí mientras todos se acercaban en pequeños grupos para felicitarnos. No había estado equivocada antes: mi familia sí era increíble para tratar con nuevos lobos. Abracé a todos mis parientes mientras Jake agradecía a Alice y a los demás por haber hecho que todo se viera perfecto. Al parecer él les había pedido las flores y las luces.

Cuando el grupo de las manadas se acercó, los chicos me saludaron de uno en uno, cada quién con su impronta orgullosamente a su lado. Seth fue el último en acercarse, y me abrazó con un brazo mientras mantenía su otra mano aferrada a las de una chica de aspecto temeroso pero resuelto.

\- Ness, ella es Neyhomí –anunció con un tono alto y casi vanidoso. La muchacha me dio la mano con amabilidad y Jake se aclaró la garganta con intención.

\- Ney es una sacerdotisa –agregó Jake, ante lo que ella se ruborizó.

\- Es una líder espiritual –aclaró Seth con entusiasmo. Miré a la muchacha implorando por una explicación con la mirada. Ella soltó una pequeña risa, poniendo los ojos en blanco en dirección a nuestras parejas.

\- Significa que puedo formalizar su matrimonio ante las tribus –comentó.

\- ¿Lo harías? –susurré con la voz estrangulada. Tan solo pensar en que hacía menos de una hora tenía pánico de su reacción ante mí, hacía que la cabeza me diera vueltas.

\- Será un placer –respondió con tono dulce-. Nada en este mundo tiene más peso o es más sagrado que la unión de un lobo y su impronta –lanzó una breve mirada a Seth y noté la sonrisa de éste mientras se ruborizaba.

Sonreí de nuevo y miré a Jake sin poder evitarlo. Él me devolvía una hermosa mirada… y cuando Seth y Ney se alejaron, me estrechó en sus brazos de nuevo, despegando mis pies del piso como siempre lo hacía cuando la felicidad lo embargaba. Me dejé llevar por la sensación de sus brazos a mí alrededor, con un sentimiento que crecía en mi pecho sin que pudiera o quisiera evitarlo: nos perteneceríamos el uno al otro ante el mundo, incluso en más formas de las que ya lo hacíamos… Claro que sería el final de una etapa, pero sabía que no era más que el comienzo de una hermosa, nueva y deslumbrante realidad juntos.

 

FIN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eso fue todo, amigos! Muchas gracias por leer, espero les haya gustado! Y porfis, si pueden, dejen comentario! Las criticas ayudan a mejorar y las palabras lindas ayudan a seguir :)


End file.
